Nine to Five
by VampireAngel94
Summary: Isabella Swan moves to Seattle because of a new job. Sell's her child hood house, leaves her old friends behind and moves in with a new roommate...What happens when her roommate is a guy AND her boss?
1. Moving in

Chapter One

Beep, beep, beep, beep

I pressed the snooze button and groaned. I'm not ready to get up yet. Don't get me wrong, I am a morning person it's just I was up till two this morning packing and stuffing all of my processions in the back of my truck yesterday so I'd be up and ready for the gruesome six hour drive from here to Seattle. I just got a job over there as an assistant, it's going to be my job while I write my book, or at least, hope that I can get it published. It's always been my passion to write, but for now I need to earn a living. So my dreams are going to have to wait.

Get up! And go for a shower! I ordered myself. But I must say, it's a hell of a lot easier said than done, well, thought and done. I got up and stretched the cramps out of my back and neck, sleeping on the floor with nothing but a sleeping bag isn't comfortable, I realized.

I finally got to the shower; I swear I should get an award because the shower is an entire room away, that's a long distance. I almost laughed at my stupidity, almost.

After my shower I put on a plain pair of jeans, a blue flannelette shirt, and my converse's, while putting my hair up in a high messy pony tail. I checked my phone to see what the time is; I could feel the little color I had left in my face drain until I was pale. Oh my god it's ten! I am so late!

I ran into -my soon to be old- room, grabbed the bag of clothes and sleeping bag and made a dash to the car. I am so freaking late! How could one shower take two hours! I wasn't lying around for that long was I? I dumped my bags in the back of my truck, jumped in and away I went. I wasn't going to speed to make up for lost time, mostly because my fathers the chief of police and the other reason is because I highly doubt my truck would even get past fifty on the highway let alone killing it before I even got out of forks.

I hope my roommate is nice and not some psycho rapist. I mean, she sounds nice over the phone, well; it wasn't her it was her sister Alice who got back to me. I think her names Edwin or something I forgot, I didn't really care so long as I got the place. I've been looking online for a place online, I needed one with a roommate because I can't pay the rent and all of the other bills by myself, and the apartment I got was a pretty good deal...I think.

It's cheap, really cheap; I just hope it's not going to be a bomb shell or anything.

Every two hours I would stop to fill my truck/ toilet break/ drink/ food/ stretch breaks. Three stops later and I was now -finally- in Seattle. Now, for the final problem of the day, other than getting my stuff up there that is, is finding my way to my apartment. I printed out a map, hoping that it would make at least a bit of help. I had to stop on the side of the street to check where the hell I was suppose to go, once I realized where it was though, I mentally slapped myself.

I'm such an idiot! The map is evil! I'm -right now- in front of my apartment building. I couldn't take all the stupidity; I just let my head slam into the steering wheel.

"OW!" Note to self, do not do that again.

Rubbing my head, I exited out of the vehicle only to find the most expensive looking apartment building standing in front of me. What the hell! This couldn't be it! I'm only paying five hundred a month, I can't afford this!

I turned back to my truck and grabbed out my mobile, ringing up Alice, this has got to be the wrong address; I could not in my wildest dreams afford this. Not even if I wrote my book and it became a number one around the world. That was how expensive this place looked. The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hey, it's Bella; um I think you gave me the wrong address."

"I don't think so Bella, why would you think that?" Gee I don't know, maybe because you have to be a billion air to live here!

"Um, it just looks really expensive; it's down 4th avenue." I said, hoping that she wouldn't get offended by me saying that it looks too expensive.

"Yep, that's it. I'm there so I'll just come down and meet you, what kind of car do you have?"

"A red Chevy. Alice, if this is the building then I don't think I will be able to afford this."

"Oh nonsense, I told you it's just five hundred a month. Oh my god I can see you! I'll be right down!" She squealed excitedly, and hung up. What the hell is wrong with her?! It can't just be five hundred for this place! A movie star would have to think twice before getting this let alone a just graduated secretary! Maybe they just want to trick me then when I get up to the apartment they will kill me and sell my liver on the black market- Stop it Bella! You're over reacting, just take deep breaths and pinch yourself, you'll wake up soon.

I pinched myself and nothing happened, I'm not asleep. I'M NOT ASLEEP!!!

Before I got too carried away I heard a shriek. I looked up to see a tiny little black haired pixie running up to tackle me into a hug. I'm shocked, who would go and hug a complete and total stranger? Well obviously Alice did. I just smiled politely and patted her back.

"Oh my god Bella you're so beautiful! Oh we are going to be the best of friends, how did your drive go? Oh we totally got to go shopping tomorrow to get you more settled in! This is going to be so fun; I can't wait till you meet Edward!" Wait Edward!

"Wait, wait, wait, you just said Edward right? I thought my roommates a girl?" I panicked.

"No, I said Edward, he's my older brother. You don't have to worry, me and my boyfriend, Jasper, live in the next room down." She noticed my panicked look and tried to comfort me. "Alice, I'm having second thoughts about this, I mean, I'm sure Edwards a nice guy and everything and the apartment is...Stunning, but how is it that I only pay like one hundredth of the rent?" I asked, trying my best not to sound rude.

"Oh well that's simple. Edward has become all work and everything right now and really unsocial, so I nagged him into getting a roommate, and here you are! You were the best candidate out of them all. And Edward seriously has no problem with paying the bills, so we made it cheap. Plus when you meet Edward you'll fall in love with him, he's one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet," She answered, by the way she spoke of this Edward she must really look up to him. "C'mon, let's go up so you can see your new place!" She gave me no time to answer; she grabbed my hand with incredible force and pulled me to the elevator.

"So, where are you working at?" Alice asked, obviously not the silence type.

"I just got a job as a secretary at Twilight Co. You?" I asked politely.

"Oh really? I work down the road from there, I'm a fashion designer." She said bubbly, but the way she said it, I don't know, it's like she's not telling me something. But I just let it go.

"Oh that's nice." I answered. The elevator dinged and opened. Oh god even the hallways looked expensive! How am I going to possibly survive when I look inside? All my thoughts were interrupted when Alice let herself in. When that door opened I thought that I'd pass out, or at least have someone pop up and yell 'HA! You actually thought you got this apartment!' I stood there for a few moments, waiting for that guy, but he didn't come.

"What are you waiting for Bella? It's your place, you don't need to hesitate, come in!" I still stayed unmoving.

Suddenly I got pushed through the door, "Alice!" I yelled, she scared the crap out of me. She just laughed; I could feel my blood rushing to my head. Great. I decided to look around before Alice starts pushing me through every room. There is only one word you could say about this place, wow. Yep, wow.

The outside didn't do this place justice. The living room had its own fire place for crying out loud! A 120 inch plasma screen, and oh my god it even has a PS3! I had never seen one before, yes call me poor, but seriously! This place has everything. Though my stomach started doing turn over's, how could I except this? It's too much.

Alice noticed my saddened face immediately, "What's wrong? Oh you don't like it do you? I could get Edward to fix it y-" I cut her off.

"NO, no, no, no, no, it's differently not that. It's just, how could I accept this? I don't even let my parents buy me presents for my birthday let alone this! It's too much." I said, but Alice just gave me a disbelieved look.

"You're not joking are you? You seriously don't let your parents buy you presents?!" Oh my god!

"Alice I'm being serious here! I could never afford thi-" This time I got myself cut off when the bathroom door opened. My face feels like it's on fire, and for good reason. A man, no, a god just came crashing through my world in no more than a towel, dripping wet! If I ever thought I was self conscious before, well now I wanted to run to the toilet and vomit. Just being in his presence made me feel honored.

His bronzed hair dripping down from his face to his very, very toned abs, his tan made him look like a surfer, if you were ever game enough to surf bare chested in Washington. His face, oh his face looks like it's been carved from angels. He looked in our direction, making me blush harder than I ever felt possible. Oh my god his eyes! OH Emerald is officially my favorite stone. His cheeks started to redden, blushing. Oh he's shy too! Why would he blush for? If I was him I would be flaunting. He must just be embarrassed, that's all.

"H-hi" He hesitated, god his voice!

"H-h-hell-o" I just managed to squeeze out.

Suddenly I got pulled out of my little encounter when Alice squealed, I looked at her thinking to myself thank god, I was staring for way too long, "Bella this is your new roommate Edward!" WHAT!? "Edward, this is Bella!" Oh my freaking gosh! This man, this god! I'm going to be living with him!

"Pleasure to meet you Bella." Oh he said my name, please say it again.

"Pleasures all mine, Edward." He just seemed to blush more, maybe he just realized he's wearing nothing but a towel, please don't tell me he did, that would mean he has to put clothes on!

"O-K, Edward we are just going to bring all of Bella's stuff up here, we'll be back." Alice interrupted yet again one of my daydreams.

"Ok I'll help." He said, starting to follow us.

"No, it's ok, you don't have to." I said, I couldn't possibly make this fallen angel lift a finger, that would be a crime to nature!

"No, no, I want to." He answered helpfully.

"Edward, you can help AFTER you get changed!" Alice said. Edwards face lit on fire at the same time as mine did. Oh my god he's still in a towel! I wonder if it's possible to take a photo of him without him looking. No, I think he would notice. And with Alice's little comment, Edward ran off to his bedroom to get changed. Good, now I can breathe.

"Oh my god Bella he wa- you wer- you were both checking each other out!" Alice squealed.

What?! He was...That's not possible, no that would never happen. That's like saying that the swan was checking out the fly! A very, very ugly fly at that. How could she even say that? What is she thinking? Is she on drugs or something? Maybe she's drunk. No she's just joking around with me...yep just joking.

"What are you talking about? He was so not checking me out. That's kinda insulting him by saying that." I said walking to the door, Alice beside me, giving me a confused look.

"Ok, what are you talking about? You are beautiful! If anything me saying you checking out my brother is an insult!" She said, who is she talking about, because she is obviously not talking about me.

"Please, your brother is a god. This is just another reason why I can't accept your offer, his offer." I corrected myself, after I said that Alice's expression almost looks panicked.

"Bella, you have to move in," She pulled me to face her, "Please?" Alice is too good, she gave me a puppy dog look, no better than that, the look that a little child has when she tries to guilt them into buying them candy. What am I going to do?

"What are you two lady's talking about?" A velvet voice said from behind, I looked over my shoulder to see a god behind me. I looked over at Alice, she looking back at me with a grin, oh no.

"Edward, please help me convince Bella to move in?" She pleaded; oh she is such a trader. I looked back at Edward, only to be shocked. His face, his expression, showed hurt. Why? Why would he have that expression on his face?!

"What do you mean? I thought Bella was already moving in?" He said, his expression made me want to give him a hug. Stuff the puppy dog look; this is the look when you see that puppy getting ran over by a sand truck!

"I thought so too, but she says that she can't because it's too expensive." Alice said, she is so evil. Edward's glaze now turned to me. Oh no.

"Bella, if you can't afford it you don't have to pay, you could stay for free." Edward begged? Why? Why is he doing this to me!?

"NO! No that's not it, I can afford it, it's just that this apartment building, it's so, so, I don't know, it's just too much." I tried to explain as best I can, Edward isn't making it any easier either; all he did is stand there with an amused look on his face. "What?" I asked.

"Bella, you really aren't like any girl I've met before. It's not like I'm giving you the apartment, you're paying for your part as am I. You have nothing to worry about." He said, then swooped in and hugged me. My heart fluttered, pounding hard against my chest. What is with this family and hugging strangers? Though unlike with Alice, I hugged back. I wasn't planning on it, my arms wrapped around his torso automatically. When I did this I could have sweared that his grip tightened. I could feel his warm breath on my ear. Right now I felt more safe then I had ever felt, as corny as that is, but it's the best I could come up with.

"Please stay Bella." He whispered in my ear. Oh god there is only one thing I could do at this moment.

"Fine, I will move in."

-.-.-.-.-

**Ok so this is the first Twilight Fanfic I've written and actually put online. No, I do not own Twilight, and please tell me If I made any spelling mistakes, I really suck at spelling and would like to know if I made any mistakes, and please tell me if it sucks or not. And just so you know about the hole 'Twilight co' thing, I could think of anything, so don't blame me, lol. I'll have a new chapter up soon. **

**Bye-bye.**


	2. Happiness

Chapter Two

"Aw!" Alice shrieked.

Edward and I reluctantly pulled away from each other, red faced. I immediately missed the warmth of his strong arms being wrapped tightly around my torso, I made the mistake of looking back at Edward, who for some reason had a totally handsome crooked smile on his angelic face and a deep red blush over his cheeks, the look on Edwards face made my heart skip a beat. If I didn't know better I would have thought he just won the lottery, but, I did know better and right now all I could do is look at him questionably.

He suddenly glared at Alice, like she had said something to offend him or said something to make him mad, because his glare, let's just say I'm a few feet from him and even I could feel the cold ice daggers plunging through me. But obviously Alice didn't stay down from a fight, no; she just gave him a glare with as much force as Edwards. I slowly backed away.

"U-um-m I think I'm just going to go and get the re-rest of my boxes-boxers." I shuttered nervously, at this point both Edward and Alice gave me questionable looks. But I didn't stay around for chats; I just kept walking, hoping that they wouldn't glare at me for interrupting their little glare-a-thon.

But as soon as I got in the elevator, Edward and Alice both stood beside me on either side. I just looked down and ignored the both of them by listened to the annoying elevator music, trying not to make this an acquired silence somehow by saying or doing something that would bring attention to me anymore than necessary. It's too bad that the other two didn't have the same idea in mind.

"So Bella, were did you come from?" The angelic velvet voice asked, he said my name again!

"Forks, it's near Port Angeles." I replied the best I could without stumbling.

"Miss it?" The little pixie standing next to me asked, I sighed, why couldn't they just not ask, it's bad enough as it is without having to say it out loud. It only happened not even a year ago, but the wound still hurt as much as it did the first day I found out.

"Not really, I had some bad memories there." Is all I said, not game enough to look any of them in the eyes. Praying to god that they got the clue that I don't want to talk about it, and thankfully, they did.

The elevator pinged and opened. I exited immediately, though I regret straight away because I tripped over the millimeter ledge between the elevator and the floor. I pushed my hands out to break the fall, closing my eyes tightly, waiting for the inevitable pain that follows. But it never came. I could feel an odd warmth around my waist and backside, I peeked out of my left eye only to see that the ground getting further and further away from me. What the hell.

The angelic voice chuckled, oh no don't tell that he...? "You should watch were your walking, can't have you falling over every ledge we find now can we? No matter how small it is, are you ok?" The angelic voice asked, my face felt like it burned on fire with embarrassed. I can't believe he caught me! I couldn't be that light could I? He's probably just strong...yep strong.

He helped me up right so I could stand on my own, I don't think he noticed that he's still holding onto my waist, I certainly did, but I couldn't bring myself to pull out of his grasp. It's the warmest and safest I've ever felt in a long time. "I'm fine, I-I just tripped." I replied, looking him straight in the eyes, his emerald orbs showed so many emotions all at once, but the main one that stood out is worry and something else that I couldn't begin to subscribe.

He couldn't be worried about me. He's too much of a god to worry about a small petty girl like me, plus I just met him minutes ago, yet the emotions he's showing looks like we were childhood friends. Unfortunately, same as before, Alice interrupted by clearing her throat breaking both Edward and I apart. And same as before, I missed the feeling of security and warmth that he held in his touch that I craved for so much.

"Are you guys done being all cute now so we can actually get Bella moved up stairs? Or did you want me to just go and give you a few minutes to make out?" Alice joked slyly, making me blush ten shades darker.

Oh god this is getting embarrassing.

"L-let-s go-go." I said looking at the ground. I kept walking with my eyes on my feet, not game enough to look up, though Alice quickly pulled me back before I walked into the glass door, which she laughed at, this is just getting ridiculous. "Ok, now keep an eye on both walking and the doors that you are about to walk into ok?" Alice said, I just nodded idiotically and pushed open the door.

When we got to the truck, Edward looked at it with disgust, just great, now what?.

"What is this?!" He asked, "It's a monster! I'm surprised you didn't die from this contraction!"

I just gave him a hurt look, what's wrong with her? She may not be flashy, but she's perfect for me. Sure she's a bit loud when she starts up, and she may not be the fastest thing in the world but she still gets me around. Other than Jake and Angela, she's my best friend. We're a match made in heaven!

"Hay I take offence to that! She may not be a Porsche, but she's sturdy, perfect for me." I replied, poking my tongue at him, he just laughed. His laugh is the most magical thing I have ever heard in my life. Like chimes that could only be found in heaven, and I wanted to dedicate my life to making him laugh as much as possible.

We all grabbed a box each from the trucks bed, there's only about seven; most of them are my clothes and books. Just the stuff I couldn't live without, the usual. I sold the rest of my stuff or gave it to good will before leaving; I would just buy anything else that I needed. I have ALOT of money at the moment; I sold the house after dad...yeah. I was going to buy my own apartment, but the I thought I should save it just in case of a 'rainy' day or something goes wrong and I have to go somewhere or a rather. It's always better to be safe than sorry.

"Bella, Edward's right. Your truck, it's just not something that would be very...suitable, for Seattle. If Rose ever saw it, I think she would want to slap you silly. Oh please let me buy you a car!" WHAT!? A car. A FREAKING CAR!? No way in hell!

"What!? Alice, if you ever say something like that again I will slap you silly. I barely let you get me to move in with Edward let alone a freaking car! If I want a new car, then I would buy one myself!" Ok, I had my little outburst, but Alice just looked like I did slap her silly, and I immediately felt guilty.

I sighed, "Alice, I'm sorry, it's just...I don't like anyone getting me anything. I've always been independent since I was a kid, and now I met you and Edward and you guys offered me so much I- I can't accept anything else from the both of you. Ok?" Alice just nodded, and Edward just gave me a disbelieved look.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Let's just get all this stuff upstairs shall we?" Edward suggested, I nodded and started walking back to the door.

It took two loads to get everything up to the apartment. Edward took two boxes so I didn't have to go back down to grab the seventh. Alice insisted on helping me unpack, Edward tried to too, but Alice stopped him, saying that I probably don't want him to see what I put in my underwear draw. Though I think that I blushed more than Edward did, why does Alice insist on making me suffer so?

"Oh god Bella your clothes are hideous!" Alice looked at my clothes with such...hatred, she mustn't kid when it comes to clothes, after all she is a designer. "Tomorrow we are going shopping, and you have no say in the matter. This is an emergency, Rose has to come too, oh you'll love her she's lovely! Wild, but cool."

Last time I checked, Alice said that this 'Rose' was going to slap me silly because of my car. What the hell?

"I can't, I start work first thing tomorrow morning." I replied.

"What!? That's beyond cruel! You only have one day to settle in? Then we have to go tonight, you need new clothes for work tomorrow. Dress to impress I always say. So hurry up and get this sorted out! I'm going to go call Rose and we will go as soon as she gets here, whether or not you're finished unpacking, no buts." Wow, Alice is scary when she demands stuff.

"But I don't want to go shopping, I hate it!" I argued.

"No girl hates shopping Bella, I will be back in an hour, be ready. Bye." She abide before I could make any more arguments. Great, Well, I do need a new book case, but I don't think that that's the sort of stuff Alice wants me to shop for.

I banged me head against the wooden chess of draws, "Ow!" Damn it, I thought I wasn't going to do that again.

"Are you ok?" The velvet voice said from the door, I jumped, not expecting to be there. "Yeah, I just-" I cut myself off, "Does Alice always do that? You know, shopping and disappearing without being able to argue?"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Sorry about that by the way, I could talk to her for you if you'd like? You're probably tired." Edward offered, my heart beats faster and faster with every word. How could I possibly feel like this when I only met him an hour ago? He's so sweet though, he doesn't have to but he takes time just to ask if I was alright and even offer to help me from his torturous sister and her evil plot of doom, well, my doom.

Taking in a breath and signed, "It's ok, if I don't do it know then she will have me on the weekend, and I plan on catching up on sleep then." I said, giggling at the end, Edward chuckled along with me.

His face turned serious and asked, "Bella why did you say yes? About staying here, I mean. And you don't have to go with Alice, you could have just said no."

"Edward, the truth is I don't know. I normally put up more of a fight, but for some reason I didn't," More like because you were hugging me and making me oblivious to everything you said, "And plus, if I had have said no then Alice would have forced me anyway." I joked. Edward just shook his head and laughed.

"You seem to do everything that you are asked to do, even if you despise it just to make others happy. That's a very rare trait in this day and age." He told me, having some kind of admiration for me I guess for some reason.

"Well it's never really bothered me, I normally put other people's happiness in front of my own because, I don't know, it just doesn't seem as important as others." I replied. Why? Why am I spilling my heart out to a stranger that I only knew for the past hour? Who would do that? Oh yeah that's right, me. Edward just gave me a saddened look and sat down beside me, ignoring all the clothes surrounding us. He cupped my chin so I would look him in the eyes. I could feel vapour rise in my eyes, and my heart beating at a very unhealthy rate.

"Bella, no one, and I mean no one else that I've ever met before would do that. It just proves that you deserve happiness more than anyone else, and I have only known you for the past few hours." A single silver tear streaked down my face, Edwards's free hand came out and stroked it away. "You deserve happiness Bella, no matter what you think, you deserve it."

He let go of my chin, and trying to muster up a kind smile, "Now that I am in here, would you please let me help?"

I couldn't say no to that face, even if it does mean that he has to use a little elbow grease, "Sure, and Edward?"

"Yes" He replied, giving me a hole hearted smile, one of my favorites.

"You deserve happiness just as much as I do." And with that I finished putting all my clothes in the dresser, not game enough to look at Edwards's expression. He, I assumed, stared unpacking my books on the bed, "I think I have some space in the living room bookcase for your books, I'll start taking them out there." He suggested.

"Thank you."

My room wasn't even nearly complete. It's huge, yes, but I didn't bring enough to fill it, so it doesn't look too good right now. It already had a king size bed, bed side tables, a walk in wardrobe, wooden chess of draws, and a computer desk. I'm planning on getting a few arm chairs, coffee table, a mirror, and maybe some fairy lights to put on the roof instead of using a light, then the room wood look awesome. I just hope Alice will let me get it while we're at the mall.

Half an hour later and Alice came barging right back through the door, but this bringing an unbelievably beautiful blonde with her. She could be an underwear model, hell she probably is one! And I thought I was body concuss when I met Edward, well now I felt like I couldn't eat anything for a week. She's perfect, how can I even stand to stay in the same room as her?!

"Hay Bella, this Rosalie, Rosalie, this is Bella, Edward's new- roommate." She quickly changed her last word, what else was she going to say?

"Hi." Rosalie said, not so pleasantly. Wow, now this is unsettling.

"H-hi- hi." I stuttered, great, she probably thinks I'm retarded or something now. Nice one Bella, great way to make friends, make them think your retarded and maybe they will be friends out of pity.

"Ok let's go!" Alice said excitedly, I can't tell her no because I'd scared shitless. I'm just gonna have to stick to it and hope I don't make myself look any more stupid than I already do.

"Ok," I grabbed my hand bag from top of my dresser, "Bye Edward, did you want me to buy you anything from the Mall?"

"No thanks, you girls have fun!" He yelled from the living room.

"Will do!" Alice replied, she looks like she's about to break out in song, god I hope not. "We'll take my car, we will get there faster, thank god Mall stays open till nine! This will be so fun!"

"Um, sure?" I ended up making it sound more of a question than a reply.

We went to the parking lot under the apartment building to Alice's car, which I just stood there dumbstruck. No wonder why she said my truck looked like a piece of shit, she has a Porsche! Seattle knows just how to make a self concuss girl feel special now doesn't it.

The ride to the mall was silent, none of us dare spoke, or at least I didn't. I don't mind silence; in fact I greet it warmly. But being in a car with a goddess and a hypo shopping crazed pixie, and I being just a plain Jane nobody, then it gets a bit scary. The Mall isn't that crowded, thank god! Less people to embarrass myself around, always a good thing.

In the first two hours Alice made me buy eight shopping bags full of clothes, she would have gotten more if I didn't disapprove of them because they were too short or showed too much skin. Alice complained, saying if you have the body then flaunt it. But she is obviously blind, sure I'm skinny, but I have none existent curves and a B cup bra size, I do not have that good of body.

Alice dragged me into victory's secrets, Rosalie went in first and Alice decided that all my underwear were all out of date and looked like old grandma's clothes. Unfortunately, she got me in there.

"Ok so we need you to get matching sets and in all different colors for all different shirts, oh look this is cute, this one too. Oh my god Bella you'd look so hot wearing this!" Alice healed up a powder blue night gown that would barely go over your ass, with black lace around the hem and bottom. It's beautiful, but not something I would wear.

Before I protested Alice pushed me into a dressing room and threw me the night gown and told me to try it on.

I changed and walked out, Alice squealed, "Oh god Bella you have to buy that! Cause if you don't I will buy it for you!" I gave her a glare.

"Alice why are you making me buy all this stuff, it's completely useless, it's not like anyone will see me in it! Plus I don't even have the body for this." I complained.

Something in Rosalie must have snapped, because she gave me a glair and said bitterly, "Stop being a self-conscious bitch and buy the fucking lingerie before I have something to do about it!" At that I went straight back in and got changed, I could my body shake and feeling tears of frustration come over me, god what had I done to her to make her hate me!? I could hear Alice talking to Rosalie outside the dressing room door.

"Rose that was really mean." Alice complained.

"What? She's got to get over herself about the whole self-conscious thing! She has been doing it ever since we got here and I'm sick of it!" Rosalie argued.

"Rose-" Alice got cut off when I got out of the dressing room, both their glazes pointing in my direction, great.

"I'm just going to pay for the-these." I said, walking over to the cash register to pay for my new undergarments. Alice walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "After here we'll go to the food court, kay." I just nodded and swiped my bank card in the machine.

We decided on subway, I just got a six inch Italian BMT and a coke. I didn't hear what the other girls got. When we sat down I could feel twenty pounds lighter again after dropping all the shopping bags on the ground. Everything passed me in a daze, Alice probably tried talking to me, but I couldn't hear anything. My minds too out there to even begin to intake her conversation with Rosalie, they could be talking about ways to murder me and dispose of the body and I'd just nod and say, 'yeah, that's a good idea.'

I just didn't understand anything of today's events. First I move in to a first class apartment, then I find out that my roommate is in fact a guy and also a Greek god. Then I have them offering to get me a car for god sakes! Now to top it all off I have a Greek goddess hating me for who knows what reason!

Before I knew it I realized I'm standing in front of the apartment door saying good night to Alice, who lives the next room down. I walked into the apartment, juggling all my shopping bags around, trying not to drop them. I finally made it to my room and just let all the bags drop on the floor and collapsed on my bed.

Then I blanked out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thank you for all who has or is going to review, it means a lot. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's longer than the last one, I just hope it's good. Also my Rosalie is still a bitch because in the book she's one. Hope you enjoy! Oh and please don't expect me to update every day, I update when I update, though I will make it as short of wait as possible. :D**

**Bye-bye. **


	3. Weird awakenings and new theorys

Chapter Three

The cold woke me up this morning.

Unlike everyone else who is probably still in bed wrapped around a nice thick, warm, comfortable blanket. I woke up with none on me at all, most likely because I passed out as soon as my head hit the mattress. I didn't use a pillow either, so here I am in the living room, sitting with my laptop in front of the fireplace at two o'clock in the morning, massaging the back of my neck which had cramps all through it. But hay, look on the bright side, at least now I'm warm.

I couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to use my time wisely by writing more of my story on my laptop. Any spear time I have now-a-days is normally filled with writing, I get so caught up in writing it that I don't even realize what's happening in the real world, Hitler could come through the door and I'd just tell him to make himself at home.

My story's about a young girl who falls in love with a totally gorgeous vampire. I have such a connection to this book somehow that every time I start writing you have to pull me away from the laptop to get me to eat, drink, and if I'm majorly busting, the toilet. I'm already half way done, I think, I don't know where I'm taking this story yet, but as soon as my fingers touch the key board my mind knows instantly what to type. And so far it's been nice because the story is going great so far, well that's my opinion.

"Why are you up at two in the morning?" A velvet voice said from the hallway, I looked up and immediately blushed. Sure I have seen him with only a towel on before, but him walking in here wearing nothing but long red flannelet pajama pants made me wanna jump him here and now. His abs, his pecks...oh god he's perfect, I can't believe that I have this god as a roommate. I want to so much to just running my hands over those rock hard abs, through his silk bronze hai- Stop it Bella! With looks like that he's probably got a girlfriend, besides he's WAY out of your league. Oh crap please don't tell me he notice me staring, is he grinning?

"Oh, um, I forgot to bring blankets with me. I'll buy some after work today, sorry if I woke you." I replied, god I hope I'm not drooling. I decided to just to keep looking at his face than having my eyes roam around anywhere else inappropriate, though it is kind of a mistake because not only is he looking over me -probably thinking that I look hideous because I just woke up- but also his hair is more messier than usual, almost like sex hair, and it made my mind fill with both desire and want. I think I'm going to need a cold shower, and it's the start of winter!

"I-I have so-some spares so you can have them, you know, so you'll be able to sleep." He offered, he must be cold or something because he's stuttering, I wouldn't blame him, the only reason why I'm warm is because I'm sitting beside a flame, and he's in the hallway where the cold is probably eatting him alive! But still he's so sweet to offer.

"No thanks, I've just been doing some writing, I probably won't go back to sleep anytime soon." I replied, truth is, is that if I used his sheets I still wouldn't be able to sleep because his smell would be too intoxicating for me to concentrate on anything other than useless daydreaming about all the things I could do to the owner of both the blankets and smell.

"You need to sleep Bella, don't you have to start work later today?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I honestly don't see myself sleeping anytime soon."

"Well I may as well say up and keep you company."

"NO!" He looked at me strangley, I corrected, "I mean, you know, having me sleep deprived is one thing, but I don't want to make anyone else suffer." I tried to convince him, though I knew I failed miserably because he just sat in front of me, taking no notice to my failedrambling attemps to make him not worry about little old me.

"Don't worry about it; I'm lucky to even get as much sleep as I had. I rarely get sleep, I was just going to listen to something in here so I wouldn't bother you with the noise in from my room, but since you're out here, well, yeah." He explained.

"Feel free to put some music on, it is your apartment you know." I told him, he just got up and put one of his many CD's into the stereo system. When the melody hit my ears I knew instantly what he put on.

"Clair de Lune." I spoke; Edward just gave me a disbelieved look.

"You know Debussy?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah, my mom used to listen to him a lot, I only remember my favorites." I stated.

"It's my favorite too." Giving me a heartwarming smile, making my heart skip a beat, instantly blush and look back down at what I was going to write. I just needed to take my eyes off of him or else I don't know if I would ever be able to ever look away. Silence fell upon us, but unlike awkward silences, this one was comforting. Like just being in each other's presents made us calmed and relaxed. Edward tookhis place beside me, in front of the fire place, he just laid down, trying to get comfortable and closed his eyes.

The only noise at the present moment was from me typing and the cd still playing, I kept typing but I couldn't help but get distracted by the god that laid beside me. I stopped all together and laid down beside him. Edwards breaths steadied with his lips parted a tiny bit. He looks so much like a child when he sleeps, it's too cute. He's so close... I could smell his after shave, it was so, so... mouth watering. But oddly enough the smell made me relax completely, my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep, with dreams to come of the God beside me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This time the suns ray is the thing that woke me up, well that, and the fact that I could feel a dead weight wrapped around my body. I looked down lazily, only to see something that I thought I would never see in my life and it almost made my heart implode.

Edward, THE Edward, is laying on me, cuddling me! ME!

I tried to move, but Edwards hold on my body tightened and his face nesting in my neck, sending a weird sensation all over my body, also feeling his warm breath trickle down my neck. I must be red as a tomato right now, butterflies fluttering around my stomach. I honestly don't mind that Edward is using me like a human teddy bear, it's just the fact that I didn't know the time and I couldn't show up for work late on my first day, and it would be very awkward when he wakes up and noticing that he's pinning me down.

There's only one option left, and I would rather be late for work then use that option, wake him up, and that's the LAST thing I'm going to be doing. I thought that he said he doesn't get much sleep before? Must have just been really tired then.

Lucky for me, Edward started to stir, immediatly I could tell he was awake. I quickly closed my eyes, pertending that I was still asleep; it's the only thing that I could think of quickly enough. Soon I will be a free woman and be able to move! But I still could feel the sadness wash over me of the thought that Edward wouldn't have his arms around me, but this is the real world, and in the real world you have to make money and earn a living, it's a cold world we live in, the fact is is that it would never be as warm as his arms were.

But the oddest thing happened, I thought that as soon as Edward woke up that he would hop off of me and pertended like it never happened. Instead I felt his grip tighten as he started to nuzzle my neck, taking unnecessary long, deep breaths, like he's sniffing me. The weirdest thing is is that I took comfort in that thought. Most females would probably get up and slap him, but I've always been a bit off centered and I loved the thought of Edward hugging me like I was the only thing in his world. Though I knew deep down that he couldn't possibly have those feelings for me, he's probably had a bad dream and needed something to hug to chase them away, or he's not completely awake and thinks I'm some supermodel, he probably thinks I'm Rosalie.

Then it clicked. That's the reason why Rosalie hates me! Because I'm some random girl from out of town and is living with her boyfriend! It all makes sense, no wonder why she hates me! Oh god now I feel bad, I feel dirty even for thinking what I did about a taken man. Though I couldn't get this feeling out of the bottom of my stomach, am I sad? Angry? Jealous maybe?

I hadn't realized that I have tears in my eyes. It ran down my cheek and must have dropped onto Edwards face because he noticed. He quickly untangled himself from me and wiped the tear on my cheek with the back of his hand. Why? Why does he have to do this to me when he has a supermodel girlfriend!? Tears kept betraying me and leaked out without my consent. Edward wiped them all away and decided that it's time to wake me up.

"Bella, wake up," Edward said worried, "Bella, please wake up, Bella!" He lightly shook my shoulders, it's about time that I 'woke up' anyway. I pertended to stir and slowly opened my eyes, only to be meet by emerald orbs.

"Are you ok? Did you have a bad dream? You were crying." He rambled on. Why does he even care?

"I'm fine." I think I said it a bit to harshly because Edward's facial expressions the same as a little boy who just got told the Santa Clause isn't real. I can't believe I feel guilty about it! "Sorry, yeah, just a bad dream." I ran my hand through my messed up hair, not gain enough to look into his eyes.

"I-I have to get ready for work." I said and got up quickly, big mistake, I fell back down on my ass. "Ouch!" And it hurt! Edward looked like he's about to burst, then he did. My face turned beat red, "It's not funny!" I yelled, he just laughed harder and wiped his own tears out of the corner of his eyes.

I stomped towards my room, Edward hot tailing me. "C'mon Bella I was only having fun." I ignored him, and slammed the door on his face, he just knocked on the door, "Bella, please? I'm sorry."

Ignoring him still, I checked the time and exhaled, thank god it's only seven. I grabbed one of the bags I got yet that had the work clothes, some undergarments, a hair brush, and a towel. When I opened the door Edward stood there looking at me sincerely, giving me the puppy dog look. "OK, fine I forgive you, now can you please move so I can go for a shower." I said, with that Edward moved to the side and I walked into the bathroom.

I just realized that this is the first time I've been in this bathroom and it's just as classy as the rest of the apartment. I still felt sick to the stomach; I know that Edward and I were never meant to be. He's a god and I'm the scum on his high priced shoes. But I still couldn't help my feelings for him, which I still can't understand, I just met the man yesterday and I'm green with jealousy because he has a girlfriend that is very much in his league.

The warm shower did me good; it most certainly woke me up and cleared my head a bit. So what if he has a girlfriend, it didn't give him the right to hold me the way he did this morning! The way he held me in his warm strong arms and how he nuzzled my ne- stop it Bella! He has a girlfriend! But the way he was with me this morning, it's classified as cheating. So he just cheated on his super model girlfriend for a plain non-special girl like me... Ok something doesn't seem right here.

Turning the shower off and drying myself off, I could hear door knocks from the main hall. Someones here this early in the morning? I wrapped the towel around myself and got out to answer the door, and like I expected it's the jet black haired pixie. When she saw me I think her mind went into over drive and pictured some very wrong things.

"OH MY GOD YOU AND EDWARD-!!!" She squealed, my hunch was right.

"Alice! I just got out of the shower to get ready for work!" I explained, she didn't look like she believed me.

"Sure Bella, of cause, you're just getting ready for work. So...did anything happen between you two last night?" She asked out of nowhere. I blushed as flashes of Edward hugging me like his personal teddy bear this morning. Alice obviously took my blush as an answer and squealed like a crazed fan girl. "Oh my god this is so exciting!" She basically screamed, this making Edward come out of his room, wearing a formal white blouse and black dress pants, buttoning up his blouse showing some of his flawless chest. Oh god.

"Alice what are you squealing abou-" He got cut off when he saw me and blushed deeply. I didn't understand until I looked down and noticed that I'm only in a towel, it's like yesterday all over again except this time I'm the one half naked. I blushed and held the top of the towel for dear life; the worst part is is that Edward hadn't looked away yet.

"Oh just how you and Bella hooked up!" She said excitedly.

"WHAT!?" Both Edward and I shrieked at the same time. Well, at least he isn't looking at my toweled body anymore, there's a start.

"What are you talking about Alice? Edward has Rosalie!" I yelled at her, completely embarrassed at the situation at hand.

This time it was Alice and Edward who scream at me "WHAT!?" Both giving me a bewild look.

"What are you yelling at me about?" I asked confused, Alice just looked at me worried and Edward looked at me with a hurt look. What the hell is going on!

"What do you mean Edward has Rosalie? Rosalie has a fiancée. Where the hell did you hear that?!" Alice asked, ok this is getting confusing.

"But Rosalie completely hated me yesterday, I thought that it was because I'm living in the same apartment has her boyfriend." I said, pointing at Edward. Both Edward and Alice looked at each other before busted into laughter, my face lit on fire, WHY ARE THEY LAUGHING!? "What's going on!?" I yelled over their laughter.

Edwards laughter died down a bit, still laughing somewhat, "Bella, I don't have a girlfriend. Rosalie has a fiancée named Emmett and is very much in love with him. I don't have the faintest idea how you came to your conclusion."

My face was literally a hot plate. So if Rosalie has a fiancée and it's not Edward, and if Edwards single and didn't think I was Rosalie this morning, then why did he cuddle me even though he was a wake? And why does Rosalie hate me? Did I stap her with a pencil without knowing? I think I have a head ache.

"So if you aren't with Rosalie, then why does she hate me so much?" I asked, not looking at any of them because of pure embarrassment.

Alice answered me, "It's because she's jealous of you."

"What?! Why in god's name would she be jealous of me?!" I shrieked out. I'm sure Alice is just sleep deprived; she couldn't have possibly be serious!

"Because you have something that she never had." She explained in secrecy.

"And what would that be exactly?" I asked, why would anybody be jealous of me for!

"I can't tell you, only Rose can. Now hurry up and get changed, you must be freezing being half naked and wet in winter!" Alice said.

It was only then that I noticed my entire body erupted with Goosebumps and the water just made my colorless skin look paper white. Before anyone else could say anything I escaped to the bathroom without a seconds notice. I dried every bit of water from my body and put on my white blouse, black knee high skirt, pantie hoes, and black ballet flats. I pulled the brush though my hair and left it down. At least I look semi-wise presentable. I exit the bathroom and noticed that both Edward and Alice were both in the living room, having what seemed like a heartfelt conversation, they both stopped talking when I entered the room.

"Bella you look hot!" Alice squealed, making me blush. Edward just looked at me with a hint of, I don't know, but if I knew better I would have said lust, but I now that's impossible.

"U-um o-ok, would you guys have any idea were the Twilight company is?" I asked, I haven't been to Seattle much and I have no idea where my new work place is. I just hope either Alice or Edward knows. Edward just gave Alice a 'you didn't tell me' look.

"Oh yeah Edward, I forgot to tell you, Bella starts work at Twilight as a secretary, isn't that exciting!?" Alice asked ecstatic. Edward turned his head to me, with a crooked smile.

"Am I missing something here?" I asked, arching my brow.

"Looks like you and me are going to be working together Miss Swan." Edward said amusingly. What is he talking about?

"Do you work there Edward?" I asked, he and Alice chuckled, god I hate it when people keep stuff from me!

"Bella, Edward is the CEO of Twilight corporation," Alice said, the blood from my face drained out, "You're Edwards new secretary. Edward is your boss."

I just stood there with a disbelief look on my face. Edward, the god, my roommate, the guy I am totally crushing on, is my boss. How the hell does that work!?

Edward noticed my panicked look and comforted me, "Don't worry Bella, everything in the office is strictly professional and outside the office we are friends, nothing is going to change." Somehow his words comforted me, other than the part about us being friends and nothing will change. Yes, I admit I have a huge crush on the guy and he will NEVER return my feelings. But his voice, his impossibly velvet smooth voice calmed me down from having a panic attack. I in failed and signed.

"So, what now boss?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Thanks to all that review, it makes me feel special :D**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I find it completely and utterly cute, but everyone has their own opinions. Just so you know I don't plan on making times that I update, because as soon as I write it it's online and I plan on writing A LOT! I hope you enjoyed it. **

**And Just for spoilers, I plan on having Emmett and Jasper in the next chapter :D**

**Bye-bye**


	4. First day

Chapter Four

I still can't get my mind wrapped around the fact that I am living with my boss. If I was sane I probably wouldn't be freaking out, I would too if I had any other boss. But I have Edward, and I would do anything he asked, he could ask me to just off a cliff and I would ask him if this one is high enough.

Edward told me that I could get a lift with him every morning and if he had to work over time that he could get Alice to pick me up. I tried to protest, saying that I'm his secretary, that if he had to work overtime then so did I. Though the main purpose of that was just so I could spend as much time with him as I could, I just hope he doesn't think I'm to clingy, but he didn't seem to mind. His reaction to my little heroics was just a laugh and ruffled my hair, making me feel like a two year old, but I just laughed along with him.

I stumbled a few times in the car park, luckily Edward caught my arm most of the time, letting me live through another trip.

Edwards's floor is the fourteenth, also known as the top floor. I thanked god that man created elevators because I don't think I would be able to handle one flight of stairs let alone fourteen! I could only pray that we never have a power outage or the three elevators that we do have don't break down, here's to hoping.

Being CEO of the company, Edward had not only me, but a girl named Jessica Stanley. She -unlike me- had a cake of make-up on; she would probably be really pretty if she didn't mask her face. Her dark brown hair pulled up in a messy bun and wore the same kind of outfit that I did, except hers was more of a 'sleeping with the boss' kind. As soon as she noticed me coming in with Edward she immediately became green with jealously, I couldn't blame her, when I first thought that Edward was with Rosalie this morning I had serious thoughts about moving out because I wouldn't be able stand the sight, and I only knew Edward for a day!

Edward took me into his office to hand me a load of paperwork. Jessica and I both had a desk on either side Edward's office from outside, near his door, so no one came in without one of us knowing about it. I immediately jumped head first into the paper work, better to get it over with them to leave it there to rot.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around before?" Jessica interrupted my work; I looked up and gave her a polite smile, her mood had really changed since first sight.

"Yeah I just moved here from Forks, it's about a six hour drive from here." I replied, and finished typing up some graphs.

"Ok that's cool," She said, from what I could tell of her right now she seems like a suck up, but who was I to judge? "You seemed pretty acquainted with Mr. Cullen when you first came in, are you related or anything?" HA!

"No, I'm his roommate." This news seemed to shock her because she just stared at me dumbstruck. She shut up after that and returned to her work as did I. When I got half way into the stack, Edward asked if I could get him a double cappuccino and a chocolate mud muffin from starbucks down the road, I asked Jessica if she wanted anything, but she just passed.

If I thought I was tired before, then the winter's air is a wakeup call. I snuggled into my coat more, trying to gain every ounce of heat the coat could give -which isn't much-. The walk to starbucks only took five minutes in Seattle traffic. When I opened the door, I got hit with both a heat burst, nearly making me take my coat off, and the aroma of coffee beans, the second best smell in the world -Edwards being the first-

It's pretty busy, I thought. It took ten minutes waiting in line till I got served by a boy with powder blue eyes, sandy blondr hair, and a cute baby face. He's cute, but he could never surpass Edward, I don't even think that's possible. His name tag said his name is Mike, "Hi beautiful, what would you like?" He asked seductively, Argh!, he doesn't even know me and here he is being a replace flirt. Just being under the glaze of his eyes made me feel uncomfortable.

"Hi, I would like a double cappuccino, caramel latte and two chocolate mud muffins please." I gave him a polite smile, hoping I don't give him a bad impression.

"Ok, all up that's $12.95, but I'll make it ten dollars for the pretty lady. So what name do I put this under?" He said then winked. I tried my best not to wince, "Bella, and no that's not necessary." I replied, getting the company credit card out of my purse and slid it through the slot and walked over to the bench facing the window, waiting for my name to be called.

So far so good with the job, no complications, great boss, works no sweat, and people say that working in an office is boring. Well they obviously haven't heard of an iPod. Edward joked in the car ride to work that he's easy going, just don't go taking advantage of him. That thought made me laugh silently to myself.

"Order for Bella!" Mike yelled, I got up and he passed the two coffees and a bag with the two muffins in it and winked. When he turned I shivered, sure he could be a nice guy and everything, he just gave me the creeps by all his reclusive flirting with me.

Exiting the warm and relaxing environment to the harsh cold and hectic streets of Seattle isn't the best feeling in the world. If it is possible it felt colder than it did twenty minutes ago, it's probably just the fact that I was in a ninety seven degree coffee shop. But still, majorly cold. Like before, it took five minutes to get back to the building, I hid the coffee under my coat, trying to keep the coffee as hot as I possibly could in this horrid weather. It looked like it would rain any minute.

When I got through the electronic doors of Twilight, just like before with starbucks the heat felt more heavenly than at starbucks though. Hopping into the elevator up to my floor, I got greeted by Jessica, who still resided at her computer desk in the left corner.

"Hi Bella!" She said enthusiastically, wow, she must have been bored while I was gone. She didn't struck me as much of a silent type. I greeted her with a polite hello and continued into Edwards office. Only, unlike before when Edward was in here alone, he had company. And it didn't look to pleasant. A very big dark brunette had Edward's head under his armpit, pounding into his arm but the brunette didn't even look like he felt it, and a tall blonde just standing there laughing.

"Edward!" I screamed. He looked like he's getting hurt, what is wrong with these people!? Are they trying to suffocate him!

All three of the boy's heads popped in my direction, I started to panic. Who are these people?

"Eddie," the brunette let Edward go and rustled his head with his fist, "Got yourself another secretary to do your dirty work? Oh and you probably haven't put a move on her either, I swear your gay!"

WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE!?

"Emmett! Shut up!" Edward roared. I never thought that someone as angelic as Edward could look so...scary. Edwards face has a murderous look, the kind that said he's ready to punch something soon. He pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing heavily. I just stood there staring at Edward, not aware that I was shaking until I dropped the muffins. All their glazes turned to me yet again, while I got down and grabbed the muffins, trying to juggle them and the coffees until a pair of hands came out and grabbed one of the muffins and the top cup. I looked up to see Edward, with an upset look painted on his face.

"Are you ok Edward?" I asked, I put a hand on his upper arm. He just closed his eyes and nodded. I took my arm away and made my way to the door until Edward called for me, I turned around with a questionable look.

"This is my Brother Emmett and Rosalie's fiancée." Edward introduced, I couldn't believe it, after seeing what he did to Edward and his horrible remark about his sexuality, he didn't seem a bit like both Alice or Edward.

"Howdy," Emmett replied, "Oh wait! Your Edward's new roommate aren't you?" I nodded, "Damn, Rosie wasn't kidding, you do look fragile." Emmett replied, I just looked down and blushed from embarrassment.

"Emmett!" Edward said through his teeth, angrily.

"I guess she was right about little Eddie having a crush too." He remarked, talking to the blonde who just chuckled.

"That's it! Get out!" Edward yelled, making me jump and fall over, but this time I didn't just fall over, no, I fell over and landed on Edward, straddling him and my latte fall on the ground, spilling everywhere. Oh crap!

"Oh my god Edward are you ok!?" I panicked, getting off of him and falling backwards while doing so. Emmett and the blonde laughed. Edward got up and extended me a hand.

"Bella it's ok, I'm fine, are you?" He asked concerned.

"Y-yeah-h I-I'm f-fine. I'm so sorry!" I apologized, tears welled up in my eyes but I didn't dare let them fall. I just got down on my hands and knees and picked up the now empty cup and lid.

"Don't worry about it Bella, I'll get a cleaner up here to clean up the mess." He tried to reassure me.

"Guess she wasn't wrong about the whole klutz thing either." Emmett yet again humiliated me, laughing his head off.

"JUST LEAVE EMMETT!" Edward yelled, making me shutter. Edward may be a god, but when his gentle expression turns to anger, it, it scares me.

"Ok, ok, geez." Emmett said walking out the door with the blonde, who gave me an apologetic smile, I smiled gently back at him. At least he's nice.

"You didn't have to send them out Edward; it was my fault, not theirs." I explained, it didn't seem fare that they had to leave because I decided to have a klutz attack. Edward just stared down at me, smiling gently making my heart beat fast and blush. "Bella, none of this is your fault, Emmett's just being a jerk he's not normally like thi- well he is, but he doesn't mean to offend you. He just doesn't think before he speaks. I'm sorry that he upset up, Bella." Edward said gently, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, causing me to blush harder.

"You have nothing to apologize for sir; I'll call the cleaners to mop this mess up." I said professionally, straightening up. Edward displayed a crooked grin that made my heart pound, "Is there anything else Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Hmm, now that I think of it, you have to cook tonight." Edward said teasingly, I just laughed and rolled my eyes, I guess now that I'm his secretary that I have to follow his orders at home, "Sure," I walked past him and stood in front of the door, "But you have to cook tomorrow." Fat chance.

Edward laughed; I just waved my hand over my shoulder and exited the office. Jessica looked up, a curious look on her face, "Did I hear screaming in there?" I nodded, "Yeah, but it was a big misunderstanding, I thought that those guys that were in there were going to kill Mr. Cullen. Sorry if I caused you to worry."

"It's ok, I was just curious. Those guys that came out, their Edwards brothers and soon to be brother in law. They always get kicked out of there by him. I don't even know why they come here anymore, it's understandable about Emmett, because Twilight's just as much his and Alice's as it is Edwards, they just chose different paths." Jessica said, staring at her nails. It's obvious that Jessica's the gossiper out of the bunch, she knows everything and she goes around telling it to everybody. Figures.

"What do you mean Emmett and Alice's too; I thought Edward just worked his way up." I said.

And as expected, Jessica just went into a full depth story on the Cullen's lives. "Well about sixteen years ago their biological parents died in a car accident, they got taken in by their Uncle and Aunty. Their real dad created Twilight and left it to the kids for when they got older, so they were loaded. Anyway, Alice and Emmett didn't want to take over the business, they already had other jobs in mind, and that left Edward. He decided to take on the company, considering he is the oldest out of the three and here they are."

Oh my god, Edwards parents died? And I thought my life sucked when I was younger, but Edward...He has such a responsibility to take on by himself, such a burden, and he doesn't even have anyone to help him. It's now that I decided that no matter what, that I would be by his side through thick and thin, until the end. Even if I've only known him for a day, I don't care. I will make him happy, and I will do whatever it takes to do that, even if I'm not the one to do that, I will make sure he has his happy ending.

Until the end.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ok so it's not that long, But I promise that the next chapter will be longer than all the others!**

**No, Edward, Alice and Emmett's biological parents are no Esme and Carlisle, they are the Aunt and Uncle. And yes Edward is the oldest, and no I do not know how that works out, it just is. I hope you like the chapter. Yes I do know that their relationship is going a bit fast, but hay, the twilight books are just as rushed, and plus can you really blame them? Just because Bella doesn't believe in love at first sight, doesn't mean Edward doesn't. **

**Update really soon, Bye-bye. **

**P.S. yes I did change my user name. XD It's awsome!**


	5. Vampires and storms

Chapter five

It's been nearly a week since I moved in with Edward and his overly pricey apartment. After my first day of work Edward and I went out to get shopping for both food and sheets for my bed. But I must say, they weren't nearly as warm, or as comforting as Edwards arms were, though I don't think that anything could even come close.

The last few days we both talked about ourselves and got to know each other better than I ever thought possible, work was still wonderful, but Edward never told me to go and get his coffee again, he just sent Jessica. Probably because he's afraid that the next time I get the coffee I'd drop it on him, which probably would have happened by now if he made me go get it again.

Now Jessica, she seemed to be sucking up to me lately, asking if I wanted to go over her place and watch movies, occasionally saying about going over to mine. I knew instantly that she just wanted to come over hoping to see Edward walking around in his boxers. Though since she started getting coffee for Edward she started talking about Mike, she has a date with him tomorrow night and I just acted politely and pretended that I am actually interested in all her babble about how hot he is and how she hopes to get a bit of action on her date.

Please, she just met the guy! Well, probably not, she seemed to know everyone and everything in Seattle, but still it is only her first date with him. At least her attention started to waver off of Edward.

Edward, I sighed. As the days kept passing my feelings were getting stronger and stronger, if that's even possible. I tried to ignore them the best I could, bottle them up and not let anyone know, I'm sure Alice did because she's trying to play match maker with the both of us. I still couldn't understand her, shouldn't she be trying to get the best for her older brother not trying to hook him up with plain-old me? I mean seriously, how could a god like him ever possibly return my feelings?

Tonight Alice is planning to a movie night at the apartment. She invited Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper -who I still haven't met-, I'm a bit nervous about having Rosalie there, not trying to be mean or anything but she scares the shit out of me. I also hope that my second encounter with Emmett will not be as unpleasantly as the last. Alice said that he likes me; Emmett's a fun loving guy, he just over does it with his humour that's all. Basically everything Edward told me

Its four thirty right now, half an hour left and I would be free. I just listened finished some paperwork waiting for the time when Edward will emerge from his office ready to go. Jessica already had her coat on and grabbed her suitcase, "See ya tomorrow Bella." She said, waving.

"Bye Jessica, have a good night." I replied, waving back. She always left before I did, probably thinking that if Edward needed anything that I could just get it. I didn't mind, it's just the fact that she's suppose to work for a certain time and she leaves half an hour early. Ok, so I got this whole 'follow-the-rules' thing from Charlie, but hay, I got brought up by it so you can't expect me to not have it rubbing off on me.

I finished all my paper work for today and I started to stack it all and put them in envelopes to send off to various advisors. It's this kind of thing that made me wish I have a secretary. Though Edward probably has more of a work load then I do, what am I thinking? Of cause he does, he runs the company! And when he's at home, most of the time he's stuck on his laptop writing propositions or any work that he hadn't finished. I would still act like a secretary at home too by getting him coffee or food because he either forgot to eat or nearly falls asleep on his laptop. No wonder why he said he doesn't get much sleep.

The least I could do was cook dinner every night, I swear Edward is slowly getting killed by the companies work load, and I try my best to take as much of his work from him as possible. He's always thankful for that. I now understood why both Alice and Emmett both didn't want the company.

Edward finally emerged from his office like the god he is, with his laptop bag and suit case. I grabbed mine and the envelopes, planning on dropping them off at the mailing room on our way out. I'm thankful for the movie night Alice planned, Edward really needed to get his mind off work for once and this seems like a good way to start, having his family and friends to come over, have a few beers and hang loose.

I told Edward to keep going to the car and I would be there right after I put the mail into the mail room. I put them in a basket and walked out, only to accidently run into a blond girl I seen Jessica talk to. I quickly apologized to her and tried to help her up, she just slapped my hand away and snapped at me, "How dear you trip me you bitch!"

"S-sorry, it was an accident, I never meant to run into you. I'm so sorry!" I apologized, red faced.

"Hay, you're the slut that is living with my Edward!" She said bitterly. What the hell? Why would she call me a slut? I'm not sleeping with Edward! And why would she say _her_ Edward?

"Excuse me? I may be his roommate, but I'm not sleeping with him!" I replied, angrily, she doesn't even know me!

"Oh yeah right! Don't think I'm dumb missy, I know what you're up to and you are NOT going to steal Edward away from me!" She yelled at me, what the hell?

I just did the first thing I could think of, I walked away. If I stayed there and argued with her we would get nowhere, no matter how many times I would say that I'm not sleeping with him. She called out to don't run away, but I just ignored her and kept walking.

Walking out of the building I instantly saw Edward leaning against his silver Volvo, waiting for me. My heart pounded thinking of the fact that Edward is waiting for me, _me_, and not that blonde stuck up Barbie in the hall or anyone else. Edward smiled when he spotted and opened the car door for me, like the gentleman he is. He's so sweet, I thought to myself, thanking him.

We made a quick detour at the bottle shop to get some beer for tonight, Alice called us on the way home to get the beverages for tonight, she had all the food and the spare key to get in and get everything set up. It's a bit weird to think that Alice has a spear key to the apartment and could through any of my stuff out and buying new things without me knowing or having any say in the matter. Yes, she is the type to do that.

Edward brought six, six packs of beer and a two litre bottle of coke for me, I never was the drinking type, mainly when it came to beer, the smell of beer makes me feel sick, much like the smell of blood.

Jacob used to drink beer, it used to make him say and do stuff that I never thought he would think about. Sometimes it would make him a bit more...aggressive. He never hit me or anything, but it did scare me when he would go and punch a wall or his punching bag when he got frustrated. We never went out, I always knew he had a crush on me but I just couldn't return his feelings, and I could tell it hurt him a lot. It hurt me too to see him sad. At least now he found himself a girlfriend -that's not me- which is a very good thing. I still talk to both Jacob and Angela, in fact I talked to Angela the other day on the phone to tell her that I was good and made it to Seattle without my truck breaking down.

"Edward?" I got his attention.

"Yes Bella?" he replied.

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" I asked, he just stared long wise at me, with an amused look, still staring at the road.

"Yes Bella, I am sure I do not have a girlfriend, fiancée, or wife," He said and laughed, "Why?"

"It's just when I went to the mail room, some blonde said that you were her's and was yelling at me, that's all." I said, I stared at Edward and he shuttered, having a look of both disgust and anger on his face.

"Urg, sorry about that. That's probably Lauren, she's got a crush on me. I heard that once she punched a girl because I talked to her. If she ever does anything to you Bella, even talks to you with disrespect, tell me, please?"

"Sure." I replied. Wow, and I thought I was bad when it came too jealously and Edward, and here's the queen of jealously, and she has her eyes on me because I'm living with him. Great, it's like alien vs. predator, only it's more like predator's going to kill the pray.

We just made small talk the rest of the way home. When we got to the door it opened itself, reviling a pissed of Alice, "What took you guys so long?! Don't tell me you two were having a make out session on the way here!" By saying that both Edward and I's face turned beat red, I could hear Emmett laughing historically in the lounge, "You know what? I don't wanna know, hurry up and get in here before Emmett eats all the food! The movies about to start." Alice ushered us in and pushing us onto the couch and taking the beer from Edwards grasp.

"You guys finally showed up, I thought that you got abducted by aliens on the way or something." Emmett joked, grabbing a beer and set himself on the other side of me, followed by Rosalie, still not looking at me to kindly. I still didn't understand why Rosalie is jealous of me, how could a goddess be jealous of a servant? It didn't make sense and Alice still refused to tell me.

"Please, she probably fell into traffic or something." Rosalie said with a cruel smile, Emmett laughed. I bet she would have liked that, but still, my face betrayed me and blushed of embarrassment.

"Just ignore Rosalie, I do." Edward to comfort me, I smiled at him gently and just sat there staring at the picture on the TV. Alice sat on the floor in front of us with the same blonde boy that came with Emmett to the office, and snuggled into him, oh, so _he's _the infamous Jasper Hale.

"Alice, what are we watching?" I asked, trying to make it seem like Rosalie's last comment didn't affect me, even though it did as much as it could be true.

"The lost boys 2, it's a horror." She replied, not looking away from Jasper.

My stomach did flip's. Oh no, I hate horror movies! When I was a kid and Mom used to watch them, they would always give me nightmares for weeks and I would have to crawl into bed with her. Though I always had a suspicion that she would make me watch them purposely so I would sleep with her when she didn't have a boyfriend or Phil. I wouldn't have mind if she just asked me, but she always liked to act tough and brave, even if she wasn't any of them. But still, when I was with her she did chase away all of my inner monsters, and I love her for it. I didn't realize how much I missed her until now, I haven't seen her since the funeral six months ago, I'd send her e-mails here and there but I still missed her gentle and loving touch.

"Yeah! It's a vampire movie, it's going to be so awesome!" Emmett said excitedly, jumping on the couch making the entire thing shake. Rosalie shot Emmett a death glare and pushed him down, he apologized and sat back down with a huge grin from ear to ear.

I groaned, a vampire movie, great. Edward put a hand on my shoulder, noticing my panicked look, "Bella, you don't have to watch the movie. We can leave and go do something while the others watch it." He offered, looking at me worried. I shoke my head, not wanting to make Edward suffer for my insecurity over a movie.

"You sure?" He pushed.

"Yeah, it's nothing." I replied, I'm not a good liar and I could tell that Edward didn't believe me. But at least he didn't push, he just nodded and looked back at the screen.

Alice pushed play on the remote, and I know now that I can't escape. I grabbed the cushion behind me and wrapped my arms around it tightly, getting ready for all the gruesome parts. The start seemed innocent enough, surfer boys breaking into a privet beach. Until they got court and the fangs came out and shred him to pieces. I can't stand the sight of blood, and here they are drinking it! I snuggled my head into the pillow, but it wouldn't clear out the screams of pain. I felt a warm hand on my back, rubbing circles into my back, Edward's hand, I realized. Causing me to snuggle into the pillow more.

"HAHAHA THEY'RE PLAYING FOOTBALL WITH HIS HEAD!" Emmett laughed out. His voice made me jump, nearly giving me a heart attack, the others just laughed at my stupidity. Well, nearly everyone, Edward didn't thank god. I love his laugh and everything, but I don't think I could take it if he laughed at my stupidity too.

As the movie progressed it started to hold some interest, well, the parts that didn't have killing in it. The sister, Nicole, got a crush on the head vampire and she got turned and the brother trying to bring her back because she was his only family. It's a pretty touching story, though there was bits that made me laugh like the comic book part.

When the movie came to an end everyone got up and stretched. I'm a bit shaken up, but I tried not to show the others my weakness. We all got drinks and sat in a circle on the ground, turning the fire place on.

"Damn that movie was awesome! I wish I was a vampire!" Emmett said, he and Alice's looks may not be similar, but you could tell by their attitude that they're related. Rosalie punched Emmett in the arm and shoke her head.

"Ow! Rosie that hurt!" Emmett complained.

"Well that's what you get for being a dumbass and not thinking first." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh, don't worry Rose; you'll be the only one that bites me." He said with a grin, yanking her into his lap.

"OK stop that right now before I kick you both out!" Edward said in disgust.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea, I have other plans in mind…" Emmett said suggestively, making Rosalie grin.

"That's it, get out!" Edward yelled.

"Will do!" Emmett said, throwing Rosalie over his shoulder like she was a school bag. She just laughed, obviously drunk. "Well unlike Eddie here, I'm going to go and get some action, later!"

Edward, like before yelled at him to get out, when he left the apartment he just held the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tightly. Jasper laughed at the scene while Alice and I just gave him death glares, and it soon shut him up. I looked over to Edward who remained in the same position, making me worry.

"Edward are you ok?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, comforting him. He inhaled and opened his eyes and looked at me, taking his fingers away from his nose and gave me a gentle smile.

"Ow, that's so cute!" Alice squealed, both Edward and I turned to her, giving her a 'what the fuck?' look. She just grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, I think we should leave now, Good night Edward, Bella." Jasper said, grabbing Alice's arm. Alice just gave him a disappointed look, but still followed.

"Fine, but Bella you so have to tell me details tomorrow!" Alice yelled over her shoulder, Jasper trying his best to drag her out of the apartment.

"About what?" I asked, she just winked and closed the door behind her.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself, Edward just shrugged and got up.

Since all went, it left both Edward and me to clean up the empty cans of beer and popcorn around the floor. Lightning stroke outside, followed by an enormous clash of thunder, making me jump. I am not going to be sleeping to night am I? I still couldn't get the dead bodies out of my mind from the movie, sure some of the murders were a tiny bit funny, but the blood and the faces of the vampires scared the crap out of me.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Yeah, thunder and horror movies aren't my favorite combination." I joked. Edward didn't find it that funny, but I just kept picking up beer cans and popcorn, throwing it into the trash.

It didn't take long until the floor became spotless like before. Edward said goodnight and vanished into his room, as did I with mine. Though he's probably sleeping soundly, I just laid in my bed under the covers scared shitless. With ever lightning bolt outside came the thunder, both just as frightening. And after the movie...lets just say it didn't take much for my imagination to wonder.

My ears picked up ever little creek or sounds around the apartment, and having a giant room like I have and having it barely furnished wasn't helping. All the shadows in the room made my heart pound with adrenaline, thinking childish things about the bogie man being under the bed, or a zombie, possibly even a vampire. Vampire, I shuttered at the thought. One could be in my room right at this very second and I would be oblivious to it. Hiding in the shadows, waiting for the perfect moment to strike and then BAM!

The sounds of thunder instantly flooded the room, making me jump three feet off the bed.

That's it! I can't take it anymore!

I got up and slowly made my way to Edwards room. I can't handle being in my room alone with nothing but my imagination anymore, so yes, I am a baby, but I can't stand being alone in the dark. I took slow and quiet steps, looking around every once and a while to check for any vampires ready to strike. When I made it to Edwards door I started to have second thoughts. What if he gets angry at me for waking him up? Or what if he doesn't want me in his room? Would he be ok with me sharing his bed for tonight? I could always sleep on the floor or something, I wouldn't mind as long as I'm not alon-

My thoughts got cut off when the door opened by itself, just like in the movie. I got the crap scared out of me, making me fall back and landing on my ass. My heart pounded, what if its a vampire? He's coming out of Edwards room, does that mean he did something to Edward!?

"Bella?" The velvet voice said from above, my worries demolished as I looked up to see my god like roommate/boss alright. He extended his hand to me, I took it shakily, his face held such concern on his face. My eyes started to fill with moisture; I promised that I would help HIM? Not him helping me! He has so many responsibilities and here he is, helping me up and I'm about to ask if I can stay with him tonight because of a measly storm! How selfish could I be!?

Another ground shaking thunder crashed, causing me to jump and cling onto the closest thing I could find, which unfortunately is Edward. About to pull back when I felt his warm and strong arms came and wrapped around me tightly. More thunder came, and I couldn't help but tighten my grip on him. We stood in that embrace for what felt like forever but was probably just a few moments, he started to stoke my hair and whisper in my ear, "Bella, are you ok?"

I shoke my head and pulled back a bit, still not breaking the arm brace, "U-um, I-I wa-was wonder-ing i-if I-" Edward cut me off, "Yes Bella, you can stay with me." He answered with a gentle smile. I did my best to return it, but only turned out to be a weak smile. He ushered me to his bed. It just accrued to me that I have never been in here, so I made a quick look around. His room is bigger than mine, and a hell of a lot more furnished, he has a grand piano in his room for god sakes! Unlike mine, which color is a baby blue, his is an emerald green, just like his eyes, his beautiful, gorgeous arms.

He gently pushed me onto the bed, and helped me under the sheets, which smelt of his aftershave, which I loved.

"I'll go sleep on the couch, you can have my bed." He said, about to walk away. I panicked and quickly grabbed his hand; there is no way I am going to take his bed away from him!

"Stay." I ordered, he did obediently. I shuffled over, making room for him to climb in beside me. We just laid there in perfect silence, until another loud lightning bolt made the room flash, and making me jump as usual. This time unlike before, strong arms wrapped around my torso, hugging me to his rock hard and warm chest. My heart skipped a beat, he's hugging me, he's hugging me, he's hugging ME!

I could fell his warm breath down my neck, his smell flooded over me, making me calmer instantly. "You ok?" He asked, I nodded; now I am. Fortunately he didn't let go, he just snuggled closer to me, nuzzling his nose into my hair, much like my first night here. "Good." he mumbled into my hair.

Without my realizing I entangled my hands with his, which reside on my stomach. I finally realized what I did when he grabbed hold and crossed them over my stomach, pulling me impossibly close. My face is probably as red as a tomato, but I couldn't care right now, I'm too happy.

"Goodnight Edward."

"Night."

And with that, I had one of the best sleeps I have ever had in my life. And it's all thanks to Edward, for chasing all my demons away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**It wasn't as long as I hopped but it's good enough.**

**I am SO sorry about all the spelling mistakes in the earlier chapters! I suck at spelling! So I have to give a hand to one of my bestest friends Shannara for proof reading, she's going to go crazy one day by all the stories I write and change, lol. Thank you for all the reviews! And I hope that I get more, but I rather not pressure people. I am planning on the next chapter to be in Edwards P.O.V, so it should answer a few people's questions hopefully. **

**And again, I am sorry for any spelling mistakes! :(**

**Hope you enjoy, :D**

**Bye-bye. **


	6. My Angel

Chapter Six

"Edward?" Bella asked, staring down at her hands nervously.

"Yes Bella?" I replied, wondering why my angel looks so nervous.

It's been nearly a week since she came into my life and crashed my world, but in a good way, a very good way. I haven't known her for that long but I knew instantly that I loved her, yes it might sound corny and unmanly, but I think I found love at first sight. No other girl in the world could ever compare her, most of the girls that I've meet only wanted me for my looks and money, and in comes Bella who nearly refused moving in because my place was to flashy! Unless girls have became move civil since the last time I dated one -which I'm sure they hadn't-, it just made Bella that much special.

"Are you sure you don't have a girlfriend?" WHAT!? Is she seriously asking me that? What is she thinking? Is she- is Bella jealous?! I just gave her a long side glance, still paying attention to the road. What if she is jealous? Would that mean that she could feel the same way I do her?

"Yes Bella, I am sure I do not have a girlfriend, fiancée, or wife," I said then laughed. But seriously, how could I ever have a girlfriend that's not Bella? Is that even possible? But still, if I have it my way, Bella will soon be my girlfriend/fiancée/wife. The feelings I had when I had her in my arms last Monday morning was unbelievable, I had never had such a peaceful night's sleep since the car accident. Every night I would fall asleep and see my parents bodies tangled up in the metal contraption, making me rarely sleep being too afraid to remember one of my most painful memories. And that night that Bella slept in my arms, it was like she chased all of my nightmares away, she truly is an angel.

"Why?" Please let her be jealous! That would be so cute.

"It's just when I went to the mail room, some blonde said that you were her's and was yelling at me, that's all." She replied. I shuddered, Lauren. I went on one date with her to shut Emmett up about my being gay, and even though it shut him up for a few weeks, it still wasn't worth it. After that night, even though we never kissed or anything because I kept pulling away, she kept calling me and asking if we could go out again, or where I was and even if I was cheating on her! It was one date and I made sure not to give her the wrong impression! And here she is now, threatening my Bella! God, it was bad enough that some guy called Mike tried a move on her, but Lauren threatening Bella? That is not acceptable and she will surely be punished.

Yes, I did know about this _Mike_ guy at starbucks. You know why? Because he wrote his number on my coffee cup! From that day on I got Jessica to get the coffee, there's no way in hell I'm letting some hormonal scum bag try anything on Bella! But what if Bella enjoyed it? What if she likes the guy? Could it be possible that she does have a crush on him?!

My facial expression was mixed with disgust, upset and anger, almost forgetting to reply her, "Urg, sorry about that. That's probably Lauren; she's got a crush on me. I heard that once she punched a girl because I talked to her. If she ever does anything to you Bella, even talks to you with disrespect, tell me, please?" If she dares even glare at my goddess, I will not only fire her, but I'll black list her too!

"Sure." Bella said, glancing out of her window.

Bella has done so much for me in the five days we have known each other, more than anyone else ever did. When I was cramped in my room going over a new proposition with our new client Bella would always get me coffee and something to eat because I either forgot or couldn't get out of a phone call. She'd also spent time with me to help me get my work load smaller. Bella is truly amazing, she could go out and party or get herself a boyfriend (_that_ idea made me want to go out and shoot every guy that came within ten feet of her) and have fun, yet, she stayed by me and helped me as much as possible, and I was truly grateful for that.

Both Alice and Emmett couldn't stand to be anywhere near Twilight when mom and dad first died. And with me being the eldest, it became my responsibility to take over the family business. It never bothered me, it felt like if I ran Twilight well enough, that it could make up a bit for their deaths, though I knew it never would and it killed me that I couldn't ever make it up to them. It was mostly my fault that they both died; I was the reason why they went in that car with me…

I became so enclosed with so much work that I couldn't see how much it hurt Alice not being able to see or talk to me. So she decided to get me a roommate, I protested at first, but now I couldn't possibly ever think of my life without the angel sitting in the seat beside me.

When we got back to the apartment, Alice opened the door before we could even grab the knob. Ever since we were kids she always knew when things would happen before it would, heck, she made a business out of it when she was younger! I swear sometimes she's psychic...

"What took you guys so long?! Don't tell me you two were having a make out session on the way here!" Both Bella and I turned beet red, she knew very well that we wouldn't do anything like that! -Yet- "You know what? I don't wanna know, hurry up and get in here before Emmett eats all the food! The movie's about to start." Alice said, ushering us in. She pushed both of us on the couch and grabbed the beer from my hands.

Emmett exited out of the kitchen with Rosalie, god I hope I don't have to burn anything _again_. Emmett just grinned and joked, "You guys finally showed up, I thought that you got abducted by aliens on the way or something." His laughter boomed straight after. He's so childish; I shook my head, now it would be scary to ever think that if I wasn't around Emmett would be the one having to run the company! He came and sat on the other side of Bella; she just sifted uncomfortably in her seat. I looked over to see if anything was wrong and I saw Rosalie glaring at her, oh no.

"Please, she probably fell into traffic or something." Rose said bitterly, and then laughed alongside Emmett. Bella blushed and just looked straight at the TV, pretending she didn't get hurt by her remark, but I knew better. I glared at Rosalie, who just shrugged it off. I looked back at Bella, wishing that I could hug her in my arms and take her pain away from her, but I couldn't. So I did the most reasonable thing I could do to comfort her, "Just ignore Rosalie, I do." I told her, earning an ice cold glare from her.

Bella just smiled at me gently, but the smile never went to her eyes, she just didn't want me to worry. Even in this kind of situations she still thinks of others before thinking of herself, she's so admirable. I couldn't help but return the smile. She turned to the TV once again, Alice came in from the kitchen with one of the beers she'd put into the fridge and laid down in front of us beside Jasper, cuddling up to him. I couldn't help but feel a pinch of jealously, I wished so much to have Bella in my arms once again, but the fact is, is that she's not mine, or at least not yet.

"Alice, what are we watching?" Bella asked.

Alice just laid there in Jaspers arms, not looking away from his eyes and replied, "The lost boys 2, it's a horror."

I looked at Bella's expression, only to see that most of the color from her pale face left, making her almost seem to be as white as a corpse. Her expression worried me, she looked like she just saw a puppy getting run over in front of her.

"Yeah! It's a vampire movie; it's going to be so awesome!" Emmett said excitedly, jumping on the couch making the entire thing shake. Rosalie and I shot Emmett a death glare and Rose pushed him down; he apologized and sat back down with a huge grin from ear to ear.

Bella groaned and looked even more down in the dumps, I so badly wanted to kiss away her worries and insecurities. But for now, I just put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to me, staring at me out of the curtain of her beautiful silk hair, "Bella, you don't have to watch the movie. We can leave and go do something while the others watch it." I offered, she just shook her head, no.

"Are you sure?" I pestered, if Bella didn't want to watch the movie then I'd be happy enough to take her outside and get some fresh air or something.

But like my last offer, she declined, "Yeah, it's nothing." Bella might be great at a lot of things, but lying was not one of them. I could tell that watching the movie would really bother her, but if she didn't want to leave, then I'm not going to stop her, I just nodded and took my hand off her shoulder. Alice started the movie and Bella held tightly to the cushion in her arms. Oh how I wished that the cushion was me...

I didn't pay much attention to the movie, most of the movie I took advantage of the lack of light and everyone's glances stuck to the TV, while I spent my time staring at Bella while she did at the movie. Occasionally she would look at me, but I would look up at the TV before she noticed. I couldn't help but grin when she did, my heart pounded at the thought of her stealing glances here and there. It made my hopes rise about her returning my feelings.

Before I knew it, the movie ended and Alice turned the lights on. I snapped out of my 'Bella staring' gaze, which Alice knew immediately after she turned on the lights and managing to see me stare at Bella. Her reaction was just a grin. God she's never going to let me live this down...

All the others got up and sat in a circle, Alice retrieving drinks from the fridge, while Jasper turned on the fire place, making the room warm instantly. It started to rain outside, so it had made the apartment that much colder.

"Damn that movie was awesome! I wish I was a vampire!" Emmett said bouncily, Rose just punched him in the arm, hard.

"Ow, Rosie that hurt!" Emmett complained.

"Well that's what you get for being a dumbass and not thinking first." She replied, crossing her arms. Rose may be a complete bitch sometimes, but at least she knew how to set my brother straight. In more ways than one they're perfect for each other.

"Oh, don't worry Rose; you'll be the only one that I let bite me." He said with a grin, yanking her into his lap. Ok, now I couldn't give a crap if they were a match made in heaven, when crap like this happens I have to step in or else I will have to start burning the carpet.

"OK stop that right now before I kick you both out!" I said in disgust, but like always, Emmett never paid attention to me.

"I don't think that's such a bad idea, I have other plans in mind…" Emmett said suggestively, making Rosalie grin. OK that is it!

"That's it, get out!" I yelled.

"Will do!" Emmett said, throwing Rosalie over his shoulder like she was a school bag. She just laughed, obviously drunk. "Well unlike Eddie here, I'm going to go and get some action tonight, later!"

"GET THE HELL OUT EMMETT!!!" I yelled, overly angry. God I wanted to punch him so much! Who cares if he's my younger brother, he could be my grandpa for all I cared! I tried to control my anger by pinching the bridge of my nose; it helps me calm down a bit. Taking in deep breaths I could feel myself getting calmer by the second. But it didn't help with Jasper in the back ground laughing his head off.

I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder; I looked up to see my angel standing beside me, with a look of pure concern painted on her face. Immediately making me feel guilty for making her concerned about me, "Edward are you ok?" She asked. I took one last deep breath and let my hand fall to my side, giving her a kind smile, her returning the same.

And as usual, Alice interrupted us by squealing. "Aw, that's so cute!" both Bella and I turned our faces to her, us giving her a look that said 'what the fuck!?' But of cause, she just stood there grinning from ear to ear. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut. Thank god Jasper figured out the mood of the room or else Alice would put us in a situation that I don't think Bella nor I would want to be in.

"Well, I think we should leave now, Good night Edward, Bella." Jasper said, grabbing Alice's arm. Alice just gave him what looked like a disappointed frown, but is actually a 'I wanna see what they will do next look'. But still, she went along so Jasper didn't have to walk out the same way Rosalie and Emmett did.

"Fine, but Bella you so have to tell me details tomorrow!" Alice yelled over her shoulder. What details? Don't tell me she's trying to act psychic again...

"About what?" Bella replied, Alice just winked at her and left the apartment. Bella looked at me, hoping she could get the answers from me; I just shrugged and got up. The only bad part about the others leaving is that they left us to pick up all the beer cans, candy wrappers and popcorn scattered all over the floor.

The rain outside started to pour down harder, when a lightning bolt flashed through the sky, followed by earth shattering thunder. Bella jumped at the sound, causing her to be paler than usual, almost making her look sick. She mustn't like thunderstorms.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned. Bella looked over to me and tried to give me a convincing smile, it didn't work.

"Yeah, thunder and horror movies aren't my favorite combination." She joked, giving a small laugh at the end. I didn't find it funny, the truth was that Bella was shit afraid and was shaking inside. The thought of her being so afraid made me want to wrap my arms around her and chase away her fears, stoke her hair, caress her flawless fa- Stop it Edward! You're not with Bella -yet- , and how do you even know that she wants to be with you?

Well Alice did say that she could see us being together...And if I learnt anything, then that is to never bet against Alice. So would that mean that Bella feels the same way? Well she probably doesn't feel as strongly as I do, but still, does she feel anything for me?

My mind was too filled with unanswered questions that I didn't notice the floor was spotless. I sighed, Bella will probably want to go to bed now. She'll get a hell of a lot more sleep then I will, I'll tell you that. I wasn't ready to say good night to her, but I didn't want to deprive her of any sleep that she much deserved. So reluctantly, I said good night and disappeared into my room. I still couldn't get Bella out of my mind.

I was planning on making some last finishing touches to my new proposition for the clients that are coming on Monday, but now I couldn't think of anything other than my Bella. Another lightning flashed, causing my room to glow in its light, then along came the thunder. I could have sworn that I heard a shrieking of bed springs in the room opposite mine.

Could it be Bella? Is she okay? She was afraid by the thunder an hour ago, could she still be up? I don't think she would. Maybe I should go and check on her...

I got up from bed, yep, I'm going to go and check if my angel is ok. I hope she is asleep, she probably would find it a bit weird to have her roommate come into her room in the middle of the night without her knowledge. I opened my bedroom door only to hear a yelp and a crash on the ground, when I fully open the door I wasn't expecting to see what I did. Bella, my love, my angel, was about to come into _my_ room! This could easily become one of the happiest moments in my life.

"Bella?" I questioned, Bella looked up and her expression changed immediately from panicked, to relief. Is she relieved to see me? Or had she thought I was some crazy psychopathic murderer? I extended my arm to her, helping her up. As soon as she was standing, right on cue another earth crashing crack of thunder filled the inside of the apartment. This caused Bella to jump and cling onto the closest thing she could find, which just so happened to be my torso because I wasn't wearing a shirt.

When Bella realized what she did she started to pull away. No! I'm not ready for her to leave yet! Before I could think I wrapped my arms around her back tightly, there was another thunder clap and Bella's grip tightened as did mine. I could feel her heart beat on my chest, going at an unhealthy rate. I started to stroke her hair lovingly and I felt it go down bit by bit, I brought down my mouth to her ear, "Bella, are you ok?" I whispered.

She shook her head, no. She has been nothing but an angel and here she is, scared. If there really is a god, then he must be one spiteful bastard for inflicting even an ounce of pain on this angel. She pulled back slightly to look at my face with her big doe eyes.

"U-um, I-I wa-was wonder-ing i-if I-" Is she asking what I think she's asking, if I die now I will most certainly die a happy man. I cut Bella off, "Yes Bella, you can stay with me." Giving her a gentle smile, but all I wanted to do was grin and jump up and down like I won the lottery. She just returned a weak smile, as I ushered her to my bed and helped her in. I doubt she would want me to sleep in the same bed as her, so I told her that I would go and sleep on the couch beside my piano on the other side of the room.

Before I could full turn to leave her side I felt her grasp her hand with mine, "Stay." She ordered, hey, who was I to not do as she said? She shuffled over, making room for me, and I laid down obediently.

Bella had only laid in my bed for less than a minute and already her scent had filled my entire bed. Her scent was like nothing I'd ever smelt before, like a mixture of some sort of flower and strawberries and it was just as tempting as the first night I fell asleep on her. Thank god I woke up before her that day, or else that would have been one of the most awkward moments that could ever happen to me in my life!

Yet another clap of thunder surrounded us, causing Bella to jump again. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around her stomach and pulled her to my chest protectively, all I wanted to do was protect her and chase away all her inner demons. I breathed down her neck, taking in as much of her scent as possible then whispered, "You ok?" Then I nuzzled her neck. I didn't think it was possible to ever get enough of her smell. She could only nod, "Good." I replied, hoping I'm not making her uncomfortable by our little embrace.

What I wasn't expecting, was her entangling our hands together tightly. My heart pounded in my chest, hoping that she wouldn't be able to feel it against her back. I couldn't help myself; as soon as our hands were entangled I crossed them over the flat surface of her stomach, holding her tighter. God is it possible to be this happy? How did I ever get along without this angel in my life? Because now that she's in it, there was no way I was letting her out.

"Goodnight Edward." My angel muttered tiredly.

"Night." I replied.

And for the second time in the past six years, I had a good night sleep. Holding my love in my arms.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	7. Nurses and Dollies

Chapter seven

Just like last Monday, I woke up before Edward.

We still laid in the same embrace as the one we had fell asleep in, his strong warm arms wrapped around my stomach holding my hands, his head lying in the crook of my neck breathing lightly and warmly down it, occasionally making me erupt in Goosebumps. Even with him asleep he still had such a strong affect and he didn't even know it.

Ever once and a while Edward would stir and nuzzle my neck, making the butterflies in my stomach corrupt and fly everywhere, but still not once has he woken up. We were in such a tight embrace that I could feel his heart beats, just the feel of it made me smile and relax. I took comfort in the fact that when he eventually wakes up I don't have to pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't be embarrassed about rolling on top of me. Though unfortunately he most likely will release me when he wakes up, which I would reluctantly have to allow, it's not like I can force him to hold me, who would, right?

So I tried to take advantage of this as much as possible, it's not every day a plain Jane like me wakes up in the arms of her godlike roommate/boss.

I could still hear the sounds of rain pouring outside, at least unlike Forks; Seattle doesn't rain everyday of the week! I was at least grateful for the fact that the thunder and lightning were gone, though right now all hell could break loose outside, and I would still look like I was having the time of my life.

"Bell-a." Edward lips moaned into my neck, still sleeping. Oh my god did he just...? What the hell is he- why would he say my name, MY name!? Oh but he sounded so sexy when he moaned my name like that...URG! Stop it Bella! He's probably thinking of another Bella. Plus if it is me he's probably just scolding me for spilling coffee on him or something, yeah, that's it. That's totally why Edward moaned my name seductively in his sleep, I thought sarcastically.

My body erupted with Goosebumps, Edwards lips were so warm against my cold neck, just as soft as I always imagined them...I started drifting into my own personal fantasy world, not even realizing that Edward was starting to stir. I snapped out of my daydreams when I felt Edwards hands playing around with mine.

"Good morning, Edward." I greeted, his head still residing on my neck. He nuzzled his nose in my neck and I could feel his lips curl up, making mine do the same.

"Yes it is," He replied, making me blush, "How was your sleep?"

"Good, you?" Ok, so that was the understatement of the year, but I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable by saying 'oh it was the best night's sleep ever because you have your arms around me!'. Not only would that creep him out, but it would also make me die of embarrassment.

"Best night's sleep since Sunday." He whispered in my ear. My breath hitched; did he just say what I think he said?!

He just continued to play around with my hands, but all I could think about was what he just said. If what he'd just said is true, then would that mean...what? That he likes to sleep with a human size teddy bear? That he likes to have a bed warmer? What could he possibly mean?

My thoughts were interrupted when the door opened, "Hay Eddie ready to catch the ga- HOLLY SHIT!"

Emmett.

My face instantly turned beat red, from anyone else's view we would have looked like we were in a love embrace. And with Edward just waking up and his hair messier then usual, and our bodies hiding under the blankets… it must have looked really bad. Worse, his brother coming in and thinking exactly what it looks like but what it isn't.

"Hay Em what are you yelling abo- OH MY GOD!"

Great, now Alice.

I instantly rolled out of our embrace, only to find I was at the end of the bed. So not only do I look like I slept with their brother, but I also made myself look like an idiot because of it. I landed on my stomach, so now I couldn't have amnesia and forgot about how embarrassing it felt right now.

"OW!" I whimpered, I could hear Emmett's booming laugh, making me redder than I think I ever had before. Edward quickly got up and helped me up, "Are you ok?" He asked concerned. I just nodded, and looked over to see our new company, who still stared at us with amused faces. This time we had more viewers, not only was it Emmett and Alice, but now both Jasper and Rosalie stood with them. Only Rosalie had a different expression, she had a disgusted look planted on her face, making me feel ashamed and nervous.

"Damn Eddie, I was wrong, you did get some action after all!" Emmett boomed, Edward's concerned face turned into an outraged glare. My stomach started doing flips, the next thing I knew I was running to the toilet. I started to heave over the bowl drastically. Someone's hand started to rub circles on my back, I looked up to see Alice leaning down giving me a concern look, Edward behind her. I did my best to give them a weak smile, only to have myself vomiting out yesterday night's snacks in the toilet. Alice pulled my hair away from my face.

"Ed you got her pregnant! Why didn't you use protection you idiot!" Emmett laughed out, making me red while I let my hands rest on the bowl and rested my head on top. I wanted so much to yell at Emmett that we didn't do anything, but it felt like if I tried to open my mouth, more vomit would be the outcome.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Edward yelled out in outrage, "Bella and I did NOT have sex! Bella is NOT pregnant! And I want you ALL out of this apartment before I blow a casket!"

Next thing I heard was footsteps leaving the room, only Alice and Edward remained. Even though I vomited up all that I ate last night, I still felt like I could still vomit up more. Edward leaned down on the other side that Alice wasn't occupying and asked, "Are you okay Bella?" I managed to look up weakly at Edward, only to see both the look of pure concern and worry on his face. I, very weakly, shook my head. I felt sick as a dog and weak as a rubber. I couldn't lie and say I was fine, one false move and I could puke up yesterdays lunch too.

"So what happened between you two last night?" Alice said suggestively.

"Alice..." Edward said in a tone of 'don't even think about asking' voice.

"What? I warned you I'd ask."

Another wave of sickness fell over me, only this time when I started vomiting out, tears started to form in the corners of my eyes. I didn't know why but every time I got sick and started to vomit I'd start to cry for no apparent reason. One of them hands came out and stroked my hair affectionately, god I hope that's Alice...

After about fifteen minutes of heaving over the toilet, I tried weakly to get up, but failed, causing me to just fall back on my ass. I think Edward got the clue, but I didn't expect him to bridle carry me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to focus on not vomiting on him. Edward told Alice to go back to her own apartment, she refused, saying she's not leaving her best friends side -even if she only lives a room down-. But the fact that Alice called me her 'best friend' struck me with such emotion.

I never met someone as open and caring as Alice. Sure Jake and Angela both cared deeply about me, but that was because I knew them for years. Alice I knew for six days, and I'm already her best friend. But with Alice, it didn't just feel like she said I was a friend, it felt like she said I was her sister. And it made me feel like she was the sister I never had and always wish I did.

The next thing I knew Edward placed me on a bed. I allowed myself to open them now, only to see the familiar surroundings of not my room, but Edwards. Alice placed a large bowl on the bed side table next to the bed, saying if I needed to vomit, then use that if I knew I couldn't make it. Which I knew that there was no way in hell I could get up and run to the toilet by myself. I saw my reflection throw the mirror on top of Edwards chest of draws, and I grunted.

I looked disgusting! My pale skin grew a few shades paler and a bit green, my brown hair tangled and messy, along with my pajamas I wore to bed last night. I looked like a corps that started moving, I felt like shit and I couldn't begin to imagine why. Did I drink some off milk yesterday? Was it something I ate yesterday?

Alice crawled on the other side of the bed and laid on her stomach, while Edward sat down on the edge of the bed beside me, stoking my hair affectionately, sending butterflies flying around my upset stomach. All I could do was stair at his emerald jewels, not wanting to look away; he stoked my hair like I was a porcelain doll that could break at the roughest touch, giving me a gentle smile. Even though I didn't have much, I used up most of my energy to return his gesture.

A beeping noise broke up our glance; I slowly turned to the source of the sound, which was Alice's mobile. She got a message and grunted, she signed and looked at us, "Sorry Bella but I have to go, one of my models are having a freak out saying that they gained weight or something. I'll be back as soon as I can." I just nodded weakly, she leant over and kissed my forehead, making me blush, and then looked up at Edward.

"Look after her, get her anything she wants, ok Edward?" Alice demanded.

"Don't have to ask me twice Alice. Have fun at work." He said back to her.

"Ok, bye guys."

"Bye Alice." I said weakly, Alice looked over at me one last time and smiled, "Get some rest, you should feel better afterwards."

I nodded, and she left. It was only Edward and I left, and he continued to stroke my hair and ask, "Do you need anything Bella? A drink?" It was then that I realized that my throat was as dry as the desert.

"U-um, water please." I asked, Edward nodded and left the room to get it. Even though it was only about twenty degrees in the room, I still felt like I need to fan myself. Edward, walking away with nothing but boxers on is incredibly hot. I had to keep reminding myself that I was sick and that Edward only saw me as a friend, and nothing else.

It was so weird, but having him leave, the feeling of him leave, it made me feel sad, like he was never coming back to me...

Silly Bella, he's just went to the kitchen; he'll be back in no time. Though it fells a bit weird thinking that my boss has to look after me because I caught a bug. If I had any other boss I would have been a bit freaked, but this Edward, and it's a very sweet gesture. But this weekend I wanted to make sure Edward would do something other than work, and now I'm sick so he has to be -basically- my secretary! This is so not fare.

Edward came back a few minutes later, holding a tray with a glass of water with a straw, and a bowel of what smells like chicken soup. Put the tray on my bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Can you sit up Bella?" He asked. I tried to get up, but I did a poor job of it. My hands and arms were so weak that I couldn't even support my upper body's weight. I shook my head in shame, Edward let out a small chuckle and I felt the bed move from the loss of his body weight. The next thing I felt was warm hands on my shoulders and very slowly started to pull me up, trying his best not to upset my stomach. When he got me up to a ninety degree angle, he pushed one of his legs around one side of me and his other dangling over the bed. He let my upped body and head rest against his chest as he grabbed the water and straw and held it up to my mouth, as soon as I grabbed it I chugged it down. The cold sensation washing over my safari desert throat felt wonderful.

My stomach still felt like crap, but having Edward closet to me somehow helped me. Once I was finished sucking all the water, Edward grabbed the tray and sat it on my lap, his arms around mine and started to feed me like a baby. Ok this is getting ridiculous!

"Edward, I may be sick but I can still move my arms." I complained, trying hard not to laugh. He just chuckled and feed me another spoon of soup.

"Yes, but I like feeding you," He said, I could feel his lips curl in my hair; "It's like being twelve all over again." He said in a majorly high squeaked voice, sounding a lot like a girl. I couldn't help but laugh at his stupid attempt to sound like a girl.

"Oh and now dolly is laughing at my voice, you're so cruel Bellie!" He cried in the same stupid voice. If I wasn't sick and weak right now I would be rolling the floor laughing, holding my sides. No one has EVER called me Bellie before, and the fact that Edward called me that WITH a girly voice just makes me want to die of laughter. Edward started to laugh alone with me, getting another spoon of soup and putting it in my mouth.

"Sorry, but Bellie is going to start eating her own soup on her OWN! When Eddie gets sick maybe Bellie might feed him his soup, but now he's not, and I want to be all grown up!" I said in a childish voice, making Edward laugh hysterically.

"Well too bad, because Bellie is the sick one and that gives Eddie the right to play nurses and dollies with her." Edward said just as childish as I did, this time not in the girlish, but still made me laugh. My stomach started to turn again. I grabbed the bowl quick and started to heave. One of Edwards arms went around and started to rub circles in my stomach trying to help, and it worked. I moved my head back and leant, once again, back on Edwards bear chest, god he must be cold.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked, still rubbing circles on my stomach through my singlet.

"I'll be better soon I hope. Who else is going to distract Jessica from her daily peep shows?" I joked weakly, Edward chuckling lightly, "Anyway, you still don't have a shirt on, aren't you cold?" I asked.

"I'm not cold, I've been living here since I was a kid so I adapted to the cold. Why? Does my bear chest bother you?" He asked. OH GOD NO! You are wearing boxers, now that bothers! I didn't say that, but I very much wished to.

"Oh no! Er, I mean no, it's ok. My friend, Jacob, never wears a shirt, even in winter! So I also got adapted to seeing men half naked." Oh my god, did I just say that!?

Edwards replied was just a laugh, "Well that's good, because I already have a body warmer right here and I don't think she will be leaving for a day or two." He said, making me blush. I knew it, that's why he was still hugging me this morning! He does see me as his bed warmer. Ok, now that just made me feel so much better.

The feeling in my stomach came back, only this time a lot stronger. As soon as my head got over the bowl I started to vomit out all the soup and water up. I kept heaving and tears started to stream out my eyes. A sudden sharp pain in my stomach came out of nowhere, causing me to double over, spilling both the bowl of vomit and soup over. The pains didn't go away, they kept stabbing and stabbing me, over and over again.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward yell.

Then everything went blank.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**(You guys should fell so honored, because I was going to stop the chapter here.)**

White.

That was all I could see. Well, after I opened my eyes that was all I could see. I felt a light tingle on my hand, I looked over and saw a god, Edward, head resting on the corner of the bed that I am occupying. His hand entangled with mine loosely, I could immediately tell that he was asleep.

From what I could tell, it looks like we're in a hospital. Though I never had my own room, but still, the thing that gave it away was probably the heart monitor I was hooked up to and the ugly paper dress.

All the memories from before I blanked out came flooding back. Me doubling over on Edwards bed, I so have to buy him new sheets, I doubt he would like to sleep under blankets that are covered in someone's vomit. I doubt anyone would!

At least now I didn't feel like I couldn't hold up a piece of paper. Don't get me wrong, after just waking up from a major sickly I did still feel weak. Just not 'I can't walk anywhere without falling -more than usual-'. I felt no more pains in my stomach, nor do I feel the need to vomit. Just right now I did feel incredibly hungry, but I don't think I have my wallet to go to a vending machine and buy a chocolate bar to boost my energy level, and I very much doubt that I'm going to wake Edward up to borrow some change off of him.

But like he could read minds, he started to wake up. I squeezed down on his hand, which made him instantly look up to see if I was awake. When he noticed I was, his facial expression changed from tiered to ecstatic in a flash. And before I knew he held me in a tight embrace, I was stunned, yep, stunned. Sure I could expect a friend to be happy when their friend wakes up from...I don't know how long I was asleep for, but still, I didn't expect him to jump out of his chair and practically tackle me!

"Oh god Bella I was so worried..." He muttered in my neck, I just lightly returned the embrace. We stayed like that for a few moments and he reluctantly pulled away, making my skin erupt in Goosebumps from the sudden coldness of the hospital room. Why do hospitals have to be so cold?!

"H-how long have I been asleep?" I asked, not looking at him, still red faced from out embrace. Edward grabbed my hand in his and started to rub circled in my palm gently.

"You've been out for a day, they had to pump your stomach. You got food poisoning from the coke that I brought you the other night, it was out of date." He said bitterly, angry with himself. His grip on my hand tightened till it was no longer comfortable.

"Edward m-my hand..." I whimper, Edward looked down and noticed my hand was completely red. He quickly let go and backed away a few steps, his facile expression looked so much in pained and agony, his eyes stared to glass over. He sat back in his chair and buried his face in his hands. His expression made me want to cry, well, it did. His pain felt like mine. I couldn't bear it; I had to do something about it.

I got up, taking the clip off of my index finger and took out the needle in my arm. I didn't know if it was safe or not to take it out myself, but I couldn't care if it was or not right now. I needed to be with Edward. As soon as the heart monitor went flat from my lack of pulse peeped, Edward looked up instantly. Tears running down his face. I could feel my tears running down my face as well.

This time I was the one that shocked him; I bent down and tackled him into a hug. As soon as he realized what I did he wrapped his arms around my back tightly and started to sob in the crook of my neck. I just stroked his bronze hair gently, still having some tears shed from my eyes.

It's not fare; it's not fair that Edward is so upset. Why does he have to be so emotional about me?! He deserves better and he shouldn't be crying over me! Edward, this angel, this god, does NOT deserve this type of feeling to even brush his shoulder, let alone hit him like a big yellow school bus!

"B-Bella I am so sorry..." Edward said so sincerely, gasping out through all of this sobs.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked gently against his hair, still stroking his hair lovingly. He pulled away from my neck to look me straight in the eyes. When I saw his face I gasped, his eyes were red from all his tears, his cheeks flushed and his hair messier then ever. Even look the way he does he still looks like a god, but still, my heart ached for him, just like I'm crying for him. I stroked away his tears with the back of my hand; he closed his eyes, a new batch of tears at the horizon.

"How could you say that? I was the one that brought you the coke, it's my fault that your in the hospital right now. And then I nearly broke your hand...How could you possible forgive me...?" He whispered, not looking at me once while saying his whole speech. I was speechless, I couldn't believe that he blamed himself. It's not his fault at all, that's like saying that hopping on a plane a second late made you the reason for it crashing into another! How could he ever say something like that?!

I put a hand on both sides of Edwards face, forcing him to look at me, but his eyes closed as soon as I pointed his face in my direction, "Look at me Edward," He didn't, "Edward, look at me..." He still neglected to do so, I started to get angry, "God damn it Edward look at me!" I almost yelled, but it seemed to make Edward do so.

"This is not your fault. None of this is your fault! You couldn't have possibly known that the bottle was out of date, and you didn't break my hand. So stop acting like I died and you killed me! I am here, I am alive, and my hand is NOT broken!" I yelled the last part out, Edward's face just showed pure shock, and then turned to sadness.

He stroked away my tears this time, "Bella...did you know how scared I was? I couldn't handle the thought of what I would do if I lost you..." He said, his emerald orbs piercing me. I blushed; my heart pounded a hundred miles an hour. "I can't and refuse to live without you Bella. When you collapsed on the bed earlier my heart felt like it ripped in two, I already caused my parents death, and I could handle it if I caused your death too. When I sat in this chair waiting for you to wake up, I could only panic Bella. Thinking of all the possible outcomes, and none of them I would ever like to rethink about, I am never going to let you out of my sight again..." He said.

I couldn't believe what he was saying. He poured his heart out to me, and it almost sounded like he had feelings for me...other then friendship. I just shook those thoughts out of my head, how could I ever think that. He would never love me the way I love him...

Wait, Love?!

Then it hit me. The reason why I felt so strongly for Edward, the reason why I could feel all these emotions that he felt, the reason why his touch is the only one that could make chills up my spin and butterflies in my stomach. I am completely and unconditionally in love with him...

What happened next shocked me with such intensity.

Edward kissed me.


	8. Primary insticts

Chapter eight

_My angel's lips were as soft as I always imagined. _

_Her lips played along with mine, giving me a loving, and sweet kiss. One of my hands moving around to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. I couldn't believe that I was kissing this angel in front of me, my other hand snuck around her giant swollen belly. _

_I can't believe I ever became so lucky to have this angel, my angel, in my arms. She was so sweet and cute, I couldn't resist kissing her plump red lips, and she is just too irresistible, even if she's pregnant. _

_"Daddy..." The cutest little brunette toddler came in, rubbing her little sleepy eyes. I broke out of mine and Bella's embrace to pick up the little cutie. She looked just like her mommy, her dark brown hair, her blush, her face shape, but she had my eyes, and that just made her look more stunning. She'll be beating boys off with a stick when I wasn't there..._

_"Nessie, you're not supposed to be up so late. You're supposed to be in bed." Love said from behind me, creasing her little cheeks, making her blush just like her mom. _

_"But mommy, what about brother? I haven't seen him yet, isn't he supposed to sleep too?" Renesme' said, I couldn't stop a smile consume my face. _

_"He is sleeping, honey, he's in mommies stomach right now, he will be here in another month." I tried to explain without _explaining_ it to her. Nessie's face just turned to panic and turned to Bella with a horrified look. _

_"MOMMY YOU ATE BROTHER!!!" She screamed, Bella and I couldn't help but laugh at Nessies innocents. _

_"No honey, I didn't, he's just sleeping in my stomach, and he's going to wake up soon. So don't worry," She reassured her, "Now come on, you have to go to sleep now, tomorrow you start kindergarten. So Nessies going to need all the sleep she can get." _

_Nessie just nodded, her head kept dozing off one minute and full on alert the next. I laid her in her bed and kissed her forehead, and left her to her beauty sleep. Bella stood at the door, even eight months pregnant she refused to just sit and eat pom-poms. I smiled at her, leant down, and kissed her passionately. God I love her so much..._

Then I woke up.

Though I loved my dream so much, I wished it was a reality, the real world is just as good, only if I wake up to Bella in my arms. Bella was awake, I could tell when her breath quickened, and along with her heartbeat when I started to play with her hands I held so tightly.

"Good morning, Edward." She greeted. I couldn't help but smile and burry my head in the crook of Bella's neck, god she smells amazing, I hope she doesn't mind my need to touch her... Well I could feel her cheeks move up, she was smiling, and that's a good sign!

"Yes it is, how was your sleep?" I asked.

"Good, you?" Ok, well, that's a start.

"Best night's sleep since Sunday." I whispered in her ear, her breath hitched. I smiled and continued to play with her hands like they were the most interesting things in the world, but since they were Bella's, I guess they could be. But my mind went back to my dream, I was so happy; I had the cutest daughter in the world and a baby on the way. Not to mention the girl of my dreams as my wife! I wanted so badly for that to be a reality, and I was determent to make it my future.

Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier, my thoughts were interrupted when my door slammed open, "Hay Eddie, ready to catch the ga- HOLY SHIT!"

Emmett.

Oh great, he thinks that I slept with her! He just stood there staring at us with a smirk. Bella started to struggle against me when I heard Alice's voice, "Hay Em what are you yelling abo- OH MY GOD!"

Perfect.

Now Bella completely left my grasp it was the worse feeling in the world, like all the warmth of the world left, leaving me on the dark side of the moon. Though, one thing made me not want to go and kill both my siblings, and that was because Bella fell off the bed. When I heard then 'thump' and a small 'Ow' I left the bed as quick as I could, not caring what Em and Al would think about me being bare chested. Emmett's laugh filled the room, as I saw my angel starting to get up.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her up, "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. Bella's face was now blushing red with embarrassment, making her completely tongue tied, so she just nodded and looked over at our new company, Jasper and Rosalie joined my siblings, Jasper had an amused expression planted on his face, while Rosalie just glared. I seriously have to talk to her about her attitude.

"Damn Eddie, I was wrong, you did get some action after all!" Emmett boomed. All sense of reasoning left me at that moment, and if Bella wasn't standing right beside me or even in the same room, I would make Emmett suffer forever letting him think that all I wanted was sex with Bella! All my thoughts were demolished when Bella ran out of the room, Alice was the first to follow, but as soon as she left, I ran too. She ran into the bathroom and started to heave over the bowl. Alice at her side pulling her locks behind her head and rubbing circles on her back.

Bella looked up and tried her best to smile and reassure us, but that obviously was the wrong way to go, it just caused her to vomit out last night's snacks. The whole concept of this perfect angel being sick is wrong, so wrong. If I could, I would absorb all of her sickness away, all the pain.

"Ed you got her pregnant! Why didn't use protection you idiot!" Emmett laughed out. Oh, he thinks that seeing Bella sick is amusing! I snarled to myself, wanting to so badly punch my younger brother in the nose. How dare he make a joke out of this! I wouldn't if Rose got sick, so neither should he! Bella's reaction was her usual, cute, blush, and she rested her head on her hand over the bowl. She barely glared at Emmett, most of her energy used up by the bug she caught.

"SHUT UP EMMETT! Bella and I did NOT have sex! Bella is NOT pregnant! And I want you ALL out of this apartment before I blow a gasket!" I yelled bloody murder. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a few deep breaths, and luckily heard the others walk out of the apartment other then Alice, Bella and I. I signed, Alice I could deal with. When I was calm enough I bent down on the other side of Bella and asked if she was ok. Which, I know is a stupid question, but it's better to know that she's not in some terrible pain she's trying to hide.

She just looked at me with tearful eyes, shaking her head very slowly and weakly. Just her expression made me want to cry, and I haven't cried for six years, that's how much I have fell for her. Too hard.

"So what happened between you two last night?" I can't believe Alice just asked that when Bella is on the ground puking her little guts out!

"Alice..." I said dangerously low, maybe I should kick her out with the rest. But Bella and Alice seemed to be great friends, and I would go on a killing spree if someone tried to keep me away from Bella while she was ill.

"What? I told you I'd ask."

Before I could say anything Bella started to puke again. The tears in her eyes fell as she continued to vomit up food from probably yesterday's lunch. I felt completely useless, I wanted so badly to be a doctor and know what to do, so I could save her from her suffering. But I couldn't. I simply gave her a comforting gesture by stroking her hair affectionate, wishing I could do so much more.

Once she was finished vomiting she just sat there heaving over the bowl. She tried to get up by herself, but from vomiting out all her nutrients, it left her very weak, so she just tumbled down. She just put her head down looking like she was going to cry of frustration. I decided to do the most I have done since this morning, I picked her up gently, cradling her, but still trying not to upset her too much. Her expression was shocked at first, than she closed her eyes tightly, like she was trying to focus on not vomiting on me.

"Alice, you should go back to your apartment. I'm sure Bella will be fine after a nap, I'll tell you if anything bad happens." I offered her, she just gave me a 'hell no' expression.

"Hell no! I'm not leaving my best friends side until she's either asleep or better!" She voiced.

"Suit yourself." I replied. Alice quickly left to go to the kitchen, and grabbed one of the bowls. I walked into my room, not ready to let her leave me. Even if I would still be with her, it just sinks in a bit that Bella and I have a wall between us when it came to sleeping arrangements. I placed her gently on my king sized bed, and pulled the covers over her. She must be freezing; it is the start of December after all.

Bella slowly opened her eyes, just as Alice came bouncing in with the bowl. She put the bowl on the bedside table beside us, "Bella, the bowl is for you if you need to vomit or anything, just in case you can't make it to the toilet in time." Alice said, Bella just slowly nodded her head. She then looked at something and grunted.

Alice crawled on the other side of the bed and laid stomach down; I just sat on the edge of the bed, near Bella. I started to stoke my angels' hair lovingly; she just laid there looking into my eyes, making my heart pound. I tried to be as gentle as possible, having a feeling in the pit of my stomach making me feel like if I put the most remote bit of pressure that she would break. I gave her a gentle smile, Bella trying to return it, only weakly.

Suddenly a beeping noise came from Alice's side of the bed; she grabbed her phone out and read the text. I almost forgot that she was even in the room; she was being very quiet, which was extremely un-usual. She had a day dreaming kind of look on her face, but quickly fell once she read the text, she signed and slammed the phone, then looked at us, "Sorry Bella but I have to go, one of my models are freaking out saying something about gaining weight or something. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alice said, leaning over and kissed the top of Bella's head, causing her to blush.

Alice then looked up to me with a serious look, "Look after her, get her anything she wants, ok Edward?"

I smiled and replied, "Don't have to tell me twice Alice. Have fun at work."

She said her good bye's and told Bella to get some rest, then left. I continued to stroke her hair, getting her attention then asked, "Do you want anything Bella? A glass of water?" she just nodded and said a glass of water. As soon as she placed her order, I was out of the room in a flash to get it. She must be hungry, I thought, she vomited up all the food, so maybe I should give her some soup. Mom used to get us some soup when we had upset stomachs, maybe it might help.

I grabbed some instant chicken soup from the cupboard, and chucked it in the microwave. After it was done, I got a tray and put the now hot soup, glass of water with a straw to help her drink it, and a spoon. I walked back into the room and Bella looked deep in thought. Bella didn't look any better than she did a few minutes, so I decided that I would have to help her eat. She didn't look like she would be able to hold herself up for too long either. So I put the tray on top of the bowl and gently pulled Bella up, she just looked at me with a weak confused look.

I pulled one of my legs on the other side of Bella, so she was in between my legs. I let Bella's head and back rest on my chest, while I grabbed the tray with one hand a placed it on her delicate lap. I picked up the water and placed the straw in her mouth; she just sat there and drank it, while I held the glass. Not wanting her to waste energy by holding it. Yes, I do get a bit over protective when it comes to my most precious valuables, and that made Bella one of them, even if she wasn't mine yet.

When she finished I put the glass down and started to spoon-feed her, this obviously got Bella's attention.

"Edward, I may be sick, but I can still move my arms." She complained, but still her voice sounded weak, so I decided to try and lighten up the mood. I chuckled and spooned another serving, which she still ate.

"Yes, but I like feeding you," I said, my lips curling at what I was about to do, "It's like being twelve all over again." I said in a childish high-pitched voice. This seemed to make Bella laugh; causing me too to, oh the things I do for this girl...

I loved to hear her laugh, so I continued, "Oh and now dolly is laughing at my voice! You're so cruel Bellie!" I even faked cried on her shoulder, making her laugh herself. I just spoon-feed her another serving.

"Sorry, but Bellie is going to start eating her soup on her OWN! When Eddie gets sick maybe Bellie might feed him his soup, but now he's not, and I wanna be a grown up!" Bella said in a cute childish voice. Even sick she still is the cutest thing in the world.

"Well too bad, because Bellie is the sick one and that gives Eddie the right to play nurses and dollies with her." I said, though this time not so girly. This still seemed to make Bella laugh, but then her laughter stopped and she grabbed the bowl as fast as possible and started to heave. I moved my hand to her upset stomach and started to rub circles in it, hopping that it helped. I suppose it did, because Bella stopped heaving and leant against me.

I continued to rub circles into her flat, soft stomach, "Are you alright Bella?"

"I'll be better soon I hope. Who else is going to distract Jessica from her daily peep shows?" She said weakly, still joking, I chuckled, "Anyway, you still don't have a shirt on, aren't you could?"

It was then that I realized that I was still in my boxers, I immediately blushed, and thank god she can't see me right now!

"I'm not cold, I've been living here since I was a kid so I adapted to the cold. Why? Does my bare chest bother you?" I asked, of cause she would be, she probably just didn't want to bother me by telling me to put a shirt on.

"Oh no!" She said kind of urgently, does she like seeing me half-naked? "Er, I mean no, it's ok. My friend, Jacob, never wears shirts, even it winter! So I guess I got adapted to half naked men." WHAT!? Ok now that bothers me, I don't want Bella to see anyone else's body other than mine! I am NOT going to let her go back to Forks without me...

I didn't want Bella to know how freaked out I got about her seeing other guys, she probably has way more experience than me anyway. So I just chuckled and said, "Well that's good, because I already have a body warmer right here and I don't think she will be leaving for a day or two." She didn't reply, in one quick motion her head was over the bowl again and she puked up all the water and soup she just drank.

Suddenly Bella jerked and doubled over on the bed, spilling both the vomit and soup all over it. Bella's arms wrapped around her stomach and whimpered in pain.

"BELLA!" I yelled. Oh my god what just happened! I got up and pulled Bella to me, her eyes closed, she was unconscious. No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening! I quickly grabbed my mobile from the coffee table in front of the bed. I called 911 and told them it was an emergence.

I quickly grabbed out a shirt and exercise pants. Picked Bella up and ran out the door, Jasper was coming down the hall. Once he saw me run he started to panic, but I didn't stop, I just kept running to the elevator, nearly tempted to kick it down. Bella still hadn't woken up and I was shit scared.

"Edward what happened to Bella!?" Jasper said beside me.

I didn't answer; I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. What happens if she dies? I wouldn't be able to go on. I already was the reason why my parents died, and if Bella died right now, then so will I.

The elevator pinged open and I got in it instantly. Clicking on the button to get to the ground floor. God why won't this stupid thing go any faster!? As soon as it opened, again I ran to the automatic door, not caring about all the stares at me and my angel in my arms. When I got out the ambulance just got there. Oh, thank god!

I quickly got to them and they told me to put her on the medical bed. They asked if I was her husband, I said no, but I told them I was her boyfriend, because they wouldn't have let me stay any other way. And I couldn't handle being away from her for a moment.

"Ok son, now tell me exactly what happened." One of the medics asked me.

"U-um, sh-she was sick this morning, and I was feeding her soup, then she vomited it out and the collapsed on the bed. Please, can you tell me if she will be ok!?" I asked. I couldn't think much about anything else other than her safety. It felt like I was going to start having a panic attack, I couldn't lose her, I just got her in my life and there is no way in hell I'm going to let her leave like this!

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing serious, but we won't be able to do anything until we get to the hospital." He tried to reassure me.

Carlisle! Carlisle is probably at the hospital right now! He can help me get Bella in straight away! I got out my cell and called him.

"Edward?" He answered.

"Carlisle! Thank god! I'm on my way to the hospital, Bella just collapsed, and we're on our way! Can you help me get her in straight away!?" I nearly yelled, I couldn't take the fact that I could do nothing while my angel is lying on the medical bed, in pain. She was hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV, and god I couldn't begin to speculate how I felt right now.

"Edward slow down, who's Bella?" Carlisle asked, that's right, I haven't told him or Esme about Bella yet.

"She's my roommate and girlfriend," I lied, but the medic was still here and I didn't want him to know that I lied, "Carlisle I can't lose her too, please help me." I could feel myself starting to choke up. Tears started to fall, oh god she can't not survive, she can't!

"Ok, I will. I will be waiting outside for the ambulance. I assume you're with her?"

"Yeah, thank you Carlisle, see you when I get there." I hung up.

I grabbed Bella's hand tightly in mine, leaning my forehead on hers, "Bella, please, please, wake up." I whispered sincerely. I could feel warm tears sliding down my face and landing on hers, "Love, you have to wake up, I can't lose you too. Please..."

I stayed in that position for the whole ride. Bella still hadn't woken up yet and I couldn't help but let my imagination get the best of me...NO! She has to wake up, she has to!

When we got to the hospital I had to pull away, but I couldn't give up her hand. It would feel like I lost her, and I am NOT going to lose her! Carlisle was waiting in front of the parking lot for us. When we rushed into the hospital, Carlisle wanted to take some tests before the ER. And those tests were the longest thing in the world! They had to get blood tests and an ultra-sound -this was not the way I wanted Bella to have her first ultra-sound-, and x-ray.

Carlisle saw on the x-ray some very disturbing news, "Edward, has Bella drunken alcohol, or anything that she's not suppose to?"

"No, the rest of us had beer, but Bella doesn't like alcohol much. So I brought her coke, why?" Could there be a connection?

"Bella has a mild case of food poisoning Edward. She obviously had something that she wasn't supposed to; did you check the expiration date on the bottle? There were some cases before that some bottle shops sell some drinks that are expired and gives the patient food poisoning."

Oh god. Bella, my Bella, is lying in the O.R because of me!

"It's my entire fault... I brought her the drink," I felt tears spill from my eyes again, covering my hands over my face, "She's going to hate me now!"

"No she won't, she won't blame you it's not your fault! How are you supposed to know? And if Bella loves you like you her, then she wouldn't even have a thought cross her mind about it being your fault." Carlisle tried to reassure.

"She wouldn't love me Carlisle! We aren't together; I just said that so I could be with her! God I love her so much and she doesn't even know I have feelings for her!" I basically yelled, Carlisle's face just had a weird look of confusion on his face.

"Well, Bella is extremely lucky to have you Edward. Ever since your parents, I never thought I could see you more broken. I guess I was wrong. Bella must be very important to you, don't let her go." Carlisle said something hit me hard when he said that. I looked more upset then I looked when I came in with my parents on their deathbeds? God, if I did and I only meet Bella not only a week ago, then I'd hate to see myself in a month.

"Anyway Edward, in ten minutes I'm going into surgery with Bella. We are going to be pumping her stomach to get all the liquid and germs out before they go and infect her entire system. After that, she shouldn't take long to wake up if the surgery goes as planned. Since you have claimed yourself as her 'boyfriend' and the only one here for her for now that means you have to sign the paper work, it's at the service desk so sign them all while I'm doing the sugary or else I could be arrested and there will be no one else to help you out when you're in this type of emergency." He joked.

I just looked down at Bella, who still resided herself in the bed beside me. I had a firm grip on her hand, and I wasn't sure if I could let it go, even if she had to go into surgery. But I knew I had to, no matter how hard it will be. Plus I couldn't just ignore all the paper work, because after she gets out of surgery, there was no way in hell that I was leaving her side until she wakes up. Carlisle told me it was time, and I would have to leave.

I bent down and kissed her forehead, and reluctantly let go of her hand to go get the paper work. It wasn't much, and I didn't bother reading it, my mind was to fill with worry to even begin to function properly. For all I knew I could have been signing papers to give up my lungs to some druggy! Well that was until my phone went off in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh my god Edward is Bella alright!? Jasper saw you running like a mad man with Bella unconscious! He thought you killed her or something! What happened!?" Alice basically screamed through the phone.

"ALICE! I have ears you know! I would like to keep them! And Bella just went into surgery, so I don't know what's really going on yet. Oh god Alice I am so worried!"

"Oh my god! What happened to her?!"

"The coke I brought her, the bottle shop sold it to me expired!" I was so mad at the bottle shop, maybe more than I am at myself. When this is all over, I am going to sue them and make sure that their company has run itself into the ground for what they did to her!

"OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THE BOTTLE SHOP DOES SELL ANYTHING AGAIN!" Alice yelled, mimicking my thoughts, "Is Bella going to be ok!? What type of surgery is it?! Is Carlisle doing it?! EDWARD FOR GOD SAKES GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!!!"

"Alice! Yes, Carlisle is doing the surgery, that's why she just went in so fast! Bella should be fine; she has to get her stomach pumped before anything gets affected." I answered.

"Oh thank god! I won't be able to get there anytime soon! My boss said I had to finish all my work before I even think about leaving, god I hate her so much right now!"

"Don't worry Alice; I will give you updates when she gets out."

"You fuckin better! I want to know my future sister is safe."

Even under these circumstances, I couldn't help but smile. At least I have Alice's consent to marry her...if she wants me that is.

"Ok, I have to go, Bella's surgery only takes half an hour, and I want all my paper work done before she gets out. Bye Alice."

"Bye Edward, don't worry, she will be fine." Then she hung up.

It only took another five minutes to finish the paper work and I was now waiting in front of the surgery room for Carlisle to come out with Bella, and with every second passing, I got more and more anxious.

Carlisle came out still wearing his gloves and hair protector on, "Edward, the surgery went well. The nurses are just getting her clean; pumping a stomach is never pretty."

"When will I get to see her?" I said, feeling like I was going to jump from excitement. Bella is going to be ok!

"In a few minutes, all the coke is out of her system, and since we got it while it was active, we court all of it and stopped any informalities to occur."

I sighed, good.

When Bella came out, she looked pale, more pale than usual. But I guess that's what happens when you go into surgery and get anything you had for the past few days out of your system. At least I know that she is safe now. I grabbed her hand as I walked along with the nurses who were wheeling her bed to her room. I convinced Carlisle to get her a private room, even if I had to pay for it. And considering that he had this hospital wired, he got the board to agree. I called up Alice to tell her that the surgery went smoothly and that Bella was fine. She said that she probably wouldn't get down until either REALLY late tonight or tomorrow morning.

I fell asleep listening to Bella's heart monitor, after today's advents I couldn't help but be tired. I rested my head on her bed while sitting in a chair beside it, holding her hand, just so I knew that she was still with me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I started to stir; Bella's heart monitor had got louder and faster. Then I felt something squeeze my hand, and I knew instantly that she was awake. My head instantly jerked up to see Bella looking down at me with her big doe eyes.

Oh my god she's awake!

Before I knew what I did, I jumped up and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh god Bella I was so worried..." I muttered into her neck. I took deep breaths, trying to get as much of her scent as possible. Bella lightly returned the hug, which made me hold her tighter. Oh, god I was so worried, I actually thought that if she didn't survive that I would have...Oh god I was so scared.

I didn't want to pull away, but I knew that I couldn't just have her in my arms forever, no matter how much I wished. As soon as I did I saw Bella shiver, must be because of the air conditioner in here, they had it on even in winter!

"H-how have I been asleep?" She said, not looking at me. Her face blushed, from what I'm guessing from our embrace. I grabbed her hand again, still couldn't believe that she was finally awake and talking. Even if it hasn't been that long, it still felt like forever!

"You've been out for a day; they had to pump your stomach. You got food poisoning from the coke that I brought you the other night, it was out of date." I said, my blood started to boil, I couldn't believe I was so stupid! It's my entire fault that Bella is in here! I love her so much, yet I am the cruel monster that gave her the poison!

"Edward m-my hand..." Bella whimpered I looked down at her hand to see it completely red. Oh god I am such a monster...I just put Bella, my angel, in the hospital, and now here I was nearly breaking her hand! And here I was, still wishing for this beautiful angel to love me, how much of a cruel malevolent bastard could I be! I could feel my eyes glass over and I instantly fell back in my chair, burring my face into my hands, crying at my stupidity.

The next thing I heard made me go into panic; Bella's heart monitor went flat. My head shot up only to see Bella standing in front of me, with a sadden look on her face and tears spilling down her cheeks. Why was she crying, she's not supposed to cry and look at me sadly! She's the one that has been sick! She has too much of a pure heart for her own good. Too much of a heart to ever make room for someone as lowly as me.

But before I could think, Bella tackled me into a hug. When I realized what she did, I couldn't stop myself but to hold her tightly and bury my face in her neck, crying for all the horrible things I had ever done, ever done to her, ever done to anyone. While I sobbed, Bella stroked my hair affectionately, she was now sitting in my lap, and my tears didn't even come close to stopping.

"B-Bella I am so sorry..." I mumbled, still crying in her neck, her paper dress is probably soaked.

"Why are you apologizing?" her voice muttered through my hair. I instantly stopped. How could she say such a thing? It's my entire fault that she was in here! And when I apologized, she asks me why!? I heard her gasped silently. God I must look like a mess. Bella's hand came to my cheek and wiped away my tears. Bella still had tears in her eyes.

"How could you say that? I was the one that brought you the coke; it's my fault that you're in the hospital right now. And then I nearly broke your hand...How could you possible forgive me...?" I whispered, not gain enough to look at her. I knew I was weak, I always hated being weak! And here I was, weaker then a newborn. I felt two hands on either side of my cheeks, and forced me to look up.

I knew it was Bella, but I couldn't bring myself to look at her, it would make me lose it.

"Look at me Edward," I didn't. "Edward, look at me..." I think she was getting angry, my thoughts were confirmed when she yelled, "Good damn it Edward look at me!"

Her voice was so angry; I couldn't help but look at the angel in front of me. "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault! You couldn't have possibly known that the bottle was out of date, and you didn't break my hand. So stop acting like I died and you killed me! I am here, I am alive, and my hand is NOT broken!"

My face showed nothing but pure shocked. She really does have a heart bigger than a planet...But I don't deserve it, any of it. A single tear stroked down her face, I stroked it away.

"Bella...did you know how scared I was? I couldn't handle the thought of what I would do if I lost you...I can't and refuse to live without you Bella. When you collapsed on the bed earlier my heart felt like it was ripped in two, I already caused my parents death, and I could handle it if I caused your death too. When I sat in this chair waiting for you to wake up, I could only panic Bella. Thinking of all the possible outcomes, and none of them I would ever like to rethink about, I am never going to let you out of my sight again..." I promised. I'm selfish, I knew it, I know that Bella is too good for me and I knew that. But I could never bring myself to leave her. She's like a drug, and I am now permanently addicted.

Before I could stop my primary instincts from winning over.

I kissed her.


	9. First kisses

Chapter nine

He kissed me.

He's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing ME! I couldn't even explain on how wrong that was, like a rabbit kissing a snake. But his lips were so soft, and he kissed me so sweetly and gently that as soon as our lips touched, not only did I turn to jell-o but a rush of static electricity went through us.

It wasn't long before Edward slowly started to pull away, but he left me craving for more and I wasn't finished with him yet. I threw my arms over his neck and kissed him, this seemed to surprise the hell out of him. It took him a moment to start corresponding with me, this time a bit more urgent.

One of Edwards' arms went slowly around my waist, while the other snuck around to my neck, deepening the kiss. I could feel his tongue trace the bottom of my lip, begging me to open, I obliged. His tongue, oh his tongue...Could I even begin to speculate? His taste...Yeah, I have the same problem with describing that too. His tongue explored my mouth with not an instance notice, as mine twisted around his. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

My stomach had major butterflies doing some freaky things in there, while my heart pounded so loudly that I was afraid that Edward could hear it. Edward, on the other hand, as soon as he heard me he instantly took more dominance. Not like he didn't have enough!

Though like all good things, they all had to end sometimes, and ours had to stop to breath. Edward rested his forehead on mine, his emerald jewels boring into mine, never looking away. A blush spread over my face, Edwards cheeks just flushed as we both were breathing deeply, trying to catch our breaths. I know it sounds stupid and really hard to believe, but that was my first kiss. Yes, I am a twenty two year old that has never been kissed. But all I could say right now is that even though I had no experience, that nothing could beat that kiss.

The doubt started to flying back to me a moment later. Did he actually want to kiss me? He could have gotten caught up in the heat of the moment, not thinking of what he was doing while he just went in for the kiss. He was so talented; he probably had a lot of practice. What am I thinking? Of course he had! With a face like that, how could he have not?

"Wow," He whispered, removing his forehead from mine to kiss it, "I've been wishing to do that since you first moved in."

This however, shocked me. He wanted to kiss me ever since I first moved in!? That couldn't be plausible! How could this god I'm sitting on want to kiss a lowly peasant like me?! I couldn't wrap my mind around any of it. It was then that I realized that I have, now, my head on Edwards' chest, listening to his heart beating at an unusually fast level, most likely still trying to catch his breath. He stroked my hair lovingly, lightly kissing my head ever now and then.

My heart, however, was still running a marathon, and I don't see it settling anytime soon. God I hope I don't wake up soon, I knew it must be a dream. How could anyone like him like someone like me? There are standards. He's on the North Pole, while I was a million miles back in space. I could feel the tears fill my eyes once again, I was so happy at that moment, just being with Edward. And now all the happiness is going to leave, with nothing left but a bitter after taste. The tears finally fell, and Edward reacted instantly.

He grabbed my chin lightly and forced me to look up. I heard a low gasp, and his facile expression turned immediately to pain and sadness. Why does he keep doing this to me!?

"I-I'm sorry." Edward said sincerely, his arms retreated instantly and the cold air clashed over my exposed skin immediately after.

"Why are you apologizing again?" I asked, my eyes still blurred by the tears that hadn't shred. I'm going to wake up soon, I know it.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, not answering his question.

I didn't look at him, but I still replied, "This isn't real, I'm going to wake up soon, I know it." Another tear streamed down my face. He didn't reply, but his fingers whipped away the tear and creased my face.

"You're awake love," He said, and the instant he said the word 'love', my heart skipped a beat, "God, I was worried that you didn't want me."

WHAT!? What the hell is he thinking?! This made me look at him, his expression showed amusement. If I'm not asleep than that must mean he's toying with me, pretending to be all chocolate covered candy while he just was some bitter bastard that wants me for sex and leaves me broken hearted and cold.

I started to get up, but he put his hands on my hips and pulled me back down to him.

"Let go." I said dangerously low, his hands stayed firmly on my hips, not showing any signs of moving.

"Why? What did I say or do?" He asked, sounding like a child whose toy got stolen and got punched. I looked straight up at him again, this time he had a heart breaking expression, I couldn't help but have some of that absorb into me.

"Why are you saying this Edward? You probably only want me for one thing and ditch me the next day. Now please let me go." I said bitterly, this time his face showed the same expression as mine. He was now pissed.

"What!? How could you even think that? You're the only girl I EVER felt for! I just kissed you, my first kiss, and you say that I want to use you!?" He nearly yelled his expression murderous. It would have scared me, if I hadn't noticed the hurt boy look in his eyes.

"Bullshit." Was all I said. Edward release me, though he didn't let me leave, he scooted me over so I now sat on the chair while Edward paced the room, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What can I say to make you believe me? I love you, no, love sounds like an understatement to the way I feel for you." He rambled, he looked over at me and I showed no sign of believing him. How could I not? He said he loves me, ME! That just proves that he is either a dream or is lying. He laughed bitterly to himself, "You still don't believe me. God Bella! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Ok, were should I start? Maybe the point that you want me, bullshit. Then there's the point about you never kissing a girl, bullshit. And then the whole thing about love, BULL FUCKING SHIT! Look I know when something is real or not! And just the fact that someone like you is in love with someone like me, proves that it's all fucking bullshit! Fact, I want you. Fact, that was MY first kiss. Fact, I'm in love with you! So don't go toying around with MY feelings for your amusement!" I started to yell. Edward looked over at me, dumbstruck, than his face turned to pure happiness. Won't this guy ever give up!

I got up and made my way to the door, until Edward grabbed my upper arm and spun me around. As soon as I was facing his direction, his face came to mine and forced me into a kiss. All sense of meaning left at that moment. I was so steamed, so reared up, so I focused all that into our kiss. It was definitely better that the first I can tell you that. There was so much passion, so much desire.

The next thing I knew my back hit a wall. I didn't know when that wall got there, but I was thankful for it. My legs started to go weak after his tongue entered my mouth again, this time I didn't just let him explore, we played for dominance. My heart pounded as our chests were firmly pressed against each other, I could feel his heart in the same position as mine, which made me semi-wise proud of myself. But since Edward could feel mine as well, he just felt smug, and I could feel a smile on his lips through the kiss.

My arms were around his neck and his around my back and one supporting the back of my head. But still, Edward didn't feel that we were 'close' enough. He bent down, but still refused to break the lip lock and picked my legs up and pulled them around his waist. My paper hospital dress hitched up to my upper waist. I never felt like this before, I could feel an ache in between my legs, and all to suddenly I felt Edward press up against me. It felt so good, I couldn't help but thrust into him again.

Both Edward and I moaned at the friction, it was amazing. Edwards kiss turned from desperate to animalistic, not that I minded or anything. All I knew was, that I was no longer angry at Edward anymore, heck, I don't think it's possible to be angry at him when he is kissing me like this. This kiss, I don't know, but it was like I knew that his feelings were true. And that made me happy; it would certainly make it easier to make him happy.

But right now, I instantly knew he was happy. Not as in the emotional happy, but in the 'downstairs' type happy. When I felt it poke my thigh through his pants I stopped, full on blushing, Edward had the same reaction. Edward put me down and leant against the wall. But still didn't let me leave from between him and the wall. He took deep breaths and had his face in the crook of my neck, breathing down it. This made me giggle, well, that, and the fact that Edward had to calm his mini down.

Edward heard me, and he just smirked and looked me in the eyes, his expression had cheekiness written all over him, "Well know you know what type of affect on me you have, does that mean you believe me now?" I couldn't help but laugh, he laughed alongside.

I leant in and put my forehead on his, "I guess, but I still don't know what you see in me though." I said, completely honest. He just looked at me with confused and some-what angry eyes.

"Bella," He said sternly, "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, don't you EVER say differently."

I couldn't help but blush; the only other people that had ever called me beautiful were either relatives or close friends. I always thought that they just said that to boost my self-esteem up, but when Edward said it. I almost believed.

This very sweet and classic moment got interrupted by my stomach growling embarrassing loud. I could feel my blush turn ten shades darker; Edward just laughed and kissed my forehead, "Love, you wait here while I go get you something to eat. I'll get Carlisle to come in and check if you're ok to go ok?"

I grunted and complained, "But I don't want to stay here. It's boring and cold." Edward just laughed at my pouting expression.

"I'm just going to the hospital cafe, it's just down the hall, and I have to grab Carlisle," He said, I just gave him, yet another pouty expression. I didn't want to stay in this cold and uninteresting white room when I didn't have Edward in there. Yes, I know that we just confessed our undying love -for the past seven days- and I already was getting clingy. I know, nice one Bella, right?

"But why can't I come?" I whined, this just caused Edward to laugh.

"Bella, if you haven't noticed, you're wearing paper. I wouldn't feel comfortable if other guys start drooling over you." He said, this time it made me laugh.

"Oh, protective are we?" I teased.

"Of cause, I'm not going to let something of mine be stared at like a piece meat."

With the mention of the word 'mine' made my heart pound and my stomach flutter. If it was any other guy that said that I was his, then I would be a little freaked. But this isn't another guy, this is Edward, and him calling me his, I don't know, it just has me hook line and sinker. But still, I couldn't help but make a joke of it.

"Yours huh?"

He just smirked and pulled me into his arms, obviously his little, well big, problem had been taken care of, it just made the embrace that much more comfortable, "Yes, mine. All mine, and no one else in allowed having it. I may lend you to yourself if your lucky." I laughed at the last part.

"Gee, thanks." I couldn't even say that without laughing, Edward didn't try stopping himself either.

"No problem Bell. I'll go and get you your food, and you ARE going to stay here and rest." He teased. I just rolled my eyes; Edward laughed and pecked me, causing me to blush wildly. I am never going to get used to that, never.

Then he left quickly, he said the faster he went the faster he got back, so I told his to run it and he laughed. And right now, all I could think was, damn. I still couldn't quite believe what had just happened, no matter what he said, he's still a god, and I'm still a peasant. Than there's the whole deal about work, he is still my boss, and I am still his secretary. Is anything going to change? Could I possibly be fired for being with Edward? No, that wouldn't happen, Edward owns the company. Unless he fires me of cause.

But what would happen if this ends badly? I would lose a good friend, I doubt I would be able to still live with him, and then I would probably quit or else he would fire me, depending on how hard the break up went. So would it be worth it?

Next thing I felt was hands wrap around my waist, they were familiar so I didn't freak out, "I got you a burger, water, and a bar of chocolate. I figured it would boost up your energy level. Carlisle is just in surgery at the moment, he'll be in here when he's finished. Should you really be standing? Are you sure that you're strong enough to stand? You could still be sick." Edward said worried, I turned my head semi-wise to see him, but by doing that Edward, once again, attacked my lips.

The answer is yes, It definitely would be worth it.

"Edward is Bell- AW!" Alice shrieked, just entering the room. I blushed wildly at the fact that Edwards sister/my friend has just seen us make out. And the fact that even though we broke away lip wise, he still had his arms wrapped around my waist, and he had no intention of letting me go. I would definitely not mind if he didn't take his arms around me, but when his siblings see us like this, yeah, I mind.

"Why do they always interrupt?" Edward whispered in my ear, I couldn't help but giggle. Alice stared at us with an amused look and a grin, which mainly was directed at me, causing me to blush deeper.

"So...You and my brother?" I nodded, not looking directly at her, too afraid that she would be disappointed, "And when did this happen?"

"About ten minutes ago." Edward answered her. I held my breath, waiting for her to yell at him that he could do better, that he could have someone more in his league.

"Edward, would you mind leaving the room for a minute? I would like to talk to my sister for a minute." Alice asked. Did she just- I knew from before that she said that I was her best friend, but that couldn't possibly mean that she already thinks of me as a sister, could it? Or does she think that one day I really will be her sister...? She couldn't really be thinking that far into the future could she?

Edward reluctantly let go of my waist, he kissed me sweetly and left out the door, I just stared after him, my heart still pounding from all that had happened. Alice's giggling was what brought me out of my trace; I just stared at her with a questionable look.

"Oh you so love my brother!" She squealed.

"I know that." Alice just looked at me dumbstruck, I guess she thought that I would try to deny it, I think I am the first person that has ever caught her off guard.

"WHAT?!" She shrieked, "When did you find this out?! Why didn't you tell me?! I'm your future sister for god sakes, your supposed to tell me!"

"ALICE! I found out when I woke up half an hour ago, I couldn't tell you because you weren't here and let's face it, I just found out. And why do you keep saying I'm your future sister? Edward and I aren't getting married anytime soon." I told her. I wasn't ready, maybe when I'm thirty I might consider it, but that's in another eight years.

"Oh that's what you think." Was all she said.

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see. Anyway Bella, Edward really loves you, you know that? I just heard him over the phone when I called because Jasper said something about Edward going crazy carrying your dead body like a mad man or whatever." When she said that I couldn't help but laugh, I would say I wished that I was there, but I couldn't because I was and there, I was just asleep. "Anyway, the point is Bella. You should have heard his voice, I swear it was worse than the night he called to tell Emmett and I, that mom and dad were dead. He loves you so much Bella, and you two only meet a week ago. What I'm saying Bella, is just don't break his heart. I don't think that he would be able to hand it if you left him."

Her words struck me deeply. Not just the whole thing about me leaving him, because I know that I would never be able to do that, I loved him too much and I made a promise that I would do whatever it took to make him happy. But the fact that he was -supposedly- more broken up about me being sick than his parents death, well, I couldn't begin to verbalize how I felt about that. It made me feel loved, definitely, but still. If my mom died, than I would be pretty broken about it, but if Edward did...How would I take that? Would I even be able to take that? I was broken about Charlie, but Edward? I don't think I would be able to handle a blow like that.

"A-Alice, I would never h-hurt your brother. I love Edward, I know it sounds so sudden, I mean we only known each other for a seven days. But just the thought of hurting him makes me sick, Alice I love him so much. You can trust that I would rather die than do anything to hurt him." I reassured, I couldn't possible hurt Edward, not now, not ever. Alice just gave me a warm smile and came over and hugged me, this time I hugged her back.

"I know you won't," She said, breaking out of the embrace with a gritty smile, "Which comes to the point of you being my new sister. Oh Bella you have to let me design the dresses! You're going to look so gorgeous! Oh I have to start designing it! And your outfits for the honey moon!" She said suggestively. As soon as she mentioned the 'honey moon' I blushed beat red, and I knew that I had to stop this conversation before she got any further in the details.

"Stop! Ok, Alice, look, I may love your brother to bits, but I don't plan on getting married till I'm thirty. Then we can have this conversation, but until then, no." Once I said that, Alice's expression turned from happy to horrified.

"Oh my god Bella you can't be serious! By then you'll have gray hairs! You're so not waiting that long!" Alice shrieked.

"That's in eight years Alice! I won't go gray! And why are we even arguing about this!? Edward and I just got together thirty minutes ago!" I complained.

"Because I brought you onto the subject that inevitable, you're going to marry my brother, I know you will. And I'm betting it's in the next eighteen months! Oh, and Bella, you're one of my brides maid, just thought I should tell you that." Alice added. Damn, she really needs to lay off coffee. One minute she's talking about me getting married to her brother in the next year and a half -which I seriously doubt-, than she starts talking about me being her brides' maid!

"Alice, I may love you, but you're delusional. As I just said, Edward and I just got together. So no talking about weddings for another year or two." I said, just than the door opened reviling both Edward and a very handsome blond doctor following behind him.

"Uncle Carlisle!" Alice shrieked and tackled the doctor into a hug. I must say that Dr. Cullen was not what I expected in the looks department. He was way better! None of them looked the same, but Carlisle is definitely good looking, so there was at least on bit of resemblance.

"Hello Alice, Esme misses you, you guy have to come visit the house soon." Carlisle said, returning the quick hug. "So, Bella, how do you feel at the moment?"

Edward came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, I blushed and answered, "Hungry." This made all of them laugh, but just made me blush deeper.

"You haven't eaten any of your food yet." Edward stated.

"Um, yeah, I was to busy talking to Alice, sorry." I apologized; Edward grabbed the burger and gave it to me to eat. I just sat back on the hospital bed and started to eat.

"Ok, so Bella, feeling light headed? Sore stomach maybe?" Carlisle asked me, I just shook my head, my mouth filled with food.

"I'm just going to get a blood sample, just to check if anything spread into the blood stream."

This made me start to panic, I gulped whatever food was in my mouth and spook, "U-um, do you really need to do that? I feel fine and everything. I don't think it's very relevant." Edward looked at me with amused eyes.

"Bella, are you afraid of needles?" Edward asked amusement written all over his tone.

"No! I don't mind the needle, it's just the blood, I can't stand the smell."

"Humans can't smell blood." Carlisle said, getting the needle ready.

"I can, it smells live metal and rust." I said, shuttering at the thought.

"Ok Bella, this won't hurt, just don't look."

Edward came over and took my hand in his, I squeezed down when the needle went in, and I burred my head in Edward's shirt, trying to smell him and not the blood. The needle didn't hurt, but the smell of my blood made me want to faint. Edward stroked my hair, and kissed it once. Before I knew it, the needle was out and Carlisle put the medicine on it and coved it with a cotton bud and sticky tap.

"All done. Once we check this out and if it comes out negative than your free to go. It'll only take about fifteen minutes."

"Ok, thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella, call me Carlisle. And welcome to the family." He said, he kissed my forehead and walked out with the vial of blood. Damn the Cullen's are all very affectionate and caring. They all seemed very close, I never really felt that. Well kind of, when I was younger my mom was my best friend, but I was always the more dominant and mature one out of us. If she didn't marry Phil, I don't know how she would have survived without me.

It didn't take long before the tests came back, everything was clear, so I was allowed to leave, which I couldn't be happier. Today has been hectic, well; I guess that yesterday had to be included too. What with me getting sick, me waking up and kissing Edward and then fighting, than kissing him again. But still, I couldn't regret any of the acts, I wouldn't change a thing. I knew that everything would be ok.

Because I have Edward. And nothing can take him away from me.


	10. Midnight delights

Chapter ten

When we got back to the apartment I went straight to the fridge. I was still hungry, you probably would be to if you had everything you ate for the past few days sucked out of your stomach too. My stomach still kinda hurt a bit, but nothing I couldn't handle.

It was five thirty, so I started to cook dinner. Which Edward protested to, so now he was in the kitchen cooking, I know, I never thought of him as one to cook. He told me I had to go and sit on the couch and watch TV, which I was never the type to do. So here I am, flipping through channel after channel of absolute nothingness, and it's slowly starting to make me go crazy.

But I must admit, whatever he was cooking, it smelt good. I decided that since there was nothing on TV that I would continue to write more of my book, I went to go and grab my laptop when arms snuck around my waist and pull me into the kitchen. I turned my head around to look at Edward; he just had one of his crooked smiles on his face that made my heart miss a beat. He bent down and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek, then walked me to the table.

I couldn't help but laugh at what we were about to have for dinner.

"Scrambled eggs?" I asked amused.

"Well, when I said I was cooking, I didn't say that I was a chief or anything. I hope you don't mind." He said, his crooked smile turned into a grin.

"No, I don't mind. If Edward made it, it should be fine...I hope, I don't feel like going to the hospital again anytime soon." After saying that Edward laughed, playfully slapping my hand and started to pout, making me laugh.

We sat in silence until half way through dinner, I just had to ask what we were to each other. It had been racking my brain for the past few hours we've been together, well, if we were even together. I mean, we haven't talked about it, most of the time when we're alone Edward seems to just kiss me a lot. So you couldn't blame me in I wasn't to sure where are relationship was heading, sure we said that we loved each other, but that doesn't mean that we are together automatically...right?

"Edward?"

"Yes love." Edward replied, the nickname still made me blush on the spot.

"U-um, what are we to each other?"

His frowned and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just wondering what we are, our relationship I mean. Are we together or are we friends with benefits, it's just been racking my brain since we 'confessed'." I said, not once looking at Edward. Too afraid what his reaction would be. After a few moments of silence, I couldn't help but look through my curtain of hair to look at him. He just stared at me, dumbstruck.

"Oh, um, I thought that we were together, you know, boyfriend, girlfriend. But if you don't want to-" I cut him off.

"No! No, I just wasn't too sure. I want to, I just...well, it's just...so I'm your girlfriend?"

Edward just stared at me with amused eyes, he leant down and kissed me on the lips, "Yes, you're MY girlfriend, which would make me YOUR boyfriend. Until the day you don't want me, that is."

WHAT?!

"What!? How could I not want you!? I don't even think that possible!" I nearly yelled, I grabbed Edwards face and pulled it so it was centimeters away from me, "Edward, you are the only one I want, and you are going to be the only one I will ever want. Unless you don't want me, then I'm not going anywhere."

I couldn't help but crush my lips against his, screw dinner, Edward was much more appetizing. He turned his body slowly and started to stand up, never breaking the lip lock. He bent down and picked me up, I managed to wrap my legs around his waist and my hands explored his hair. His tongue traced around my bottom lip, begging me to open. I obliged, but I wanted to be the dominant one right now. I pushed my tongue into his mouth before he got the chance to do with mine.

Edward moaned, it was the most erotic thing I had ever heard. I explored his mouth without a seconds haste, and god, it felt amazing. Edward truly is perfect at everything, and I am his 'supposedly' his first girlfriend and kiss, as his is mine. I couldn't begin to make my mind function, it was like twenty-two years of sexual frustration blew me away, and I didn't know what I was going to do about it.

The kiss was just as animalistic as the one in the hospital. Edward placed my butt on the table, but I didn't remove my legs. We just kept kissing like there was nothing in this world that mattered. I forced opened my eyes, only to see Edwards emerald orbs burning into mine, his eyes darkened with lust and desperation, and I couldn't help but moan at the sight. I was running out of breath, so I had no other choice but to break the kiss.

By doing this, Edward took a few small quick breaths and started to kiss his way from my cheek and slowly down to my neck; he stayed there, and lightly bit into the sensitive flesh. I couldn't help but moan out Edward's name, he still stayed there, sucking down on the flesh. I closed my eyes and leant my head back, giving him more space. One of Edward's hands went to the other side of my neck to support it, the other was running up and down my side, giving me goose bumps.

I couldn't help but want more, I grinded my hips with his, he let out a moan, which was muffled by my neck. My breath deepened, the vibrations made me have the same reaction as his, one of my hands on his head, running through his hair while my other went down his back, lightly digging my nails into his back. His caused him to stop.

I could feel, yet again, his...big, problem. He groaned, and put his forehead in the crook of my neck, breathing heavily. I didn't know what to do, my legs were down from his waist, all I could think of was lightly stoke his hair.

"Bella, you can stroke my hair anytime you want, but if you want me to calm down faster, please stop doing that." He plead, I blushed and moved my hands from his head completely.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, both breathing deeply. How many times is this going to happen? Well, one day I'm going to have to take care of it myself, I can't just leave him like that, and every one of these past few make-out sessions had made a wet pool in my panties. I couldn't help it, Edward made me aroused, and it seemed like I did the same thing to him. But was I ready? Mentally ready I mean, I know I'm definitely physically ready, but am I really ready?

I didn't think so. I knew I loved Edward, a lot, and I want him to be my first. But wouldn't that just be going too fast? We just got together this afternoon, and we had the same problem, twice! How long could we just wait and get cooled down before something actually happens...?

All my unanswered questions were interrupted when Edward pecked my neck and got up. He gave me a nervous smile, I returned it with a goofy one.

"Sorry about that."

I rolled my eyes, again with the apologize, "Edward, enough with the apologizes please. It's not your fault you find me to attractive for words." I joked, making him laugh along with me.

"That is definitely true," He replied, making me blush, "Well, I think it's been a long and tiresome day, I think it's bed time."

I frowned, "But it's not that late! It's probably only six!" I complained.

He laughed and shook his head, "Nope, sorry, it's nine-thirty." My mouth gapped, we have been making out for three and a half hours! How the hell!

"But still, it's not that late, why do I have to go to bed so early?"

"Because we have work tomorrow, though, since you had surgery yesterday, maybe you should stay home." His said, concerned.

"No! I don't wanna miss work! I'm completely better, fit as a fiddle! I can go to work. Look, see, I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm going to work tomorrow." I said, heading towards my bedroom. I got blocked when Edward rushed in front of me and blocked the doorway. I just gave him both a confused and amused look, folding my arms.

"Edward? What are you doing?" I asked, trying my best not to burst out laughing.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed, like you told me."

"Yes, but I meant my bed. I told you that I wouldn't let you out of my sight, even if it's just to sleep. So get changed and come to my room." He said, his amazing crooked grin on his face, he turned to go leave and go to his room, as I with mine.

I rushed into my room to change, wanting to look best for my...boyfriend. God that sounds so weird, I never had a boyfriend, and now I have a god boyfriend! Yeah, so you can't blame me for wanting to look my best, now can you. I went over to the wardrobe and tried to find something appropriate, but the thing that looked the most tempting was the thing that was HIGHLY inappropriate. I couldn't help but grin when I thought of Edward's reaction to me wearing it.

But we just started to date, is it ok to tease? I wasn't too sure how to tease, well, I read about it. So I knew how to tease, in theory, but in the real world? Probably not, I would probably just blush and not even look at him once. Maybe I should wait until we have...you know, before I wear this...Then again, it is cute to see Edward frustrated, and who knows, maybe we might have yet another make-out session! But still, same question as last time, how long can we keep doing those without going all the way?

Before I noticed, I was wearing it. I was now wearing the silk blue night gown that barely went over my ass, I signed. I guess my sub concuss wants me to wear it then. I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face. God, what will Edward think when he sees me in this? Will he think that I'm a slut? Maybe I should go and chan-

"Bella!?" Edward yelled from his room, damn!

"Coming!" Shit!

I started to walk slowly towards his room, before I knew it, I was in front of his door. When the hell did that happen!? I thought I took a deep breath; a shiver went down my back. Damn, why does Washington have to be so cold! I looked down, only to notice I wasn't wearing a bra, crap, now you could see my nipples were hard, great. Ok, I put this atrocious thing on, now I better look confident when I walk into that room, I got myself into this situation, and now there's no way out!

Slowly, very slowly, I started to open the door. I took one last breath, and slid myself through the door, which I opened half way. It's ok Bella, all the lights are out, he can't see you. That thought reassured me, I could barely see where I was going, which is a bad thing for my klutziness. Before I knew anything I tripped over a side of a mat, I grabbed hold of the first thing I could find, which, that god, was the bottom of the bed post. Stopping me from falling too bad.

"Bella are you ok?" I heard a velvet voice say from behind me, grabbing my waist to help me up. Crap! Where did he come from!?

"Yeah." I said, I nodded first, but then I realized that he probably couldn't see me.

He walked me over to the bed, not taking his warms away from my waist, probably didn't want me to have another one of my 'accidents'. He lifted the blankets for me to jump in, then went around to the other side of the bed. When Edward laid down, I couldn't help myself, I put my head on his chest and my leg across his waist, making me lay half on him. Hoping that Edward didn't mind. Though, the bad thing about this position was that my dress half way to my underwear, so I hoped he didn't notice or mind either.

Edward didn't seem to though, in fact, he thought that I still wasn't close enough to him. He pulled me over so I was laid on top of him, fully. My legs were now on each side of his, my chest was planted firmly against his, I could have sworn I heard him moan at first contact, but I was probably just hearing things. Edward's arms went around me immediately, crushing me more -if possible- into him. I just laid on his chest, listening to his heart beats, to afraid to move.

I never been in a relationship before, and I felt like I had to be delicate with our relationship. Like if I did the tiniest thing inappropriate or wrong, that it would smash, there for making me smash.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_My breath deepened. Only Edward could ever do that, he started to kiss down my neck. Lightly sucking and nibbling on his way, his hands running up and down my sides, lightly grazing my breasts while doing so. I moaned lightly, his touch was so warm through the silk of my dress, and my skin just craved to be met with his. _

_"Edward..." I moaned out, oh he was killing me. _

_His hands lightly went down to my legs, slowly bringing them up, bringing my very short dress. When his hands brushed against my panties I blushed, oh I wanted him so badly it wasn't funny. I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute. His hands kept traveling up along with the night gown, causing my skin to erupt in goose bumps, oh god, just the feeling made me want to climax. Once he got up to my breast he stopped attacking my neck, now looking face to face with my chest. _

_"Bella...so beautiful..." He said, but what he did next I never expected to do. He bent down and took one of my breasts in his mouth, the other with his hands. He licked and sucked on my breast, making me arch my back in pleasure. I moaned Edwards name out loudly, I couldn't help myself, it felt so good. He played around with my other one, pinching the nipple lightly then messaging it. He removed his mouth from my boob and left a train of sliver with his tongue to go to the other. This time he lightly bit into it, making me arch my back more and moaning out louder. _

_It wasn't fare that Edward could give me so much pleasure while he got nothing. With every ounce of energy I still have I put my hands on Edward's rock hard chest, creasing it while slowly going down to his abs. I could feel him shiver, his mouth sucking on one of my breast. I slowly went down more until I got to his boxers, I lightly trailed my hands along the fabric, which caused Edward to stop sucking and groping all together. _

_He took his mouth off of my breast, making my nipples impossibly harder from the cold air, "What are you doing?" He asked, but I saw in his eyes that he knew, his deep, lustful emerald eyes. My hand lightly brushed against his hard member, this made him moan loud. _

_I knew then that I had control. I pulled my legs around his waist and flipped us over, this surprised both Edward and I, I never knew I had the strength. My hips made a connection with his, making us both moan from contact. I started to grinding against him, his hands now firmly against each side of my hips, helping me with the movements. I rocked against him, and god it felt so good. _

_As time went faster, so did our hips. Edward moved along with my hips, his eyes never left mine. His hands started to travel once again up my sides, also pushing me down more, more contact. I couldn't help but want more contact, more friction, I wanted him inside me, I wanted him now!_

_Like Edward could read my mind, he flipped us over. He ripped off my night gown, which was just sitting on my breast; he literally ripped off my black underwear. Oh well, they were soaked anyway. I couldn't help but start pulling down his boxers for him, I needed him, I needed him now! _

_"I love you..." He said, crushing his lips in one of our most passionate kisses yet. He positioned himself on top of me, and in one swift move, he was in..._

"Bella!" An angelic voice said, my eyes started to flutter open, only to be met with the eyes of a god. I groaned, and snuggled back into him, I wasn't ready for my dream to end! I was happy goddamn it!

It was then that I realized why Edward had woken me up, yes, he has another problem. My eyes bulged open, I looked up to him, whose face was in the same panic state as mine. I quickly rolled off of him, and lay on my back beside him.

"S-sorry Bella, but what the hell were you dreaming about?!" I could hear him ask. Before I could stop it, a grin flashed over my face. God I wish my dream was a reality! Oh so much I wished it would, I wanted him that close, I wanted to hear him like in my dream, I wanted so badly for him to be inside of me...Wait! Who did Edward know I was having a dream!?

"What?! H-how did you know...?" God, I couldn't begin to describe how embarrassing this was. I think I just woke up my boyfriend/roommate/boss, by having a dream about his almost having sex with me, what did I do?

"You were...yelling a lot, and you were, um, you were...moving around a bit." I couldn't see Edwards face to know that he was blushing. Oh god this was embarrassing! I was moving? Don't tell me I was moving my hips...

I couldn't take the embarrassment; I grabbed the pillow behind me and buried my head in it. God, we just started dating and already, lack of sex is a problem! Is it even possible for two virgins to go out from less than twelve hours and already be sexually frustrated?!

"Bella, it's ok, you were asleep, you didn't do anything wrong!" He tried to reassure me.

I removed my pillow, and hugged it tightly, "What are we going to do Edward? We just started going out and already we're too ready to have sex." I said, completely honest. He took a few deep breaths and rolled over to his side and creased my cheek.

"I don't know Bella; I'm just as new to this as you. Just do what you think is right, I'll go along with whatever you want to do." He said. But what if he doesn't want what I want? What do I want?

"Edward, I don't know. You know I love you, a lot, but we just started going out, maybe we're rushing things a bit. Maybe we should wait a few weeks, you know, just to know each other a bit better…But I guess we always could try experimenting in the mean time…" I suggested, not looking up at him. Just saying that we're going to wait doesn't mean that we won't still have the same problem as tomorrow.

"What do you mean 'experimenting'? You don't mean…you don't want an open relationship do you?" Edward asked, a bit of panic in his voice.

"What!? No! Of cause not! I'm just saying, just because we're going to wait to…make love, doesn't mean that we can't…do other stuff…just as long as it's not sex." Damn, who knew a few words would be the hard to say?

The moment I said that, Edward crushed his lips with mine. Sure it wasn't as passionate as the kiss from our dream, but it was good enough to satisfy me. He rolled over on top of me, though kept his elbows held most of his weight. His kisses were filled with desire and desperation, his eyes filled with the same emotion as well. His and mine eye's stayed open at all time, like we were looking for any regret in each other's eyes.

I made the first move, I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinded into him. We moaned at contact, we weren't braking out one rule, I said that we could do _anything_ other than have sex, so I'm going to make the most of it! I could feel my panties getting wetter by the second, while Edwards hands roamed my body, creasing every piece of flesh he got his hands on.

My gown had now ridden up to my stomach, the only thing that separated both Edward and I was pure will power, and a few pieces of fabric. Edward's thrusts got faster, our kisses getting more and more passionate, occasionally moaning into each other's mouths, just getting us more wild up.

Oh god how much I wanted to just rip off both our clothes and have him take me right here, right now. But I knew that neither of us wanted our first time to be like that, to be just in the heat of the moment, we wanted it to be special, something that we would both remember forever and ever.

My breath started to run short, I broke out of the kiss, Edward took a short gasp of air, then his lips started to attack my neck. I let out a moan, he started up and starting to nibble on the bottom of my ear. "Edward…" I moaned, thrusting up to his hardened member. Oh god that felt so good. My hands went to his head, and I started to massage his scalp, messing up his hair more then it normally is. My stomach was fluttering, both my breath and heart beats got faster.

Our thrusts got faster and harder, grinding up against each other so hard that I was afraid that I would accidently break his cock. I could feel his moan into the skin of my neck, slowly going downwards. His hands traveled up my thighs, it was then that he actually noticed that there was nothing covering my black laced panties, and with that realization I heard him moan. His hands kept getting higher and higher up my thighs, when they reached my panties, I felt him stroke me through the fabric.

"Edward!" I moaned out loudly. His thrusts stopped, his hands seeming to take over that job. He kept stroking me through the annoying fabric. I needed him to touch me so badly, without my panties, I need him to so badly, it almost hurt.

He looked up at me with questionable eyes, I nodded, I wanted it so badly, I was going to tell him that he didn't even need to ask.

In one swift movement, his hand bushed the side of the cloth and started to rub circles into my clit. I moaned rather loudly, my head flung back. Edward moaned against my skin, his other hand started to travel under my night gown, my skin now feeling a hundred times more sensitive than before. His warm touch sent thrills and chills down my spine, making me yearn for him more.

As his hand moved high, his rubbing got faster, making my moans grow louder and louder. When his hand got to its destination, he started to play around with it. Lightly pinching the small peck on my breast, making my moan loud enough to bounce off the wall.

His other hand was now going down and before I knew it, he was fingering me. With the first few thrusts, it felt a bit uncomfortable. But as he kept pumping into me it started to feel good, really good. The back of my head dug into the pillow, Edwards kisses changed course, he positioned his mouth right on top of my other nipple, and started to suck on it through the silk.

I arched my back, it felt _so _good. I could feel myself building up as the seconds came past. It was just like in my dream, only this was way, way, way better! I could barely think, but I still could a little. Edward wasn't getting any pleasure out of this. He had his problem, but he was fixing mine instead. He made me feel so good, and I wanted Edward to know how much I enjoyed it.

Before I could think, I stretched my arm out and grabbed him though his clothes, making him stop all movement. I could feel his breath getting deeper as my hand started to stroke him through his boxers.

"Don't." I heard him say. I didn't listen to him though, no, I did the exact opposite. I pushed my hands into his boxers and grabbed his member head on. I blushed at both the thickness and how long he was, I honestly didn't know how he would fit into me. I rubbed my thumb over the head and then started to roll his skin, when I got back to the tip I would rub a circle around it a few times then roll back down.

He growled at me, trying to cover a moan. He started to pump into me with now two fingers, making me moan his name out, but I still didn't stop his four-play, no, it just encouraged me to go faster. I could have sworn that I felt him get –if possible- harder, it wasn't just a way for us to calm down anymore, it was a competition.

With every thrust of his fingers I could feel myself getting closer and closer, making my hand thrust harder on him. It wasn't fear that Edward got the advantage; his other hand left my breast and traveled down, now rubbing circles into my clit.

I flung my head back and moaned in pleasure, but it didn't stop my hand from pumping him. It wasn't fare! He was going to win! I had to think of something, and fast! It would only be a few moments before I would have my climax and I couldn't have mine without Edward having his. I took my hand out of Edward's hair and let it travel down to his abdomen; I then without warning grabbed his ball sack and started to massage it.

"Bella!" Edward yelled in pleasure and by him doing that, I knew he was as close as I was to having my climax. Edward brought his mouth up to mine, now sharing an even more passionate kiss then from in my dream.

I made myself go faster, trying to make him cum first. But the faster he pumped into me and rubbed into me harder, I don't think I'd be able to hold on much longer. I had to think of something fast, then I had an epiphany. I quickly broke the kiss and moved them to his neck, and quickly, but gently bit into it.

"BELLA!" He scream my name in pleasure, he had just came. His white liquid spraying over my stomach, and as soon as he did, my climax came; I screamed his name out, louder than he did. Edward collapsed on top of me, both of us panting from exhaustion, and both of us had an idiotic grin on our faces.

"That was…incredible. You're incredible." Edward whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

"Yes you are. I love you." I whispered back, I could feel his lips curve up against my neck. He lifted his head up and kissed my nose, making me giggle.

"I love you too Bella, so, so much…" He said. My heart didn't stop running the marathon, and I was afraid that if it slowed down, that he would disappear. I knew it was silly, but I couldn't help it. I only knew Edward for a week now, and I loved him so much that it hurts. I couldn't even begin to think of what condition I will be in by next year.

Edward was the first to sleep, he fell asleep on top of me again, his weight wasn't that much of a concern, I could handle it, I liked it when he did. Because that meant that I would know instantly when he wakes up. I stayed up a bit longer, the unanswered questions riddling my mind.

This love is going to kill me. I knew it. But I couldn't possibly live without it. I knew that I couldn't live without Edward in my life. My life wouldn't be worth living if Edward wasn't in it. So I came to my conclusion.

I would let it kill me, just to have Edward at my side.


	11. Competitions

**Chapter eleven**

Finally Bella and I got home, after keeping my lips to myself for the past hour or so I was itching for Bella's lips on mine. This afternoon was the most embarrassing thing in the world, I couldn't believe that I actually erected! But I knew I could hardly blame myself, Bella was just too sexy for words.

I planned to grab Bella as soon as we got through the door, but she ran straight to the kitchen for some dinner, damn.

She rummaged around in the fridge, obviously not having enough to eat at the hospital. It was when she got out the pan from the cup bored was when I stopped her.

"Honey, you're not cooking." I said firmly, after she got food poisoned by coke, the last thing that I'm gonna do is let my angel step anywhere near any food that I hadn't examined or confirmed that the dates haven't gone out of date. I know I can get a bit protective when it comes to my most valued processions, but when it's something like Bella, well, you wouldn't want to be anywhere near if something ever happened to her.

"What? Then what are we going to eat? I really don't think that I want to eat something that is too greasy tonight. Really, I'm fine, I can cook." She said, leaning on the bench looking directly at me, it was when I saw her flinch when I knew that she wasn't really a hundred percent ok. I smiled at her gently and walked right up to her until we were centimetres apart, Bella blushed a beautiful rose red, her deep brown eyes widened. I leant down and kissed her lovingly on the lips, leaving it short and sweet but still enough to make my heart jump.

"Bella, I want to cook. You've been cooking for the past week since you've lived here. Plus, I know for a fact that you are nowhere near well. You go and watch TV, I'll be the one to cook tonight, so please don't stress yourself love." I said, creasing her face lovingly. She pouted and looked away, I laughed lightly and pecked her on the cheek. "Go, I'll have dinner finished soon."

I heard her mutter something like 'I didn't know you cooked.' Which just so happened to be incredibly true. I couldn't back away from this duty now, and I doubt that I could go to McDonalds and pass it off as my food. I signed heavily, first things first I should at least check the fridge; I hope I get that part right.

Ok, so there looks to be enough food in the fridge to use the line 'There isn't enough food in the fridge, I'm sure I have the Chinese number somewhere around here.'. But we had a fridge full, and Bella took a quick snap shot of the fridge before, so I couldn't just lie. Though that plan wouldn't work at all, I could never lie to Bella, it would be worse than slow torched. I just had to remember back to when mom taught me how to cook...Yeah, I can't remember a thing.

It's then that I noticed the thing that saved me at the point of hunger when I didn't have my angel, eggs. Sure it wasn't a five star course meal, I doubt that I would ever be able to learn how to, my mind was genetically wired to work in the stock market and business. Not the kitchen. But knowing Bella, with a heart as big as hers, I knew she wouldn't be disappointed in me. I smiled to myself, her heart is as big as then any other in history, and I was proud, honoured and privileged to say that I own that heart, and I couldn't believe I was ever so lucky. I never believed that I could ever be happy, not after the accident. So right now, I would now be classified as the happiest man on Earth, so happy in fact, that I am actually going to do the impossible.

I am going to cook.

It doesn't sound like such a big deal, but for most guys, it does. I got the pan out and started to make the simplest thing to remember that mom let me help her make, scrambled eggs.

After nearly burning them and having oil spit onto me -which might I add, is hot!- I finally got it done. I grabbed a few paper towels and tried soaking up as much of the grease as possible then placed them on the table. I took a deep breath, done. I made my way into the lounge to grab my angel for dinner, but she was already half way down the hall. I snuck around and grabbed her by the waist, making her jump, and I pulled her into the kitchen.

She turned her head and our eyes met, she blushed a crimson red. Bella is just to cute for words. I couldn't help but kiss her blush and direct her to the table, when doing so, Bella laughed.

"Scrambled eggs?" She said, shaking her head. I couldn't help but laugh along with her.

"Well, when I said I was cooking, I didn't say that I was a chief or anything. I hope you don't mind." I said, trying my best not to burst into laughter. She probably expected a three-course meal for how long I was cooking the eggs for.

"No, I don't mind. If Edward made it, it should be fine...I hope, I don't feel like going to the hospital again anytime soon." She laughed, I gasped playfully and lightly slapped her hand playfully and portend pouting. Making her laugh harder.

We had more then half of dinner in silence, but she was acting a bit weird through most of it she sat there staring out in space and put tiny fork feedings into her mouth. I was about to say something until she did, "Edward?"

"Yes love." I replied, she blushed and looked down.

"U-um, what are we to each other?"

I couldn't help but frown at that. We are together aren't we? I hope I didn't assume wrong, because I was the happiest man alive the last few hours, I don't know if I would be able to handle it if she said that we weren't. Shut up Edward! If she doesn't want you, you can't force yourself on her. What could she possibly see in me anyway? She's a goddess who can have any man of her choosing, so I couldn't blame her for not wanting me. Alice and Emmett probably don't want me, they probably think of me more as reliability then a brother, manly after the crash. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was just wondering what we are, our relationship I mean. Are we together or are we friends with benefits, it's just been racking my brain since we 'confessed'." She said, not looking up at me. What?! Seriously?! Friends with benefits? That, in my opinion, is wrong. It's completely disrespecting a girl and her feelings on so many levels. It kind of made me a bit mad for her thinking that I would use her like that, like a doll that could, once used, just thrown away like that. It makes me mad just thinking of the men that would do that, and worst off, the woman that let it happen. So you couldn't exactly blame me for being dumbstruck at the fact that she either thought I would do that to her.

"Oh, um, I thought that we were together, you know, boyfriend, girlfriend. But if you don't want to-" She cut me off.

"No! No, I just wasn't too sure. I want to, I just...well, it's just...so I'm your girlfriend?" I couldn't help but smile amused, she was so cute when she gets confused. I just couldn't help but lean down and lightly kiss her red pumped lips.

"Yes, you're MY girlfriend, which would make me YOUR boyfriend. Until the day you don't want me, that is." I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Shocked, her expression quickly changed from dreamy to anger in a flash, strange.

"What!? How could I not want you!? I don't even think that possible!" She yelled, I couldn't help but grin at that, so she does want me. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me centimeters from her, she blushed at her realization of her actions but still didn't let go, "Edward, you are the only one I want, and you are going to be the only one I will ever want. Unless you don't want me, then I'm not going anywhere."

And with that she smacked her lips against mine, hard. I wanted to do that as soon as we parted in the hospital, and now that I have her again, I'm going to take advantage of it. I slowly twisted my body towards her and started to stand up, never breaking the lip lock. I ran my hands up the back of her thighs and lifted them up to my waist, her wrapping them around instantly while her hands roamed around my hair making me moan into her mouth.

My tongue traced the bottom of her lip, I wanted to explore her mouth so badly like in the hospital it wasn't funny. She obliged, but before I could get my tongue to move, her tongue intruded my mouth. I was a bit shocked at her boldness, but then I smiled into the kiss, Bella wants to be the dominant one I assume. I moaned, she twisted her tongue around mine, the feeling was exquisite!

I pushed Bella onto the table making my hands free to put one on the back of her neck, giving her more access to my mouth, a hand on her back pulling her as close as I could possibly get her. Her chest pushed firmly to mine, I didn't close my eyes no matter how much I was tempted to, I couldn't help but look at my angel. My angel, I can now call her officially mine, and that made me feel, well words couldn't possibly muster up to how I feel right now.

She opened her eyes, only to be meet with mine. She moaned lightly, having to break the kiss for air. My chance to regain my dominance. I took a few deep breaths and attacked her cheek, smearing kisses along her cheek and down to her neck. I lightly bit into her neck, her skin erupted in goose bumps, moaning loudly. I felt proud of myself for having that effect on her, and the fact that I'm the only one that can do that to Bella. The only one that can kiss her, touch her, love her. Me, only me, all mine.

My hand adjusted to the side of her neck, she bent it down a bit giving me more room to play around with. I felt like a child in a candy store, I had so much variety to taste and I couldn't make up my mind. So I let my other hand move up and down her side, she shivered.

Bella started to grind into me, I moaned loudly but muffled into her neck. Her hands kept on my hair, running through it making me shiver with excitement. Her grinds went faster and harder, I knew what would happen if she didn't stop soon. Her hands slid down my hair and onto my back, she kept thrusting, and she lightly dug her nails into my back. Causing me to get a bit 'overly' excited, I stopped instantly, silently cursing myself for my problems.

I let out a groan, resting my forehead in the crook of Bella's neck breathing heavily. Bella is going to be the death of me I swear, but it would definitely be a death I'd be open to. Bella's legs dropped from my waist, making me feel both relieved and sad at the fact that they aren't around me anymore. She lightly stoked my hair, and let me tell you one thing, when men have a 'problem', their minds get very creative, very easily. So her doing that was not the best idea in the world.

"Bella, you can stroke my hair anytime you want, but if you want me to calm down faster, please stop doing that." I said, I could feel the heat radiate from her face. Her hands dropped away immediately to her side, the only contact that we had was my forehead on her neck and my arms trapping her on top of the table.

What are we going to do about this problem? It's happened twice in the same day that we got together, what's going to happen tomorrow? Or the next? Or in a week? We just can't keep our hands off each other, it was torture to not touch her through dinner let alone until we're both ready. I know Bella, and I know that we both aren't ready mentally to have that physical relationship right now. No matter how physically we were both drawn to each other, we both couldn't just keep ignoring this problem forever.

I kissed her neck lightly, signaling my 'problem' was now gone. I smiled nervously at her, god this is so embarrassing. She smiled back goofily, I wanted to kiss her again so much, but I knew I barely stopped myself when before, I wasn't sure how much I could handle before I lose it and take her on the table top. Just that thought alone nearly got me into another problem, god I'm in for some shit in the long run.

"Sorry about that."

Bella rolled her eyes, "Bella, you can stroke my hair anytime you want, but if you want me to calm down faster, please stop doing that." I laughed alone with her, oh how true that was.

"That is definitely true, Well, I think it's been a long and tiresome day, I think it's bed time." I suggested, she just frowned obviously not ready for bed right now.

"But it's not that late! It's probably only six!" She complained, I nearly laughed. We got back here around six and it nearly took me an hour or to just to cook stupid scrambled eggs! And not to mention the make-out session, yeah, it's not that earlier!

"Nope, sorry, it's nine-thirty."

"But still, it's not that late, why do I have to go to bed so early?"

"Because we have work tomorrow, though, since you had surgery yesterday, maybe you should stay home." I said concerned, she just had surgery yesterday, I don't want her to push herself just so she could take a few paper work off me.

"No! I don't wanna miss work! I'm completely better, fit as a fiddle! I can go to work. Look, see, I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm going to work tomorrow." She said walking away. I quickly panicked and ran in front of her blocking the door. I wasn't going to let her be in a separate room from me, mostly if she gets sick again and if I'm not there to help her, then I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Edward? What are you doing?" She said, crossing her arms with both a confused and amused look.

"What do you mean? What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bed, like you told me."

"Yes, but I meant my bed. I told you that I wouldn't let you out of my sight, even if it's just to sleep. So get changed and come to my room." I told her, then left to my room to change.

Don't be clingy Edward, definitely not attractive. Plus, she might get a bit freaked if you keep doing it, she might think that you're a stalker or something. Great, now I'm thinking in both first person to myself, and I'm talking to myself. How could Bella possibly want me, I'm so screwed up!

Before I knew it, I changed into boxers and laid in my beds, all the lights out. It still rained lightly outside, making the room colder.

"Bella!" I yelled out to her, it's taking a bit longer then usual to get changed isn't it?

"Coming!" She yelled back from her room.

A while later I heard my door open slightly and closed. Footsteps walking to the end of the bed until tripping over something and falling, yep definitely Bella. A small yelp was heard and I was up on my feet to help her up, "Bella are you ok?" I asked getting her up.

"Yeah."

I walked her over to the bed and helped her in, running over to my side and jumping under the covers. Bella instantly rolled over, half on top of me, her head resting on my chest and her leg around my legs. I couldn't help but yearn for more of her body on mine, more contact. I pulled her on top of me, legs on either side of me, her chest pushed up to mine. I moaned, she was wearing silk and no bra, and in this weather it was cold, making her perked.

My arms wrapped around her back, pulling her impossibly closer. She stayed very still, I didn't know why, but I didn't ask. The next thing I knew, we were both asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was awoken by a voice of an angel calling my name.

Well moaning it would fit more of the profile. My eyes shot open, I said her name a few times, but she didn't respond, she was asleep. I closed my eyes again, wanting a little more sleep, that was until she moaned out my name again.

It was then that I started to panic, she started to move. To be more pacific, her hips started to move! On mine! She let out a soft moan, moving her small hips. I put my hands on her hips, trying to stop her without waking her up and letting herself be embarrassed by what her sub concuss was doing to me, more like torturing me! Even with both hands on her hips it still didn't stop her rocking back and forwards. I couldn't help but let out a deep and long moan.

Whatever she was dreaming, she just got me another problem! And she isn't even awake!

No matter how much I didn't want to, I knew that the only way to stop her was by waking her up.

"I love you..." She moaned.

I didn't have to see my face to know it was bright red. That was the first time outside of the hospital she has ever said that, the words I've been longing to hear every waking moment of the day, I replied her with the same words.

"Bella." I said, she didn't move. Well, she did, but not in the way that I wanted her to right now. I may love Bella very much, but I am still a man, and it's taking all my will power to not wake her up and take her right there and then. Cool it Cullen! Keep those ideas in your head and you really will have trouble.

"Edward..." She moaned. Yes, I'm sure that any guy would love to have their girlfriend moaning your name out loud and grinding them, sure, I love it too. But when you haven't had sex yet, being a virgin, and just getting together about twelve hours ago and having all this frustration, yeah, I really wish she wouldn't do this to me until we actually do go all the way.

"Bella!" I yelled, this seemed to get her out of her dreamy state, she started to stir and her eyes met with mine. She looked only half awake so she snuggled back into my chest, before I could say anything she slightly jumped and her head shot up to see mine, with the same kind of panicked expression as I'm sure mine is. Bella quickly rolled off of me, and already I missed her light weight on me.

"S-sorry Bella, but what the hell were you dreaming about?!" After I asked I got a bit suspicious. A cocky grin flashed on her face, like she had just had the greatest pleasur- STOP IT CULLEN! Just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, turning into a panicked expression as her face shot in my direction.

"What?! H-how did you know...?"

I blushed, hoping she couldn't see it with the lack of light in the room, "You were...yelling a lot, and you were, um, you were...moving around a bit."

After saying that Bella grabbed the pillow and muffled a scream into it. I tried my best not to laugh, "Bella, it's ok, you were asleep, you didn't do anything wrong!" I tried to reassure her, she removed the pillow from her head and crushed it on her stomach and hugged it.

"What are we going to do Edward? We just started going out and already we're too ready to have sex."

I wanted to go and kiss away all her worries, but the fact of the matter was, I didn't know either. I stole a few long breaths, my erection now disappeared and signed. I rolled over to my side facing Bella, lightly creasing her cheek, she turned her head up to look at mine, the light may have burred a lot of the scene but I could still see Bella's intense doe eyes, they filled with worry and a slight lust. Most likely from the dream she just had, with me being the star apparently.

"I don't know Bella; I'm just as new to this as you. Just do what you think is right, I'll go along with whatever you want to do."

"Edward, I don't know. You know I love you, a lot, but we just started going out, maybe we're rushing things a bit. Maybe we should wait a few weeks, you know, just to know each other a bit better…But I guess we always could try experimenting in the mean time…" She said, not looking me in the eyes.

Wait, WHAT!? No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! I just got Bella all to myself and now she's suggesting an open relationship! I can't handle seeing her talk to another guy then acutally go out with them! Why would she even suggest that when we won't even have sex with each other!?

"What do you mean 'experimenting'? You don't mean…you don't want an open relationship do you?" I said, I just hope that she doesn't mean an open relationship.

"What!? No! Of cause not! I'm just saying, just because we're going to wait to…make love, doesn't mean that we can't…do other stuff…just as long as it's not sex."

Oh, thank god. Wait! She said experiment, which means that we can do anything else we wanted to do as long as we don't have sex. My mind filed with ideas of what we could do, I couldn't help but roll on top of Bella and crash my lips with hers, holding my weight with my elbows.

The kiss was very satisfying, it was just as passionate and as animalistic as the time in the hospital, and that suited me just as fine. We both kept our eyes open, wanting to see each other's eyes and see if there was any regret hidden within her chocolate brown eyes, there was none. Bella made the first move, she wrapped her legs around my waist and grinded into my hips almost immediately. We both moaned at the friction, I could feel Bella's heat through her panties, she obviously was wearing a very short night gown, but hay, I didn't complain.

My hands roamed around her body hungrily, creasing every part of her body sensitively. My thrusts went harder and faster, wanting more, much more. I started to get jealous of my hands, I wanted my mouth the explore her body, not just my hands. I wanted to taste every part of her body, I wanted to know what makes her tick, what makes her moan the loudest. I wanted her!

Bella broke the kiss, gasping for air. I took this as an advantage; I attacked her neck, making her moan. My lips making their way up her neck, nipping and sucking in certain areas, I found a few sensitive spots, but not sensitive enough. My lips moved to her ear, I sucked on it, slightly nibbling on it. Her whole body went up in goose bumps, "Edward..." She moaned, yep, definitely a sensitive spot. My thrusts went hay wire, it felt like I couldn't control my lower half, we got impossibly harder and faster, my erection getting bigger and longer by the minute. Bella's hand running though my hair, and god it felt amazing, I wanted so much more.

My mouth started to travel back down her neck, Bella started to get a bit hypo and started to grind just as powerfully against me, causing me to muffle a moan against her sensitive neck. My hands stopped supporting myself, I let lifted my legs and crouched over her, stopping the trusts. I knew that I would ache a lot by stopping, but I wanted to pleasure Bella, make her feel great. I knew I didn't know how to do it, but after Emmett made me sit and watch porn when we were teens, I guess I knew what I could do...right?

I stayed confident, not showing Bella how majorly nervous I was. My hands grasped firmly against the inside of her thighs, lightly traveling up painfully slowly, wanting to tease her. I started to suck on her collar bone, I most likely am going to leave a hickey, I, personally wouldn't care if I did in fact I would love to leave her a hickey! That would mean that if anyone sees it, that they would instantly know she's taken. It would be classified as marking her, and since I doubt that Bella would even consider getting married anytime soon, a hickey would be the closest thing to a hickey as I could possibly get to a ring...yet.

My hands brushed against Bella's panties, I let out a moan, laced panties, of cause. I could only imagine how sexy she would look in those panties and her unbelievably short gown, or better yet, without anything on. I brushed my fingers lightly against her slit behind her panties. "Edward!" She moaned out rather loudly, yep, defiantly a sensitive spot. I kept teasing her through the fabric, every now and then she would moan my name or arch her back, and god I swear I grew an inch ever time she did. I decided to ask her if I was allowed to, when I looked at her to ask permission to let my fingers do what I couldn't do, her expression basically called me an idiot.

In one swift move, my hand moved the lace away from her folds and my finger started to rub circles into her clit, earning myself a nice and hearted moan. With my other hand I started to order it to go higher, under her thin silk dress that was pushed up to her stomach, and started to play around with her breast, playfully pinching it and massaging it better. Her reaction was a very loud moan that practically bounced off the walls. My fingers going faster in her clit.

My mind, however, started to have a flashback to the porno that Emmett sat me down and watch, I faintly remembered the part when the guy started to finger her, the blond seemed to enjoy it a lot, would Bella? Wait, would that mean that she would lose her virginity to it? I don't think so, but Bella seemed to want more, and the only thing that I could think of as more pleasure other then sex, would be to finger her, right?

Without a seconds thought my finger slid down to her impossibly wet core, I slid on finger through, and god it was tight. I could only imagine what it feel like to actually have myself inside of her, No Edward! This is Bella time, not yours! Her body slightly tensed, I wasn't sure if my actions where the best right now. But after a few moments, she started to moan, loudly.

I wanted to bring her so much more pleasure, I positioned my mouth over her nipple that wasn't occupied and started to suck on it through the silk. This made Bella arch her back, I started to pump her faster, I want her to feel better after the whole coke poisoning, and this seemed to get her into a better mood.

"Edward!" She moaned, I started to pump into her harder and faster. But that was when I felt her grab my cock through my boxers, starting to stroke down it. Oh god, please don't stop!

"Don't." I warned her, completely ignoring my thoughts, this was still Bella time, not Edward's. She didn't compile, no, she did the exact opposite. Her small and slender hand stroked its way up my hard erection and wandered under my boxers, grabbing me head on. Oh god! She started to rub small circles into my head and then started to grip down me.

I was about to moan but I covered it with a growl, no matter how much I want this, it's just not fare! She didn't stop, so I had to make her. I added a finger into the mix, making her moan out my name. But this didn't stop her, it seemed to encourage her to go faster, something I definitely was not ready for. This was no longer for release, no, it's a competition, and I'd rather burn in hell then lose this one.

I could feel that Bella was going to come to her release soon, I wanted to move the process along so I removed my hand from playing around with her breast and brought it down to her clit, rubbing it furiously. She let out an intensifying moan, if I wasn't erect enough, I knew I was now.

Bella didn't stop though, she made her process go faster, she removed her hand from my hair and brought it down to the inside of my boxers and cupped my ball sack. Oh. Crap! This made my dick release from my boxers, she started to massage my sack.

"Bella!" I yelled out. Oh god at this rate, she was definitely going to win. I couldn't help but lift my head off of Bella's breast and crush them with hers. We were both close, VERY close. We both passed ourselves faster, both so close, but both wanting to hold it for as long as possible.

Our kiss was way more wild and animalistic then all the rest, I couldn't explain it, I don't even think that words could explain it! I pumped into her harder and faster, Bella moaned into the kiss, what she did next completely shocked me. She broke away from the kiss and moved her lips to my neck, lightly, but affectively, sinking her teeth into my flesh.

"BELLA!" I screamed out in pleasure, that completely did it for me. I cummed all over Bella's stomach, Bella coming straight after me. I had absolutely no energy left after that, I completely collapsed on top of her, hoping that my weight wouldn't be a problem. I grinned like a complete idiot into her neck, damn that was...I can't verbalize that! It was so incredible! We are going to be so exhausted for work tomorrow. Oh well, I own the company, I don't have to be early every day!

It was then that I realized how much of an affect that Bella had on me. I always, ALWAYS put the company before anything else, and here I am, considering blowing off work for an entire day just to be with the goddess laying under me. I am, indeed, a changed man.

With the rest of my energy I lifted my head slightly and whispered into her ear, "That was…incredible. You're incredible."

"Yes you are. I love you." I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

"I love you too Bella, so, so much…" I whispered, I couldn't begin to explain how I felt about her. Love sounds like a disgrace to the feeling. Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle, they all seem like puppy love compared to Bella and I.

My eye lids got heavy, sleep only came easily when I have Bella with me, her scent calmed me and now with my cum over her, it made her smell of me. She's mine, all mine, and there was no way in hell I was letting her go.

Sleep eloped me, the last thought I had was my usual.

I love Bella, and nothing is ever going to change that.


	12. Strictly Professional

Chapter twelve

I awoke in pure bliss.

Last night's actions flashing though my mind and god I could only wish for a replay. Like always, I woke up before Edward did, and with him lying on me I don't see how I could get up anytime soon without waking him up. The only bad thing about that is that we have work today, and I majorly need a shower.

"Edward." I whispered into his ear, he didn't wake, nor did he stir. I lightly shook his shoulders, but this just caused him to grab hold of me tighter, great. He muttered something into my shoulder, but I couldn't get the gist of it. Maybe I might wake him up if I get up? If I can get up that is. I tried to roll over, but Edward had hold of both my arms and his are both tied tightly around my back, so I doubt I will see either mine or his anytime soon.

"Edward, we need to get up. We have work today." I said, this time I got a reaction.

"Call in sick, I'm sure your boss will understand..." He muttered half asleep.

I couldn't hold back a giggle at his reply, "You are my boss."

"Hm, well that's good, then he already knows."

I laughed, "Edward, get up, we're not skipping work for a sleep in."

He looked up at me with his tired emerald green orbs, my stomach tightened and the butterflies twirled. "Why? I haven't had a day off for the past four years I ran that company, I deserve a day off. And if the boss has a day off, then I see no reason why he'd need his secretary at work without him." He said with a smirk.

I have to admit, the offer is very much tempting but I know that if I don't say something now then I don't think we would even end up at work for the next few weeks. "Sorry, but it seems that if my boss doesn't show up for work then that doesn't mean that the secretary can't. Last time I checked I have a waist high stack of paper work that I haven't yet attended to. So either way you're going to have to get off of me whether you go to work or you don't." I said sternly, Edward just pouted, but still refused to let go of me, in fact he put his head back in the crook of my neck and cuddled up to me more.

"No, I think I'm happy were you are, and considering I'm the boss that means you have to listen to me, so you have to stay here and sleep with me." He said, I could feel his lips curl against my skin. I could feel heat pick up in my face as soon as he said the words 'sleep with me', we didn't have sex...we just had four-play, that's all...Yeah, like there's that much of a difference.

An evil plan formed in my brain, I grinned cockily, not that I wasn't before, "Fine."

"Fine."

"I'll just have you know, that if we don't go to work today, then we're going tomorrow." I said frighteningly through my smile.

"Ok." Well he seems pretty smug with himself, not for long.

"That means no distractions, got it."

"Alright."

"That means you have to get up at eight in the morning and get ready."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Which just so happens to mean that tonight I'm going to have to sleep in my bed," I could feel his smug smirk loss it's tone immediately, "by myself might I add."

His head shot up to look at me in disbelief, hey that's no-"

I cut him off and shook my head, "No, you agreed to no distractions. So it's either getting your butt up now so we can get ready for work, or, we can lie here all day and sleep but I won't be here tonight. Choice is yours." I couldn't help but let the grin consume my face. Edward grunted and rolled off of me to the side, he muttered something but I couldn't quite get, I think I heard 'evil' in it so it must have had something to do with me.

"That wasn't nice." he muttered in a foul tone. I couldn't help but let out a light giggle and roll over on top of him, kissing away his frown, it most certainly worked. Before we got too cozy, a light and very cool breeze swept over the room, the window must have been left open last night and considering that I'm not under blanket and just noticing that my legs and half of my back is exposed, I had chills erupt all over and I jumped up pulling my gown down -if you could even call it that-.

"I think I'm going for a shower, um, you should probably just cool down here while I'm in." I said, the kiss was pretty heated so he probably needed it.

I turned and walked to the bathroom, when I turned to close the door I saw Edward about to walk in. I just gave him a questionable look, he grinned from ear to ear and said, "What? Can't a guy join his girlfriend for a nice warm shower?"

I blushed and rolled my eyes, that is definitely a bad idea, "Yes _they_ can, but you can't. You see I want to get to work sometime today, and I don't think it's such a good idea to be together in such a small space naked...you know..." my blush turned into fire. Edwards face immediately fell, I couldn't help but lightly peck him, "Don't worry, I'll only be a few minutes. It's your fault that I need one anyway." I teased, he just grinned at the sudden memory.

Being quick in the shower is hard when it's forty degrees outside, the water feels so good. But the warmth of the water was nowhere near as intensifying as Edward's body heat. I blushed, Edwards cum is all over my stomach, but I can't help but smile at the fact that it means I did something right, that's a good thing. Washing it off is easy, I used my body wash to wash it all off. Badda-bing-badda-boom I am out and drying myself, just realizing that I didn't bring any clothes to change into. Crap.

Ok, calm down Bella. I'm sure that he's in his room or something, why would he be standing outside waiting for me to get out?

I clung to my towel and opened the door, my worst fear brought to life. Edward is indeed standing outside waiting for me, SHIT! His expression taken aback, his eyes roamed around my half naked body with wistful eyes, my face turned bright red instantly. Before I knew he even moved, Edward attacked my lips with such force that I it made me start walking backwards until my back made contact with the wall, and man I was grateful for that.

Edward's tongue traced my bottom lip, begging to open. And as much as I truly wish that I could oblige, I couldn't, we're going to be late as it is. I broke the kiss, my hand on his cheek as he silently whimpered; I smiled sweetly and kissed his other cheek.

"Take a shower Edward, we're leaving in twenty." I ordered, he pouted but did as he is told. I went to my room and got changed in a flash, wearing the very tight but somewhat sexy black skirt that Alice brought me, it started just bellow my breast line and down halfway down my legs, and I white tucked in blouse that showed off a bit of cleavage -not that I had much-. I put on my flat heel shoes and quickly blow dried and brushed my hair.

Quickly I grabbed my suit case and laptop bag and placed them down on the couch, looking at the time on the wall clock, 8:15. That's it?! I got up and missed a hot make-out session only to find out that if we leave now we'd be early!? God is beyond cruel!

The bathroom door open and out came my knight in black business suit, buttoning up his shirt while walking over to me, giving me a perfect view of his much toned abdomen. My eyes wonder helplessly around his chest, god how much I want to go and run my hands up and down his perfect body like I had last night. Stop it Bella, don't make yourself look needy and desperate.

"See something you like?" Edward's velvet smooth voice teased, making me snap out of my adult rated thoughts.

"Well, I wouldn't say something..."

He just laughed and tapped my nose, making me laugh, "C'mon love, I want to go to starbucks before we go to work, we can pick up coffee and something to eat."

I nodded, Edward helping me up. I grabbed my laptop and suit case while Edward did the same, walking out the door. It didn't take too long to get through traffic this morning, which is quite strange, but still all the better. We managed to score a park right outside starbucks -which is close to impossible- and walked in. The sudden burst of heat and coffee beans elope us, it felt and smelt so good in here, I was afraid that Edward would have to drag me out of here to get to work.

Standing at the counter serving us is the same guy that served me from last Monday, Mike. His bored look turn instantly at first sight of me, "Morning Bella. What may I get for you?" Mike asked in a deep voice. A sudden arm wrapped around my arms, Edwards, and he cleared his throat. Mike's attention went to Edward and had a sudden shocked expression.

"Morning Newton, I would like a double espresso, and a chunky beef pie. What would you like love?" Edward asked me sweetly, I almost laughed. Mike's face started to swell with a mixture of jealousy and hatred, damn, he can't have that much of a crush on me can he?

"Um, caramel mocha and a Chicken Caesar wrap please." I replied to Mike.

"Ok, so under the name Bella?" He asked, I can't help but notice how his eyes only met mine. I nodded, he just stared at me, a little too long for comfort.

"Newton. The bill?" Edward interrupted his glance.

Mike just looked straight up to Edward with a pissed expression, "That's $16.50."

I grabbed my wallet out of my bag, but by the time I got it out Edward handed Mike a twenty. I grunted and glared at Edward, he just looked down at me with an innocent expression. Oh he's such a cheat!

"Urhm, I believe that I am supposed to pay for my own breakfast Edward." I said, somewhat bitterly. Edward knows perfectly well that I don't like him buying me stuff and here he goes paying for my breakfast! That is so uncalled for!

Edward just leant down and kissed me sweetly on the lips trying to soften me up...it semi-wise did, "I'm not letting my girlfriend pay for anything while in my presence, so get used to it love." He said, just loud enough for Mike to hear. I blushed, rolled my eyes and poked my tongue out at him, he chuckled, lightly squeezing my arm and kissing my hair. The change that Mike gave back to Edward he put in the tip jar, which I'm surprised he'd do considering that Edward seemed green with jealously when we first came in here.

We walked over to one of the tables and made ourselves comfortable, meaning Edward grabbing my waist and sitting me on his lap, which made me blush crimson red.

"That wasn't very nice you know." I told Edward, he just smiled innocently.

"Aw, what can you expect? He's trying to take something that is rightfully mine. I think that's less then what he deserves." Edward said calmly, playing with my hair.

"Rightfully yours?" I can't help but tease him every time he said that. Sure it made my heart skip a beat and blush like hell, but it's one of the very few things I can tease him about. Damn him and his perfectness!

He just grinned from ear to ear and captured my lips in a long, but sweet kiss, no tongues. "Yes mine, like I said before, mine. And I doubt that I'm even going to let him look at you with a tad of lust in his eyes. My father always said that you have to protect the most important things with your life, or else they aren't important enough, and you Bella, are worth more then my life could even justify" He said grinning, turning his full attention on stroking my hair. My face erupted in flames, he's just too perfect and sweet for his own damn good!

"Order for Bella!" Mike called, I hoped off Edward's lap and start to walk over to the counter, Edward's hands on both sides of my hips, walking mere centimeters behind me. I thanked Mike and grabbed my mocha and wrap, Edward doing the same with his espresso and pie. We sat back at the table we were at just before, this time I insisted that I sit in my own chair so he and I could eat without spilling either the food or coffee over each other.

"Edward, we need to put in a few ground rules." I said,

Edward stopped eating and gulped it down, "What type of ground rules?" He asked suspiciously.

"Just when we're at work, you're still my boss and I'm still your secretary, nothing is going to change, we're strictly professional. OK?" I said, taking a quick bite of my wrap.

He signed in defeat, "Fine, I suppose I can wait eight long, cold, gruesome-" I playfully nudged him in the ribs, god, and men say that woman over dramatis things, they obviously haven't meet Edward.

He laughed and put on a fake hurt expression, "Bell, I- you beat me up! Whatever happened to men's rights? How could you hurt your own boyfriend? Do you think I have no feelings?"

"Oh shut up. For starters you sound like your PMSing," he laughed, "Secondly, you make it sound like we aren't going to be seeing each other for a year. We are a room away from each other, it's not that bad." I said, hoping my voice didn't portray my words. Yes, it is that bad. I don't know how I can survive being a room away from him and not touching me, kissing him, only longing to be wrapped in his warm embrace.

Edward seemed to notice that my words were fake, damn, how can he know me so well already?!

"Sure, think of it in my perspective. I barely let you get up to get ready for work, and when I did I followed you into the bathroom because I didn't want to be away from you, and that only took less then twenty minutes. Please enlighten me, how the hell am I going to get through eight hours!?" Edward said, damn he has a good point.

I played cool, just shrugging my shoulders, trying not to laugh at how adorable Edward looks when he's needy, "I dunno, maybe you need a blow up doll?" I joked, laughing. But obviously Edward didn't find it the least bit funny, I just shook my head and said, "It's going to be hard on me too Edward. But work is work, and you still have a company to run."

Edward leant his head in the crook of my neck, signing, "That's going to be torture you know."

"I know, we should be going now anyway."

He signed and nodded, we grabbed the rest of what's left of our coffee and throw the rubbish in the bin on the way out. The only thing that sucks about starbucks -other then Mike- is that it's only two blocks away from work, meaning that there's less time to spend with Edward until we have to be professional.

We stopped and before I could get out of the car myself Edward ran over in a flash and opened the door for me, it's so cute when he does things like this. He held a hand out to me to help me up, I gladly obliging. Once I got out and closed the door I turned around only to be meet with Edward's rock hard chest, his hands suddenly on either side of me, pinning me to the metal contraction.

I look up to him questioning, Edward leant down and merge his lips with my own. It started off sweet then gradually getting more heated, more passionate. This time I allowed my mouth to open when he asked, turning my legs to jelly as soon as out tongues meet, luckily Edward wrapped an arm around my lower back stopping me from falling. I slowly raised my arms around his neck, Edward's other arm left the car and pulled it to the back of my head, pulling me closer and making it kiss more animalistic.

Butterflies fill my stomach as his hand on my lower back suddenly got lower. I could feel a smile elope his lips through the kiss, he is such a tease. If I weren't wearing this annoying tight skirt and we weren't in the public eye, then I would have wrapped my legs around his waist, hoping that last night's actions would have a replay.

Thinking 'public eye' was like ice water to my face, I suddenly opened my eyes and pulled out of the kiss making Edward look both hurt and questionable. I shook my head, "We're in public Edward, behave yourself, don't want you to have any accidents now don't we." I said, trying to catch my breath. Edward's arms left my bottom and my head, and signed.

"You owe me tonight." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and we started walking to the building, "Wait! We forgot our suit cases, you go in and I'll bring them in." I said, I can't believe I nearly forgot them. Wait, no I don't, it would be nearly wrong to remember stuff that I need after a heated kiss with Edward. He looked like he was about to protest until I shook my head and grab his keys from his pocket, walking away before he could convince me otherwise, I am his secretary after all. Walking back to the silver Volvo I open the door and grab all the cases from the car, trying to juggle all of them around.

Jessica suddenly appeared from the parking lot, a grin indulged her face. I guess her date with Mike went well, though with the way he acted this morning, I'd feel sorry for her if they ever get into a relationship. Jess ran straight up to me and greeted me.

"Morning Bella how was your weekend?"

"It was eventful, yours?" I decided not to tell her about the whole hospital/Edward thing, she didn't seem like she really cared what I said as long as she could say what she did. As soon as I asked her she jumped immediately into her entire weekend, including her Saturday night with Mike, I almost gagged when she tried to go into detail. She even told me that she has another date with him next weekend, she said that they were going to the cinema and dinner. I congratulated her, she seemed really happy when she talked about Mike. I just hope that she doesn't get hurt if Mike goes and asks another poor girl out. Well, at least she's not trying anything on Edward anytime soon.

When we got up to the office I placed my laptop and suitcase beside my desk and walked into Edward's office and gave him his laptop and started right up and worked, I reminded him that he has a meeting with a financial company today at two, he thanked me, saying that he completely forgot.

I walked out to my desk and started on my never ending paperwork, this is gonna take a while. Jessica kept talking about how much she enjoyed her night with Mike, it just made me feel even worse for her for being with that scum bag. He's just a guy that is looking for a new piece of ass. But I couldn't bring myself to say that to her, she's so happy right now.

Around twelve Edward asked Jess to go and grab the coffee, she left and suddenly arms around my waist, lips running up and down my neck. I didn't flinch away, I could smell of Edwards after shave immediately.

"Edward..." I said in an annoyed tone, he's just trying to make me suffer isn't he.

"Bella." He said in a playful tone, starting to nibble on my ear, making me moan.

"Not here."

He seemed to have taken my words wrong, because he picked me up bridle style and walked to his office and closed the door with his foot and locking the door. I tried to struggle out of his grasp, but he just tightened his grip and laid me on his black leather couch on the side of the room. Crawling on top of me and attacking my neck once again. His hands roaming around my body, one stopping at my breast and started to massage it, I moaned out his name, hoping that no one could hear us.

"Edward, we're at work, we can't do this..." I know very well that my voice portrayed my words, damn I want him right now.

"Nope, right now we're having lunch. It just turns out that I want you for lunch." He said seductively, damn he's evil, but he does have a good point.

I let him continue his work, his hand unbuttoning my shirt, his kisses now reaching my lips. I started to feel body concuss, last night was different, last night it was dark. His hand now on the inside of my shirt, under my bra, playing around with it. I moaned into his mouth, we really shouldn't be doing this in his office, we really shouldn't be doing this period if we wanted to wait. But I think that Edward is too far gone to convince him otherwise.

His mouth started to travel back down, this time not stopping at my neck but continuing down. He removed his hand and ran them down to my thighs and went under my skirt, making it rise up. My heart pounded at the thought of what he was planning, my panties becoming just as drenched as last nights. We really shouldn't be doing this.

"Edward, we can't do this here." I said shakily. Edward ignored me, continuing to raise my skirt torturously slowly until it was up past my underwear. I could feel his warm breath though the cloth, I couldn't help but admit how much that turned me on. His hands slowly grabbing the top of my panties and slowly pull them down, his finger tips lightly grazing my skin on the way down, making me shiver.

"Edward." I said in a warning tone. God how much I wanted him to pleasure me.

"I want to taste you Bella, please say I can." He asked, his eyes looking up to me, smothered in lust.

Even though the moral was that we shouldn't do this in the office, I couldn't help but nod, he looked like a child begging his mother for his favorite toy, and I don't want to deprive that sweet innocent child from what he wants. Though Edward right now is far from innocent.

My panties are now fully removed from my legs, he lightly grazed his nose against my slit, I gasped, it took every fiber in my being to not thrust into him. One of Edward's hands on one of my thighs to keep me down, his other he helped my leg and pulled it over his shoulder. His lips touched my clit, I stopped breathing. Oh. My. God! He kissing my clit, his teeth lightly grazing it, my hands instantly went down to his head, massaging his head also pushing him into me more, making him laugh.

"Patience love." Is all he said, oh I'd like to see him be patient at a time like this! He started to French kiss my clit, I let out a long moan, oh god don't stop. His lips started to go down, his tongue suddenly down at my wet core, licking me out.

"Edward!" I gasped out, I start to pant. In one swift movement his tongue darted into me, my hips couldn't help but try to thrust up even if Edward's hand is trying to prevent me from doing so. My hands rubbing into his scup, oh god I want more. He motioned his tongue into me slowly, torturing me. His eyes never taking them off of my face, watching my face twist in pleasure.

Edward gradually started to go faster, he played around with his tongue inside me, making it flutter widely while pumping out, rolling it while pumping in. My moans coming louder and faster, his tongue sync. I could feel myself building up and fast, he poked his tongue around at different angles, trying to find the angle that would get me the most pleasure. Until he finally found it.

"Right there, right there!" I nearly screamed, he curled his tongue up, darting straight into my G-spot hard and fast. My insides starting to tighten around his tongue, after a few more thrusts of his tongue I came violently, making my whole body shake in the process.

"Edward!" I screamed out his name in pleasure, his tongue cleaning me up. Oh god that feels so good. I panted, trying to catch my breath, Edward's head came from my core and brought his lips up to mine, I didn't care where they just were, I want him. I completely turned the tables, I pulled my legs around his waist and capsized us, making me on top. I could feel Edward's hard erection poking into the inside of my thighs, I want to make it up for the pleasure that Edward gave me.

I attacked his lips with mine, tasting myself in his mouth, I lightly grinding my core into his. He lightly moaned, encouraging me to grind a little harder, sliding my uncovered wet center down his fabric covered one. Before I could do anything the door handle started to twist. Both Edward and I face turned panic in a instant, I quickly jumped off of him pulling my skirt down, not having time to pull my underwear back on.

"Mr. Cullen?" Jess said from behind the door, shit! Thank god the door was locked. Edward ran to sit at his desk, if he was standing it would kinda show off his 'big' erection. I kicked my panties under the couch and ran over to the door and unlocked it.

"Hi." is all that I could squeak out, god this must look bad.

"Hi Bella, why was the door locked?"

"It seems to do that automatically right now, I think I need to get it checked." Edward saved the day.

"Oh, why were you in here?"

"I was, um, h-help-ing Ed-Mr. Cullen with his paper work. He seemed swamped." I said quickly, stuttering constantly.

"Ok, well here's your coffee and muffin Mr. Cullen, did you want me to call the repair man?"

"No thank you."

Jess passed the coffee and muffin to Edward and me the cappuccino that I asked for and went back to her desk outside, not before giving me a suspicious look. As soon as she closed the door I let out a sign, that was definitely a close one.

I bent down to grab my white panties, before I could start putting them back on Edward snatched them off me, "Nu-uh, I pulled them off, I'm putting them back on you." He said, my face turning immediately red. I lifted one of my legs and put it through one of the legs, then doing the same with the other. Slowly sliding it back up to its original place, Edwards eye stayed glued to mine, never looking away. Once they were on he got back up and kissed me sweetly.

"Thanks for lunch."


	13. N' words

Chapter thirteen

The rest of work was pretty uneventful.

Well, compared to the mind blowing climax it was. Edward had his interview with the finance department, I knew straight away that he was majorly unprepared for whatever they were throwing at him. When he came out of that meeting I could have sworn that he was a walking corpse still trying to process all the information the brain washing executives had planted into his brain.

It made me feel really bad for putting Edward so behind in work, though a part of me didn't. Edward had a weekend off of not writing proposals –mainly because he was in hospital with me…- and now it seemed like he hadn't done work for the past year! He has so much pressure on his shoulders, so I couldn't help but feel like I was adding to the mix. I promised myself that tonight not only will I pay him back, but I would help him out with catching up with work.

Jessica on the other hand, didn't stop looking at me with both suspicious eyes and somewhat anger. If she still has a fan girls crush on Edward, then maybe she and Mike wouldn't be such a bad couple after all.

Like always, Jessica left almost half an hour early, leaving me with the rest of the work. I didn't complain, because that means that when Edward gets out that we could be _friendly_ without having to have her looking at me with hateful and jealous eyes. That, and it means that we could have some time alone. I had to admit, even though it's been four hours since Edward...pleasured me, I couldn't help but loss my focus and completely blank, leaving behind a very deep pool in my panties.

Edward came out of his office, a degraded expression on his face.

"Love, you should probably go and get yourself home. I'm completely swamped with the new proposal the finance department has created. I can call and get Alice to pick you up on her way back to the building."

I shook my head, there is no way I'm ditching Edward with a neck high stack of paperwork that was highly un-necessary. I promised myself that if Edward had to stay in late for work, then so would I. "Edward, the last thing I'm going to do is leave you here suffocating under your weight in paper work. I'm your secretary and I am here to make your job simpler, not leave you because of the time."

Edward just smiled at me softly and pecked my lips sweetly, "I don't know how I ever lucked out in getting you Bella, god has truly blessed me with an angel."

My cheeks beat red at his comment, oh how I thought of him as the same thing. I stood up and took Edward's hand, walking him to his desk and sat him down.

"C'mon, if we ever want a social life and get out of this waste dump, then we better get a crack on this paper work."

"Yes ma'am." He said, pulling his hand to his forehead and solute me in a military type way. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head, ok, maybe this might be a bit harder than I thought.

It took us three hours to finish the whole stack, I couldn't help but feel bad for Edward when I wasn't there. If it took that long to finish it off with the two of us, then just imagine if it was just him, he probably wouldn't get out until midnight or later!

"Let's eat out tonight." Edward demanded, I just nodded,

"Sure, though I don't really know where we could go, it's getting close to eight-thirty."

Edward just laughed and shook his head, "Bella, Bella, Bella, you're in Seattle now. Places here don't even start to close till ten, if not later. Plus I always go to this restaurant a few blocks down, I'm sure you'll love it, I want you to meet someone there too."

"Meet someone? Who? A second girlfriend maybe?"

"Of cause not! You're my one and only love." He leant down and kissed me lightly, "C'mon, let's go. I told her that we would be there sometime before nine."

He took my hand in his and started walking towards the elevator. My mind was swamped with questions about who this mystery 'girl' is, when I asked about Edward about the whole 'second girlfriend' thing, I was semi-wise serious. I mean, look at him! He's a god! How in god's name did he get him stuck with a plain Jane like me? God must either hate this sweet kind man, or must have definitely have a liking to me. I doubt the first, maybe God is just Jealous of Edward, you know, for being so perfect and all. It's not fare that he can be so good at everything -I blushed when I thought of EVERYTHING- and still look the way he does and not be gay!

"Love, where at the restaurant." The velvet voice intruded my thoughts.

What the hell?! When did we get here!? I can't believe that I was that into thought that I didn't notice that we already were in the car and there already. But it was probably better if I didn't get knocked out of my thoughts. As soon as I saw the restaurant, I instantly wanted to run and buy the priciest dress I could find. The restaurant made me feel more self-concuss then I was with the apartment, and we were still wearing our work clothes! Maybe it's the restaurant on the other side of the building, yep, that's probably it.

"Edward, are you sure this is the place? It looks really pricy, and we're in our work clothes..."

"I'm sure."

Edward came around and grabbed my hand in his, walking towards the restaurant. The doorman stood near the front entrance inside, he smiled warmly to us and greeted, "Hello, I'm Tyler Cawley, do you have a reservation?" Edwards hand removed from mine and went around my waist tightly, almost protectively.

He cleared his throat and said, "Hello Cawley, the usual table tonight. Can you please send Esme to our table." He made it bluntly obvious when he said 'our'. Tyler looked horrified for some reason, but still, did as he asked directing us to the table.

"The usual table Mr. Cullen, it's nice to see you have company tonight." Tyler tried to make small take.

"Yes it is." Edward said, kissing my cheek.

"I'll just go and grab Mrs. Cullen." Tyler said, faced down and almost ran out of sight.

"Mrs. Cullen? Your married?!" My mind ran miles a second. How could he do this to me? How could he do this to his wife! That's despicable!

Edward just laughed, "Mrs. Cullen is referring to my aunty, Esme. She owns this restaurant, you remember me talking about her right? She's married to Carlisle, the doctor that helped you."

My face turned beat red, god this is embarrassing. I just accused my boyfriend of having a wife and it turned out that the 'Mrs' is not his Mrs., but his Aunty! If it was possible to die of embarrassment, I'd be in China by now. Edward leant over and kisses me on the forehead.

"There is only you Bella, and there is ever going to be you. No one else. Never doubt that." He whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. His words echoed through my mind, no one else? That is what he said right? I know that since Edward came into my life, that if he'd ever leave, that there would never be anyone else but this sweet and adorable man in my life. No one could ever compare to him, never.

I turned my head and looked into his eyes, them filled with so much love that it almost overwhelmed me. I leant in a kissed him lightly, but enough to know that there was so much love in it. I pressed my forehead on his and we just stared into each other's eyes, oh how I wish that we could have stayed like that forever. But we are talking about us here, so it didn't last too long.

"Edward, dear." A feminine voice said, interrupting our staring lesion. The lady standing in front of us was beyond beautiful. Her caramel brown hair flowed over her slender shoulders, her lips in such a lively smile, her deep blue eyes filled with so much love and happiness that it nearly bowled me over. Yep, Edward is definitely related to her.

"Hi Esme, how's the restaurant?"

"It's doing just fine, excellent really, we just got reviewed in time's magazine!" She said excitedly, a bit of Alice in her no doubt.

"That's great Esme, you deserve it." Edward complimented.

"You really do, you have a very beautiful place here ma'am." I said, she looked at me with such happiness.

"Why hello child, now how might you be?"

Before I could answer her Edward spoke, "Esme, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is my Aunty Esme."

Esme's eyes light as soon as he mentioned 'girlfriend', "Oh your Bella? Carlisle had mentioned you, you're as beautiful as he mentioned," She bent down and gave me a loving huge, one that only a mother could give and kissed me on the cheek, "Welcome to the family dear."

I blushed and smiled up to her, "Thank you."

"So dears, what would you want for dinner tonight? I hope that you haven't been spending all your time in the office again Edward, it's really not healthy."

"No Esme, I haven't. Plus I have this angel now," He said, an arm around my arms and squeezed making me blush at the contact in front of his family, "She's been willingly helping me after hours and shrinking my work load. You wouldn't believe how much thing changed since she's moved in."

"Moved in?" Esme looked a bit confused though still happy, right, I don't think she knows yet.

"Oh, right, Bella is the one that Alice chose to be my roommate."

"Oh! Right, that slipped my mind. Alice always had a sharp eye."

Edward grinned, "That she does."

"Well, I personally thank you Bella. Edward, ever since he got the company, he swamped himself with work. This is probably the first time I seen him in months!" Esme spoke.

"It's no problem at all Mrs. Cullen."

"Please, call me Esme dear." She said, grabbing my hand.

"Esme." I said, smiling.

A stomach grumbled loudly, Edward's to be exact. He blushed and grinned embarrassed, "I think it's time for dinner!"

Esme and I laughed, "Ok dears, what would you like?"

"Just the usual for me, Bella?"

I looked at the menu in front of me, a few were in different languages, so I stuck with something simple, "Just the stake and vegetables with a coke please." Funny, even after the whole 'coke' accident, I can still look at coke and wanna drink it.

Edward however looked at me a bit concerned, "Um, Esme, can you change Bella's drink order? I don't think she should be drinking coke anytime soon."

Esme looked confused, but I decided to lighten the mood, "What Edward? Think I'll get fat?"

Edward's face turned to stone serious, "Bella, I think you're perfect, you know that. But I just don't think I can handle you drinking that stuff again anytime soon."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, fine. Then can I just get water please?"

"That's fine dear, I'll be back with the orders in a few minutes." Esme said, walking off.

Edward eyed me I sighed, "Yes Edward?"

He just shook his head, staying silent. When we got our meals we stayed silent, it nearly killed me. I'm not the type to try and make useless small talk, but the fact that we haven't talked, i-it scared me. I didn't want to lose Edward, I couldn't take the thought let alone reality. I just don't want to be on bad terms.

After we finished we said our thank you's and good bye's and left the restaurant, not after Edward promised that we would go to Esme and Carlisle's home for dinner Sunday night. Well that was a good sign, he's making plans for the both of us, that means that he's going to keep me around, right? Could it be that Edward has gotten sick of me already? Was it something that I did that made him cross with me? Maybe I said something to offend him in the restaurant, or did something inappropriate or said something wrong in front of Esme...

Before I knew it we were up in the apartment, I sitting on the cough, Edward sitting a few feet beside me. My eyes filled with tears, he doesn't want me, does he. I always knew I never deserved him. I guess that reality has finally court up with me. Edward's way too good for me anyway, why would he ever want me anyway. I pulled my knees up to my face, bearing my head in my knees, letting the unshed tears roll down my cheeks like fountains.

"Bella?" Edward said, panic in his voice.

He moved up close to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulder, but I flinched away. I couldn't handle him being that close, I know that he's going to leave me. I'm going to miss his touch so much, if he does now, I know that I would completely lose it, begging him not to leave. I don't want him to have to stay with me out of pity, just so he doesn't hurt my feelings. A one sided relationship.

"Bella...What did I do...?" Edward's voice shocked me. It sounded so sincere and sad, it sounded like he was crying! It took all my energy to look up at him, to my realization he was crying. He's not suppose to cry! He's breaking up with me! Not the other way around!

"What are you talking about?! You're the one breaking up with me!" I yelled, my tears still streaming down my face. It's not fare! I will willingly go if he found someone else, but to go and ask me why I'm crying and do it while cries! There is only so much I can take, and this is the last straw!

"What...?" Edward said, looked confused.

"Oh don't play dumb Edward. We both know that you're going to break up with me. Just do me a favor and don't try making it seem like it's my fault." I said bitterly.

Edward got up from the cough, his pained expression turning to anger, standing over me. "I'm not breaking up with you! You're the one that's breaking up with me!" He yelled, I flinched back. He never yelled at me, and it scared me.

I looked down at my shoes, "Don't say it like I did something wrong. If I did then tell me, I can change. But don't you dear say that I was ever going to break up with you." I said with so much venom that I almost felt like I got bitten by a spider.

Edward's fingers caught my chin in his fingers, forcing me to look up, "Bella, what the hell are you thinking?! I would never leave you! How could you ever doubt me?!" He said to me, with the same amount of bitter and anger in both voice and eyes.

"Gee, where can I start? Let's go with the start shall we. First, I'm not good for you. I'm ugly, I'm pretty much poor, and I'm never going to fit your self standard! Second, What the hell!? I'm you secretary! The only thing that they are used for in offices are for being common sluts! Now you're saying how I could doubt you when you clearly weren't talking to me all night because I either said something to offend you or you don't have the back bone to tell me! Just tell me and it'll be over, don't make me suffer anymore then I already am!"

Anger left a bitter after taste on Edward's face, "What!? First of all don't you ever tell me how I feel! I know what I feel and how I feel for you. And it's nowhere near how you describe! You're beautiful, you're selfless, but you treat yourself like shit! Look in the mirror Bella! You're perfect! You've never been a common slut and you're never going to be, not now not ever! I don't deserve you! You shouldn't have to lose your social life to help me with MY work! You shouldn't doubt yourself! So don't you dear doubt how I feel about you!" He yelled back.

"I'm not." I said simply. I couldn't possibly believe what he said. I know personally that I'm not, and I'm never going to be. That's what pains me the most, I'm never going to be good enough, I'm never going to ever be good enough!

Edward's hand came to my cheek, creasing it. My body moved on its on accord, leaning into his hand, which I knew was the worst thing I could do. Give up. But I couldn't help it, I loved him so much. Tears leaked out, one after another, and I knew that they wouldn't stop anytime soon. He rested his forehead on mine, my eyes closed firmly, I couldn't look at him now, if I did, I would be too tempted to kiss him.

"Look at me Bella." He said, I denied.

"Bella, look at Me." still didn't.

"God damnit Bella, look at me!" He almost yelled, I opened my eyes, only to wish I hadn't.

His eyes were now red and puffed from crying, tears still leaking out. All anger had left his face, leaving behind a sad and heartbreaking expression. "You are." He said, quick and simple. His lips painfully slowly inched towards each other, until they touched. It was slow and very sweet, it was like all our doubts all our fears disappeared. It was so filled with love that it overwhelmed me.

My arms went around his neck, his on the side of my hips. I trailed my tongue around the bottom of his lip, needing to get closer, when he did it was his tongue that entered my mouth. Every other kiss had nothing on this one, it wasn't heated but its more mind blowing, it wasn't passionate it was loving, and it wasn't great it was world shaking. I never wanted to stop, and it was then that I knew what I wanted.

I broke out of the kiss, both gasping. I let my hands trail down until I got to the first button of his shirt, undoing them one by one. "What are you-" I cut him off with one finger, he lightly pressed his lips on my finger, I blushed and went back to work. Once I got to the pants I un-tucked the shirt and finished it off, I trailed my hands from the bottom of his abs and up slowly, I could feel his skin erupt in goose bumps the high I got. My hands got to his shoulders and I curved my hands and trailed down his arms, bringing the shirt with me.

Once the shirt was off and my hands got to his hands I entwined mine with his, slowly bringing them up past our heads and back down, knowing that I was in full control, not just the whole heat of the moment. I let go of his hands and slowly went down to his belt, Edward then stopped me, "It's only fear that this goes as well..." He whispered into my ear, his hands on my shirt and unbuttoning it with the same slow paste as I did his. It made me think twice next time with the paste.

He got it all unbuttoned and did the same as what I did, trailing his hands torturously slowly over my skirt covered stomach and over my mounts until he got to my shoulders, bringing my shirt down. His hands got down to the back of my skirt and slowly unzipping the zipper, his eyes on mine, looking for any regret, he would never find any. Once it was unzipped Edward slowly bent down, bringing the skirt with him. It got down to my ankles and I stepped out of it, Edwards hands on my ankles and took off my shoes, he was done and started to slowly kiss his way up my leg.

His lips were so warm on my ice cold skin, his lips leaving behind a burning hot trail, going up my leg, thigh, stomach, shoulder, and now neck. I lightly moaned, Edward's hands got to the back of my thigh and hoisted me up to his waist. I could feel his stone hard erection digging into my thigh, Edward still kissing my neck but started to walk us to the bedroom.

I knew that no matter what would happen I'd have no regrets. My first time doesn't need to be like in movies with candles, romantic music and fancy destination. All I needed was the special someone, Edward, and if I had him, then the rest doesn't matter. Nothing matters.

His kisses went to my ear lop and lightly nibbled, making me moan and arch my back. We got into Edward's room and he slowly but very carefully laid us down on the bed, his lips now traveling up to mine, kissing me just as sweetly.

My hands traveled down to his belt once again, it's only fare that he his pants off too. This time unlike the last, he didn't stop me, I undid the button and zipped down the zipper, this time I rolled us over so that I was on top. He bent his hips up so I could pull his pants down his legs and off his body completely, he kicked off his shoes and socks. The only thing that was left on the both of us was our underwear, just thin cloth. I crawled back up Edward's body, when I got to his chest I started trailing smudged kisses up to his neck and ear, nibbling on it like he did mine.

He moaned loudly, arching his back, his two giant hands clamped down on my hips, flipping us over. His lips attacking mine, not as sweetly as before, this one filled with want and passion, but I liked it all the same. Edward's hands lifted my back up a bight to unclip my bra and take it off. Oh god. I quickly pulled back and covered my breasts with my hands, trying to hide my shame. Edward grabbed my hands, trying to move them, I didn't let him.

"Bella, you are beautiful, never think otherwise." He whispered, my hands started to loosen.

His hands got hold of mine and pulled them to either side of my head, even though I was practically bare, his eyes didn't wander, they stayed locked with mine never looking away for a single second.

"Are you sure this is what you want love?"

"I'm sure that this is what I want." I whispered back, nodding.

Edward bent back down and kissed me once again, the sweet and innocent kisses again. His hands slowly left mine, starting to trail down my rip cage, lightly grazing my breasts and down to my panties -which are completely soaked- and starting to slide them down my legs until they were off, never leaving our lip lock, and throwing the soaked cloth over to our growing pile of underwear.

He brought himself back up, I grabbing a hold of his boxers, and doing the same with his underwear as he did mine. We laid back in the middle of the bed, completely bare, nothing separating us. My legs wrapped around his waist, him positioning himself on top of me, I could feel his tip on my heated core. He looked at me questionably, wanting to know if I truly wanted to. I nodded, there is nothing I want more then for this to happen, and it's not about a twenty-one year old that wants to lose her v-card.

Edward slowly moved into me, I gasped, pain shot through my pelvic region. Edward was about to pull out, but I pulled him in more, the pain might hurt, but since I finally got this close to Edward, there was no way in hell I was letting him remove himself no matter how much it pained. "Don't." I said simply, he looked worried but still nodded. He slowly entered the rest of him into me, and god he was huge!

It took a few moments for the pain to leave and for the rest of my body to adjust to his size. The pain completely left, leaving behind a massive amount of pleasure. I signaled Edward to start moving, my hips moving at the same past as his. Our thrusts always meeting at the right moment for our flesh to meet each other, like a perfect harmony.

I moaned, the thrust getting faster as the moments passing by, Edward lightly moaning every once in a while. His eyes always open, watching my face twist in pleasure and delight, his eyes darken with lust as the time flew by. One of his hands on my hips to help my thrust better and to get himself in more, his other wondering up higher, my skin shivered, my organ extremely sensitive to his touch. His hand got up to my breast, lightly squeezing and pinching the sensitive skin.

"Edward!" I squealed in pleasure, oh god, I could feel my body getting closer with each thrust. I bucked my hips into his member harder and faster, needing him so much that it was almost impossible. Edward moaned my name out loudly, but got the message about going faster.

I attacked his lips animalisticly, wanting him so much more then I have, though I don't think it's possible. There was nothing but him, there was no bed, there were no sounds of the heavy pouring rain on the building, and there sure as hell wasn't anything that could ever replace that. It wasn't just pleasure for me. It was being whole, ever since Charlie died I felt like a part of me died, that I wasn't whole. And being with Edward right now, I finally was a part of a whole, I wasn't alone I was complete.

A tear spilt from my eye, oh god I've never been this happy and complete in my whole life. Edward removed his lips from mine and kissed away my tear, his hand removed from my breast, making my nipple painfully hard from the sudden loss of warmth, and placed it on the side of my face and creased my cheek.

I looked into his lust and love filled eyes, we were both so close, we both knew, and we both wanted to let go together. He lightly pecked my lips and rested his forehead on mine, our thrusts getting faster and harder. "Cum with me love..." He managed to speak out.

His words sent me over the edge, "Edward!" I screamed his name in pleasure, it echoed around the room. After about six more thrusts Edward came violently inside me, riding the waves of pure pleasure together. Edward collapsed on top of me, then rolled over with me on top, not removing himself from me.

We both gasped for air, it felt like there wasn't enough air in the world to intake. "Th-that was a-ama-amazing love..." Edward gasped out. I just nodded, I couldn't speak, if I did, I'd probably faint from lack of oxygen.

After a few moments of none stop heavy breathing, I whispered, "I love you, you know that right?" Edward's arms went around my back, hugging me close to him, my arms around went around his neck, holding each other in a tight embrace.

"I know love...Just remember, that you are the only one I love, and the only one I'll ever love...Never doubt me, or that." He whispered into my ear.

At that moment I believed him. He truly does love me, and I truly am his one and only. I don't know how or why he chose me, but there was no way in hell that I was giving him up willingly. Ever. He's my everything. He's my sun, my center on the universe, and I his. Nothing was going to change that. Nothing can keep us apart.

Nothing.

Never.


	14. Fateful accident

Chapter fourteen

This morning I didn't wake up from bliss -but after last night, there was a lot of bliss but also a bit stiff-, unfamiliar weight, lightning, light beams or voices.

It was tears. Edward's to be exact. My head shot up when the cool salt water tear dropped onto my cheek. Edward was most definitely asleep, but his expressions sadden and fear, tears streaming down his face. My heart wrenched at the sight. It wasn't because what happened last night right? I mean I never regretted a single moment of that, but did he?

"No..." He muttered out fearfully, though it almost felt like he answered my mental question.

"Edward, Edward wake up." I tried to wake him, "Honey please, it's just a dream."

His arms tightened around my torso, a bit too tight for comfort. "No! Please, not again!" He almost yelled. His face showing so much panic, so much fear, and I felt so powerless to do anything. Tears started to form in my eyes, I needed to wake him up, I will not let him suffer in reality nor in his dreams.

"Edward!" I yelled his name, this seemed to wake him up.

Edward's eyes shot open and jerked up, me along with him, "Bella!" He screamed, his breath heavy and deep.

"Edward, Edward it's ok, it's ok I'm here." I said, it didn't feel so comfortable having him 'inside' me and jerking up all of a sudden, plus I was still a bit sore.

His eyes fell down to mine, he immediately calmed and dug him head into the crook of my neck, his tears soaking my bare skin. I lightly stroked his hair, whispering words like 'you're safe' and 'I'm here', tears leaked out of my eyes in relief. One hand in his hair and the other around his back, my legs around his waist. We're still bare, nothing holding us back, our bare skin touched and him still being inside me, making me feel impossibly close to the love of my life.

He started to calm down a bit, his breath slowed, but his body started to shake.

"Bella, oh Bella." His once velvet smooth voice now shaky and gasping.

I closed my eyes tightly, tightening my grip on his back and pushing his head in my neck more, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave." I whispered into his ear, burying my face in his hair.

"...Promise...?" He whispered, he sounded like a little boy that just got the news that his puppy got ran over from that sand truck.

My grip got even tighter, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

He nuzzled my neck, "It was horrible Bella...I thought I lost you." Edward lifted his head out of my neck and stared at me, his eyes red from crying, "I can't lose you Bella, not now, not ever. I lost my parents and I can't lose you too."

I grabbed both sides of his cheeks, resting my forehead on his, "Edward, you're not going to lose me, I won't let you be alone."

Edward broke down, "It's all my fault Bella, it's all my fault. If I didn't through a tantrum they wouldn't have went in the car. I was the reason why they died, it's all my fault Bella. Please, I lost them already, I can't lose you too." He said between the shaking and crying.

The only thing I could think of doing was crushing my lips with his, sharing yet another passionate kiss. I couldn't believe that he blamed himself for the death of his parents. It's not his fault, it's no one's fault. How could such a sweet and innocent man think of himself as being such a monster? Just listening to his cries in sorrow and lose, I knew that I couldn't do anything to hurt him, that I wouldn't do anything of the thought. He poured his heart out to me just know, the least I could to is grab a bucket and help clean up the mess.

We broke apart, our eyes both shut tight, both breathing into each other's mouths, our foreheads resting on each others. I could slowly feel himself growing inside me, my eyes opened and looked at him, his emerald jewels no longer holding the sparkle they always had.

I wanted that gorgeous spark back, I wanted him to feel good about himself, I wanted to bring him pleasure, one of the few things that I could do for him right now.

I started to rock my hips against his, making us both moan and aroused. My lower stomach burning with desire, my lips aching for his, but I knew that right now that I had to resist. He needed to see my face right now, he needed to see that it was me, no one else, just me. I swung my legs around to under my thighs, straddling his hips. I pushed myself up and down his now rock hard member, our eye's never looking away for a single moment.

The fire in my stomach seemed to grow as the trusts fastened and hardened. He felt so amazing inside me, his length so huge, yet it felt like he was made to fit me, like I was made to fit him. Everything was perfect, our hips meeting at every thrust. My hands still holding onto the side of his face, making sure he didn't try to steal a kiss, I knew if he did then I wouldn't be able to control myself. This is Edward time, this is all about Edward.

Edward's hands on both sides of my hips, helping me thrust into him. I was so close, I knew Edward was to by the amounts of moans he was producing. I pumped Edward into me incredibly fast, losing nearly all of my self control. I forced myself to slow down, almost teasing him.

"Bella..." Edward moaned in a warning tone.

I didn't pay attention to him though, if all my books were correct, then this should help in the long run. I painfully slowly pushed myself into him, Edward letting out a long and deep throated moan, almost making me lose control, almost.

It's Edward time Bella, Edward time.

Those evil words replayed in my mind. It's not time for me to be selfish, Edward woke up screaming, and the best I could do is help replace the pain. But my plan's obviously didn't suit Edward too well, he flipped me over, himself at the top, myself at the bottom. He harassed my lips almost immediately, his thrust going at his pace, fast and hard. I moaned out loudly, the noise smothered in Edward's mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and doing my best not to close my eyes.

Edwards thrusts went hard and deep, his kisses syncing the same. His hands travelling lustfully around my body, never staying in one place for too long. Occasionally when his hands were up there, he's grab my nipples and pinched lightly, "Edward!" I moaned out loudly. Oh god!

His lips didn't stop attacking mine though, it getting more furious and passionate by the minute. His hips thrusting into mine incredibly hard and fast, I had to admit, my thighs still hurt a bit from last night, but feeling of pleasure completely knocks the pain out of the water. Edward darted himself into different directions with each thrust, trying to get my G-spot.

Oh, and he found it alright.

"Right there Edward! Right there!" I ripped my lips from Edwards and screamed.

He kept his thrusts going in that direction, my head flung back in pleasure, only a few more thrusts and I'm done for. One of Edward's arms went around my back to pull my chest up to his, while the other got to behind my head, forcing my head up and to look into his eyes. It was his eyes that sent me over the edge, they no longer red and sad from crying, now they darkened with intensifying lust.

He darted himself into my G-spot constantly, "Edward!" I screamed, climaxing violently. But obviously Edward wasn't completely finished. He continued to get me in the right spot, himself getting closer and closer with every thrust.

"Bella!" He yelled my name in pleasure, himself completely soaking himself inside of me. Like before, he completely collapsed on me, panting heavily. I shakily let my hand run through his copper hair, kissing the top of his head here and there.

"It's not your f-fault E-Edward..." I gasped out, my body slowly recovering from it's massive orgasm.

He nuzzled his head deeper into my neck, "B-Bella it is..." He gasped out, waiting a few seconds and pulled his head out of my neck and resting it on my chest, I tucked it under my chin. "They went out to take me to a baseball game. I was sixteen, I thought it wasn't fare that all my friends were able to go to the game and I wasn't. I didn't shut up about it all day, begging them to take me." I felt a light tear drop on my bare flesh, "They did, they always did. I treated them like crap when I was in my teens, then on our way to the game a drunk driver drove through a red light..."

Oh god, I could feel Edward completely lose it, crying into my flesh again, "He struck into the front of the car, killing them instantly. I was in the back, I only got burned and a couple broken ribs. The driver...the fucken driver ran! He fucken ran and left me and my parents to die in the car! Some civilians were able to get us out of the car before it exploded. But he got away! The cops never found him, so he's walking somewhere on the streets and probably doesn't even think twice of what he done!" Edward cried, his words filled with such bitter.

I closed my eyes tightly, my arms around his shoulders and brought his head to the side of my face and squeezed him tightly as his cries continued. A part of me died when I hear him cry, it hurt almost as much as if it was my own pain.

"Edward, it's not your fault! Look at me!" I brought his tear filled face to mine, "It's not your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen, it was the man's fault, not yours. You didn't do anything bad, he's the one that drove though the light!"

He sniffed and whimpered looking away from me, "I've felt so bad ever since it happened. Every night I would have dream," His bottom lip shook, "The metal curved around there bodies, the blood, the screams. I see them so clearly in my head, after all these years they haven't gone away. It's like it's imprinted in my mind, it won't leave...

"They always went away when you slept with me. But last night..." He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, his bottom lip shaking violently and tears streaking down my face, "Last night it wasn't my parent's in the car, it was you and Nessie." His whole body shoke as he broke down once again, "You were in the back seat with her and I was driving the car, the other car crashing into the back, and I...and I...." He completely collapsed. His whimpers, his pain, his tears, it made me want to hunt that man down and kill him...

How could someone do that to my poor angel? How could someone just crash into someone's car and just walk away like nothing happened, like he just parked his car and is going to the shops! The thought of any man doing that, they should, they should...URG!

"I can't lose you Bella...I can't handle losing you. I love you so much Bella, so much. I can't... I just can't..." He stuttered, his eyes back up to mine.

"Edward..."

"I can't lose you...I can't lose you too."

"Edward! You're not going to lose me! You're never going to lose me. I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to. I'm stuck on you Edward, I love you so much that I would still be here tomorrow even if you wanted another." I said whole heartedly.

His face looked at me with discuss, "Bella, there will never be anyone but you, just being with another girl makes me want to puke. I can't live without you Bella, no matter what happens, no matter where you go, I'll be centimetres behind you." He said, kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but blush, I love him so much, so much that it hurt, it literally hurt!

I wanted to lighted the tense and sad mood, "So...who's Nessie?"

He let out a light chuckle, lifting my spirit, "You'll meet her one day, I'm sure of it. Don't worry, she's not a second girlfriend."

I giggled and faked a hurt expression, "Oh? And I can't now? Why not? I wanna know if she's prettier than me." I cracked up at the end, Edward laughed along with me and kissed my forehead.

"Well, at the rate we're going, it won't be that long until you meet her." He whispered filled with love.

I was completely confused, "What do you mean?"

"We haven't been wearing protection Bella." At those words I was completely shocked.

I shot up in a sitting position, close to hyperventilating. Holly crap! We weren't using protection! Does that make me pregnant?! I never thought of becoming a mommy, let alone just out of college! I mean sure, the thought didn't seem that scary with Edward, but I'm not ready yet!

"Bella are you ok?" Edward said panicked, his hand on my back.

"God Edward, what if I get pregnant?!" Was all I could squeak out.

Edward's expression was a bit confused, "Well, you have me Bella. You don't need to worry about anything. We could by a house, Alice could buy a nursery, you have nothing to worry about Bella, nothing."

His words reassured me, it sounded as if he wanted the baby, "Edward?" I whispered, Edwards hand rubbing circles in my back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want a baby?"

"Very much so, yes."

I turned my head to look into his eyes, they filled with so much love, so much hope, he did want a baby, and he wanted my baby. The hand from my back came around and creased my cheek, my body reacted and sunk into his touch, closing my eyes tight and whispered, "Is that who Nessie is? Our daughter?" I opened my eyes to look into his once again. Edward's eyes looked like they were over filled with love and excitement.

"Yes, she's a real heart breaker too. Looks just like her mommy, but she has my eyes." The way he described her was so hopeful, he like he yearned to have her. A small smile sneaked onto my face, the thought of something created by both Edward and I was sounded so lovely. But I wasn't entirely sure right now.

"But Edward, right now? I mean sure we love each other and everything, but the truth is is that we're both just twenty-one, I just got out of college, and you're running a company! We've only known each other for less than two weeks. I already know you're my soul mate, and everything about our relationship is rushed, but are you really ready? I'm not even sure if I'm even ready.?" I babbled on.

Edward grabbed both sides of my face now, "Bella, I love you, I want to marry you some day. I don't care if our relationship is semi-wise rushed, heck, Alice and Jasper got engaged the week after they meet! I know you're going to be my one and only, and I'm damn sure that I'm ready to have whatever you're willing to give. Bella, I want a baby, yes, but do you?"

I thought about it for a few moments and sighed, "Edward, yes I may want a baby in the future, but I just don't think I'm ready yet. We'll wear protection from now on, but if I already am pregnant, then we're having a baby. If not, then we're waiting, sounds good?"

Edward sighed, I knew how much he wants a baby and here I am, I could give him what he wants, and I'm too afraid to give it to him. "That's all I ask." Was all he said, his lips clashed with mine in a sweet and meaning full kiss. I pulled away before it could go anywhere.

"I have to go for a shower, you have to get ready for work. Are you ok now Edward?" I asked, stroking his cheek.

"Yes, but I'd be better if you didn't leave me, can I shower with you?" He asked seriously, my cheeks heated at the thought of Edward in the shower with me.

"U-um-m m-may-be th-"

"Please? I don't want to be away from you right now..." His expressions were telling the truth, his dream had really shaken him up, hadn't it.

"Ok." I gave in.

I hoped off the bed, the blankets falling off me exposing my naked body. Edward looked over me with wistful eyes, I blushed deep red and grabbed the blankets to cover myself. Edward once again looked at my face, this time with a displeased look.

"Bella, you don't need to hide yourself, you're beautiful." He said getting up, yanking the blankets out of my gasp. His eyes never wondering from mine, I was completely exposed and he never once looked away. He grabbed my hand in mine, and walked me over to his own personal bathroom.

Edward lightly pulled me in front of him so I was facing him and kept walking, me walking backwards until my back meet with the cold tile wall. Edward closed the shower door, and turned on the water on. As soon as the warm water hit my insanely sensitive skin I instantly relaxed. I closed my eyes and tuned my back to the shower head, letting the warm water consume me. Well, that was till I felt arms around my stomach and something poking in my lower back.

My eyes instantly shot open, my head jerked up to see my loves head towering over me, a smile enlightened my face. "Nu-huh, w-we don't have protection." I stumbled, Edward's crooked smile grew into a grin.

"Can I- Can I wash you l-love?" He said, both his and my cheeks grew red. Before I could reply Edward grabbed a green loofah and body wash, pouring it all over the sponge. Before I knew anything, Edward was kneeling in front of me, tickling my skin with the sponge while going in circles, working his way up my leg. Ever so slowly he got past my knees, now going up to my thighs. My lower stomach burning with want, I could feel myself getting wet thinking of all the things Edward could do with that loofah.

I sucked in as much air as possible when Edward nearly got to the top of my thigh. Only he took the thing off my skin and started all over again on the other leg, making me whimper, he was so close! Edward seemed to hear me, his face turned from his work and looked up to my face and grinned. I rolled my eyes and giggled, "Get back to work." He laughed and continued to go up my leg, this time painfully slowly. Just when he got to the top of my thigh, I once again sucked in air, only this time Edward completely skipped the place that I need cleaning -and him- the most!

"Edward..." I said in an annoyed tone, he just wanted to torture me because I said no sex due to lack of protection! Oh, and its working.

"Yes love?" He looked up saying with a grin. I blushed, because when he looks up, he also sees my breasts, and how hard they are right now from all of Edward's teasing.

"I-I t-thought th-that you wer-were helping me wa-wash." I said, god it almost sounded like I was begging him!

"Yes I am, I just thought you might want to do that area yourself."

"I-I-I don-dont't mi-mind..." I said, blushing hard and looked away.

Before I could think I felt tickles in between my folds. I moaned, yes, this is definitely what I wanted. Edward ran the loofah up and down my folds, positioning my hips so the water could wash the soap out. My hands trying to gripped itself on the wall, my knees feeling like they would give out at any moment. My breaths growing rigged, my head hitting the back of the wall.

Not soon after the loofah was replaced with warm set of lips. My whole body shivered as his tongue now on clean up duty, but hay, I didn't mind. "Edward." I moaned, Edward sucked on my clit, lightly grazing his teeth against the sensitive skin. His hands travelling up and down each side of my legs, his fingertips the only thing that touched, making goose bumps erupt over the top of my fiery skin.

Every muscle in my body was still stiff, but with Edward's method, my body seemed to forget every problem it may have had. His lips changed course, now moving down to my entrance, licking up my wetness, but I still needed more, I grabbed the back of his head and pushed myself into his face, he chuckled and in a matter of seconds he darted his tongue into me. My legs suddenly started to give out, Edward's hands really the only thing that kept me standing.

One of Edward's hands removed from my hip and grab hold of my calf, lifting it up and putting it over his shoulder, giving him more room to explore. This for me, however, meant that his tongue darted into places I never knew -for the past few days- existed, "Edward!" My screams in pleasure bounced off the walls, this just yet another reason for him to go faster. With every thrust of his tongue I would always thrust into it with my hips.

I could feel myself building up, and fast! Edward curved his tongue and got my G-spot, making me climax immediately, I screamed out his name loudly, hoping that Alice and Jasper couldn't hear from the next apartment. Edward started to lick up my entrance, getting every last drip. He lightly kissed my clit, making me whimper. My body now shaking from my unbelievable climax, I sunk down to the floor beside Edward. Edward just kept kissing me through gasps, only small pecks, all over my lips.

I decided that I wanted Edward to feel what I felt, I wanted to hear him scream my name out in pleasure, I wanted to be able to taste him. I stopped Edward's kisses, pecking him once, then started my way down his neck, chest, and abdomen. Edward seemed to know my intentions and argued, "Bella, you don't have to." Though his voice portrayed his words, I looked up, and just seeing Edward's eyes right now I knew that he needed this. He needed this right now, I might not be able to give him everything right now, but I can give him this.

"I want to." I said, plain and simple. I continued kissing down to his hips, until I was face to face with his hard member. I was shocked, I had no idea how this monster fit inside of me, nor did I know how I could fit it in my mouth, but I would give it a try! I started with lightly kissing his tip, he moaned, at least I got a reaction. I moved my mouth over him, trying to fit in as my as possible without gagging, which was probably only a third of his length, and back out.

I repeated that action, my hands getting the parts that I missed. Edward's hand came up to behind my head, slowly thrusting himself into my mouth. I realised that I could fit more of him if I breathed through my mouth, well, gasp through my mouth when I got to his tip anyway. "Bella..." He moaned out my name, and god it was a perfect sound, well, he's perfect all together. His hand entangled into my hair, moving my head a lot faster over him.

Don't ask me how, but I knew he was coming, and just as fast as I was. I bobbed my head faster, curling my tongue around his hardened cock and lightly grazing my teeth against his certainly sensitive skin, always causing a reaction. My hand's rubbing against the rest of his member furiously, I could hear Edward's head bang against the tile floor as he moaned, this time rather loudly.

Despite, I wanted him to cum as soon as possible, and the only thing I could think of was with my other hand. I let it go down to his ball sack and lightly massage it, "B-Bell-a, I-I'm go-going to c-cum...Bella!" He said shakily, with two more thrusts of his head, he cummed all through my mouth. I'm not going to lie, it didn't taste too good, it was salty and a bit sour. But still, I swallowed every last bit of it, not caring what the taste was, only caring that I'm doing this for Edward, and Edward alone.

"Th-that was i-in-incredible l-love." He whispered. I wouldn't have got any of it if I didn't crawl up to his face, planting several kisses all over his face and lips. We both laid in the king size shower, I straddling his stomach, my head laying in the crook of his neck, the water soaking us both, but like we'd really care, we both needed a bit of time to recover from our climaxes. Edward's hands rubbing circles into my back.

"I-I think we need to get out and get ready..." I could only manage a whisper.

"I'm sure the boss will understand."

I couldn't help but laugh every time he used that excuse, "You are the boss," I lifted my head and pecked his lips, "Boss."

He grinned, "Then why are we going to work?"

"Because you still have a company to run." I said giggling.

"That may be true, but you see I also have an obligation to satisfy my girlfriend."

I blushed and buried my head in his neck again, "Yes, but your girlfriend is very satisfied."

"Well that's good. Because I just want to ask you one question." He said, I could hear him grin.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?" I asked curiously.

"The pill or condoms?"


	15. Don't leave me

Chapter Fifteen

_"Daddy, look! Mommy is making silly faces!" I hear Renesmee squeal from the back seat, my angel sitting next to her car seat keeping her entertained. _

_I look through the review mirror to see my Bella poking her tongue childishly at Nessie for telling on her, "Hay that's not fare! You told!" Bella groan, started to tickle the cute toddler beside her. _

_I laugh at the playful sight in the back seat, I took one of my hands off the steering wheel and grab my loves hand in mine, holding it tightly. She looked into the mirror and smile, I brought the hand up to my face and kissed it lightly. _

_"So how old are you today Nessie?" I asked in a babyish tone, she just giggled and pointing up three fingers. _

_"Silly daddy, I am three!" She said laughing. _

_I chuckled and said, "So are my two favourite girls excited about the park today?" _

_The girls both squealed and said yes excitedly. We are on our way to the park, Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper was there with some of Nessie's day care friends and their kids, we wanted to surprise her with a party. I couldn't be more happier then I am right now. _

_We nearly got to the park, Bella's hand still in mine. I heard a loud horn go off, I looked over and saw a familiar black SUV driving straight for us. I turn the steering wheel drastically, trying my hardest to swerve out of the way of the SUV. I didn't get out of the way in time. _

_The SUV smashed into the back of the car, making us spin drastically and suddenly flip. The only thing that engraved my mind the most is when my angel's warm and comforting hand was torn away from mine, then the screams. _

_My chair and the friction pushed me forward into the steering wheel, the metal from the roof of the car starting to push in. A splat of red covered the whole front mirror, I just quickly assumed it was my pain because of the massive amount of pain I felt. I didn't hesitate, I undid my seat belt and squash through the blood soaked front chairs. My world hazed and dizzy, I feel like vomiting, passing out, and dying all at the same time. But my girls are at the for most front of my mind. _

_My heart stopped when I looked up to see the site. _

_I hear screams and people rushing to help, but I pay no attention to the civilians. I jumped through the small gap between the seats, ignoring the painful throbbing of my ribs. I tried with all my might to lift the dent of the roof off of her, it did slightly move, just enough to get off of her. Both the girls, both my angels, covered in blood by the daggering roof that plunge into them, it wasn't my blood that is splattered on the windows, it was theirs. I screamed out their names, praying that they would wake up. _

_Someone ripped open the side door, asking to help, I just ignored them, trying my best to get the seat belts off of them to get them out of here. I could smell the twisted hot metal, the burning of fire and petrol. It's the same, it's the same as what happened to my parents! It was the same SUV! _

_Me and few other guys helped me get my girls out of the car, getting as far away as possible. We all know that in a matter of seconds that the metal contraction would explode, and we clearly have no intention of being around for it to happen. _

_I hold Renesmee in my arms, one of my hands refusing to let go of Bella's blood covered and limp on beside me, a man holding her as we run. Once we got a few hundred feet away we gently dropped the girls on the ground. "Has anyone called 911?!" I asked to the men, I had no answer. I looked up to the men and my expressions turn dumbstruck. This was all too familiar, the men standing in front of me, this is the first time I got a glimpse of them, they were the ones that helped me and my parents out of the car years ago, all haven't aged a day. _

_I heard trotting to the side of me, I jerk my head over to the noise and saw a man, running. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening again! _

_I jerk my head back to Bella and Renesmee, but it isn't them. It was my parents limp, cold, pale bodies. Both covered in blood from head to toe, how could this- where is Bella?! Where is Renesmee?!_

_"This is the way things are meant to be." The same cold and heartless voice I kept hearing in all of my nightmares. _

_"No, No, No, NO!" I turned my head and punched the guy in the stomach, he bent down and collapsed. Only to my horror it wasn't the man...It was Bella, holding onto her giant swollen stomach, shaking. _

_"NO! BELLA!" I screamed._

_"You're going to kill her Edward. Just like you did with your parents. Not just here, but the baby too." _

_"BELLA!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"BELLA!" I screamed, shooting up from my bed, an odd weight on my chest and pelvic rejoin.

"Edward, Edward it's ok, it's ok I'm here"

I look down to the owner of the voice, and to my relief it is my angel, my love, my Bella, alive. Before I could think I bury my head into the crook of her neck, I couldn't hold back the tears that stream down my face from all the horror in my dream. God how prophetic am I!? I have a bad, no, the worst dream of my life and I completely break down! I haven't done that since the first week after my parents death. It kills me inside to know I help cause of their death, but Bella-...It wouldn't be possible for me to recover, and with my daughter too, I would have no real reason for living.

One of Bella's hands came up to my sweat drenched hair, another around my back and pulled me impossibly closer. She whispered into my ear comforting words like 'you're safe' or 'I'm here', it worked a bit. But the dream, it wa- it was so real...I could still smell the hot twisted metal. When I was in the car with my parents, the only thing I saw before I was unconscious was that man walking away from the two twisted contractions, and I could faintly remember looking at my parents. That's probably why it seemed so real, because it was so realistic, and it scared the crap out of me.

"Bella, oh Bella." I muttered, it felt like saying her name out loud is like reassuring myself that it is only a dream, that my dream isn't reality. It is now that I realise my body shaking traumatically, I completely soaked Bella's neck and probably all the way down to her toes, and she's sitting down.

Bella's arm held onto my back tightened, her other hand on the back of my head and laid my head in the crook of her neck, me still crying, and whispered into my ear, "It's ok, it's ok, I'm here. Don't worry, I'm not going to leave."

She buried her head into my hair, I still whimpered and had tears still streaming down my face, I sniffed and whispered, "...Promise...?" I didn't have much strength right now, and I just needed to be reassured that she isn't going to leave me, or be scared away by my shock changed emotions. If it was any other girl they would be high tailing themselves for the nearest hill, but not my Bella, she stays and help fight the demons away.

Her grip tighten, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

Bella's words seem to comfort me, "It was horrible Bella...I thought I lost you." I let all my guard down, lifting my head up weakly to look into her chocolate brown eyes once again, my eyes still blinded by tears. I heard Bella gasp silently, god I probably look horrid right now, "I can't lose you Bella, not now, not ever. I lost my parents and I can't lose you too."

She grabbed hold of both of my cheeks and rested her forehead on mine, "Edward, you're not going to lose me, I won't let you be alone."

I sniffed back tears but it didn't work, I completely broke down crying, "It's my entire fault Bella, it's my entire fault. If I didn't through a tantrum they wouldn't have went in the car. I was the reason why they died, it's all my fault Bella. Please, I lost them already, I can't lose you too." I managed out between cries. How could I deserve such an angel caring for me so much when I have so many skeletons in the closet, when I have done the worst of the worst? I don't deserve her, but yet here I am crying, begging her not to leave me. I truly am a selfish prick.

Before I knew anything was happening, Bella crush her lips on top of mine, I could feel her tears for me, leak onto my skin. She's truly a god's angel, after all the things I told her, after I completely break down and leech onto her like a life line, she still cries for me, she still helps to pick up the pieces...

Our kiss was passionate and yet still like she was reassuring me that she would be there, always. When we broke apart, we both shut our eyes tightly, our mouths still open, gasping for air. The kiss was amazing, and still I want so much more. I could feel myself growing inside of her, the first time that I actually notice that I am still inside of her.

She opened her wide innocent eyes, ok, so they aren't that innocent anymore, and I could tell she is deep in thought. Before I know what was going on Bella grinded into me, causing us both to grown at the friction. I could feel myself growing by the second, the only thing I wanted more is for Bella's lips to be on mine, but she didn't allow it. Both her legs from each side of my thighs wheeled around and under her thighs, making it easier to thrust into me.

She came up half way to the top of my dick and back down, she felt amazingly tight on me, impossibly good. Seeing her body, I would have never thought that she would be able to hold me. I'm not trying to be stuck up or anything, but it's true. But to my shoke and relief I completely fitted into her, perfectly. The fire in my lower stomach and penis, and it made me want to flip us over and thrust into her with all my might, but I resist any urge of that kind.

I could feel her walls growing tighter by the minute, there for meaning she's close, meaning I'm close. But she started to slow down. I growled at her, "Bella..." I said in a warning tone, if I know one thing right now, then that is that I would not be able to handle that kind of torture from Bella. She didn't listen to my warning, she yet again slowly push down me, squeezing herself going down, and god that feels so good. I let out a long, deep moan, I need more, and I am to determine to get it.

Before Bella knew anything, I used my grip on her hips to flip us over, and attacked her lips before she began to function. The kiss is definitely passionate, lust filled, and full of wanting, no, needing. I thrust into her hard and fast, but I cautioned myself from being too ruff, I may be a bit out of control, but I would never hurt Bella because I'm some horny bastard.

Bella moaned loudly into my mouth, she didn't seem to mind the change of position much either. Her long and slender legs came up and rapped themselves around my waist, giving me more access and instructions. My hands started to travel around my angels perfect curves wistfully, never staying in one place for too long, that was until they got to her breasts. Bella's breasts are perfect, they fit in my hand fully, perfectly, as if her body was specially made for me, perfectly made to fit mine.

I lightly pinched her nipple causing her to break out of our kiss and scream out my name in pleasure, and when she did that it made me thrust harder and faster into her, damn everything about her made me excited! I pushed my lips back onto hers completely animalistic, wanting her, needing her.

The sounds of flesh banging and moans filled the air. I wanted to hear Bella scream again, I want her to scream out my name in pleasure again. I started to thrust in different directions so that I could get her spot, the spot that could make her cum within seconds of tapping. Oh, and I found it alright.

"Right there Edward! Right there!" She ripped her lips from mine and screamed.

I kept my thrusts in that same spot, Bella flung her head back in pleasure, I couldn't see her face at all. I want to see her face swirl in pleasure, I want to see her eyes roll into the back of her head when she came, no, I need to, I need to know that it's Bella, I need to know that I'm the only one that will make her scream at the top of her lungs in pleasure. One of my arms went around her back, another supporting her head to make her look at me.

And that's when she came. Her insides completely closed, making my thrusts into her more tighter and harder to do, though a hell of a lot more pleasurable. Her beautiful chocolate eyes rolled back, and she screamed, "Edward!". She came violently.

I continued to thrust into her tight pussy, still in the same spot, her body now shaking from the amount of pleasure. After about six more thrusts I came just as violently, yelling her name just as loudly as she did mine, and collapsed on top of her yet again, completely exhausted and breathing incredibly fast. Bella weakly ran her hand through my chopper hair, and kiss the top of my head. Both our bodies coved in sweat from our little workout.

"It's not your f-fault E-Edward..." She gasped. All the thoughts I've repressed for the past half hour came flooding back in a tidal wave, this time the outcome rip open more than it already had.

I nuzzled my nose into her neck, breathing in her angelic scent before I pour my heart "B-Bella it is..." I could feel myself choke up. I know what I have to do, I have to tell Bella what happened. Praying that she wouldn't leave once I told her. I pushed my head out of her neck and slid it under her chin.

"They went out to take me to a baseball game. I was sixteen, I thought it wasn't fare that all my friends were able to go to the game and I wasn't. I didn't shut up about it all day, begging them to take me. They did, they always did. I treated them like crap when I was in my teens, then on our way to the game a drunk driver drove through a red light..." The tears already leaked out of my eyes without my permission, falling on Bella's soft and warm pale skin. I was such a monster when I was a teen, I can't believe now how much of a bastard I was to them. They must hate me for it now, that is if they were even here.

I completely lost it when it came to verbalizing the next part, all my hatred for myself was nothing compared to what I felt for that man..."He struck into the front of the car, killing them instantly. I was in the back, I only got burned and a couple broken ribs. The driver...the fucken driver ran! He fucken ran and left me and my parents to die in the car! Some civilians were able to get us out of the car before it exploded. But he got away! The cops never found him, so he's walking somewhere on the streets and probably doesn't even think twice of what he done!" I said bitterly, half yelling.

Bella brought me up closer to her, her arms hugging my shoulders and her face resting on the side of mine. I could feel her tears running down her face and onto mine, making our tears join. Just that concept made me feel as loved as when we are both inside one another, like we are one, like we complete each other. "Edward it's not your fault! Look at me!" She pulled both my cheeks up to look her in the eyes, her eyes having a tint of red in it, and a mixture of sadness and anger twirl in it.

"It's not your fault. You had no idea what was going to happen, it was the man's fault, not yours. You didn't do anything bad, he's the one that drove though the light!" She comforted, I turned my head from her. I couldn't look her in those eyes, it hurt that she's showing so much love and compassion towards me when it's was pretty much the man's fault as it is mine.

I sniffed and started, "I've felt so bad ever since it happened. Every night I would have dreams," my bottom lip shook, "The metal curved around there bodies, the blood, the screams. I see them so clearly in my head, after all these years they haven't gone away. It's like it's imprinted in my mind, it won't leave...

"They always went away when you slept with me. But last night..." I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, my bottom lip shaking violently and tears streaking down my face, "Last night it wasn't my parent's in the car, it was you and Nessie." My whole body shoke as the memories came flooding back, "You were in the back seat with her and I was driving the car, the other car crashing into the back, and I...and I...."

I completely collapsed, my body shaking more violently then it ever has. My forehead pressed into her skin as I cry out loud all my pain and sorrows, "I can't lose you Bella...I can't handle losing you. I love you so much Bella, so much. I can't... I just can't..." I refuse to go on living without her, I refuse the thought of not being with her, I refused the thought of us being in separate rooms right now! I look into her eyes, her eyes filled with the same pain and sorrow that mine are in, she is truly my soul mate, she truly shares everything I have, every emotion I have is replicated into Bella's.

"Edward..."

"I can't lose you...I can't lose you too."

"Edward! You're not going to lose me! You're never going to lose me. I can't go anywhere even if I wanted to. I'm stuck on you Edward, I love you so much that I would still be here tomorrow even if you wanted another." She said whole heartedly.

My face swirl with discuss at the very thought of another touching me the same way I allow Bella to, "Bella, there will never be anyone but you, just being with another girl makes me want to puke. I can't live without you Bella, no matter what happens, no matter where you go, I'll be centimeters behind you." I said truthfully, kissing her forehead lovingly and resting mine on her's.

"So...who's Nessie?" Bella said teasingly lightening up the mood, I just chuckled. She probably thinks that she's a second girlfriend like Esme!

"You'll meet her one day, I'm sure of it. Don't worry, she's not a second girlfriend."

Bella faked a hurt expression and teased, "Oh? And I can't now? Why not? I wanna know if she's prettier than me." I couldn't help but laugh at her cuteness, Bella cracked up before she could even finish her sentence. I lightly kissed her forehead,

It's after our night last night that I realized that we hadn't worn protection, nor did we this morning. Though right about now is when a man would panic, but not me. I couldn't help but be filled with joy, anxiety and excitement. Just thinking about a baby, something created purely by our love, it made me melt inside. I know, that sounds corny and 'unmanly', but I couldn't help myself, Bella has such an effect on me, if she asked, I would jump off a cliff without a moment of hesitation.

"Well, at the rate we're going, it won't be that long until you meet her." I whispered into her ear lovingly.

"What do you mean?"

"We haven't been wearing protection Bella."

At that, Bella shot out of my arms and into a sitting position, hyperventilating. I panicked; did she not want to have kids? Did she not want to have my kids? Could she want kids but just not mine?

I tried to keep my mind in check, but my voice portrayed my thoughts, "Bella are you ok?" I put a hand on her back and rubbed circles.

"God Edward, what if I get pregnant?!" She panicked.

I wear a confused expression on my face, "Well, you have me Bella. You don't need to worry about anything. We could buy a house, Alice could buy a nursery, you have nothing to worry about Bella, nothing."

"Edward?" She whispered weakly.

"Yeah."

"Do you want a baby?"

I smiled lovingly at the thought of Renesmee, "Very much so, yes."

She turned her head slowly towards me, looking into my eyes, at least she calmed down a bit. The hand I had on her back went to her face and creased her cheek lovingly and reassuringly, she melted into my touch and closed her eyes, one of the things I am proud of, only I could make her melt. "Is that who Nessie is? Our daughter?" She asked, slowly opening her eyes, her eyes like warm gravy and it made me melt into them.

"Yes, she's a real heart breaker too. Looks just like her mommy, but she has my eyes." I said excitedly. I had already planed so much, we would go and buy a house on the out skits of town, or if a Bella wished, we could go to Forks. But she did once say that she had some bad memories there...Bella cracked a small smile, at least I got a small reaction.

"But Edward, right now? I mean sure we love each other and everything, but the truth is is that we're both just twenty-one, I just got out of college, and you're running a company! We've only known each other for less than two weeks. I already know you're my soul mate, and everything about our relationship is rushed, but are you really ready? I'm not even sure if I'm even ready?" She said with a wiry look.

I already thought about all of that. I was planning on leaving the company in the trusty hands of my employee, Ben Cheney. He might not be the next in line for the company that my father choose, but he's the best candidate that I could think of. Dad had his eye on James Matthews, but there's something about him, I couldn't quit put my finger on it, but I didn't trust him…

I grabbed both sides of her warm soft face, "Bella, I love you, I want to marry you some day. I don't care if our relationship is semi-wise rushed, heck, Alice and Jasper got engaged the week after they meet! I know you're going to be my one and only, and I'm damn sure that I'm ready to have whatever you're willing to give. Bella, I want a baby, yes, but do you?" I asked.

She thought for a moment and then sighed, "Edward, yes I may want a baby in the future, but I just don't think I'm ready yet. We'll wear protection from now on, but if I already am pregnant, then we're having a baby. If not, then we're waiting, sounds good?"

I sighed, "That's all I ask." I whisper and kiss her sweetly on her red pumped lips, oh god how I love her. She is willing to give me something that I truly wanted, my own family, my own everything, even if it's not going to happen right now, I know it's going to happen one day.

Bella pulled away lightly, "I have to go for a shower, you have to get ready for work. Are you ok now Edward?" She said, stroking my cheek.

As soon as Bella mentioned about the shower, I knew that she didn't rely on company. My mind immediately went into over drive. I can't be away from Bella right now! After my dream...I don't think I'm strong enough to have her out of my sight, let alone her in the shower for ten minutes while I'm in this cold bare room waiting, wondering if she slipped on a bar of soap and snapped her slender neck…Yeah, my mind tends to over excaudate.

"Yes, but I'd be better if you didn't leave me, can I shower with you?" I ask, my face completely serious and stared her in the eyes.

Her face blazed red, "-um-m m-may-be th-"

I cut her off, "Please? I don't want to be away from you right now..." I told her, I didn't want her to think that I only thought dirty when I meant showering with her, though I must say it has slipped my mind a few times already and it has only been less then a few minutes.

"Ok."

She hoped off the bed, the blankets fell from her body completely, falling over her smooth bare body silkily, slowly, lusciously...My mind too far gone that I didn't notice Bella had already pulled the blankets covering herself. I frowned. "Bella, you don't need to hide yourself, you're beautiful."

I gripped her blankets and ripped them from her grasp, it took everything in me to not look down, but I have good self control, and I didn't look down once. I grasp her hand and started to walk her to the bathroom. I pull Bella in front of me and her facing me, I slowly walk straight, Bella walking backwards until her bare back felt the cold tile wall. I close the shower door, not looking away from my angel, but I have to look at the water knobs so we don't either freeze to death or get burnt.

As soon as the water head shot out its warm heat Bella instantly closed her eyes and turned her back to me, giving me a great view. I swear, my angels butt is one of the hottest things I've ever seen, it made ideas shot through my mind, leaving me with yet another hard on. Before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms around loves stomach tightly. Her head jerk up, my head towering over her small frame, she smiled seductively at me, I am not going to last too long at her teasing, "Nu-huh, w-we don't have protection." Oh. My. God.

My smile turned into a grin within a matter of a second, so what if we couldn't have sex, I had other plans in mind..."Can I- Can I wash you l-love?" I ask before I could stop myself, both our faces turn beat red in a fraction of a second. Completely embarrassed I let go of Bella's body and grabbed the loofah and body wash, not gain enough to wait for her reply.

Before I know what I did, I'm already on my knees on the soaked tile floor, working my way up Bella's long pale leg, sponging her skin in slow torturous circles, working my way up. I ever so slowly got past her knee and over her toned thigh. My mind all over the place, I couldn't think, I could barely breathe, Bella sucked in breath, but I had a feeling that I should make her squirm. Just as I got to the top of her thigh, I went back down to her other leg's ankle, starting all over again.

She whimpered, and my head shot up instantly at the angelic sound, grinning like an idiot. I also saw her perfect breast now perk up and her face look down to me. She blush, roll her eyes and giggles, "Get back to work!" Bella try to say seriously, though she just burst into giggles.

I could feel my erection starting to get painful, here I am, washing the most sexy, angelic, most amazing woman, naked, and I have to keep my mind in check so I don't take her here in the shower like the animal I know I am.

Keeping deep and steady breaths I listened to her and went further up her leg until I get to the top of her thigh once again. I suppose a man with balls would go down and wash her...yeah...But I obviously do not, so I skipped her lower region and went to her stomach. She groaned, "Edward..." She said annoyingly.

"Yes love?" I said, looking up to her with a grin at the view once again.

"I-I t-thought th-that you wer-were helping me wa-wash." She almost begged, oh god that turned me on even more.

"Yes I am, I just thought you might want to do that area yourself." I said in a smug tone. If she only knew how much of a coward I am right now...

"I-I-I don-don't mi-mind..." My angel shuddered, looking away from my eyes, blushing heavily.

I suck in a huge breath, and exhale. Ok Edward, you haven't done ANYTHING like this before, she hasn't either -I hope- so she's not expecting too much. I position my loofah down to her sex organ and lightly grazed her slit. She moaned lightly, well at least I was doing something right. I grabbed her hips to position them in the waters path, also stopping me from getting water in my eyes.

Soon after, I took the sponge away from her clit and replaced it with my lips. I didn't find it too fare that the loofah got to do the honor and I had to sit here and watch myself doing it too. Ok, so I'm jealous of a loofah, at least I can't get any more low.

I let my tongue out to clean up the huge mess that I helped created proudly. The taste, sweet, just like Bella. "Edward..." Bella's sweet voice moaned, encouraging me. I sucked down on her clit, lightly grazing my teeth on her sensitive nub, Bella moaning once again. My fingers lightly grazing her legs, my kisses starting to get a bit intense.

My tongue changing course, going down to the source of the mess and cleaning her out with my tongue. Her slender hands made their way through my wet locks, massaging my scalp until she pushed herself into my face more, obviously my little Bella is a bit horny right now. I could help but chuckle at the thought, god she's too sexy for her own good. If my love wants more, then I am obliged to give it to her. I darted my tongue into her heat, Bella's legs starting to give out, I have my hands on her waist and her backed against the wall. So I think that she will be ok.

I let one of my hands slowly go down Bella's slender warm leg and pull it up over my shoulder while I crouch, letting myself get more of her then I didn't think possible. "Edward!" She screamed in pleasure, just making me want more of her taste in my mouth, meaning for me to thrust my tongue into her faster. She starts to thrust her pelvic into me, trying to get me into her further. I placed my hands on her hip bones to stop her.

I know she's close, really close, my tongue starting to get squashed. This time, unlike last, I thrust into her but curved my tongue to where her G-spot is -which I still remember from a few nights ago- and she came straight away. She screamed out my name, the noise bouncing off the wall. I let my tongue escape, licking up every drop she would produce and lightly kissing her clit when I was done, hearing Bella whimper.

I grab hold of my angel's perfect slender leg, now shaking from her climax, and I placed it on the ground. I still held hold of her hips as she started to sink down to the ground, her body still shaking. My love has such a pleasurable look engulfed on her face, I couldn't stop myself but to kiss her sweet pumped lips. I just lightly peck her, her breath is out of control, so I didn't want to get into a heated kiss where she would be in a more so worse situation. I peck her once, but it still isn't enough, I kept pecking her lips in every direction, occasionally when Bella is fast enough she would peck back, occasionally.

Bella got her breath back, she push my chest back lightly, pecking me once and making her way down my neck, lightly nipping and sucking while she got down my chest. I got the idea of where she is going once she got down to my abdomen. I wanted Bella's warm lips over me so badly, but I don't want her to just because she thinks she owes me. "Bella, you don't have to." I said, curse my voice for telling a different story! She looks up to me with wistful eyes, and I know that she just isn't doing this because she has a feel that she needs too, "I want to." She said, like she finished my thought.

She kissed down to my hips until she got to my hard on. Without a seconds hesitation she kiss my tip, making me moan at first contact, god I need more. Slowly she start to move her mouth down my member, only getting so much, and back up. The sensation is like nothing I felt before, it may not be as good as being inside the core that is Bella, but it sure the hell is the next best thing.

As the moments go by she fit more and more of me into her mouth, making me feel unbelievably aroused. I couldn't help myself when I put a hand on the back of Bella's head, lightly thrusting into her mouth, "Bella..." I moan her name, god this feels so good. I entangle my hand in her hair and help her get down me faster, I needed her to go faster, I crave it. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering around even more as the time draws by.

She starts to bob her head faster by herself, making me come closer and closer. Bella's long tongue twirled around me and she went up and down faster, lightly grazing her teeth against my skin making me moan instantly when she did. Her small and slender hand rubbing at the bottom of my dick, the place that she couldn't get her mouth down to, making me build up faster.

I look down to her beautiful face, making me crash my head into the back of the wall. Her face, oh god, she looks so… unbelievably sexy, I couldn't see much of it, but just the glimpse and it had me too far gone. Her hair completely drenched and the water dripping down her face and perfect body like a Greek goddess.

Bella seem to think that seconds weren't fast enough, her hand stopped rubbing my dick and down to my testicles and lightly massaging them, I only have seconds left. I don't know if Bella would want to swallow me, I know that it would definitely be hot, but Bella just not want to, I have to warn her.

"B-Bell-a, I-I'm go-going to c-cum...Bella!" I warn her, but she sat through it, I climax in her mouth violently, and she swallow every last drop. My body in complete bliss, I felt so good, and I know that we have better soon get the protection, or else I don't think my mind would be able to function the next time Bella tells me that I can't do anything until we get protection, I would most certainly ignore her request and screw her there and then.

"Th-that was i-in-incredible l-love." I whispered, trying to recover from the massive climax. Bella crawled back up my body, she starting to peck every part of my face sweetly and childishly. She straddling my stomach, and rest her head in my neck when she finish her kisses, both breathing deeply.

We stay in that position for at least a few minutes until Bella sighed and said, "I think we need to get out and get ready..." even after the course of minutes, we still not completely calmed, damn we are good.

"I'm sure the boss will understand." I said in the same state as my angel. The boss can't be that cold hearted could he?

Bella laughed and reply, "You are the boss," Oh yeah. She lifted up her head to look me in the eyes seductively, "Boss." I'm in the state right now that nearly means that I have to hold myself back physically to not take her again, she voiced it so seductively it should be illegal!

I grin, "Then why are we going to work?" If I am the boss, then I should be able to say that we don't go to work right? I think I have a very dignified reason not to…

"Because you still have a company to run." ...and?

"That may be true, but you see I also have an obligation to satisfy my girlfriend." I should be able to ravish her as much as she deserves, so that means that no one would be seeing either one of us for a while…I'm sure they'll survive.

"Yes, but your girlfriend is very satisfied." She said blushing and hiding herself in my neck again. Her saying that made me feel instantly better about myself, I must really be that good.

"Well that's good. Because I just want to ask you one question." I spoke, I can practically hear my smirk in my tone.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

I grin at what I'm about to ask, "The pill or condoms?"


	16. Clubbing

Chapter sixteen

"Bella, Earth to Bella...Bella!"

"Huh? What? Oh, Alice, sorry, my head's been everywhere today..." I muttered, god I can't even do my work without having daydreams of Edward...I think the most recent one was of us being on the beach and me pouring sun tan lotion on him...I think I wanna go to the beach soon...But maybe one day when it's not the start of winter!

"I bet," She said and winked at me, causing me to blush. Oh god don't tell me she heard us..."Anyway, at six-thirty Rosile and I are coming over, we're all going clubbing tonight. be ready, so **don't **start something that you're not going to finish."

My face would be considered a hot plate right now, "Um...Yeah, Alice, Rose doesn't exactly like me, and I'm crap at dancing."

Ok, no, technically you need to know how to dance before you can be crap at it...But even if I know how to dance I know I would be crap at it anyway, I would have to look at my feet so I don't break Edward's, and if I know Alice, some other poor smucks feet too...

"Yes, I know, that's why we're coming over early, so we can get you changed and show you some moves while we're there. And don't worry about Rose, I talked to her, and if she's a bitch I will steal her car keys. I swear she can't live without those!"

"Um...Ok...? Alice why are you here anyway? Aren't you working today? Oh, and what about work tomorrow? I don't think Edward wants to get drunk and have a hangover tomorrow morning..." I said, though that would giving him an excuse for not coming to work. If he has a hangover and is sick everywhere then I have no choice but to stay home too...just what both of us wants on our first day we get off.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's my lunch break so I thought I should tell you in person, and Edward never gets drunk, he drunk three six packs of beer and he didn't get drunk! He's a freaking alien! I swear when he was born he took both Emmett's and mine's alcohol tolerance, because we have none."

"Then why are you and Emmett going out tonight when you both get drunk easy? Tomorrow's Wednesday, why can't you just wait until Friday or Saturday? You know, when work isn't an issue." I asked, it's the most logical explanation, so why don't they just wait until then?

"If you don't remember Bella, we are having dinner at Esme's and Carlisle's house, and if you think Edward's freaky, then they top the cake! We went clubbing once to get Edward to loosen up and it was a Friday, when we went to their place on the Sunday they were going to take our keys off of us because they could still 'supposedly' smell the alcohol on us. We don't even live with them anymore and they can still take our driving privilege from us!" Alice said in anger and fear, fear for her car.

"O-k, so you want to go tonight so if you get wasted all of your keys won't get taken off of you?" It sounds a bit drastic and everything, but when I first met Esme she seemed very motherly, so I guess she must be a bit protective over her kids, even though they aren't her kids...

"See! I told Rose it wasn't a stupid explanation! You seem to get it straight away!"

"But Alic-"

"No! Don't talk, anyway, I've got to get back to work, I need to stop in at starbucks anyway I'm losing my energy and I need it for dancing!" Damn, she seems pretty energized right now, I'd hate to see her in the morning..."Ok, gotta go. See ya at six-thirty! Bye!" She bent down and kissed my cheek, waving while she walked down the corridor. Leaving me with warm cheeks and waving back weakly.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. Edward told both of us that he was going out to get his own coffee, saying that he had to do a few errands while he's out. I told him that we could get it on the way home but he insisted, it bothered me a bit that he didn't tell me what he had to do and being so secretive. I shoke my head, Edward has his own life outside me, I'm not his mother, he doesn't need to tell me where he's going every time he goes out right?...Right...?...

Jessica kept talking about her and Mike, she sometimes leaning forward about the whole 'clubbing' thing, like she wants to come too. It made me feel a little bad about not inviting her along, not that I really want her being around Edward after work hours or anything, but also I wasn't even sure where we are going so I couldn't exactly tell her where we would meet her anyway.

When Edward came back, he was a bit paler then normal, making me worry a slight bit.

"Mr. Cullen...Are you alright?" I asked formally, we still are at work after all...

"Huh? Oh, yeah, don't worry love, just an unexpected run in at the shops. Nothing to worry about." Edward said, putting his hands up as if to protect himself, then going into his office.

"Love?!" Jessica asked with shock and a slight bit of horror, I just blushed, oh god why did Edward have to say that...?

I answered her that we were dating. She gave me glares all day, and I couldn't be more pleased that she left half an hour early so I wouldn't be a crisp by six-thirty. She just muttered her good bye's when she left, obviously still a bit pissed, she'll get over it...I hope.

As soon as she was out of sight I went rushing into Edward's office, through all of Jessica's glares and my work load, I was completely worried about Edward. He looked like a zombie when he came back and I couldn't help but be the protective and caring girlfriend, it's in my nature after all, having to give my mom the band aids when I was five, not the other way around.

I knocked on the door and slightly opened the door, "Edward?"

He was at his desk, his paper work smothered the desk, him with his head in his hands. Edward looked up immediately at my voice, smiling lovingly at me. I walked into the office and closed the door lightly, then walked over to him, he turned his chair and had his arms waiting for me. I simply sat on his lap and his arms went around me instantly, cradling me. He kissing my forehead, nose, then lips, but only sweetly. I wanted nothing more then to deepen the kiss, but fate obviously had different plans.

Edward broke away from the kiss, his forehead on mine. "You wouldn't believe how embarrassing my day has been..." He muttered, I couldn't help but let out a small silent giggle, thoughts of what could have happened filled my mind.

"Oh, and what would that be?" I said with a slight sense of humor.

"You're taking humor out of my pain!" He said playfully, I just laughed.

"Oh, no, no, no, no...yes..."

"Well, I think you should be punished for taking humor in my pain."

"Oh really? And what would my punishment be?" I asked sweetly, thinking I could get out of it.

"Gee, Hm, I don't know..." And before I could process what was happening he tackled my to the ground and tickled my sides lightly.

"AH! No!...St-...sto-...STOP IT! ...hahahaha" I gasped through my laughs, he didn't, of cause.

"But this is your punishment Bellie, so I don't think so." He said smugly.

"Ple...Please...PLEASE!..." I yet again gasped, my stomach started to hurt from laughing.

"Hm...No." He said shortly.

Tears started to leak from my eyes from laughing too hard. I knock on the door was my savior, he stopped and quickly pecked me, making me a bit dizzy and short breathed. I wouldn't have been able to get up if Edward didn't give me his hand. I was a bit paranoid at the time so I was trying to fix my hair before taking a huge breath and opened the door.

"Edward, I have the paper work." The blonde man said, walking through the door. I had to admit, he is very attractive. Long blonde hair, lean muscular form but definitely not as bulk as Emmett, and definitely not as attractive as Edward.

"Ah yes, thank you James," Edward said. James walked over to Edward and handed the paper work to him, great, less sleep. Once James -or at least I'm sure that's his name- handed the papers his head turned to me. His eyes pierced mine, dark brown, but from here it looked black, a sly smile consuming his face.

"And who's this little cutie that you've been hiding up here Edward?" James said, walking slowly over to me and stoked a stand of hair out of my face. Edward growled...He growled! I don't think he's ever done that outside the bedroom...He walked/ran over to my side and took my waist, slightly glaring at James then saying, "James...This is Bella Swan, **my** girlfriend. Bella, this is James Samuels, he's the managing director."

James eye brawl rose, " Girlfriend? I didn't know you had one?"

"I do, and I didn't know you had forgotten yours." Edward said bitterly, tightening his grip.

He laughed, "Ah yes I do remember her, she's my fiancée now by the way." What is with everyone in Seattle going after people that are already taken when they're taken themselves?

"That's nice to hear man. Well thanks for the paper work, I think that it's time for us to go, we have plans with my siblings."

"Oh yes, and how are Alice and Emmett? Good I hope."

"Yes they are, Alice's wedding is on Christmas Eve because no place would let her get married on Christmas." Edward said with a bit of humor, James and I laughing. Yep, only Alice would want a wedding a day before Christmas to get the most attention...I do not know how Alice is going to wear a dress -that will most likely be sleeveless- in winter! I know I wouldn't!

"Oh, I was wondering how her and the Hales boy was doing. Anyway, as you said, I better let you guys go," He said, then looked me straight in the eyes, something about his eyes made me scared, very scared. "Good bye."

"B-bye..." I stumbled, my heart pounding a mile an hour, I held my breath. Edward waved after James, he closing the door on the way out, finally letting me breath. Edward rubbed my arm, I looked up to him, trying to catch my breath.

His hand going up to my cheek and creasing it, "Bella...are you ok?"

I just nodded like the idiot I am, "Y-yeah, just, u-um, James freaked me out a little bit..." I muttered, not sure how he would take it.

"Love, it's ok, I don't exactly feel all fluttery and cheerful around him either." He said, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

I sighed, "Thank god I thought it was just me..."

"Or maybe it's pregnant hormones..." He said with humor, I looked up and nudged him, laughing.

"Yeah, right, we...made love...last night, if my biology teachings were right, then it takes a little more then a day for the egg to get to the womb, sorry." I said, poking my tongue out like a five year old. "So...Before someone attacked me...Why exactly were you embarrassed?"

Edward grimaced, "Don't worry, I'm sure Emmett will tell you all about our encounter tonight...I wouldn't be surprised if you end up finding out about it by some stranger on the street with how big Emmett's mouth is..."

I laughed, "Let's go. If we're not back before six-thirty Alice will kill me..." I said completely serious, I wouldn't be too surprise if she has killed before...Most likely in a shopping sale...

"Oh now we can't have that, I would have to kill Alice for killing you if she did that, then I would kill myself..." He said playfully.

"I don't think you need to worry about killing yourself, I think Alice would have killed you too for making me late...Or if she didn't then Jasper would do the job for killing his fiancée, so either way, you don't have to worry about doing the job yourself!" I complied with a major grin imprinted on my face.

He just laughed and shoke his head, it was already dark outside and we had to get home as fast as possible before Alice got there first...I have to admit I was not excited about going to the club tonight. I haven't been to a club before, and in moves there is always a girl that gets drunk and knocked up -though I might already be knocked up already- or possibly raped and killed. If TV taught me anything, then clubbing is the wrong way to go.

It didn't take too long to get home, unfortunately. It's not that I want to be killed or anything, I just want to take up as much time as possible before meeting my doom. When we got home, Alice was indeed there, with Rosile, and a curler. I quickly grabbed Edward's arm and checked his watch, six-twenty six.

I sighed, "Alice, you can't complain, we came back four minutes early." I tried to defend myself.

"Don't worry Bella, we came here early so that you and Edward wouldn't try out your new...item, I guess you could say." Alice said laughing, Rosile with a smug smile on her face. I just looked at her confused and looked back at Edward, whose face was completely tomato red, he looked away and I put a hand on his shoulder patted him.

"C'mon Edward, it couldn't have been that bad." I said, trying to comfort him. Ok, so I was lying, it must be that bad. Only on few occasions has Edward actually blushed this wildly, one being the first day I moved in and court him in a towel...But still, I'm allowed to be the annoying supportive girlfriend that says the opposite to what is really happening, right? Well I don't care, because I'm going to either way.

Rosile and Alice bust into a laughing fit, "Yeah, not...bad!" Alice said through laughing, making me blush at being the source of humor, she wiped a tear from her eye and continued, "Ok, well if you would excuse us Edward, but you have to go to Emmett's apartment. You guys are going together and meeting us at the club. Oh! And take two cars so we don't have to wait for anyone if we wanna leave! Bye."

Edward pecked me on the cheek and left, me waving him off, trying to catch my breath. Run Edward, save yourself! Was all I could think, Alice turned to me with a smirk, "Ok Bella, let's do this." She said simply, I gulped, this is going to be a painful and slow process...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8:59pm, Outside the club, still alive.

"Alice, why did you make my skirt so short? I can't lean without showing my underwear!" No wait, that's a lie, I can't walk without showing my underwear!

It took an hour to get ready and then another hour to give me some basic 'clubbing' dance moves, which I have noticed was only grinding and teasing. But seriously! What I am wearing right now may as well be underwear! The denim skirt just covered my butt and my shirt...Oh god my shirt! It only went half way down...to my navel! It was a midnight blue tank top kind that stopped half way to my bellybutton and the top of the shirt had a small slit in it, showing my non-existent cleavage, it doesn't help when they don't let you wear a bra either! My hair curled in ringlets, but at least she only but light make-up on me, thank god!

"Because you look hot in it, now stop complaining, we're going in now." She said.

Unlike the massive line that went half way down the street, Alice, Rosile and I walked straight through, making me a bit nervous. Well who wouldn't when you're in the presence of those two?

All male eyes -a few females I might add- looked over at us with lustful eyes. I wouldn't blame them, with Alice and her completely short, green corset dress and thigh high boots who'd blame them? I don't know how she can walk in them though, I barely have heals because Alice was being nice to me, but her's are three, possibly four inches long, making her just as tall as me. But Rosile, god she's the one that has the most attention. If I thought my skirt was small, then her pants must be underwear! They were kind of actually, they appear to be that short anyway, showing off her very toned, smooth, long legs. And her red sparkly shirt, it has a very low plunging v-neck, or would it be v-stomach considering that it didn't stop until just past the navel, showing **a lot** of cleavage, one wrong turn and her breasts will pop out! As I said before, being in there presence made me nervous, more like a vomit threat.

Once in the club my ears got blown off by the music, it was that god damn loud! Lights flashed form every direction over the half drunk, horny, grinding, sweaty bodies on the dance floor. My heart pounded, I wasn't entirely sure if I could do this, I was about to turn and leave before Alice grabbed my hand and forced me to look at her, she shook her head with a very stern look, disapproving.

We followed her onto the dance floor, she told me that the boys will be here in about ten minutes and she wanted me to try dancing again before Edward gets here.

"Bella, I want you to find a guy and ask him to dance!" She yelled over the music, my body stood stiff, like hell I was going to let an overly horny bastard touch me! I shook my head drastically, why can't she just dance with me like at the apartment? She obviously didn't approve of me being fidget towards other males, "You're never going to learn if you don't!"

Before I knew what was happening, they went out of sight, leaving me stranded on the dance floor. I looked around drastically, oh no! Suddenly a pair of unfamiliar arms went around my waist and started to grind into my ass, I quickly turned my head and saw a male I haven't seen before in my life. Tall brown hair, brown eyes, sure, he's cute, but I was completely freaked. I tried getting out of his grasp, but his grip held tight.

"Please let me go!" I yelled over the music. He didn't seem to follow my orders; instead he walked with me in front of him to the side of the dance floor, though still grinding into me. I could feel his arousal through his pants. He turned me around and backed me to a wall, another man walked up to this one and handed him a cocktail glass, I could see something dissolve into it. Oh no...

I thrashed at his arms, trying to get out of his hold, he just pinned me down, including my legs, stopping me from trying to knee him in his groin. I couldn't yell for help, because the man had the drink and would most likely shove it down my throat if I opened my mouth. My heart pounded, oh god someone please help me!

"C'mon, open up princess!" The other man said, putting the cocktail glass to my lips. I curved my lips in together, trying my best to keep my mouth closed. This isn't just me I need to worry about. If I happen to be pregnant, and that was a drug in the alcohol then it would harm the baby, I could not allow that. The man that has me pinned banged my hands into the brick wall, pain shot through my hands and instantly I could smell something like rust and metal...blood. I sucked in air through my nose, tears of pain and fear filled my eyes, not too sure what would was going to happen.

I closed my eyes tightly, tears streaming out as the man pushed the glass to my lips more roughly, "Drink it!" he yelled, I shook my head. No, I'm not going to let anything happen! The man kneed me in the thigh, making me gasp, giving him the opportunity to pour the revolting liquid down my throat, but he didn't.

Suddenly I felt the man that pinned me down get ripped off of me, making me fall to the ground, he really was the only thing that kept me standing after that man knead me in the thigh. I looked to see my knight in shining armor punch the man in the nose, and even though the music was that loud, I could still hear the crack fill the air. The man's nose bleed everywhere as he fell to the ground, the second man went up to him ready to punch before Edward tackled him to the ground, his face filled with so much anger that it petrified me.

A scream was heard as he started to punch him vigorously, not giving the man any time to defend himself. Emmett and Jasper saw Edward beating him up and went over to him, restraining him from killing the man. Though it didn't stop him from kicking him the last few times. I know that after what the men did to me I should hate them, that I shouldn't feel any mercy for them if Edward killed them, but I couldn't help myself from being horrified at how much rage could be held inside of my sweet, loving Edward.

Alice came running over to me, tears in her eyes, she looked so guilty. Rosile however, looked like she was going to kill someone. She looked down to the guy who laid on the floor cradling his nose and kicked him powerfully in the stomach. She did it again, and again, and again until Emmett court her waist and pulled her away forcefully, saying something into her ear. I could see the moisture in her eyes as she had a murderous look for the man on the ground. I didn't know why she kicked the man, or why she looked like a murderous angel, but it sort of touched me if she had done that for me.

Jasper had two hands one Edward's shoulders, trying to keep him calm. His head jerked over to me on the ground, my body leaning against Alice's. Edward rushed over to me and crushed his body with mine, I holding him with the same amount of strength. I could feel the deep and fast breaths of his on my neck, I could tell he was filled with anger and horror from the thought of losing me, it just made me feel that much worse when I promised him this morning that I would never leave him…Sometimes fate isn't that nice.

"Bella, oh god Bella," He muttered, he grabbed both sides of my face and crushed his lips with mine for a quick, solid kiss and pulled away, "Are you ok? Did he drug you? I swear those guys are going to pay for what they did!"

"Edward, Edward, calm down. I'm fine, they tried but I didn't let them. I'm fine, I'm fine." I said in a rush, trying my best to calm him down. People crowded around us, some asking a few questions but I didn't pay attention to any of them, not even if I wanted to, my mind was fixed on getting Edward calm, from not getting him to go and kill those men unconscious on the ground.

"B-but your hands…" He said, picking up my hands to show me the blood. I looked at them, they were only scrapped from the brick, it wasn't that bad…I hope.

"It's just a scratch Edward, it'll heal."

"But you got injured because I wasn't here fast enough, I'm so sorry..,"

I removed my hands from his grasp and placed them on both sides of his face, "Edward, it's not your job to take care of me. None of this is your fault, you did nothing wrong."

"Bella, what if you are pregnant and this happened? It wouldn't just be you Bella…It'll be Renesmee too."

I shook my head, "No, that will never happen. I promised I'm not leaving and I stick to my word."

"You have no control over that sort of situation."

"I don't care, I will find a way to stay alive, both me and the possible baby."

I hugged him, trying my best to reassure him. "C'mon, let's go home." I whispered into his ear, he nodded.

"Alice, we're going home. Is that ok?" I asked, Edward's hand around my waist, I could feel my thigh bruise. She nodded, I guessed that she still felt guilty over what had just happened, and the main reason why I want to go now is so we're gone before the police come for the men. I put a hand on Alice's shoulder, "It's not your fault Alice, don't feel guilty."

She sniffed and hugged me, "I'm so sorry Bella! I shouldn't have left you on the dance floor, if Edward didn't come then you could have…You could have…" She cut herself off with tears, damn this family gets emotional.

I rubbed Alice's back, "Alice, calm down, I'm fine. Edward got to me, I'm fine, end of story."

Jasper came over to me and took Alice off me, he said that they were going to head back to, they wouldn't be in too much of a partying mood now since what happened. We all said our good bye's and went to a car each, though we all live in the same building so we probably would all get to the apartment building at the same time anyway.

Edward and I entered his car in silence, I couldn't exactly say it was a comfortable one, nor can I say it was awkward. Though when we went past the apartment I started to wonder if he was going to take me out to nowhere and kill me…I very much doubt that though. I turned on the heater, wearing a microscopic mini skirt and a bra-like shirt isn't exactly warm in the beginning of winter, hell, I don't think it's warm at the start of summer!

I looked outside to see trees, ok, so I guess we are a bit out of Seattle. I looked over to Edward, his face placid, and down to the speed odometer, 105 miles per hour…105! What is he trying to do? Kill us!

"Edward, slow down!" I cried, gripping onto the seat with both hands.

Edward just turned his head to me, about to respond before I cut him off, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

He just smirked and looked back to the road, a hand grabbing mine and let it rest on my lap, I was going to complain about having both hands on the steering wheel before he spoke, "Bella, I've been driving at this speed since seventeen, and I have been driving at the same speed when we go to work. Haven't you ever noticed?"

Edward looked at me with an amused look, I pouted, "Keep your eyes on the road…"

We kept driving for about twenty minutes before I got tired of waiting for an explanation, "Ok, where are we going?!"

"A place."

"What place?"

"A place with gravity."

I started to get frustrated, "And where would this mystical place be?!" I yelled in sarcasm

"Here." He said. I looked out the window to see that we had stopped, it was a small clearing with trees in a circle around us. We were the only ones out here. Edward got out of the car with his jacket, walking around and opening the door for me, the air all came at once and hit me like a tsunami, making me shiver and wrap my arms around myself as I hopped out of the car.

Edward pulled his jacket over my shoulders and wrapped his arms around mine, walking me to an edge. Huh, must be a cliff. I wasn't too fond of heights; I stopped walking about half a meter from the edge and looked over. I could faintly see the lights of Seattle, and the rest of the forestry that grew in front. The most beautiful feature of the whole sight was the stars. I haven't seen them since I left Forks, not that I had noticed them since Charlie's death, and now they look so full, so beautiful. It was breath taking.

"Edward it's beautiful." I whispered shortly.

He kissed the top of my head and created some friction with his hand and my arm. My heart pounded, like all the things from earlier tonight were completely erased, this moment being the only thing that seems safe enough to stay in without the horrors that is life.

"This is my most favorite place in the world. Ever since my parents moved us from Chicago to Seattle I was always looking for a place to call my own, I found it when my family went camping here one day when I was twelve, I wondered around and found this place. I refused to camp anywhere else but here, so my parents brought the land.

"They brought it for my birthday, I always thought of it as my sanctuary. The only place that the constructors couldn't bull dose down the make another mall or something else completely unnecessary. It's my second most precious possession."

"And the first?" I asked.

"You." He said and looked down at me, making me blush furiously, my heart pounding out of my chest. His eyes filled with love and kindness as he bent down and kissed my lips sweet fully and short. He sat on the grass and pulled on my hand like a child, he's so cute. I smiled and sat down in between his legs, his hands still in mine and crossing them over my stomach.

"So do you ever think of maybe sharing your hide out with me?..." I said jokingly.

"Hm…depending on your answer." He whispered into my ear.

I turned my head to look at him with curious eyes, "What answer?"

He looked down at me, smiling, "You'll have to wait for the question. C'mon, as much as I wish we could stay up here for the rest of the night, I know that no matter what you are going to make us go to work tomorrow and I don't see us getting up that early if we go to bed at three." He said, after kissing me passionately.

I deepened the kiss, bringing my arms behind and around Edward's neck, getting as much of him as possible. Our tongues fought for dominance, my eyes closed from the sensation and pleasure that he brought, making me moan into his mouth. One of his hands went up my body, passing my breast and stopping at my neck, giving him full access of my mouth, making me loss the battle over dominance. I didn't mind though.

His other hand however, seemed to be a bit more playful. It slide it's way up my stomach and under my shirt, he moaned into my mouth at the sudden realization that I was not wearing a bra. I wasn't too sure whether I should thank Alice or kill her. His fingers playfully pinched my erect nipple, my need for breath getting higher by the second. He broke off from the kiss for a few short breaths then smudging kisses down my cheek and to my neck, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh.

"Edward…" I moaned, I gasping for breath, damn who knew that in a twenty degree environment it could be this hot…

But like every good thing, it always has to come to an end. Edward broke his contact with my neck, the saliva instantly going cold, making me shiver. "The longer we stay out here the more worked up we get," He took a big breath and sighed, "You know…the faster we get back, the more time we have for…other things."

I gulped, "Oh yeah?" He nodded, biting his lower lip, driving me crazy, "Then I suppose we should probably get going…You know, for sleeping reasons and all…"

"I don't think there will be much sleeping though." He said seductively, running his fingertips lightly over my exposed stomach, cheater!

"Hm, depending on when we leave." I said.

"Then let's." He said with a big crooked grin, he got up, bringing me with him. His arms stayed around my waist until we got to the car and opened the door. Letting me slide in.

"Oh, and by the way. You're not wearing that out fit in public again, nor are you going clubbing."


	17. Her lullaby

Chapter seventeen

We returned to the apartment fairly fast.

I couldn't help but smile goofily the whole way back, thinking that I just learnt a new thing about Edward, I want to know every single thing that he's been through, every thought, and I'm one step closer to just that. Edward asked me a few times why I was smiling like that, though he was smiling just as retarded as I was, though he makes it look so much more attractive. I just answered with a 'wouldn't you like to know' and he'd just laugh and take my hand and kiss it.

The apartment was cold, no, it was a freezer. I refused to enter until Edward turned the fire place on and even then I ran in, he laughed at my childless, I told him that he can say that after he wears the outfit I'm was in, it seemed to shut him up.

I sat on the cough directly in front of the fire place, watching the flames fickler and crack. I could tell Edward was standing right behind me, he leant against the couch and had his arms around chest and kissed my neck.

"Do you want me to get you a blanket love?" He asked in my ear, his breath giving me shivers.

"Yes please." I answered, his arms left me and I quickly regretted my decision, coursing me to quickly fold my arms around myself, damn it's cold in here.

He didn't take too long, he came back into the room with his gigantic gold bed comforter and a couple pillows, setting them on the floor and patted the space beside him signaling for me to lay with him. I got up and hopped under the blankets, I immediately snuggled up to Edward. I wanted him so badly it hurt, all tonight, all today at the office; I wanted nothing more then for him to take me. But he didn't, because I told him that we had to be completely professional, I know I should be thankful to him for listening, but I didn't mean it!

As soon as his arms were around me he jumped me, his _problem_ still there from the clearing. Damn. I thought it might have left with the cold weather, obviously I was wrong...Not that I minded or anything.

I could feel the fire in my stomach growing, my need for him deepening further. I started to unbutton his shirt, he just lifted my skirt up past my stomach, he didn't want to wait till our cloths were disposed. He got a plastic wrapper out of his denim pants, and ripped it with his teeth, a condom. Edward sat up for a second, he was about to unbuckle his pants but my hands got to them first, I wanted to be the one to do it.

He looked at me with lustful eyes, I could feel that my eyes reflected his. I undid his belt and his button, now un-zipping his pants and bringing them and his boxers down at the same time, exposing his member. Edward groaned at the sudden freedom, I grabbed the condom from his hand and lightly pulled it over him, letting my fingertips graze him on its way down, awarding me with a moan. As soon as it was on Edward attacked my lips once again, his tongue and mine fighting for dominance. His hands pulling my underwear down my legs and through them across the room.

Edward positioned himself on top of me, and slowly going into me. It didn't feel all too good to be quite honest. It felt uncomfortable actually, raw, I just didn't feel the same connection as I did last night and this morning. Like he was behind glass, we still side by side, but we didn't touch, and god did I want that touch so badly. I adjusted to him, but both of us didn't move in the slightest. We both looking into each other's eyes, we both knowing that there was something wrong.

"Edward..."

"You two?"

"Yeah..."

He hopped off of me and laid beside me, and sighed, "Urg, what are we going to do...You can't go on the pill because if you are pregnant then it would hurt the baby. Now we can't use condoms, and I doubt we would use the whole withdrawal thing..."

I got lost in my thoughts, that, and I'm majorly sexually frustrated. God what are we going to do? We can't use any of them, and we seriously just can't stop having sex, we needed it like a drug user needs his fix.

"I have no idea...maybe we should...just not worry about it..." I said, this seemed to get his attention, he sat up and looked almost panicked.

"What do you mean by 'not worrying about it'? You don't mean...you don't mean no sex do you?"

"What? No, hell no, that's the last thing I want. I just meant…you know...no protection..."

Edward's eyebrow crooked, his face in shock. I was completely embarrassed at the whole idea, I thought that Edward wanted that, but he probably thought about it and thought he was too young. I hid myself under the blankets to hide my humiliated and red face, "Don't worry about it." I said under the blanket. Edward tried to pull it down, but I had a death grip on the sheets, and I was not ready for him to see me yet.

"Bella, let me see you...please?" He asked, whispering.

I let my grip loosened my grip on the blankets; he pulled them down and off my face, his eyes filled with love and happiness. "Bella, you do know what that means right? It would mean that you have a far greater chance of getting pregnant. I know what I want, but do you?"

I sighed, lightly grabbing hold both sides of his face, "Edward, I don't really know to be honest. All I know is, is that the thought of a baby, our baby, it doesn't seem so scary like it used to. I want whatever you can give me, and right now, you can give me a baby, you want it, so now I want it too."

"Are you sure?" He asked, though his voice betrayed his words, he's already completely ecstatic.

I couldn't help but smile at Edward's mood, it certainly changed from the murderous look he had hours ago, "As long as it's ours I'm sure."

Just after those words Edward attacked my lips, I could hear him ripping off the condom, I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself at how eager he is. He positioned himself once again, looking back at me with a questionable look.

I rolled my eyes, "Hurry up, before I change my mind!" I said playfully, he grinned and entered me, this time faster.

Before I knew it Edward's lips crushed back onto mine, we moaning into each other's mouths. Both our hip moved in sync with each others, this time it was right. It felt right, and it made me feel complete, something I can never get enough of. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, making it easier for him to thrust, but what I wasn't expecting was when Edward flipped us, letting me be on top, the dominant one. I broke from his kiss and went down his neck, unbuttoning the buttons Edward stopped me from finishing before. Kissing as far down as my body would let me, still pumping into Edward.

Both his hands on my hips, rolling me while I thrust. I went back up his chest and started to kiss his nipples, if it felt anything like how it did when he kissed me, then I would get a lovely reaction. I draped my tongue around the pink area, then lightly bit into the pink flesh, causing him to moan out my name quit loudly, I couldn't help but feel smug, yeah, I did that. I changed from one nipple to the other, doing the exact same as I did to the other.

I could feel our release coming all too soon and I wanted this one to be hard and fast. I started to tighten myself as I slid back down him, he moaned loudly once I got him in hole, then going back up fast and doing the same going down. He growled, "Bella..." He warned, meaning that he was not only close, but he enjoyed it the most. I kept doing my action, the pleasure awarding me greatly.

Edward wouldn't stop moaning, this must be a very enjoyable position for him, and I could tell that only a few more pumps and he's a goner, though so will I. He flipped us once more, this time he thrashed into me roughly, and man that just made me more turned on. I came fast and hard, Edward doing the same.

He pulled out and lay on my left side, both panting, my hair sticking to my forehead, back, and chest. Yeah, I was no longer cold. The after climax still fazing me, I could still see white stars dancing around my vision, damn that was amazing. I gulped, my throat completely dry, I need a drink.

"That was amazing love..." Edward said with the same breathlessness, though I admire his lungs for still being able to speak.

"I need- I need a d-drin-k." I gasped, I started to get up but Edward pushed me back down.

"No, I'll get it." He said, pecking my lips and getting up himself, pulling his pants up to. I have to admit, his ass is the cutest thing I've ever seen, I giggled.

Edward turned around and smirked, "Like what you see?" I just nodded, he wiggled his butt making me laugh as he walked down to the kitchen in the other room.

I toke a few deep breaths and got up, wanting to sleep in a bed tonight then having back pains tomorrow from sleeping on the floor. I grabbed hold of his comforters and pillows and started to make my way to his room, tripping over a part of the blanket that was dangling, "Ow!" I yelled whispering. A pair of arms grabbed hold of my waist and got me up right, I mumbled thanks.

"You really need to stop walking when I'm not around, I don't have the opportunity to catch you if I'm not there." His tone filled with humor, I poked my tongue out like a five year old and grabbed the blankets again, though nearly falling again with my feet tangled in the sheets, Edward catched me, of cause. Too perfect, he caught me with one hand and then handed me the glass of water, and picked up the blanket and pillow. We started to walk to his room.

"You know if you keep falling, your going to hurt poor Nessie." Edward said in a serious tone.

I rolled my eyes, "And do you know that I don't do it because I like it right? I do it because I actually have no sense of control when it comes to my feet."

"I don't mean it like that, I'm not trying to make fun of your disability," we both laughed, "I'm just saying that as I said before, that I just want you to wait until I'm with you before you starting doing anything that could strain you."

I just looked at him dumbstruck, "So you're telling me that since I might be pregnant that I'm not allowed to walk around with something like a pillow because I might strain myself? What about a dinner plate? Will that be too much for me to handle?" I tried to sound serious but sarcasm completely took over my tone of voice.

Before too long we both erupted into laughter, yeah, totally stupid I know, but the whole argument was stupid. He bent down and pecked me, and we started to walk back to the room. I took a few gulps of the water, letting the cool liquid trickle down my throat. I drunk it all, by that time we were already in Edward's room, I placed the glass on the bed side table. I looked over to Edward, who dumped the blankets on the bed, starting to make it, I helping him.

Once it was done I started to undress, the cloths I was in now were not something I would wear to bed, and I don't particularly think that Edward would really mind either. The room was dark so I thought that Edward wouldn't have noticed, I thought wrong. He was in front of me before I could successfully take off my skirt, he bent down and took it off for me, then ran his hands up my body and to my shirt. His hands slid under, gliding over my breast, bringing my shirt with his hands and took it off completely. I now stand completely naked in front of a fully dressed man.

I ran my hands over his chest until I got to his shoulders then ran them down his arms, letting the shirt fall on the ground. His belt on his pants left unbuckled, so all I had to do was take off the button and zip them down, taking his red boxers with his pants in my hands and slide them down his legs, I could tell Edward already had another hard on.

And before I knew it, we had climax number two.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up before Edward, as usual.

It was still early morning, or so I thought, I could hear the ran hitting the roof in a lulling pattern, so it could just be the cloud's that is making the room dark. Last night was just as memorizing as the night before, my body still a little stiff from all the actions of last night, though it hasn't been long since I had lost my virginity.

I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep, I just stared around the room lazily until my glaze feel on the giant black object on the side of the room, his piano. I looked back at Edward -my pillow- and noticed him sleeping peacefully. My curiosity burned through me, I wanted to go and see his piano that he loves so much. I lightly grabbed Edward's hands from behind my back, and slowly untangled them from me and put them on his side, lightly pecking him on the lips before hopping off of him slowly, making sure I didn't wake him.

His breaths still slow and even, I haven't woken him up...yet.

The coldness of the air hit me at full force as soon as I removed the blankets from my body. I noticed I'm still naked and I doubt that wearing the cloths of mine on the ground would make me any warmer. I also noticed Edward's long sleeved shirt laying on the ground, I didn't know why, but I always wanted to try one of Edward's shirts. It looked big enough, so I tried it on, buttoning up the shirt and noticed that at least it was a bit warmer. It went down just enough to reach past my butt, but barely. My underwear was located somewhere in the lounge room, and I don't really want to wonder to far incase Edward woke up and notice's his bed's bare.

I walked to the piano, but first noticed my reflection in the mirror. I was completely dumbstruck. For the first time in a long time, I thought that I looked beautiful. My hair wasn't completely uncurled or completely messed, it flowed around my shoulders. I noticed that something about my skin, it was almost glowing, I smiled to myself, only Edward could do that. I lightly touched my reflection in the mirror, sure it was dark in the room, but I could still see most of the objects in front of me. I couldn't help but think that wearing Edward's shirt was almost made for me, his aftershave smelt mouth watering, and all I wanted was to wear it every day.

I could slightly see Edward though the clouds of darkness, still fast asleep on the bed. "I love you..." I said to him subconsciously to his reflection.

I tore my eyes from his peaceful reflection and made my way to the object that grabbed my curiosity. I let my hand glazed the black silky coat, oh all the things that could happen on this wide area of space...I shook my head before I could get too into my fantasies. I sat on the small bench that stood in front of the grand piano, lightly running my fingers on the keys, sending out a musical tune. Edward wouldn't wake up, that I knew, a cyclone would be terrorizing the city of Seattle and still he'd remand asleep in lala land. I noticed a piece of paper on the stand.

_**Her lullaby**_

The title of the song was noted.

I failed Music, so I had no idea what the notes spelt out. But Edward wrote it, so I knew it would be beautiful no matter what. There were three pages of the song, and I couldn't help but wish to hear the angelic music being played. Though I also was curious as to whom '_her_' may be. For all I knew it could be Esme's or Alice's lullaby, but I still wished for it to be mine.

I didn't know when, but Edward now stood leaning on piano looking down at me lazily.

"Sorry I woke you." I said, he just shook his head and smiled.

"You should be, I woke up and to my surprise I was in an empty bed. Not a very nice way to wake up by the way. I also noticed that the keys being played, so I knew it was either you or some psyco that kidnapped you and was about to kidnap my piano." I couldn't help but laugh. He came and sat on the bench beside me, his back in the opposite direction then mine so he could see my face clearly, "But seriously Bella, don't do that again, I don't think my heart could take it, waking up in a bed without you in it." He whispered, pulling a stand of hair behind my ear and sweetly kissed my lips.

He looked down and back up at me, "I also recommend that you wear my clothes as much as possible."

"You think I look good?" I asked sweetly.

Edward laughed, "You look ravishing love, I can't take my eyes off you. Just, don't wear that in front of anyone else, I want you all to myself."

This time it was my turn to laugh, I lightly shoved him playfully, just making bounce back and peck me again, "Edward?"

"Yes love." He answered, his hand trailing my neck and collarbone.

"Whose lullaby is this?" I asked whispering, not too sure if I wanted to know the answer.

He turned his head slightly to see what I was talking about, he smiled to himself and looked back at me, "Yours."

My cheeks warmed and my heart pounded, "Mine?"

"Yours. Would you like to listen to it?"

I nodded.

He hopped off the bench and turned around, he shuffled my down the bench so he could sit directly behind, his head resting in the crook of my neck, his arms around mine and started to play without even looking. The angelic sound filled the room, I could feel my heart pounding at every note played. This was probably the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, and it made my love for Edward grow exponentially, I didn't know that was possible.

I could feel tears well in my eyes. The music lightly hummed to a stop, finishing it before I could really absorb the whole serenade.

Edward turned my head to face his, his expression unreadable, "Do you like it?"

I nodded, "I loved it." I whispered, the tears falling from my eyes before I could stop them. Edward wiped the tears away from my eyes with his fingertips, bringing them up to his lips to taste them. I looked at his questionably; he just shook his head and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe you should get some more sleep, you're probably exhausted."

I shook my head, "Can you- can you just play it again please?"

He nodded and obeyed his orders; fill the room with the heavenly music once again. I loved it; words couldn't bring about how much I loved this song. And it's mine. All mine. Made for me. Only for me. When this song is played I felt like every doubt, every bad feeling is flushed away. They are tomorrow's problems. And this, this is now, so I should just live in the moment.

Before I knew it, I was dozing off to the sound of my lovers beautiful serenade, made for only my ears, and my ears alone.


	18. Shopping

Chapter eighteen

Things are going completely crazy this week.

Everything is so hectic. Alice's and Jasper's wedding is only a week away and she had me fitted for a dress. Apparently I'm one of the two maids of honor, Rosile being the first, me being the second. It has been nothing but wedding stuff for Alice, she's making the dresses AND doing the whole wedding, not worrying about a wedding planner, and still she continues to work. Don't ask me where she gets the time for all this.

This also means that Christmas is a bit more than a week away. I wasn't too fond of celebrating holidays; I found them rather ridiculous actually. Ok, so maybe the real reason was because I hate people spending money on me, whether it's as little as a dollar, I don't care, but it's completely ridiculous!

But still, I always spend money on others presents. If they celebrate then I shouldn't bring them down, so I always buy them gifts. So here I am. In the middle of a pool of venoms animals, fighting over who gets the icky yellow sweater's because it was all they could get their hands on. I sighed, I definitely should have brought my Christmas gifts earlier on.

Edward and I decided to go to Esme's and Carlisle's house after the wedding and sleep over there. Ok, so it was more forced then decided. Alice wanted to stay back for Christmas and go on her honeymoon boxing day, saying it was a family time and she wouldn't miss it for the world, and of cause, Jasper just agreed to everything Alice said like the love sick puppy he is. It really was too cute.

I had no idea what to get everyone for Christmas, that's why I had Edward tag along, though he mostly insisted, saying that I could get kidnapped or something. I couldn't help but laugh at his words.

"What are you laughing at love?" Edward asked his arm around me lazily over my shoulder.

I shoke my head, "Nothing, nothing, now what type of things is Jasper into?"

"He seems to like the wars a lot."

"Ok, so do you think we should get him a few books?" I asked, I had no idea what I could get him other then books about the cold wars.

Edward laughed, "Not very sentimental."

"Well what else could I get him that isn't a book that has to do with war?" I asked, poking my tongue at him. He laughed, squeezed my arms and kissed my forehead.

"There is a antique store here, they sell a whole heap of world war two stuff there. I think I saw a gun they used to use in the cold war, I'm sure he'll love it."

I sighed, "Ok, then what about Emmett?"

"I got him covered; I'm getting him a year at the gym voucher. He gets to go there all year and any supplies it may contain, it's for any gym in Washington."

I frowned, "Well what am I going getting him then?"

"You don't need to love."

"Yes I do, I'm not just going to let you buy everything and then write my name on the box saying that I brought it as well!" I argued.

He stopped me from walking and turned me to look at him, he cupped my neck with one hand to make me look up at him, "Bella, we are a couple. What's mine is yours. It's the same thing we do every year in our family, every couple buys a present for everyone. I never had someone to do that with, and now that you're with me I finally get to, so we're doing it. Understood?"

I nodded, I felt completely guilty now. It must have been difficult to be in a family with perfect relationships and being the only one out of the six that had to be alone. He might not be alone physically, but mentally he was. Holidays must have been the worst of all. Having everyone around the table, all of them having there perfect someone beside them and him having to watch them be all cute and cuddly while he stood in the corner watching, observing the thing that he didn't have. Yeah. I feel _really _guilty.

Edward smiled and kissed me sweetly one the lips, then took my hand as we continued to walk, "So what do you think that we should get for Rosile?" I asked.

"Well, personally I think we should get her a vacuum cleaner to deflate her head..." I nudged him in the ribs, "Ok, ok...Yeah, I have no idea. I just got her a make-up kit last year."

I laughed, "Fine, what about...Er...Um...A spa coupon?" It was the best thing I could think of.

"That's a good idea, I can get Alice to go and get it from the one they always go to." ...I wasn't serious when I said that, but oh well, that's her out of the road.

"Well I have an idea for Alice, but I don't want to buy it until Christmas Eve." I said, I knew exactly what to get her.

"Would you like to tell me what exactly that 'something' is?"

I shook my head, "Nope, you'll have to wait. Though I think I have to give it to her Christmas Eve, I don't think it would last if I didn't." I said. I would have to pick it up after the wedding though, giving it to her that night, I just hope that it doesn't mess up their plans by buying it for her…

"Is it alcohol?"

"No."

"Chocolate?"

"Er, no."

"Cannibal plant?"

"What?!" I asked laughing.

Edward laughed, "Well someone has to eat her wardrobe before it over flows."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, is this the place?" I asked, standing in front of the only antique store that I had spotted. I still didn't know my way around too well, I did only move here about not even a month ago. Edward nodded as we entered the store. To my surprise not many people were in here, which was a huge relief. It was very quaint, a lot of weird objects flooded the room on shelves and pinned to the roof. I removed my hand from Edward's and started to wonder around, looking for any item I may like.

From toys to furniture, they all looked exquisite. But only one thing out of all of the artifacts in the room drew me to attention. It was a necklace, a very beautiful necklace locket at that. It looked like silver, but it could have been gold, either way. It was in shape of a love heart, a mini heart in the center, a emerald, it reminded me of Edward's eyes immediately. I looked at the back, it engraved to letters.

_**B.C **_

It was weird, but as soon as I saw those letters a chill went down my spine. I didn't know who the owner was of this gorgeous artifact, but it was as if it was made for me. Only my last name didn't start with a 'C', but I didn't mind. I tried to open the locket, but it wouldn't budge, I didn't try to hard though, it was so small and beautiful that I was afraid that I might break it. I gave up on it, and looked up, the sales lady saw me looking at the necklace and came over to talk to me.

"It's a lovely necklace, don't you agree?" She said. She was African American, her long black hair pinned back into a half up, half down style. She was a pretty thing, skinny, not too old, but in her late thirties wearing a plain jeans and a blue jacket. Though she could never amount to Rosile. I don't think anyone could.

"Yeah, I love it." I replied.

"The chain is white gold, the middle diamond is 2.25crt. It's a very rare item, made in the early nineteen hundreds." She gave me a history lesson.

I nodded, "Who much?" I asked, afraid of the amount, sure I have a few hundred thousand after selling the house, but still...I don't like spending too much money on one thing.

"It went down in price, it's now only nine thousand." She said, a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.

Wow, ok, maybe it's a bit much. I put it back, it felt like I was putting back a piece of my heart when I did. I was so tempted to buy it, but the necklace beside it I saw was perfect for Esme and took my mind of the one object that I wanted more than anything. I picked that one up to examine the item. A pearl necklace, pink, and something I could see her wearing. I called for Edward, who I realized was standing behind me. I showed him the necklace and he nodded, saying that it was perfect.

"Who much is this miss?" I asked, showing her the necklace.

"That one is nine hundred and seventy eight. Would you like to purchase this item?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

Edward got out his wallet, but I stopped him, "Nu-huh, I'm paying for this one, you brought Emmett's, I'm buying Esme's." This is going to be one expensive Christmas…

He frowned, "No you're not, you wouldn't be able to afford it."

This time I frowned, "Edward, I sold my house in Forks, I have a few hundred grand in the bank, I'm buying it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No you're not."

I quickly got out my credit card and swiped it in the slot before Edward could stop me, "Bella!" He complained, I knew he was pissed, but I didn't care. I typed my password and brought the necklace, two down, only a few more to go. I already brought Angela's, Jacob's, along with moms and Phil's, all I had to do was send them off and I was done with them.

The lady gave me the necklace in a red velvet box in a shiny silver bag, I thanked her and turned around, only to bump into Edward's chest, his arms folded and glaring at me. I just tried on my best innocent look, it didn't work in the slightest. "Bella, you ever do that again and I'm taking your wallet away from you." He said coldly, making me shiver.

"Hay, you said it was a couple thing, how was it going to be a couples thing if it wasn't from both of us?" I asked, glaring back at him.

He gritted his teeth, "It doesn't matter, Alice let's Jasper pay for the presents, so I should get to too."

This made my blood boil, "I'm not Alice Edward. I don't like to be spoiled, and I don't like to let my other half have to pay for everything, so get over it before I go and buy everyone else's presents alone!"

I walked off, going over to a Japanese katana sword, saying it was from World war one. I didn't give much notice so I just picked it up and walked back to the counter, about to pay for it before Edward swiped it in his credit card and paid for it, I turned around and glared at him, he looking down at me with a smug look. I rolled my eyes and folded my arms around my chest. Edward put a hand on my head and ruffled my hair, kissing it lightly. I sighed, why? Why can't I stay mad at him!?

We walked out of the store, Edward carrying both bags, me complaining about him having to carry everything.

"Just give up love, you're not getting hold of the bags." He said, a grin on his face.

I pouted, "Fine then, what are we getting Carlisle?"

"All ready covered, I brought him an antique painting from the early seventeen hundreds in England, I saw him eyeing it one day on our holiday there." Edward answered.

"Your family are really into antiques aren't they?" I said jokingly, he laughed.

"Yeah, well that's what you can expect from my family, we've always been old fashion, well, Rosile, Alice, and Emmett aren't. Other than that, yeah." He said laughing, "C'mon love, we'll drop into Esme's restaurant for lunch before we head home."

I nodded. Wow. Already done…Damn that was faster than I thought!

We made our way to the parking lot until Edward stopped us out front of a store. Not just any store. But a baby store. I looked up to Edward, his face lit up at the sight; he looked down with questionable eyes and a puppy dog look. I sighed and nodded. He rushed us in, he looked like a child in a candy shop, it was adorable.

The store was called Baby. Co, I know, not very creative but it works. The inside was completely cute, one side of the store painted a baby pink, the other painted in a baby blue. Edward went over to the girls section, looking at all the tiny baby dresses.

"Bella! Come look at this! It would be prefect of her!" He grabbed a white ruffled dress, a very pretty dress. I suspected that he choose it out of the rest because it looked old fashion, but still I liked it. It had buttons on the chest of the dress, they didn't button down though, they were just there for show. Edward looked at the dress with such excitement, so much love filled in his eyes and he looked back at me, his eyes asking me to buy it.

"Edward...We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet...Plus for all we know if I am it might be a little Eddie!" I said with humor, Edward grimaced at his nick name and shook his head.

"No, it's my sperm, and anything that's mine will do the job one hundred and ten percent! Plus it's a girl Bella, it's not going to be a boy." He said smugly.

I laughed, "A bit full of yourself don't you think?"

"Nope, I only speak the truth." He said innocently, I giggled and shoved him playfully. God I only had three more days and I'm due for my periods, I'm never late ever since I first started to get them, so I'll basically know straight away if I am or not.

His expression turned from playful to dead serious in a flicker of a moment, "Bella, I'm going to buy this dress whether you approve of it or not." He said and through the dress over his shoulder, looking back at the clothes and continued to find more he liked. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laughed.

"Wont Alice be a bit offended that she doesn't get to design the outfit's?" I asked, Edward's head popped up and grinned, tackling me into a hug which completely surprised me. I didn't know what to do, so I just lightly patted his back. "Edward?"

He brought his hands to my face and crushed his lips with mine in a quick but passionate kiss, one that made you want so much more but knew you had to end it quickly because you were in the public eye and inside a baby shop, yeah, I hate those kisses. He broke out of the kiss and started kissing every inch of my face, leaving me to try my best to catch my breath. He pecked me one more time on the lips, "Thank you!"

I looked at him in utter confusion, "What? Why?"

Edward kissed my nose making me giggle, "Because you finally acknowledged that you might be pregnant." He whispered his head on my forehead. I wasn't too sure what he meant though, of cause I realized I might be pregnant. I was sure I said it a few times...haven't I...?

I shook my head and lightly shoved him away, looking over at the socks, "Well, I guess we're going to need these..." I said, Edward coming over behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, his head resting on my shoulder.

"It's so small..." I whispered. So many emotions filled me at the sight of the tiny object. It filled me with joy at the sight, yet it scared me to death. "What if I'm not meant to be a mother Edward..."

Edward's arms around me tightened, he kissed my neck lovingly, "You will be love, I know it."

"But how do you know?"

He twirled me around in his arms so I was now facing him, his face completely serious, "You're going to be the greatest mother in the world Bella, never thing otherwise." He said firmly, I could tell that Edward believed his words with both his heart and soul, I couldn't help but believe him. If Edward could agree to it, then I guess so could I. I nodded my head, Edward smiling lovely at me and kissed my forehead, "Good"

Edward only brought the tiny white dress and a pair of matching white socks, I didn't want to let him buy anything else, I didn't want him to get his hopes up, to be honest I didn't want to let my hopes get high up either. Ever since the night I told Edward that we could continue to have sex without protection he couldn't seem to get his hands off me. I wasn't too sure if he was just addicted to sex or if he just wanted a baby that badly, not that I minded or anything…

It did kind of scared me a bit though. Not that I was scared about Edward leaving or anything, that would be ridiculous considering he is basically jumping for joy because he just brought an adorable baby outfit, but because how fast we're moving. I love Edward, don't get me wrong. I know I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, and I know that I will want nothing else. But we've only known each other for three weeks, and we have only been together for two, and already we're looking for baby clothes and a nursery. I don't know if it's just me or if it's true, but we are going a tiny bit fast for a average relationship… But I don't think I would want it any other way.

Straight after shopping we went to Esme's restaurant, it just being down the road, so we walked from the shops to there after we put everything in the car.

The man, Tyler, like before greeted us at the door. Edward as before claimed me as his to warn him off, I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy, but I loved it when Edward got all territorial over me, it's a major turn on. Tyler escorted us to the table we had before, Esme coming straight after and hugged us both.

"Hay sweets, it's a surprise to see you two here, you really need to start calling us before you come." She said so motherly.

"Sorry Mom, we'll call the next time we come here, but it was sort of a last minute thing, we were just getting the Christmas shopping." I said, Esme told me to call her mom when we went for dinner at their place a week ago, she got the others into the habit, so I guess I picked it up. Esme's face always light up when I called her that, she always wanted a child, but god was too cruel to not let her have one of her own, so she always loved it when we called her mom. She was basically my second mother anyway.

"Oh? What did you get?" She said eagerly.

Edward shook his head, "No Esme, you know you're not going to find out anytime soon, so don't even bother."

Esme's face fell immediately, making me slightly feel guilty, she sighed, "Fine, so what can I get you for lunch?"

We both ordered and Esme was off. We sat in complete silence, a comfortable one. Though my thought's got interrupted when I felt something warm on my inner thigh. I shot my head in Edward's direction, he looking a different way like he had no idea what he's doing. His hand getting high by the second, "Edward..." I said in a warning tone.

He just looked down at me and smiled sweetly, "Yes love?"

My cheeks burned up, "You know w-what..."

He looked at me curiously, "What am I doing?" He asked, his hand now brushing against my folds through my jeans, making me flinch, holding back a moan.

"Edward, you better stop that, now!" I yelled whispering only loud enough for Edward to hear, he just looked smug and shrugged, like he didn't know what he was doing to me. His fingers now grinding into me through the materials, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I gripped both my hands on the table, biting my lower lip, afraid if I didn't I would moan and someone would hear it. Worse, Esme hearing it.

I wanted Edward inside me, I wanted Edward's hand inside my panties, I wanted _Edward_ inside my panties, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I also knew that I really did need to stop Edward, like, REALLY needed to stop Edward. Not only are we in a public place, but Edward's Aunt showing up any minute, I don't think that Edward nor I wanted her to see what Edward's hand was capable. I considered taking my hands off the table to remove Edward's hand by force, but my body would probably double forward and make me shake with pleasure, and as I said, it's a pubic area!

My breath getting deeper as the seconds ticked by, Edward's fingers grinding into my clit harder and faster, the pit of my stomach filled with so much want that I have to stop myself from jumping Edward and taking him in front of his Aunt and whoever else was in the restaurant.

"Bella, are you ok? You look a little...what's the word? Flushed?" Edward asked smugly, his fingers moving faster. I looked up to him and gave him a death glare, he laughed. I could feel my release coming closer and closer.

Only a few more thrusts and I was a goner. Four, three, two..."Back." SHIT!

Edward removed his hand from me, my entire body tense and completely unsatisfied. I was so close! Oh god how I need my release! A hand was placed on my forehead; I opened my eyes and saw Esme looking down at me concern. She moved her hand to my cheeks, feeling my temperature, "Honey are you ok? You look like you're burning up, you feel like it too." She said concerned. I shook my head, saying I felt fine. Esme told me to go to bed once we finished our lunch.

Once she went back to work I started to glare at Edward while eating my lunch, he just had a very smug look on his face, grinning while eating his food. It sucked how my body still hadn't calmed down since my 'almost' climax, and god did I know I needed that climax soon! We left the restaurant, saying our good bye's to Esme, both giving her a cuddle and kiss on the cheek before leaving. We walked back to the car in complete silence, my breath was still raggedy from before.

Before we went into the car Edward jumped me against the car, his hands on my hips, pressing me against the door, his lips molding against mine, his tongue eloping mine. I moaned into his mouth, oh god was it possible to want him any more then I do know? Edward grinded his hips against mine, Oh yeah, it was definitely possible alright...

He broke off in the middle of the kiss and opened the door for me, as if he wasn't just grinding against me like a hormonal teenager! "Oh for god sakes Edward!" I erupted in frustration, yeah, sexual frustration.

Then the cruel bastard just grinned, and unshed me into the car and pecked my lips, "Don't worry love, you will get your release soon enough..." He whispered, I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest, he kissed me again then closed the door, walking around and hopping in the car, starting to drive off.

An evil idea flashed through my mind. If Edward was allowed to make me this frustrated, then I guess I'm allowed to put him in the same position as I'm in...I placed my hand in the middle of Edward's thigh, he tensed as soon as he felt my hand on him. I lightly ran my fingertips over his thigh, getting just up to the near tip of his dick, but then ran my hand back down his leg, earning myself a light growl. I repeated the action about five times, before actually stroking _him_, causing him to flinch back into his seat.

"Bella...Do you want me to cause a car accident?" He said, in annoyance, I giggled.

He now had a major hard-on, I lightly stroking him through the material on his jeans, he lightly moaned, causing me to grin. I didn't stop stroking him, I wanted him to know what it felt like to be me in the restaurant, just unlike me, he doesn't having to keep his mouth shut, he's just has to keep his eyes open and not draw too much attention to the pleasure if we want to get home in one peace. I noticed Edward's knuckles going white from his death grip on the steering wheel, making me feel a little too smug.

I could tell that Edward was getting close, his was trying his best to not cum. I want him to know how I feel. So I took my hand away from his dick, Edward's face shot in my direction with a death glare. I just smiled at him and waved my hand, "Now you know how I feel." Was all I replied. I knew it was cruel, I knew what it felt like, but if I have to suffer so does he.

I didn't know if it was just me or if the car was going at a rather fast paste than normal, but either way, we got back to the apartment building rather quickly. We got out all of the products that we brought from the mall, Jasper's katana being the biggest of all the items.

Once we got up to the apartment and inside, we dumped all the brought goods in my room, though I barely recognized the surroundings anymore, considering that I never sleep in it anymore and most of my clothes are in Edward's wardrobe and draws, it felt a bit weird, but at the same time nice.

As soon as they were all down on the ground Edward pushed me to the wall and crushed his lips on top of mine, his tongue not bothering about asking for permission to enter, just darting it into my mouth, causing me to moan instantly.

It got too heated too quickly, which just made it worst when Edward broke off yet again, this was seriously pissing me off.

"Sorry Bella, but I forgot to tell Jasper something, I'll be back in two seconds." He said, kissing my forehead, I pouted. "I won't be long."

And with that he was out the door. I rushed into Edward's room, stripping off all my clothes and grabbing one of his over sized dress shirts, letting my hair down from the pony tail it was up in, it flowing over my shoulders like a waterfall. I checked myself out in the mirror, I always thought I looked best wearing Edward's shirts, and he always seemed to react to me wearing them too, so I made a habit of wearing them. I wore nothing under the shirt, so I picked up the pile of my clothes from the ground and through them in the laundry basket.

A knock on the door rang through the apartment. Hm, funny, Edward never knocks. Must have locked himself out or something. I practically bounced to the door, I quickly patted down my hair and took a deep breath. I took hold of the knob and opened it, but found myself regretting that action very soon after...

"Rosalie....?"


	19. Satisfied

Chapter nineteen

"Rosalie...?" I gapped.

Standing in front of me at the present moment is the blond beauty known as Rosile. I can't believe it. I was definitely not expecting her to be the one that I would be opening the door to.

"Bella. Nice shirt." She said, smirking. I looked down, it felt like a wave of pure embarrassment came and crushed me against the wall. There I stood. Edward's shirt just covering enough for me to not be arrested by the cops in public. Sure the shirt is buttoned up, but it didn't stop me from covering my chest with my arms.

"I-is th-there anything I can help you with?" I asked, my face beat red from the truly embarrassing moment I'm still enduring.

She rolled her eyes, her features showing me that she is completely bored and didn't really want to be here. "Look, I need to tell you something. Can I come in?" She asked, I nodded, stepping beside the door, letting her through. She walked straight through to the hall and into the lounge, making herself comfortable. I truly was tempted to run off to Edward's room and put some pants on, though I think she might notice my moment of absences, and I really didn't want to push my luck considering this is the first time she's actually wanted to talk to me.

I sat down cautiously on the couch, opposite to Rosile. I had my legs curled behind me, so I wasn't showing her that I wasn't wearing any underwear, and that would have truly been a breaking point.

"Ok, so here's the thing. Alice wants us two to be friends before the wedding, she was practically begging me to come and talk to you." She said, this catching me completely off guard.

"u-um, o-ok-ok." I stuttered.

She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry that I'm being a bitch all the time, but that's the way I am." I nodded. "And your attitude isn't helping either."

"Attitude?" I asked, I wasn't too sure what she meant by attitude but I knew I was about to find out.

"The way you're always self conscious and shit, really, the worlds not going to care whether you have boobs or not so neither should you."

"O-oh, um, sorry."

She rolled her eyes. "That too, you're not supposed to tell people you're sorry when someone is bitching at you, you're supposed to yell or punch the bitch."

"Sure...." I really had no way to answer her, how could you when she was basically telling you you should punch her?

"I need to get this off my chest, only Alice and Edward know this and I think that you should probably know as well. The reason why I did hate you was because how fast everyone just invited you in. It wasn't fare. No one, NO ONE has ever really came into our family. Both Jasper and I got adopted by Carlisle when we were seventeen, and even then we were all a bit distant from each other for a few weeks and we all lived together!

"This is going to sound bad, so don't put too much thought into this. I was jealous of you because you and Edward are going out." She said.

I sat there, like my world was falling apart. Rosile was jealous, and not only jealous, but jealous because I got Edward. This made me sick to the stomach. I wouldn't have a chance if Rosile started going after Edward. Rosile is probably one of the only girls that would be worthy enough to be with Edward, in his league. No matter how many times Edward could tell me that he loves me, would he really love me if Rosile decided to go after Edward herself? No, she could beat me hands down wearing a garbage bag!

"I told you not to think too much of it." She said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry." I muttered, trying to not let the tears fill my eyes.

She sighed, "Look, as you can tell I'm really stuck up. I know it, it's what makes me me. I'm not going to take Edward off you, I'm not going to tell you that you'll die or I'll beat you up if you continue to date him. I'm just saying that...I'm used to having guys sway at the sight of me. That they would jump off a cliff at the snap of my fingers. But when I meet Edward. He wasn't interested in me at the least. Then when you showed up you completely took Edward's heart at first sight. When I came here the first day you meet, I could already tell that Edward had fallen for you. All I could think was what the hell do you have that I don't? I'm prettier then you, I've got bigger breast, I've got a job that would get most guys attention. So what the hell did you have that I didn't?"

Her words pierced me like anything. I knew that everything was true. I wasn't prettier then her, I'm practically flat chested compared to her, and she's probably a super model. So what did Edward see in me that he didn't in Rosile?

"When I got fed up with not having the answer I went and asked Edward personally. Sure the stuck-up prick laughed at me, but he told me. And his words did a big toll on me, something that rarely happened. He told me that compared to you, I was an old heartless woman. That no matter how much I wear short skirts, or anything that would have others drawling, that I wouldn't have an effect on him as you do. You have personality; you can light up faces with your words instead of your looks. He said it was your heart that made him fall for you, not your looks.

"After that day I started to think more and more about those words and the toll they had on me. His words kept baffling me. Any other guy would only care about whether or not you had looks, but not him. He truly loves you Bella. And yet you are so insecure about the things you don't have when you have the only thing that no other girl can have, and you take it for granted because you think that your looks are the only thing that matters! I couldn't help but get mad at you every time you complain. It got on my nerves so much." Rosile said.

I didn't know what to say. Everything was everywhere. I didn't know if I could process everything at once, it's just too much. This is Rosile. The Rosile. And she's opening up to me. Me! I couldn't help but be moved by her speech though. It really hasn't occurred to me about personality. I was always so wrapped around the idea of our looks that I didn't once think that he didn't love me for looks. I knew he wasn't shallow, shallow is the complete opposite to what Edward is. In this case I'm the shallow one for thinking that Edward's shallow. It took me this long to finally figure this out, and the realization hit me like a big yellow school bus. I am a complete and utter bitch.

"Rosile, can I ask you a question?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Shoot." She replied.

"Why did you beat that guy when he was already on the ground? Last week. At the club." I asked slowly. What I wasn't prepared for was for her to tense, I was about to tell her to ignore my question but by then she already started to answer.

"Bella...Another thing I'm jealous of, is that you were able to give your virginity to the man you love and choose." She said. Those words echoed in my mind, making me stiffen the instant when I figured out what she meant.

"My mom, when my father left her, started to date this guy. It wasn't really because of sex, but more money wise. She couldn't get off her ass and get a job, so she always brought it down on Jasper and I, and when she found him, Roy, she thought of him as her opportunity to live wealthy again. Roy was a drunk, he always used to beat up my mom, Jasper and I when he got frustrated or shit. But one night...One night Jasper slept over one of his friend's house, and mom passed out on the lounge...Roy had a few of his friends over, and they were drunk...

"I stayed in my room. I always did when Roy had his friends over, it always scared me when they were over. That night...That night they came into my room. My mom was completely wasted, and the neighbors house was too far away to hear me. They did what they did and left me. If Jasper wasn't worried about me that night and came home then I probably would be dead right now. They beat me pretty badly. We didn't hear from Roy again and my mom lost custody of me. Carlisle was my doctor and knew what had happened, so he brought us both in. If it wasn't for him I don't know where we would be..." Rosile whispered sincerely.

I could feel my eyes glass over at this new side of Rosile. I didn't know what came in me, I knew I was definitely pushing my luck when I did this, but I felt like I needed to. I bent over and hugged Rosile. I could feel her stiffen at my touch. I was about to release her when she hugged me back, I could feel something wet on my shoulder and I noticed that she was crying. She was crying! The beautiful intimidating Rosile Cullen is crying and on my shoulder. An hour ago if someone told me that this would happen then I would have told them no chance in hell...But I guess somehow, it did.

Slowly I started to stroke Rosile's silk golden hair, my other hand rubbing circles in her back. The moment didn't last for too long though. Rosile snapped out of it and got off of me, wiping the tears away from her eyes and straight her hair. I muttered a sorry to her, and she got up and off the couch, I was wondering honestly if she would slap me for hugging her, but she didn't.

"...Thanks for telling me Rosile...It means a lot." I whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I didn't answer your question though. I didn't beat that guy up for you. I beat him up because for a moment there, when I saw what that guy had almost done to you, it reminded me of Roy, if Emmett wasn't there to stop and calm me down I probably would have killed the bastard and wouldn't think a second of it." She said, standing beside me, her face the door then looking down at me.

"Well...I feel like I should thank you anyway Rosile, even if it wasn't for me. I still feel like I should. Thank you." I said, she smirked.

"Whatever. See ya soon Bella." She said over her shoulder.

"Wait Rosile!" I got her attention before she left, she looked back at me with questionable eyes, you could barely tell that not even a minute ago she was crying, "If you said that Edward was the only guy that you knew that didn't care about physical relationship, then what about Emmett?"

Her smirk grew, "Bella, Bella, Bella, just because Edward was the only one that I meet like that doesn't mean I want him...I may be a girl, but I do have my...needs....I'm more into a physical relationship anyway..." She said laughing, she winked then waved, "See you around."

Just as she opened the door Edward was at the door. He looked at her questionably, but she just shook her head and left down the hall. Edward shook his head, closing and locking the door behind him. He came down the hall way, and as soon as he saw my, he grinned like a mad man. He sat down on the couch beside me and pulled me on top of him, he turned around and laid down, having me straddling his hips.

"Welcome home." I said, giggling. He just got back and already he was _happy_.

He grinned, "It is very good to be back. Why was Rosile here?"

"Just wanted to fill in a few rough patches between us." I replied, entangling my fingers with his.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" He asked.

I shook my head, bending down and brushed my lips with his, but not kissing him, not yet. "Nu-huh, you see right now I'm a bit busy satisfying a very, very handsome man I'm now on top of..."

"Lucky guy."

I smirked, "I'd like to think so..." I said seductively, this time going in for the kiss. It was very slow, but still fully satiable. It picked up paste when Edward hands removed themselves from mine and moved from the bottom of my thighs and up to my ass, leaving behind a very warm after taste. He squeezed me playfully, sending pleasure through my body, wanting so much more then what Edward was giving me. I lifted my hips from his, I let my hands wonder down and hold grip of his belt, slowly unbuckling it, Edward's hands being the only thing that kept my upright.

When I finally undid his belt I did down his zipper and undid his button. Giving Edward a bit more room to...breathe,,,, Edward removed his hands from me, making me shiver from the lack of warm contact, god he even broke off from the kiss!

"Edward...If you dear stop right now like you did before I swear to god I'm not sleeping with you again for a month!" I growled, Ok, so maybe that was a lie. No way in hell would I last that long without my daily fix of Edward. But I really need my release and if he didn't give it to me, then I'm going make him by any means necessary.

He chuckled, pecking my neck before getting up. His hands on my ass again as he pulled up with him, I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and my arms around Edward's neck, "What are you doing Edward...?" I whispered.

A crooked grin appeared on his face, lust filled his eyes, "Something I've been imagining for a while..." he said seductively, making me crook my eye brow.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward walked me over to the kitchen table, I didn't know what he was thinking until he sat my ass on the wooden contraction and swiped his arm around the table, clearing it of the vase for the table, smashing on the ground, along with the center table cloth. I could feel my breath deepen in excitement, oh god how much I needed him...

He brought both hands to my waist, and pulled me down from the table, unwrapping me from him, which kind of got me a bit confused. "Bella, I want you to turn towards the table, can you do that for me?" His velvet voice asked, his breathe deep with need. I nodded weakly, turning around so I faced the table. I'm not going to lie. This is a scary position to be in. I had no clue what was and could happen, but my heart only wanted what Edward wanted, so I knew I had to do this. For Edward.

One of his hands went to the back of my neck, lightly massaging it as he slowly bent me over the table top. I could hear him use the other hand to pull down his boxers just enough to release _him_, he positioned himself at my entrance, lifting the shirt over my butt so it wasn't in the way. In one swift move, he was in. It felt amazing from this angel; he hit places that I never knew existed. But still, I couldn't see him, it didn't feel right...

After a few thrusts he started to slow down, I instantly knew something was wrong, "Edward?"

"I can't do this..." He said, pulling himself out of me and turned my around.

"Can we...can we try it this way again...?" Edward asked, a bit nervous and embarrassed.

I smiled, grabbing both sides of his head and kissed his forehead, "Yes Edward, we can."

He smiled back, "Didn't feel to right too?"

I shook my head, "Nope, don't get me wrong, it felt amazing, but I just couldn't see your face..."

Edward bent down and kissed my lips sweetly, grabbing both sides of my thighs to bring me up and sit me on the table again. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, my legs around his waist. Edward had both hands on either side my ass, positioning himself once again. Unlike before, it was right, and it felt right.

Our hips moved sync to each other, his hands slipping under the shirt I borrowed from him, they both trailed from the bottom of my stomach to my chest, taking both of my breast in his hands, massaging them. I couldn't begin to fathom how great I felt at the moment. Edward's lips moving from my mouth and smudging kisses down my cheek to my neck, marking me as much as possible most likely. I didn't mind, it's nice to go around and know that I'm free from any guy looking at me and know I'm owned without having a ring.

He lightly bit into my neck, making me gasp in both the shoke of pain and pleasure, swirling around inside me. My arms around Edward's back, but it didn't feel like I had enough to hold on to. I didn't know what came over me but I let my finger nails dig into Edward's back and slowly let them come down.

"Bella..." Edward moaned in pleasure. I didn't know if I was just delirious, or if it actually happened, but I could have sworn I felt Edward _grow_ inside me.

We pumped into each other faster then we were pasting, needing our release to come sooner rather then later. One of Edward's hands stopped groping me and slid back down and out of the shirt, going down and to my clit. He lightly massaging it between his two fingers, making me gasp. The extra pleasure coursed through me like no other, I knew it would be a matter of seconds before I'd come. I brought Edward's head up to mine, taking his lips in mine with so much need that I was afraid that I might just explode.

As my suspicion was correct, it didn't take long for me to cum. I cried out in pleasure inside his mouth, causing him to moan at the vibrations. It didn't take too long for him either, after a few extra thrusts in my closed up entrance he was a goner. We stood/sat there, gasping. He waited until he was completely empty before he removed himself, grinning.

I kissed him on the lips sweetly, only this time when I pulled away I brought Edward's bottom lip with me, in between my teeth. He groaned, I could tell he was getting turned on again, and I also knew that I needed a shower...

Before Edward could get his hands back on me again I removed myself from the table and his chest. I turned around, walking back wards slowly, biting my lower lip as I started to slowly undo button after button of Edward's dress shirt. Edward watched me longing. I swear it would have been the perfect turn on if I didn't trip over nothing and feel on my ass.

"Ow!" I yelled whispering. Before I had time to get up myself Edward had his arm around me and picked me up bridle style.

"Now Miss Swan, where would you like me to take you for your next...explosion?" He asked, grinning.

"Oh? Who said I wanted another explosion?" I teased.

Edward seemed to take it the wrong way though, "W-well I-I just assumed..."

I couldn't hold back my laughter as Edward turned into a blustering fool, my blustering fool. His cheeks warmed up and set me back down, before he could completely untangle himself from me I wrapped my arms around his torso, bringing him closer to me.

"Edward...I'm going to want you, always. You and your...explosions." I grinned.

This seemed to boost up Edwards self esteem. But this time he didn't bridle carry me though. No. He went all cave man and through my over his shoulder. I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but his grip held firm and strong.

"Edward! But me down!" I yelled, laughing.

"Hm...let me think...no." He said, slapping my ass after his such thoughtful words.

"Hay!" I squeaked, not prepared for his little harassment.

"What? You said that I'm aloud to have you always, and I tend to hold you true to your words." He complied.

"I can walk!"

"That may be true, but where's the fun in that?"

"I don't care if it's fun or not, put me down!"

"Well I do."

I gave up. He wasn't going to put me down any time soon, and to be honest I wasn't too sure that that was what I actually wanted him to either way. Well it didn't matter, because it didn't take too long for Edward to put me down and have his way with me. Actually he had his way with me a bit more then twice...

And of cause, considering that he had his way with me in the shower and a few times on the bed, you couldn't blame me from being both warn out and hungry. I didn't think I had enough energy to go and cook something to eat, heck, I didn't have enough energy to get up and go through the fridge to get out an apple! Lucky for me, Edward seemed to have a hell of a lot more energy then I had, so at least he could get me something to eat while I rested on the bed. Praying that Edward wouldn't come back in looking for more....I really doubted that after all we've been doing I would have enough energy to get up in the morning let alone another round...

Edward came back with food, not just any food, but Edward's famous scrambled eggs. I mustered whatever energy I had left to lift myself up so I could eat, lucky for me Edward sat behind me and fed me, I didn't have to do anything but eat! Damn what the hell is he doing to me? He's going to make me fat soon…

"Open wide!" Edward said in a babyish tone, his hand going in an air plane style towards my mouth, oh that is it! I looked up at Edward with a pissed off look, he looked back down to me with a smirk.

"Edward..." I gave him a warning.

"C'mon, the air plane isn't going to stay in the air forever." He said, trying his best not to laugh.

"Edward! Seriously!"

"What? I'm just practicing for little Nessie." Edward smiled, his other hand on my naked stomach. We still weren't dressed yet, and considering that Edward has yet to get changed also, it meant that whenever he gets up I got a very nice view...

I gave him a dumbstruck look, "Well you can wait until she actually exists before you start to _practice_."

He gasped, putting the fork down on the plate and put both hands on either side of my stomach, "Mommy doesn't mean that honey, she's just moody because she hasn't had her nap yet."

I glared at him and slapped both his hands away, folding them on my chest and pouted. Edward laughed, wrapping his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, why couldn't I ever just stay mad at him?!

"Come on love, time for your nap time."

I shook my head, "I haven't finished my dinner yet."

Edward laughed, unwrapping his hands from my stomach and was about to start feeding me before I grabbed the plate off him, he would put too much pride in himself if he was to continue feeding me. Though I kinda regretted it, because now that Edward's hands were bare, they started to wonder...

"Edward, don't start something I won't be able to finish." I muttered, taking in another mouthful of egg.

"Hm...who said that you had to do anything..." he whispered in my ear, lightly stroking my folds with one hand, making me jerk back against him in surprise, nearly spilling my eggs. Edward chuckled, lightly kissing my shoulder.

"Can't you wait until tomorrow? When I can do something?" I whimpered. I could feel Edward's head shake in protest, god where does he find the energy!?

Edward rid me of the plate as soon as it was done, flipping us over so he was towering over me, positioning himself while crushing his lips with mine. Unlike he usually did, he darted into me without fare warning, making me break from his kiss to moan out, both my arms under his and around his back, trying to hold onto the only object I could find. I couldn't control my moans at all, I had my head jerking to his shoulder as he continued to trust.

It may have only took a few minutes or possibly a few hours, I couldn't tell, but for some reason when you have sex when your tired and worn out it seemed to be better then it is when you're alive and active. I don't think I ever had Edward cum as violently as he did, nor did I. But thank god when Edward came straight after me, he collapsed, I knew if he stayed up any longer then me then he'd be waking me up in a few hours for a booty call. I didn't even know if I'd be able to survive another orgasm tomorrow let alone get sleep then in a few hours getting woken up!

Edward must have been really exhausted, because he fell asleep as soon as he collapsed onto of me, still connected to the hip. I lightly stoked his hair, getting a small _purr_ out of him while he made my neck his pillow. He lightly nuzzled my neck subconsciously, making me giggle, damn that tickled!

I didn't have to wait all too long before the darkness over whelmed me, all I could think as it did its job was how lucky I was to have my angel in my arms, no matter how much of a horn-bag he is. All that mattered was that he loved me, not because he was obliged to. Not because of my looks. And not because I had a flashy job. Because I had none of those. He loves me for me, for my heart, not my face.

And I'm definitely satisfied with that fact.


	20. Worries

Chapter twenty

Friday, today, is the last day of work.

It's also the night of Alice's wedding rehearsal, two days until Christmas day and now, two days past my due period...That didn't come.

I knew I was supposed to tell Edward as soon as I was late, but every time I decided I'd tell him his phone went off, my phone went off, or Alice had both of us getting her to help out with an last minute things for the wedding. The worst part was, was that as every minute passing that I didn't tell him it made me more and more scared. I knew I promised myself that I wouldn't think of anything as silly as Edward ditching me if I told him…

But I couldn't help it.

It's like being a drug addict, every mention of even the smallest resemblance as a baby made me jump. All the 'what if' questions burned within me, burning, I was afraid that at any moment it would set me on fire and have me on my knees in front of Edward begging him not to leave. I know. Stupid. But I couldn't help it, everything made me jump.

I kept telling myself that I would tell Edward tonight. But I couldn't do that. Tonight Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I are all sleeping over in her apartment. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward at Carlisle's. If I told Edward tonight it would ruin everything, or it would make Edward cling to me the entire night, and I knew that Alice would need support considering it's her big day.

I couldn't tell him tomorrow because the fact is, is that it's Alice's day, not mine. I couldn't tell Edward that I was late on Alice's big day, that would be selfish. Plus if it did go wrong then either one of us or both of us would leave the wedding. Both Jasper and Alice needed us. I'm not going to let this problem mix in with their day.

And finally. Christmas. Not a chance in hell!

That would be the last out of all three days that I would use.

1. We're staying at Esme's and Carlisle's house.

2. It's Christmas. No.

3. I wasn't too sure if it would be an exceptionally good thing if I told him and he changed his mind. Mostly because his car is the one we'd be driving -I haven't seen my truck in weeks...- and I would have no back-up, get-the-hell-out-of-there plan if I needed to use it.

All of those reasons are valid and reasonable.

The only problem now is getting Edward's present. I hadn't the faintest idea on what to get him, he seemed to have everything, and I didn't want to get him something impersonal. For god sakes that would be the last thing I want. I asked Alice for help. She actually told me that she would go out and get his present for me, but I won't be able to know what it will be. When I was about to protest she told me that if I dared she would be paying for it too. It was bad enough I had to put her out with the wedding being tomorrow then having her pay for it too!

So here I am. In my room -for the first time in a decade- getting ready for Alice's wedding rehearsal. Edward in his room getting changed into his tux, me trying to figure out which is a sleeve and which is the space I can put my head in on the dress. It took me a while, but I figured it out. It's a black cocktail dress, it flowing from the bottom of the breasts down, ending half way down my thigh, showing a bit too much cleavage and leg for its own good. But still, the dress looked beautiful. I left my hair down, it taking its own natural curls without using a machine, plus I didn't want to use one of fear from burning myself bad enough that I'd end up in the emergency room...Yeah...It happened before.

I had flat black shoes on, one's that made it look like it had a heal but didn't, so I wouldn't have more of a chance to fall on my ass or stomach and lose the possible baby before I even tell Edward I could have it. That would be bad. I didn't use any make-up. My lips still red from one of Edward's and mine's...explosions, my cheeks flushed too, so I had no need to use the stuff. Nor do I think I actually own any.

Once I was finished getting changed I got out and knocked on Edward's door, waiting for him to answer. Within the first five seconds I heard both a stumble and finally the door open, revealing my beautiful man, Edward. His hair in its usual messy state, his shirt half tucked in half out, with his bow tie just hanging around his neck. Geez, and people complain that girls take the longest.

Edward did a once over and grinned, his cheeks lightly blushing, "You look stunning love." He said, bending over to kiss me before I put my finger on his lips, pushing him back up.

"Nu-huh, you're not dressed yet," Edward frowned, "C'mon, let's get you ready." I said, grabbing his hand and walking him back into his room.

I turned around and got hold of his shirt and bottom of his pants, I didn't know if he thought the wrong thing or not but he bent down and I had to duck so he didn't steal a kiss or two, we'd never get out of the house if we did as he pleased, though I was so close to letting him have his way with me, "No Edward, we're getting you changed first before anything else." I said, tucking his white dress shirt into his pants, I heard him groan and before I knew it I was pushed up to the door, Edward's mouth lightly grazing my ear, making me lightly moan.

"But I need you..." He whispered, pushing his hips to mine, oh and I knew it alright.

I shook my head, "Edward...No, we can't, we have your sister's wedding reversal in less than an hour. We've got no time." I muttered, oh how I wish time would stop.

He groaned, but didn't give up. His lips found my neck, ravishing it while I had both my arms around his shoulders. I wanted him so badly, I needed him so badly that it almost hurt, did hurt. The fire in my lower stomach blazed, making it painfully unnerving. I was about to let my hands go down to his belt buckle and let him have me up against the wall until Edward's phone went off.

"Stop." I muttered, he shoke his head against my neck. Getting out his phone from his pant pocket and handing it to me without disconnecting his lips from my neck. This was going to be interesting...

"Hello...." I managed to get off. I tried to use my hand to push Edward's head from my head, but he just cupped his hand on my neck and started to kiss up my chin, getting the corner of my lip and to my cheek.

"Bella, get Edward to stop what he's doing before I come over. You're going to be late if you continue what you're doing." Alice's voice spoke through the phone. SHIT! How does she know!?

"I...can't..." I gasped; I didn't know what I was saying. I couldn't believe that I said that to Alice, that I couldn't stop her brother from ravishing me, her brother! Though I wasn't too sure if I didn't want him to stop either…

A knock from the outer door echoed through the hall and into Edward's room. Lucky for me, Edward got off me, not without groaning and having a total pissed off expression painted on his face. He stomped out of the room and into the hallway, me just realizing that Alice was still on the other end of the phone.

"Alice?" I asked, my breathe jagged as I went through to the hallway to make sure Edward wouldn't kill whoever dared spoiled his one-on-one with my face. When Edward opened the door, there Alice was, in a white similar dress as to the one I'm currently wearing. She hung up the phone in one hand, a pissed off expression on her face.

"Don't you even think about ditching the rehearsal Edward or I swear to god you won't have a dick to use if you even think it." Alice said, glaring at Edward. Her voice basically spiting acid. She turned to me, her expression lightening a bit, "Bella, you can come with me to the rehearsal."

I nodded, Edward looked like he was about to protest before Alice cut him off, "Don't even think about it!"

He closed his mouth, glaring down at the little pixie. I walked past Edward, he court my hand, spun me around and full on kissed me on the lips, his kiss filled with so much hunger that I almost gave in, that was until Alice cleared her throat, making me a wear that she's standing right in front of us. I pushed on Edward's chest, shaking my head, but winking at him before turning back to Alice. Not wanting to give Edward the wrong idea.

Alice grabbed my hand, "Good bye Edward, make sure you're on time." Was all she said, starting to walk off with me at hand. We didn't get far though. Edward still had hold of my other hand. I don't think Edward noticed that he even had it, but when he did he quickly kissed my palm before saying good bye. His face looking broken. I knew that we would see each other in less than an hour, but with Edward's expression he had, it was heart breaking. Like a kid who's gotten his lolly pop stolen from him and got punched in the face. I wanted nothing more than to go and hug him better, but I knew Alice wouldn't allow me to. I could tell that my face reflected his expression as I continue staring at him until disappearing into Alice's apartment.

"God, you two look like each other had both died with that expression on your face." Alice said, giggling.

I blushed, looking away, "Don't worry. It won't be too long and you'll be in my brother's arms." She said dramatically, I couldn't help but laugh, shaking my head. "C'mon, the main reason why I wanted you over is to show you your dress!"

"What do you mean? I'm wearing a dress." I said in confusion.

"The wedding dress silly." Alice complied, following me into their spare room. It just hit me that I've never been over to Alice's apartment, but it looked pretty much the same as Edward and mine's, except the colors and furniture. Ours were more of a natural feel to it, Alice's was more of a...modern design. Light peach walls, white carpet, weird paintings on the wall, I wondered if Jasper got a choice in the design. Not that he'd protest about it or anything, he's just as love sick as Edward is...

In the room it was like an office, you wouldn't be able to tell what the color of the walls are because of all the cloth designs on the wall. There were designing tables on the side of the room, shelves holding endless amount of different colored fabrics, manikins were everywhere in the room, I couldn't count them all, but I could tell that it'd be a month's worth of cloths on them. Alice took me to the back of the room, or at least I thought it was, dodging random manikins in the process. In the back there was one manikin that stood out the most.

The dress was incredibly beautiful. White, of cause. Strapless, long flowing skirt that sparkled, the top part of the dress was in a corset style, if you looked close enough, the sparkles were done in a pattern, like vines rapping itself around the dress, it was stunning.

"Bella, your dress is over here!" She yelled, bringing me out of my gapping session as her dress.

I walked over to were Alice was standing, three manikins in the same style dresses in different colors. They all the same design as the wedding dress, just it stopped a bit longer than half way down the thigh, the skirt puffing out. There was a red, blue, and a green. All incredibly beautiful, all completely stunning.

"Your one in this one." She pointed to the midnight blue dress. Its glitter the same color as the dress, but under the right light, it would look magnificent. Not that it didn't already.

"Oh god Alice, this is beautiful..." I said weakly, letting my finger tips lightly trace the glitter. I wondered how many nights Alice stood up working on these, I didn't want to think about it, but it would be a shit load of hours.

"Thanks, I wanted to put in a lot of thought into the dresses, your color being blue and all I thought it would be perfect." She trailed off, playing with the hem.

I couldn't control myself I leaped onto Alice and hugged her, she hugging me back. It was a beautiful moment. It felt like I she was my sister, the one I never had, and I wished so much that she was.

"Thank you Alice, it's perfect..." I whispered, letting go of her.

She smiled up to me, "No thanks needed, I already have your idea's for your dress too!"

My smile turned into a frown in an instant of a second, "What?"

"Your wedding dress of cause. I have the design chosen out for you and everything! I'm afraid it isn't as good as mine but it's still better then any dress you'd find in a stor-" I cut Alice off.

"Wow, wow, wow, Alice, stop right there. I'm not getting married."

"Yes you will."

I groaned, "Alice...I don't...I don't want a wedding, I don't want marriage at all. I hate the whole term of it!"

"And why would that be?" She asked, folding her arms.

"For my parents marriage was like the kiss of death. After they got married it all went downhill and I promised I wouldn't end up having the same relationship they had." I explained.

Alice's face softened, "Bella...You know that ever since Edward was a kid, he'd always be saying stuff like when he'd find the right girl, that he'd know, that as soon as he'd find her that he'd marry her, have kids with her, grow old together, die together. I've always looked up to my brother for his beliefs. He never fit in at school because if he'd see a guy treating his girlfriend or any random girl bad then he'd start fights with them, it was always my family against the world..." She said, now leaning against a wall.

"I always tried my hardest to help find Edward that girl. I knew with every fiber of my body that he'd find her one day, that he'd go running off into the sunset with her like in the Disney movies and fairy tales. That he'd have the same happy ending as I know me and Jasper will have. You know as soon as I saw him I knew he was the one?" I shook my head, "He said that he thought the same too. But we were both a little shy, we'd only talk to each other when we had too, other then that we'd be distant. Then one day Jasper helped Edward in a fight, he got punched in the face and I went running for him.

"I placed his head in my lap, he had a swollen cheek. I checked to see if he was bleeding or not, but he said only his heart. I knew he was delirious when he said it, but it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. I gave him my first kiss that day. Ever since then we'd been inseparable. Kind of like you and Edward." She looked at me, stars in her eyes, "I know that you too will have you're happy ending. When I talked to you on the phone when you called for the apartment I could tell that you were different. As soon as you two meet I could see by your faces that you both stole each other's hearts. I knew that he had found his someone. You."

I could feel my eyes glass over, her words as sweet and kind, "Bella. I know you think that marriage is such a bad thing since your parents had a bad one. But just look at all the fully functional ones, like Carlisle and Esme, Rosile and Emme-" I cut her off.

"I thought they were just engaged?" I voiced my thoughts.

She smirked, "That's what they wanted everyone to think. They eloped in Las Vegas a few months back."

My mouth hung open. Yesterday when Rosile was over, she made it sound like their relationship was purely physical. And here's Alice, saying that they eloped...Damn I was definitely wrong about her...

"Anyway Bella. What I'm getting at is that you won't have a failed relationship like you parents. Look at you two before, I took you off of him and he looked like he was going to die any second. Edward won't let your relationship fall or crumble, he loves you more then life itself. And I can tell, you love him just as much. Just saying that proves that you two are going to have it all. The house, the marriage, the kids..." I blushed at the words, the thought of me still not having my periods yet slightly scared me.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Alice asked, my face instantly tuning into a hot plate.

"I-I don't know yet Alice..." I whispered lowly, looking at the ground.

"Bella, what's with the attitude? I was about to say congratulations!"

I looked up at her, shocked. I know after the speech she just gave that it wouldn't have been too far off, but hell, hearing it? It was definitely a shoke.

"Alice...I'm scared..." I could feel a tear leak out of the corner of my eyes. Before I knew it, Alice eloped my into a meaningful hug, I hugging her like she was my last life line.

"What are you afraid of Bella?" She whispered.

"I...don't know...I just have this bad feeling, like something's going to happen, that if I tell Edward that I'm late that he's going to have second thoughts about us and leave..." I muttered.

"Bella-"

"No Alice, I know I'm being silly. It's just...I don't know how to tell him. Then if I tell him and he gets overly excited then finds out that I'm not pregnant...It would hurt him...a lot...I don't want to hurt him Alice, I can't." I said, more tears falling.

Alice's hand came to my head, lightly stroking my hair and I cried into her shoulder, "Bella, Edward's going to love you no matter what. If you're not pregnant then there is always next month, or next year. He's not going to stop loving you, ever." I knew Alice's words were all true, but I always had my doubts, and they never stopped chewing me dry.

"Now c'mon, we need to get you fixed up before we leave. We're going to be late and I think that Edward's already pissed for keeping you this long let alone any later. Who knows, your man in a tux might come running in thinking that you got kidnapped." She said, making me giggle. I nodded as I followed her through the room of manikins and back into the hall.

She took me to the bathroom to fix me up. My eyes were a bit puffy and red from the crying session. Alice put a little bit of foundation under up eyes and a bit of lip gloss and I was as good as new. We made it to the downtown ball room without a minute to spear. Alice said that Jasper was already there getting everything in order.

Edward was waiting at the front of the building for us, he looked pretty impatient. I couldn't help but want to surprise him. I told Alice to stay in the car while I snuck up on him. Though I had to admit that Edward looked incredibly handsome in his tux, though he looks much better with it off...

He was looking the other way, watching the cars go by, thank god Alice took the long way. I now stood directly behind Edward, just as I was about to put my hands in front of his eyes he jerked around, tackling me into a hug that had me literally off the ground. He spine us around a few times, me still being in the air. We were both laughing, he put me back down on the pavement, one of his hands one cupped my cheeks, kissing me sweetly.

He made it short and lovingly, "I missed you..."

I smiled, cupping his face, "Missed you too...How did you know I was behind you?"

Edward's smile widened, tapping his nose with his index finger, "I can smell your sweet scent anywhere love." he bent back down and kissed the tip of my nose, making me giggle.

"Hay love birds! In we go!" Alice yelled at the door, pointing us to go inside. Edward's arm went around my waist protectively, bringing me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as we continued to walk inside the heated area, it's a lot warmer in here I'll give it that much. Alice signed us in at the front desk, letting them know who we were so they didn't think we were some psycho mob coming in to blow this place to smithereens.

By the time we got ourselves signed in Emmett and Rosile were coming in through the door, Emmett's arm around Rosile's shoulder lazily. Though I had to admit that Emmett cleaned up nice, and not to mention Rosile. Her dress a scarlet red, showing more cleavage then I'd ever be able to handle!

Ever since mine and Rosile's talk last week she's been nicer to me. Sure, we aren't the best of friends or anything, but we were at least on pleasant terms. We all entered the elevator; each couple basically pulled together, Alice being the only one there by herself. I kinda felt bad for her, even though this is her wedding rehearsal and everything. She didn't seem to mind though.

Edward's hands in mine crossed over my stomach, his nose tracing my neck, taking deep breaths. I lightly giggled, his nose tickling the hairs on my neck, occasionally pecking it here and there. When the elevator doors opened, piano music eloped us along with the smell of wild flowers, the ball room completely done up. Fairy lights pinned to the ceiling, making the small lights look like stars above in the sky. Seats and tables surrounded one section of the room, the other a dance floor.

This wasn't just a Wedding rehearsal; it was also the wedding party. Considering that Alice choose late tomorrow afternoon to have her wedding then she decided on the wedding rehearsal and party should be put together so families wouldn't be effected by her wedding.

I was more surprised at how well she planned everything. I still remember mom's wedding with Phil, they basically eloped and still she was worried she was forgetting everything and was a complete mess. And here's Alice, everything completely right and settled, not worrying in the slightest.

We all singled out of the elevator, well, the others did, Edward didn't let me go for a second so technically we coupled out. Alice's face light up as soon as she set eyes on her blond fiancée standing in the middle of the dance floor, a white rose in hand. She ran to him and jumped into his arms, her tiny arms around his neck, his arms supporting her up. I couldn't see too much from here, but I could feel the love glowing off them, like they were the center of the world and it was no one else but them.

For some reason my heart ached.

I didn't know why. Edward's arms were around me, I felt completely safe. But for some reason, watching them in the middle of the dance floor like that, I don't know...I wanted it to be us. Edward and I. I know it was stupid considering the whole fact about that, I was jealous of someone else's scene. It felt utterly stupid, but I couldn't help but look over at them longingly.

"Love, are you alright?" Edward whispered into my ear, lightly kissing it making me shiver.

I nodded, turning my head up to look up at his face. I saw nothing but love and concern in his emerald eyes, I smiled lovingly, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

He nodded, I knew that he was worrying. But at least he didn't push, I was thankful for that. I didn't want to say something stupid to Edward about this, it was ridiculous as it is already, I don't need him to add to the mix.

We walked over to our elected seats, a name card on each of the plates in front of the chair. Mine in between Edward and Emmett's. We sat down, watching as the more and more distant relatives, friends, or family members came. Alice and Jasper already coming over to sit down with us at the head of the table. I was guessing that the close family of theirs would be seating at this table, so I couldn't help but feel touched that I was a part of that close circle.

I was curious, however, as to if Jaspers mother would be attending. I know after what Rosile said a few days back that it sounded like they really hated her, but I just wondered if she would still be attending the ceremony. Though I highly doubted it.

Once nearly everyone showed up we started the whole ordeal. Esme and Carlisle being the first to give their speeches about their adopted kids love, and how they too loved them. Esme's was the most saddest though, hers it made sound like she was giving them up to each other, like they wouldn't be her kids anymore because of how much they've grown without her watching. She broke down crying, Alice got up to comfort her, whispering her thank you's and how she would never not be her child. It cheered her up instantly.

"My brother was always the planner. Whenever we did anything, right down to the snow ball fights he'd planned who would be the first to fall and burn. Only this time, he didn't plan to fall, on the concert to be exact," Everyone laughed at Edward's words, "I remember the day perfectly. One of the jocks at school was yelling at his girlfriend, and me being me went over to him and stuck up for her. It got a bit ugly fast. Jasper, only being a part of our family for not even two weeks came over to back me up. Only I wasn't the one to receive the hit, he was.

"Right in the jaw if I remembered correctly. Alice had a crush on him since the first day she met him, she came running over as soon as she saw Jasper was hurt. Because let's face it, I got in fights because of my beliefs all too much for my own good. But as soon as she saw him on the ground she was off to him in a flash. I remember punching the guy in the gut, he punching me back in the ribs. As I said, it got ugly. When the teachers broke us up I looked over to see if Jasper was ok, only to see him and my little sister making out. Not a very pleasant image to see I might add.

"Anyway. If you saw them back then you could instantly tell that the outcome of them two would be this. It was blindingly obvious to everyone, but I would have rather been blind at a few things I've seen when stumbling through one of their rooms. Either way, one embarrassing experience after another, they ended up here, and I'm proud of them...Cheers!" He said, laughing. We all laughed, I could tell instantly that Edward didn't write his speech, he made it up from the top of his head, and his ending being at completely random.

"Ok, so now for Isabella Swan." A spokes man said, my heart completely stopped when he announced my name. I wasn't ready for this. I didn't even know that I had to write a speech! I only meet them not even a month ago and I have to say something at their wedding?!

I am so totally screwed...

Slowly I stood up, Edward could feel my body completely tense, he grabbed my hand in his, rubbing circles in the top of my palm. I looked down with a thankful glance, I exhaled, "Hi everyone...Um...Ok, so, um, I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'm not going to tell them that I'm going to hope for the best. Because you could tell instantly that it's going to work out and I'd most likely jinx them with my crappy luck. So happy marriage and new beginnings!" I said lifting up my glass. Everyone all cheered and chugged down their wine, Edward told Jasper to only but water in mine, though he doesn't know about the whole none-period thing yet...

Alice casted me over a thankful glance, nodding her head in approval. The speeches went around the table, it was then that I noticed that it was only our table that actually gave a speech, I know now that if Emmett and Rosile have a proper wedding then I'm going to sit as far away from the head table as possible, the speech scared the crap out of me, I could still feel my heart pounding!

Finally it came up to Alice and Jasper's, Jasper kissed Alice's hand before standing up, ready to give the speech of his life.

"Hello everyone, as I'm sure you all know I'm Jasper, the groom. I wish that I could cut my speech off as sweet and short as Bella's but I don't think I'd be allowed to. I don't know how to do this so I'm going to start from the start. When I first saw Alice the night that Carlisle brought me and my sister back to his house. He told me that I would be in the room to the left from the stair case. Yeah, well that night I was tired and I couldn't tell which way was left or right. So I went the way I assumed, it wasn't the right way.

"I opened the door and put my bags near the door, I remember pulling my shirt off, it being summer and everything and jumped into the bed. Turns out I wasn't alone. I think everyone within a mile radius knew she had a set of lungs that night. Carlisle and Esme came rushing up the stairs and turned the light on, Alice had her bed sit lamp and had it aimed at me, thinking that she had to defend herself from me. I still laugh at our truly weird meeting.

"I stood there dumbstruck. As soon as I saw her I fell, hard. Not just because she banged me over the head with the lamp, but because of her beauty. Carlisle explained to Alice about us staying with them, while Esme was getting me ice and a band aid for my forehead. I remembered her thanking me and gave me a hug when Carlisle told her about mine and Rosile's situation. The more and more I talked to her my feelings continued to grow.

"Rosile and I were pretty distant from the rest of the Cullen's though for the first few weeks of our stay, but I always watched over Alice, mainly wanting to know if she had a boyfriend or not. I remember having a conversation in my head on how I would make him stop dating her if she did. But thankfully, she didn't. Then the day with Edward and the fight and everything happened, we all suddenly grew into a family. I can't remember too much of that day, but I do remember what we said to each other, but only faintly. Then she kissed me. From that day onwards I claimed her as mine. Every guy that dared looked at her I was trying my best to not stab them with a pencil in class.

"And to this day, she's still mine, as I am hers. And that's never going to change no matter how many years pass, it's never going to change. Alice is the love of my life, and I'm not afraid to say with pride, that I'm whipped." He said, now that ending was funnier then Edward's. Emmett laughed the hardest of them all, I could tell that there was a story to the whole 'whipped' thing, but I just shrugged it off as Jasper quickly pecked Alice before sitting down, Alice now standing.

"Gee, thanks Jasper, steal my speech notes why don't you. Ok, well as you can tell, Jasper and I have had some overly embarrassing memories. The thing Jasper also forgot to mention when he jumped on the bed was that he jumped on my side, he completely squashed me that night. Though when I screamed I think he jumped ten feet in the air, it was definitely an exciting night. I remember I started to sleep on the other side of the bed after that night. Just in case he forgot which side is which.

"I too when I first saw Jasper fell hard for him. I remember it took a lot in me to keep that lamp in my hand and not jump him. Well what could you expect? A blonde half naked in your room, who wouldn't wanna jump him? Anyway, before I get too into my thoughts I'd just like you to thank you all for coming to mine and Jaspers wedding, it really means a lot considering that Christmas is only two days away." She said.

Alice looked down at Jasper, and nodded. Jasper got up, a semi-wide smile on his face, I was wondering whether or not this was good news or not. His arm snuck around Alice's waist pulling her to him, her hand on his chest, "We'd like to announce something to you all tonight so we'd save a few hundred on the phone bill..."

"We're having a baby." Jasper said, his face slightly made the smile a bit more wanting then awkward.

I couldn't believe it. When I told Alice that I could be pregnant I had no idea that she was actually pregnant! God if I am pregnant then I'd have the baby around the same time as Alice!

Esme squealed, hopping up from the chair and hugged Alice, excited. Alice looked over to me, smirking, obviously thinking the same thing that I was about the same labor day thing. Edward got up and patted Jasper on the back, Emmett looking at him like the elder protective brother he was, almost looking like he's wondering whether or not he should punch him in front of his relatives and friends or not.

After everyone had finished congratulating Alice and Jasper the food came out, everyone eating their meal before going over to the dance floor, ball dancing to the band playing. When I was done eating I noticed Edward staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled, shaking his head, "Just thinking...If you are pregnant then you and Alice have a possibility of being in the same labor room as each other."

I immediately stiffened at the word pregnant, I knew that I would have to eventually tell Edward, I just hoped that by the time I do that I would have gotten it. I mean just because I wasn't late once before doesn't mean I couldn't be just running late now...right?

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked, his hand on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head like a mad man.

Edward stood from his chair, his extending his hand for mine, "Well Miss Swan, would you do me the honor of giving me a dance?"

I looked at his hand like it was on fire, shaking my head, "Edward, I fall down walking slowly on a flat surface rather then getting up there and dancing!"

"I won't let you fall."

"I can't dance."

"It's all in the leading love." Edward said, obviously wanting to dance badly.

Before I could continue to protest, a strawberry blonde came up to us. I had to admit she was stunning, tall, thin, beautiful, one of the other rare few that could be classified as in Edward's league. She smiled at Edward, eloping him in a friendly hug. I didn't know who she was, so when I saw the scene I couldn't help but feel a bit unease.

Edward broke away, smiling at her, "Hi Tanya, I haven't seen you in ages. How's the family?"

"Fine, their doing fine. Yourself?" She gushed.

"Good, great actually. Tanya, I'd like you to meet someone," Edward said, grabbing my hand and brought me up to stand beside him, his arm around my waist, "Tanya, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, this is Tanya, my cozen."

I blushed at my stupidity. I can't believe I was getting jealous of a woman that is RELATED to Edward! I guess that would explain the goddess like looks. Though when she saw me she frowned, she extended her hand to me to shake, but she glared at me while doing so. Oh please don't tell me she has a crush on Edward too...

"Pleasure to meet you." I muttered, not wanting to get on her hit list.

She nodded, looking up to Edward and smiled again, "Would you mind dancing with me Edward?"

I listened for his reply. I didn't want to be the possessive girlfriend that would through a fit if another girl came near him, though I really did want to though...Edward looked down at me, I smiled weakly, "Sorry Tanya, but I was just about to go dance with Bella. Maybe some other time."

Tanya smiled, "Ok, I'll hold you to it."

Edward nodded and pulled me to the dance floor, moving one hand to mine, the other around my back, lightly swaying to the romantic music. I rested my head on his chest, "Thank you Edward..."

"Don't mention it love. If another guy asked to dance with you I'd hope that you'd do the same." He muttered into my hair, lightly kissing it.

I smiled, "You're the only man I'll ever want to touch me Edward, of cause I'd say no."

He pulled my to him more, he was right, it wasn't too bad. He showed me the basics, but without a moment's notice, he dipped me. It was one of the most horrifying experiences in my life. He dipped me so low that my hair reached the ground, all the blood rushing to my head. When he brought me back up he swirled, making one of my legs automatically wrap around his thigh, he walking backwards, my one leg dragging on the ground.

I slapped him on the shoulder, wanting him to stop, he didn't. Of cause. Though he did at least stop a bit so I could stand on my own two feet. He pulled both of my arms over his shoulders as the song changed mood, his hands wrapped around my waist lazily. I laid my head on his chest again. I wasn't too sure how long we laid like that for, but I know it was a while.

All my worries were put for rest as we swayed to the light symphony, my eyes closed, his head laid on my shoulder, making it easier for us to continue to sway. I felt like I didn't need to worry about the baby problem, Edward's arms around me like they are now, it was like he fought away all the demons that my mind tried so hard to demolish, while he did without knowledge.

It didn't matter, as long as I got him for now, nothing mattered. It's just Edward and me. That's all that mattered.


	21. Ketchup

Chapter twenty-one

The rest of the night was amazing...that was until the reception ended.

Alice and Jasper had to basically rip Edward and I apart, we put up a pretty big fight too. Jasper in the end got Emmett, and he literally ripped him from my arms, like a son that got ripped from his mother's arms...Ok, that sounds really gross, but still, it was. We both got dragged away, our eyes only held longing as we headed in opposite directions. I hadn't the faintest idea how I would sleep tonight without Edward, I haven't slept in a different bed with him since the day we 'confessed' our feelings.

Esme was the nicest about it, telling me reassuring words such as 'You will see him tomorrow,' or 'He's in just as much pain as you are, so let's try not to make things worse.'. I knew that Esme's heart was in the right place, but I honestly think that she made it worse. Like saying about tomorrow. What about now? What about when I'm tossing and turning in bed because Edward's arms aren't around me? Then there's the whole 'pain' thing, me being in pain was bad enough, but Edward? I think Rosile's grip on me tightened, because all I wanted to do was run to him and hug away his pain. I DON'T WANT THIS!

"Stop being a cry baby Bell, I'm the one getting married tomorrow!" Alice said, her eyes never leaving the road.

My eyes, however, stayed looking out the rare window wistfully, hoping that Jaspers car would come back into sight with my angel inside. I sighed, he's not coming back...A warm hand covered my hand, lightly creasing it. I looked up, Esme looked back at me with a heart filled smile.

"Don't worry Bella. It won't be long." She said, pulling a strand of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I blushed. I wasn't too sure what Esme meant about the 'it won't be long' part though. It could mean the obvious about me seeing Edward soon, or it could mean...so many other things. I would have asked what she meant by her statement, but I thought against it just in case she did mean the obvious.

It didn't take too long to get back to the apartment building. Walking through the halls, all I could think was Edward, it just added to my yearning for him. Going past my apartment, a quick idea flashed through my mind. Alice unlocked the door, letting Rosile and Esme in, now waiting for me. I took a big breath, and asked.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Bell?" Alice replied, her new nickname for me felt a bit strange, but I shoke it off.

"Um, well since your apartment doesn't have enough rooms and all...can I just sleep in my apartment and come over as soon as I wake up?" I asked quickly, though Alice talks faster so she picked up every word.

"No Bella. You're staying at my apartment. We're all just going to get blankets and pillows and sleep in the living room together." She said firmly.

I sighed, "Alice...its bad enough I don't have Edward to sleep with tonight...I just want to sleep in our bed so I still have his smell..." I knew it was going a bit out there and all, but I wouldn't be able to handle myself sleeping in different blankets and pillows with no smell. I would probably sneak off while they were asleep, grab the truck and go to Carlisle's, I'm serious, I probably would.

Alice smiled lightly at me, "Ok...I'll come over and get you up when I get up. The wedding starts at one and it's going to take a while to get ready." I groaned. I hate dressing up...

"Fine. Thanks Alice." I said, getting the keys out of my pocket.

"Don't mention it. Night." She bid farewell.

"Night, say sorry to the others." I said, Alice nodded, and disappeared into her apartment.

I unlocked my door, going in quickly and closing and locking it behind me. Now that I'm alone I noticed that I'm about as cold as a pops tickle, so I went to the fire place, and turned it on. I sat in front of the fire place. Sure. It was getting uncomfortably hot being so close to the fire, but I didn't really notice. What I did notice however, was how much my heart was colder not being close to Edward. No matter how hot the fire was, it would never melt my emotional coldness.

Just then a ringing sound came from my bag that sat beside me. I grabbed my cell out of my small black hand bag, who in the world would call this late? It's probably about one already!

I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Bella?" My favorite velvet voice spoke through the phone.

"Hay Edward."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I love you."

"I love you too Edward."

"But I love you more." He claimed. I rolled my eyes, please don't tell me we turned into one of those couples that stay on the phone for hours say 'you hang up.'...

"Edward..." I gave him a warning tone.

"Fine, fine, we love each other equally." He said, laughing.

"Is there any importance as to why you called?" I asked.

The line went silent, I would have thought that he hung up if I couldn't hear his breath in the background, "I miss you."

"I know Edward. But why did you call at, like, one? You should be asleep."

"Why aren't you?"

I sighed, "Because you're not with me." I told him truthfully, seeing no reason to lie.

"Same here." He whispered.

"Is everyone at your end asleep?"

"Yeah, they all went out like a light as soon as they got back. You?"

"I'm not sure, I'm in the apartment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I asked if I could stay at the apartment, I would have freaked if I stayed at Alice's without anything that reminds me of you." Damn why did I say that?! Now he's going to think I'm needy and possessive!

Edward chuckled through the line, making me pounding heart lighten, "Hm, well at least you have that! I was having a freak session here too, that's why I called, I just needed to know that you're safe....and to hear your voice."

I smiled, "Well I'm fine, I don't think I'm going to get any sleep though."

"Hm, me neither...Hay, I gotta go, I think Jaspers waking up."

"Oh, ok, well...night." I grunted, not ready to say good bye.

The cell went dead, I sighed and closed it. Well that was a mood kill. My skin finally let me feel the full force of the heat, making me shrug back, rubbing the burning hot skin. I got up, heading to m- I mean Edward's room; I took off my cocktail dress, replacing it with one of Edward's shirts. I quickly grabbed the giant gold comforter from the bed and my laptop from the side of the room, then made my way back to the lounge.

I hadn't written any of my story for a while, so I guess I might just finish writing the rest of the chapter I'm half way through. I threw the blanket on the couch first, going into the kitchen to make a coffee and to find something to eat. I let the water boil as I poked my head into the fridge. I don't know why, but for some reason I had a craving for ketchup. I grabbed some leftover chicken from two nights ago and heated it up in the microwave. I don't particularly like using microwaves, but I didn't want to wait an hour by using the oven.

Grabbing some bread and butter out too, I quickly got together the bread for the sandwich and grabbed the ketchup, smothering the bread with it by the time the microwave went 'ding!'. I got a mitten and grabbed the hot plate out, the smell of roasted chicken filled the air along with the ketchup, making my mouth water. I used a knife and fork to get the chicken onto the bread, then adding more sauce to it. After my 'masterpiece' was done, I put the scolding plate in the sink and quickly did up my coffee.

I picked up the plate and the coffee and walked back to the living room, placing the items on the coffee table. I sat down quickly and dug into the sandwich, I honestly didn't know what got into me, but I couldn't slow down.

Hm...Needs more sauce.

I got back up to get the sauce when I heard a click and the door open. My heart pounded. Who would be here at this time in the morning?! I quickly ran into the kitchen, grabbing a rolling pin from the bench. I stayed at the corner of the door, praying that the most likely burglar would just take what he wants and leave. I mentally kicked myself for having the kitchen light on, but if I didn't, I think I would panic more then I am now! I don't even think that's possible but I didn't want to know if I could have a heart attack or not.

The footsteps lightly echoed through the apartment, the worst thing was, they were heading in this direction! I had a death grip on the piece of wood, my eyes closed shut as my breathe deepened at every footstep that was heard. My eyes shot open as I heard one squeak in the dining room, right beside the door. I saw a foot at the bottom of the door frame, my head jerked up, I lifted the pin. As soon as he stepped in I banged the piece of wood into the trespassers head. Hard.

He fell onto the floor, he didn't fall uncurious though, his hands cradled his head. Though as soon as I hit the man, I knew that I regretted it as soon as I did.

Holy. Fucking. Shit!

"Edward!" I screamed, dropping the rolling pin on the ground and dropped to my knees in front of Edward, wrapping my arms around his arched back and chest, pulling him to me. Edward's hands around his aching head, I brought his head up to mine, one of his eyes closed tight in pain, the other one just managing to stay open.

"W-well at least I don't have to worry about you if I need to go out..." He groaned out, laughing a bit. I couldn't help bit lightly laugh, grabbing his hand and pried it from his head. I didn't see anything that bad. No gashes, no wounds, only a lump. I sighed, thank god. I wouldn't only feel guilty for the time the wound would be there, but also when Alice kills me for nearly giving Edward a black eye! -he doesn't have a black eye-.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry!" I whispered.

"It's okay love. It's my fault anyway, I should have said something instead of trying to surprise you." He muttered, a cute smile on his face.

I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, you should have." I lightly lifted myself a bit, my hands on Edward's shoulders. His arms wrapped around my mid stomach as I lightly kissed his bump, I could feel him shutter under me, so I bent back down and kissed his nose playfully, trying to lift his spirit.

It did, he lightly chuckled, nuzzling my stomach with his nose, causing me to giggle. "I missed you so much...so much..." he muttered, kissing my stomach through his dress shirt.

I blushed furiously, he can be incredibly sweet when he wants to be...ok, so he's sweet constantly, so you can't blame me for missing him terribly, "Me to Edward, me too." I whispered, running my hand through his bronze locks, though staying away from his lump on his head. "How do you feel?"

His hands were on my thighs, running his hands up and down my bare thighs, "Hm...I don't know...Maybe I need a distraction from the pain...What do you think?" He asked seductively, I couldn't help but laugh. Only Edward can make a near death experience fall under the 'sex' category in under a minute.

"Hm, well I personally think that's a great idea...But what about tomorrow when the guys find out that you're not there? Won't they be mad?" I asked, my finger tips lightly grazing the skin of his face and neck.

"Don't know, don't care." He said, getting up carrying me with him. He brought me to the couch, laying me down with himself on top of me. My hands around his neck, about to kiss him when he stopped me, well, turned away at least. I would have been incredibly hurt if he didn't have a curious look when he saw my forgotten sandwich and coffee on the coffee table. He hopped off of me to my dismay to look at the half eaten food, lifting the top of the bread up to see what was inside it. It was then that I noticed the strong smell of ketchup coming from the sandwich, making my cravings come back.

"Bella, why did you put so much sauce on your sandwich? I think there's more ketchup on this then there is the bread and chicken." He stated.

"Um...I don't know...I just suddenly wanted ketchup." I said honestly.

Edward's head popped up at the statement, a grin eloping his face, though he said nothing. He was practically glowing; I had no idea why, "Edward? What?"

He came over to the couch again and lifted me up, putting me on his lap before kissing me furiously and passionately. Our tongues eloped each other as my arms went around his neck, one of his arms around my back and another cupping my neck, keeping me as close as possible. I didn't get my answer, though I don't think I minded, whatever it was, I thank it.

My inner thighs started to tingle. I wanted Edward to help me with this problem, so I grounded my hips into his manly hood, making him grow almost instantly. He moaned into my mouth loudly, causing me to moan from the vibrations. I wanted him, BADLY! So I continued to grind myself into him, trying to get as much friction as possible.

Edward flipped us over, his lips never parting from mine. His hands went up my thighs to my hips, lightly pulling at my panties and pulling them down my legs. He lifted up his body to allow the panties to go down my legs, then throwing them somewhere, the direction was unknown, but I doubt that we would be losing much sleep over it either. If we get sleep that is. Edward was only wearing a wife beater and sweat pants, which all came off very easily. Edward didn't remove his dress shirt from me, he kept it on, both his hands now exploring the flesh underneath it.

He positioned himself at my entrance, slowly going in. With every trust our moans increased, with every moan our movements became more and more animalistic. I don't have the faintest idea on how we stayed on the couch the whole time without falling off, or what we're going to do about the cum stains in the fabric. But that would be tomorrow's problem. This was today, and I'm in the arms of the man I love deeply, and him showing me just how much he loves me back.

It didn't take too long for us to climax, Edward had me on top so I collapsed on him, our sweaty skin shined in the light of the fire. We both breathing heavily, my head rested on his chest. I could feel the tiredness of my body winning over. Edward leant down over the couch and pulled the blanket over our bodies. I would have protest because of the heat that we already created if it was summer and I had energy to do so. But its winter and I'm fighting to keep my eyes open at this very moment.

Edward kissed my forehead, "Sleep love."

I couldn't speak, only nodding weakly. I drifted off to sleep in my lovers arms. All I knew was that when I would wake up, I would finish my ketchup covered sandwich.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wish that the sun was the thing that woke me up. I wish that a freak storm was going on outside that woke me up. I wish that there was a war that woke me up. But sadly, none of them are what woke me up. I would have rather them to be the ones that woke me up. Heck. I'd rather all three of them were what woke me up! But no. Unfortunately I don't have that kind of luck.

"Bella! Edward! Up NOW!" Alice...

All I could do was groan, I looked up at the pissed off pixie. I would have gotten up if both Edward and I had clothes on, which just made this situation so much worse. I instantly became self conscious and pulled the blanket to my chest tightly, Edward sensed my movement, obviously not knowing that we had company.

His arms tightened around my waist and pulled me back to him more, his face nuzzling my hair. I wasn't entirely sure if he was asleep or not, but he's gonna be awake soon! I nudged him HARD in the ribs, which caused him to flinch back.

"OW! Bella!? What the hell!?" He cried in pain, his hand cupping the saw ribs.

"Edward...." Alice let off a warning tone.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" Edward asked, a curious expression imprinted on his face. Oh god, don't tell me he's forgotten...

"I think I can ask you the same thing! It's MY wedding day, and you're supposed to be with MY fiancée right now! Why are you here!?" Alice yelled.

"I couldn't sleep without Bella." He said plain and simple, though I blushed.

"Hm, you couldn't sleep without her, or you couldn't whack off without her?" Alice shot, glaring at Edward. I wasn't going to get made at that, but it is pretty mean. Alice is getting married in a matter of hours, she has a right to be pissed at the maid of honor and best man for sleeping together.

Edward growled, "No Alice, I can't get to sleep without Bella." He managed to say through his teeth, he seemed to be phased by the comment. Probably hurt.

I put a hand on his chest, which seemed to calm him down. He looked down at me, his eyes telling me all about his frustration, "Edward, maybe you should go." I said, he was about to protest before I put a finger on his lips, "It's just for a few hours. Alice and Jasper need us right now. We can't always be selfish."

Edward grunted, his forehead on mine, "But I want to be selfish...I don't mind."

I shook my head, "No Edward, I mind." I turned to Alice, who gave me a pleased look, "Um Alice, would you please go back to your apartment for a bit? We're kinda....Yeah…" I said embarrassed as hell.

Alice laughed, nodding, "Ok, twenty minutes." I nodded, then Alice left.

I collapsed back onto Edward's chest, I may have sounded confident before, but now I regret ever saying those words. I'm not ready to get up. And I'm sure as hell not ready for Edward to leave! Edward pressed his lips onto my hair, the nuzzled it slightly.

"Do I really have to leave?" Edward whispered, his voice sounding broken.

I looked up, Edward's eyes looking down at me sad, I lifted myself up a bit and rested my forehead on Edward's, "I'm sorry, but we have to help them."

"But I don't want to leave."

I bent down and pecked him softly before pulling away, "We're only going to be away from each other for a couple of hours, I'll have my cell on me so you can call whenever you need to talk. Just remember Edward. Jasper needs you, and your sister needs me. It's _their _day, not ours." I almost passed out when I said that. Why? Why the hell did I say 'our' day?!

A smile appeared on his face, "Hm, well when it's _our_ day, we aren't going to be superstitious about the bride and groom can't see each other crap."

"S-sure..." I said, blushing.

Edward kissed my nose playfully, "So...When is your next period due?" He asked bluntly.

My face light up, my stomach had birds flying around in it. I sighed, I knew I'd have to tell Edward sooner or later...I just hoped that they would have came already, I mean, I could just be majorly late, you know, first time for everything right...

Right?

"The twentieth..." I muttered softly.

There was silence for a few moments, moisture started to form in my eyes. I knew it. He changed his mind. He seemed so excited about me getting pregnant, and now that I probably am, he's going to leave...Figures.

"Well that explains the ketchup..." He said, almost sounding stunned.

I nodded, I never thought of that...I untangled myself from Edward's grasp and got up, trying to blink away the tears. I got up and grabbed Edward's shirt from the ground, I quickly threw it on and went off to my room, Edward called for me, but I didn't bother. I went to my room and grabbed out some clothes, changing so I'd be ready for when I go to Alice's to help her out with the wedding. I didn't know what would happen between Edward and I. I wasn't even sure whether or not I'd be coming back tonight. But Alice is still my friend. It's her day today. So I'm letting her have it.

In frustration I ripped off Edward's shirt, pulling up a clean pare of panties and a bra. Before I could put my shirt on Edward's arms went around my stomach, pulling me to him. I tried to struggle against him, but he wouldn't budge. I just let myself rest against his frame, the tears that hadn't shed, shed.

Edward must of heard me whimper, because he pulled me around to face him, I brought my hand up quickly and whipped away the tears, "You don't have to stay with me, I'm not going to force you to." I said forward and clearly, not daring to look him in the eyes.

His fingers came and cupped my chin, forcing me to look at him, his face showing anger and frustration, "Bella, why the hell would I do that?! Did I say something or mislead you to think that after I basically begged you to have my kids that I would leave you?"

The tears started up again, it was true. He never gave me any reason to me to think so lowly of Edward. He wanted me to get pregnant, I must admit I kinda wanted to get pregnant also, and he already went into a baby store and I had to basically physically stop him from buying a nursery! So why do I keep thinking so lowly of him? Of me? I didn't even know the answer to that...

"Y-you didn't..." I whispered.

"Then why? Why did you think I would leave you?"

"I-I don't know...I just don't think I'm worth it, ok." I said, fighting back as much of the tears as possible.

Both of Edward's hands cupped my cheeks, he crushed his lips onto mine and kissed me passionately. I could taste the salt of my tears in my mouth along with Edward's saliva. I closed my eyes and threw my arms around his torso, pulling him impossibly closer. Edward pulled away first, our lips were the only thing that lost contact, his forehead resting on mine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-" Edward cut me off, pecking me.

"Bella, you _are_ worth it." He whispered, kissing me, "You are worth it, and this baby..." He put his hand on my stomach, love filled his eyes, "You're making me the happiest man in the world. I would never leave; I don't think I'd be able to leave even if you wanted me to."

I smiled weakly, "I'd never want you to..."

Edward smiled, and pecked me again, "We're going to have a baby."

"Please don't get too excited, I don't know yet and I don't want you to get your hopes up." I said.

He shook his head, "You are, you're late, you're getting cravings, AND it's my sperm. So there's no doubt you are." He said cockily.

I laughed, remembering when he first said that day's ago. I know that most of the signs are pointing to me being pregnant, but I still have a bad feeling about this. I just joked, saying the same thing I said last time, "Thinking a bit highly of yourself today aren't you?"

This time he laughed, pecking my nose, making me giggle, "Hm, I only speak the truth." He said smugly.

It was then that I noticed that not only was I only in my blue laced bra and panties, but Edward wasn't wearing ANYTHING at all. Oh, and I could feel just how happy he was too. A bit _too_ happy for my liking. I pecked him on the lips one more time, breaking away from his grasp. I whipped away the dried tears from my cheek and grabbed the shirt that I didn't get to put on because of Edward's interference. I was about to grab the pants before Edward wrapped his bare arms around me once again, his hips pressed up against mine, he obviously hadn't gotten rid of his _problem_.

"Edward...The wedding." I muttered as Edward started to ravish my neck.

And like fate, Edward's cell went off in the living room, the ring tone always annoyed me, but this time it's a god send. Edward groaned into my neck, unwrapping his arms around my waist and storming off to the lounge room. I followed him in amusement, watching him walk butt naked down the hallway is most probably the most cutest thing I've ever seen in my life.

Edward grabbed the cell out of his sweat pants pocket and answered bitterly, "Hello...I'm at home...I was worried...I'll be there soon...Yeah, sure...Ok...Look, I'm going to get there ok, stop panicking!...yeah, bye." He hung up and sighed, I couldn't help but giggle at my completely frustrated boyfriend. His head shot in my direction and scold.

"I have to go..." He muttered, grabbing his pants and shirt and throwing them on. He somehow managed to wrap his arms around me and kiss me without before I realized he was gone from his previous space at the couch. I pushed him away by the chest, moving him so I could get free. I shook my head, kissing his cheek sweetly.

"Good bye love." I said, winking.

Edward laughed before his face turning completely serious, "Please be safe." His face started to turn in pain and sadness.

I smiled, bringing his head down to mine and pecked his forehead, "I will."

His hand came down to my stomach and lightly rubbed circles into my abdomen, "For you and the baby." He whispered. I creased his cheek, "You have to go so I can get changed before Alice comes over and kidnaps me."

He laughed, kissing me one more time, "Bye love."

"Temporary goodbye." I said, before watching Edward walk out the door.

I walked back to my bedroom, grabbing out my pair of jeans. I couldn't be more happier. I had finally told Edward about the late period and he worshiped me for it. Everything in life was good. I pulled up my jeans and headed out the door to Alice's, before I could open the door Alice opened it, her face showing her pissed off mood.

"I told you twenty minutes Bella. Not thirty." Alice snapped.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Whatever, now hurry up! It's seven twenty-seven and I haven't even gotten your hair done!"

I didn't really know how to reply, so I just nodded. This is going to be a very painful five and a half hours…I just hope I have enough time to get Alice's present before the shop closes…


	22. The wedding

Chapter twenty-two

I was very, very right...It was a _long_ and _painful_ five and a half hours.

But still, we all came out looking like the models out of a bridle magazine. Half way through getting ready Alice's second aunty and cousin came over, her cousin, Jane, is playing the part of the flower girl. I haven't really gotten to know Jane in the past few hours, but she seems very hostile. Well, to me at least. It's like she has a grudge against me or something, she's a perfect angel to everyone else, except me.

It stung a bit. To know that a little girl that I don't even know hates me for no apparent reason, or at least, that I know of. She's a gorgeous little girl. Twelve years old, small frame, long pale brown hair with a short fringe. Her dress was created just like Esme's, Rosalie's and mine, though hers was in pink. She looked so adorable. It just made it that much worst to know that such a beautiful young child hates me.

I ran my fingers over the hem of the skirt, brushing out the non-existent creases nervously. They curled my hair, letting it stay down and flow over my shoulders, pining back a few curls. It looked lovely, but I still couldn't help but feel self conscious being in a room full of more beautiful girls. Alice, however, was a totally different story. She looked magnificent. Her dress flowed down to the ground, hiding her feet, her hair still spiked, though had a few pins with diamonds on the end roam around in the hair, making her hair sparkle in the right direction. It looked great!

The apartment's a full house, there's relatives and friends of the Cullen's everywhere. I couldn't keep up. I barely knew who was who in the room, I gave up too. In the room, I stood in the far corner, wondering if I could possibly sneak out of the room and go crawl into the vacant corner in my apartment. I know I said that Alice would need my support, but she seemed to look pretty calm and the amount of people in the apartment I doubt that she'd be seeking _my _support.

My heart hammered in my chest, my breath is getting more and more ragged. I couldn't handle this. All the people in this small, very small room, crowding around me...I could barely take it. I could feel a panic attack coming up hard and fast, all I knew was that I don't want to have a break down in front of Edward's family and friends. I started walking through the crowd of people, it felt like I was drowning. I could scream at the top of my lungs and no one could hear me. I had to get out of here no matter what.

I got to the front door in no time, before I could look back to see if anyone noticed I walked out and closed the door softly behind me, trying not to make a big nose and notify Alice that I left the family reunion. As soon as I was out, I was in my apartment and laid down on the couch, a hand over my chest to try making my heart rate go down as much as I could. The living room would have been freezing if the fireplace wasn't on, I was definitely thankful for it.

Taking a few more deep breaths and sighing, I don't know how I would make it all the way through the wedding, but I am thankful that it's just the wedding and then Carlisle's and Esme's place straight afterwards. I wouldn't have Jane glaring daggers at me, I wouldn't have Tanya talking about me in front of me as if I didn't exist. It would just be Edward with his arms wrapped around me, it wouldn't be me against the world, it would be us against the world. I can definitely handle that.

My cell went off in the small purse Alice designed to go with the dress, I picked it up without bothering to see who the person I.D. was, hoping it was Edward, then again, wouldn't put it past Alice to notice that I was no longer in the room.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hi Hon." A familiar feminine voice spoke.

"Mom?"

"Yeah, baby, how's it going?" She asked gently.

I shuffled up the couch, running a hand through my hair, "Everything's.... Everything's good, yeah, you?"

"Everything's great down here, Phil's game is getting better."

"That's great mom."

"Hm, how are you? I felt like I haven't talked to you for years." She said sincerely. It hasn't been more than a month since I last talked to my mother on the phone, and it hasn't been more than two months since I last saw her, at dad's funeral...I repressed any thought of Charlie and focused on my call to my mother.

"I'm great mom, really." I said, it was true, I was doing a hell of a lot better than I was when I found out about dad's death.

"Oh? Could a guy have something to do with that?" She asked in an all-knowing type of voice.

My cheeks burned at her words, I thanked god that she couldn't see me right now, though I know that because of my non-responsive state, she knew. "Oh god you've got a boyfriend?! Is he cute? I bet he's cute. Is he Indi? Is he being good to yo-"

I cut her off, "Mom, mom, mom...Yes, I have a boyfriend, he's...I can't describe his looks, he's absolutely gorgeous, no, he's not Indian, and yes, he's being so good to me."

"Define good?" Oh god no...

"Mom!"

"What? We're both girls aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are, but still..."

"Are you being safe?"

Oh god...How am I going to tell her this? Should I tell her? I mean, I know she's my mom and everything, but will she approve? She loathes the idea of getting married under the age of thirty for god sakes! How will she react when she finds out I might be pregnant?

...One way to find out.

"Um...Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'." She asked sternly.

"I could be..." I couldn't bring myself to say the 'p' word, I acknowledged the fact that there is a hell of a strong possibility that I am, but I just couldn't bring myself to say the 'p' word to mom.

"Bella...Why didn't you...?"

"Well it was a really sincere moment then one thing led to another...Then the morning, and we realized we didn't use protection. We couldn't use the pill because if I am pregnant it would hurt the baby, and we couldn't use a condom because it didn't feel right." I said the last part fast, hoping that mom got all that.

"Ok, so what makes you think you are now? I mean you can only get pregnant two-three days in a month, have you had any sign's?"

"Um, yeah, kind of...Um, late period, cravings..."

"Cravings? How long have you two been...?"

"Um...about two maybe three weeks?" I made it sound more like a question, oh how I wished for a brick wall right now to bang my head on.

"Well, I guess cravings kick in at different times for different people...How long have you been late? Last time I remembered you've never been late."

"Four days." I said flat out, waiting for the blow.

"Oh...What does the guy think about this?"

"Edward," I corrected her, saying guy makes me feel...almost cheap, "Is very optimistic about it. He basically glows whenever someone mentions something...He made us go into a baby shop on Saturday and brought this cute little dress and matching socks, he's convinced it's a girl."

There was silence on the phone for a while, I almost thought mom hung up on me, "Can you two afford a baby? I mean, you'll have to go on maternity leave if you are in a few months, does his job pay enough to support the both of you?" Oh if she only knew...

I had a wide smile at how ironic that question was, "Yeah, I guess, you know, being a CEO of a major company and all..."

"CEO, whoa! How did you and Edward meet?"

"Um, he's my roommate...And just so happens to be my boss."

"Whoa, well that's a bit dangerous."

This confused me, "Dangerous?"

"Well, you know, if it ends badly..." Whoa... I mean I thought about it, sure, but still. It didn't really occur to me just how much of a bad situation I would be in if we did break up. However, I do have plenty of money to get my own place and start a new job and everything…still, whoa.

"Mom, I don't think it will. I honestly can't imagine my life without him."

"Bella, are you in love with Edward?"

"Very much so, yes."

"Then it's going to work."

"How can you be so sure mom?" I asked, her reaction surprised me. I would have never in a thousand years imagine that she would have acted so coolly towards me, I honestly would have thought that she would have called me a whore rather than act in this way.

"Because you always knew what was best for you. You're more middle aged then I am, you always were, even when you were five and told me I had to wash the dishes." She said, we both laughed.

"Gee mom, thanks, it's always nice to be told you're old by your mother."

"Oh you know what I mean!"

"You know I honestly wouldn't have thought that you'd have acted so coolly. You always told me how bad marriage and pregnancy was under the age of thirty."

"Yeah, but that was me and your dad. We were young and careless; we honestly thought that love was all it took. The relationship was doomed from the start. The only thing good that really came out of it was you." She said. Her words touched me deeply, though in a twisted sort of way.

"Hm, mom, I gotta go, Edward's sister's getting married and I'm a maid of honor."

"Oh? Well congratulations. Ok honey, love you."

"Love you too, I call you up again once I find out more." I said, and hung up.

I sighed, I do not want to go back into Alice's apartment. All those girls in that apartment...It honestly scared the crap out of me. I looked at the time on the cell, 12:07. Shit, yeah I had better get back, the wedding starts at 1! I got up from the couch and patted down the skirt and smoothed it, then walked to the door only to have it fly open, a bored yet semi-pissed Rosalie standing at in between the doorframe.

"I don't know why you're here, but we have to get to the church now." Rosalie said before disappearing again, leaving the door open for me. I rushed to the door and locked up, most of the others have already left for the church, so it's only Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Jane, and I left. That I can deal with. Alice scolded me for leaving, though didn't go too much into detail.

Alice surprisingly handled everything really well. She's not panicking, she's not getting cold feet, heck, she's not worried in the slightest! I always thought that you'd be nervous the day of the wedding, Alice just looked...well, happy. So many books and movies are so wrong if this is what it's like, or else Alice is just an exception. I had to admit, watching all of us walk into the elevator would have been hilarious at someone else's point of view, but to us, it was murder. We all were cramped into a tiny space, our puffy dresses not helping in the slightest.

By the time we got down to the lobby we all gasped for breathe, seriously, the only thing that didn't have me running for the hills is the fact that I get to see Edward in less than an hour, and by seeing him I'm going to need to get to this wedding and fast. I found it a bit strange that Edward hasn't called up yet, I thought he would have already, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, I already miss him so much...

My craving for ketchup didn't go away either. All this morning, I haven't been able to eat ONCE and my stomach only craved ketchup. Not anything to smother it in. Just straight, mouth-watering ketchup. Just the thought makes my mouth water and my stomach grumble. The wedding should only go for what? Twenty minutes? Half an hour tops? I mean, the priest is only going to read some lines then they gotta say their 'I do's' and then that's it. I sighed; I still don't get why people need a ceremony for this, or why weddings even existed for that matter.

A long glossy white limo waited outside for us, the limo driver stood at the door and held it out for us. I think I was the only one that thanked him, the others probably thought that he was just doing his job, but I was brought up to be polite no matter what. The inside of the limousine was stunning. The walls were all black, the seats were all leather, and the heater was on, making me fall in love with the automobile instantly. Outside I was literally a pop sickle; I was the first one inside the car because I ran.

"Ok, so Jane, you're at the front, then it goes Bella, Rosalie, Esme, and then finally me. Are you all fine with that?" Alice asked. We all either said 'yeah' 'yes' or 'of course', Alice just smiled and nodded once, the whole car went silent. The whole way to the church, no one said anything, it wasn't a tense moment or anything, we just sat and enjoyed the silence, looking out the windows or fiddling with our dresses nervously. It didn't take long, we made it to the church with five minutes to spare, just enough time for us to set up our position and get ready to enter.

Carlisle waited for us outside the doors of the church; Esme practically glowed when she saw him. We all walked up to him and greeted him; Esme wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. It's so cute that Esme and Carlisle that they've been married for more than ten years and their love still held as strong as newlyweds. Something I wished my parents would have had...

"Hello, I hope you woman enjoyed your girls night in." Carlisle greeted his arm around Esme's waist, her hand held tightly in his.

"It was fine...Bella cheated on the other hand." Alice said slyly.

My face burned up, Carlisle just laughed, "Ah yes, I was the one that gave him consent to. Poor thing was having nightmares again and was screaming."

My heart tore as soon as he said that. Edward must have had one of his nightmares again. He said that he didn't sleep? He must not have wanted me to know about it, it made me sad that he wants to hide these things from me. The only comforting thing is that I'm the only one that can help him, he needs me more then I need him, like I have a permanent spot beside him, one that will never be replaced or filled by anyone other than me.

"Where is Edward now?" I asked in a small voice.

Carlisle's face grew soft, "He's in the church with Jasper, we had to convince him not to come out here for you, and he can't be with you and be the best man at the same time."

I laughed, a typical Edward moment. I sighed, I do wish he was out here with me still though..."Don't worry, the wedding will take twenty minutes tops, you don't have to wait long." He comforted I nodded. Ha, funny, shouldn't the bride be the one that gets comforted?

"Ok, places everyone!" Alice yelled her face ecstatic.

We all stood in place; Alice told me about this a few days ago, after Jane's walked three steps I go, one-step at a time, don't fall over. Seems simple enough, let's hope it is. The piano music started up inside the church, the wooden doors opening up wide, welcoming us. Jane took her first step I instantly started to panic. Crap! How many steps was it again? What am I supposed to do? Shit I forgot to breathe!

I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest, my breath ragged and deep. I refused to look at the crowed in fear that I would instantly start to run. My eyes searched around to look at anything I possibly can without freaking out, that's when my eyes meet with his emerald green orbs. My heart melted at the sight, his smile was heart breaking, his eyes glimmered with a spark that I'd never seen before, I wanted to know what it is that made his eyes sparkle like that, so I could dedicate myself to getting that out spark as much as possible at whatever cost.

My mind instantly knew what to do without second thought, my footsteps followed in sync to Jane's, my figure straight, my eyes directly on him, and him alone. My heart still beat at it's fast pace, only this time it's not from pressure or a panic attack, it's from seeing my man at the front of the alter, his face light up like city lights, it's honestly the happiest I've ever seen him in the time I've known him, which is a pretty big stretch from the time in the baby shop.

It felt like I barely had control over my body, I wanted to go run up to him and jump into his arms and have him take me inside the church, whatever control I did have it went to not taking him myself. All the way through the walk to the altar, not once has Edward's and my eyes broke contact. Before I knew where I was and that we all had our place at the front of the alter, I was the first to break eye contact, I looked over to see Jasper, the poor thing looked like he'd die of happiness, he'd most likely choke on it.

Alice was just the same, her smile looked like if it'd grow any more than it did it'd consume her entire face. If you were in the room, you'd feel the love surround you, even if you'd just broken up with a long term guy, you still couldn't help but smile.

My eyes returned back to my love, his eyes still haven't left me. I smiled warmly at him, mouthing 'I love you' to him, he closed his eyes gently, mouthing it back before re-opening them again, as if he'd just figured out something that's been haunting him for awhile.

Once Alice got to the alter the priest started to speak his lines. It felt so strange, those words he spoke, it felt like he was talking to Edward and I, as if we were...Silly Bella, that's completely ridiculous! Still, I couldn't help but listen and stair into his eyes, as if this was our day, our time, just us.

Jasper and Alice said the vowels, I didn't listen to a single word they said, I don't think I even heard what the priest said, until he got to his last few lines.

"Jasper Hale, do you take Alice Cullen as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest said.

"I do." Jasper said, but I didn't listen, Edward mouthed out the exact same words, making my heart pound.

"And do you, Alice Cullen, take this man as your husband, promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Both Alice and I said at the same time. No one heard, it was barely a whisper. But Edward knew. His smile grew wider, his eyes bursting with love.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss the bride." After the priest spoke those words, I wasn't expecting for what to happen happen. confusing

I'm sure that Alice and Jasper kissed, that I'm positive. But I wasn't expecting for me to get kissed! Edward came over so fast I barely knew what happened and kissed me just as the priest said those words. The room gasped and 'awed' at both the newlyweds and us. My arms went over his neck, his arms around my torso, holding me close to him. The kiss was just as passionate as all the others we've shared, though this one different, it wasn't needy, it wasn't forced, it wasn't even a dominance thing. It was soft, loving, but still held the passion that'd make you ready for a round.

Reluctantly, we parted, one of his hands on my cheeks, caressing it lovingly, the other around my back tightly. He kissed my nose lightly, making me laugh, and then rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." He whispered, I didn't know how much I needed to hear those words until now, it made me want to film this moment and press rewind until I knew when every breathe and every movement was, memorizing the entire scene.

"Love is an understatement." I whispered, pecking him sweetly.

A tap on the shoulder broke us out of our moment. I looked over to the person who made us part, almost feeling hatred for them. Esme looked back at me, a loving smile on her face, though it was then that I noticed that most of the church was already leaving, half of the other half watched us with awed eyes, making me blush instantly for what we just done in someone else's wedding, at the altar. Damn it! It's supposed to be Alice's and Jasper's day!

"Edward!" I yelled, breaking away from him, trying my best to be angry.

His expression suddenly panicked, like a bully just stepping on his puppy, "What?"

"You can't kiss me at someone else's wedding!" I yelled.

"B-but I couldn't handle myself..." He spoke, his voice almost broken. He looked down in shame; my heart nearly broke at the scene, the guilt overwhelming me terribly.

I sighed, cupping both of his cheeks, gently lifting his head up to look at me, "I'm not mad, just that it's someone else's day. You have to let them have it, you can't always be selfish when it's someone else's time and not yours."

He rested his forehead on mine once again, my hands still yet to be removed from his face, he sighed, "But I want to be greedy, I don't mind." he whispered, nuzzling his nose with mine.

"Well I mind. I hope they're not mad at us for stealing their spot light."

"They won't..." He replied, pecking my lips once, twice, a third time, then I lost count. He cupped the back of my head as he ravished my lips in light pecks, I let out a small moan, only loud enough for Edward to hear, or so I thought.

"You kids, we've got to get home, the forecast say's it's going to snow." Carlisle interrupted.

Edward groaned, and sighed, he lifted his head back up and placed an arm around my waist, pulling me to him, half looking like I'm hugging him as we walked out of the alter. Only Carlisle, Esme, the priest, Edward, and I remained in the church. I wasn't ready for the wave of cold air that hit me at full force. I cuddled into Edward more, trying to steal a bit of his heat, he always seemed warm. IT'S NOT FARE!

He chucked lightly, "Cold love?"

I couldn't get words to form, I just nodded. Edward detached himself from me, getting his jacket off and placing it over my shoulders, making a big difference in temperature. I muttered a thank you; his arm came back around and rubbed it gently, creating friction until we got to Edward's silver Volvo.

It was half way to Carlisle's and Esme's, I suddenly had a stroke of remembrance, "Oh crap! Edward! We need to go to Main Street before we go to Esme's!"

Edward's looked confused, "Why?"

"I forgot to get Alice's present."

"Ok." He spoke, turning around and making our way to Main Street.

We parked near the shop that i needed to go, thank god, I hate these shoes. It looked a bit weird, I was still wearing my bride's maid dress and Edward still wore his suit, his jacket still over me. The streets were packed, we basically had to fight to get our way to the store that I needed to go, it was that packed. Why couldn't people get their Christmas shopping earlier on in the year rather than Christmas Eve?

When we got to the front of the store Edward froze, then looked down at me, dumbstruck. I bit my lip, trying to muffle a nervous giggle.

"Bella...?"

"Yeah...Well, with Alice having a baby and all, it'll be perfect! Plus, something needs to take some of her energy away, seriously!"

He chuckled, "I don't think it'd be suitable for an apartment though."

"Yeah, but Alice and Jasper are going to be getting a house after they get back from their honeymoon."

"What about when they're on their honey moon?"

"We can always look after it...?" I looked up at him innocently.

Edward smiled, "Bella, is it that you want to get Alice a dog, or do you want one yourself?"

Yes, at the moment we stood in front of the Pet store in main street. I thought instantly that Alice would want a puppy, it'd take some of her energy away AND chow up some of her wardrobe, seriously, how else is she going to fit anything else in there? So, a puppy seems to be the best thing I can think of...Plus they are REALLY cute. I first saw them when Edward and I were going shopping for groceries, and I instantly knew that Alice would definitely want one.

"Um...Bit of both?" I said innocently, Edward laughed, I pouted and pointed to the cute puppies in the window, "C'mon, you cannot say that your heart doesn't melt when you see their tiny faces!"

"Bella, my heart's already melted as soon as I saw you, my heart can't melt anymore than it already has...But I guess if you want one...We can get one too."

I squealed and jumped into Edward's arms on impulse, hugging him tightly, excited. I always wanted a dog, by mom was allergic to dogs, and when I stayed with dad, his back yard was too small to hold a dog. Therefore, at the moment, I was completely ecstatic.

"We can go house searching with Alice and Jasper when they get back then."

This made me stop and loosen my grip on him to look him in the face, his expression happy yet serious, "What do you mean?"

"Well a dog won't be able to survive in our apartment Bella; it needs room to play around in. Plus with the baby and everything, it's just a matter of time." He spoke, tucking a curl behind my ear and kissing my cheek.

"Oh." Was all I could say. He's right, he's always right. A dog wouldn't be able to survive in our apartment, no matter how gigantic it is. In addition, if I am pregnant, then the baby's going to take up more room, room that sadly, we don't have.

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "Which one do you want love?"

A smile crept onto my face; I looked into the window to see the various types of puppies they sold. It's sad really, how the pet stores don't really care about the animals owners as long as they get profit. Picking out two of the many puppies they had was harder than I ever thought possible. Like picking two of the ones, you want to save while letting the others die almost.

However, one puppy stood out to me over the others. There was a picture of the dog on the window, a Finnish Spitz. It's coat was the same color as Edward's hair, it's eyes a reddish brown color. The puppy was cuter in real life though. It was tiny! Its tail curled up and its coat a bit too long for its body, it came up to the window and licked it, looking so adorable. The chart said that its average height would be fifty-six centimeters, it wouldn't be too small, but it wouldn't be big enough to ball over an adult when it got older. My heart melted when it gave me the puppy-dog eyes, I knew instantly that that was the dog I want, Edward knew that it was the dog I wanted also. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pet store, going up to the counter.

An old woman serviced us; she seemed nice enough, if she wasn't checking out Edward who was most likely forty years younger than her. She smiled, "Hi there, how may I help you?"

I sniffed a giggle, "Hi, we'd like to pursue two of you puppies today." Edward spoke, squeezing my hand.

"Ah of course, which ones would you like?" She asked, as if asking which candy you'd like to buy, it sickened me.

"We'd like the Finnish Spitz, the one with the orange coat, and the one with the white coat too please." I said, pointing to the one's in the glass case. The white one I could definitely see Alice and Jasper playing around with in a backyard, plus it's probably related to the one that we're getting anyway.

"Of course! Are you planning on breeding them?" She asked. That sickened me too, thinking that I would buy a dog just do get it pregnant and sell the puppies. It's inhumane.

"Not that we know of, we're expecting, and we think that a dog will be good for the baby." Edward said, a hand on my stomach, making me blush. I was about to complain to him until I noticed her grunt, most likely pissed that he's already taken, so I let it go.

"Oh. Well, is that all today?"

"No, we'd like to know what food they'd need to eat and also kennels." Edward spoke.

She nodded, hence went into a giant conversation over which brands of food, dog kennels, doggy bags, down to the dog combs and flea and tick spray. I didn't know how much we spent, Edward paid for it with his credit card before I could say anything. I was pretty upset about it, but I couldn't stay mad at Edward for too long, he's just too loveable for his own good! We nearly had to make two trips to the car, the trolley we got was filled to the top with how much we got, I don't even know where we'd be able to sit with all this stuff in the car!

The entire back seat was filled with all the dog food and accessories we got for the creatures. I sat in the front with two reasonable sized kennels on my lap with the two puppies inside. They didn't bark much, but they talked. The woman in the store said that they were toilet trained, when we see them scratching at the door that they'd want to go to the bathroom. It didn't seem too hard to take care of them as far as I heard.

It didn't take too long to get to Esme's and Carlisle's house, Edward told me to wait in the car until he comes out with Alice, saying that she can get her Christmas present early. I just nodded, but I didn't stay in the car. I hopped out with the two kennels, I opened up the pink one, Alice's white puppy inside. It shook a bit, a bit shy. I made sure I was as gentle as possible getting the puppy out, by the time I did and hugged it close to me, the puppy sniffed my fingers and licked them, making me giggle.

Moments later Alice came out of the house, dressed in a causal outfit. She came out curious until she saw the little bundle in my arms and squealed. She came racing up to my and started to jump, "Is this my present?!" She asked, excitedly, stroking the puppy's white fur.

"Yep, she's all yours." I said, handing the puppy over to Alice, making her squeal again, picking up the puppy gently. It warmed up to Alice instantly, licking Alice's nose, making her laugh.

"Thank you Bella! Thank you!" She squealed, giving me a one-armed hug.

I patted her back, "It's from Edward too you know."

She turned around and hugged Edward too, "Thank you brother!" Edward hugged her back, smiling.

Jasper came out, saw the little pup in Alice's hands, and laughed, "Since when did we get a dog?"

"It's my Christmas present!" Alice bounced.

He just shook his head and came down to us, stroking the puppy, "Well, I guess he'll be good for the baby."

"That's what I said." Edward spoke, Jasper didn't know about the _possible _baby, so he just nodded and thought that he was talking about him and Alice. Thank god.

"What's his name?" Jasper asked.

"_Her_ name is going to be...Anna! Do you like that name?" Alice asked the pup, she just barked and licked her nose, symbolizing yes...I think.

"Ok, well hello there Anna." Jasper said, patting the dogs head. He looked over and saw the other kennel, "What's that?" He said walking over to see what's inside. He barked at Jasper, he obviously wasn't ready for that and jumped, I shook my head and laughed.

"He is my dog." I said, walking over to get the little bundle out.

"And what's his name?" Jasper asked, he took a few cautious steps back.

"That I have no clue...Well the reason I got this one here was because he reminded me of Edward, so...Eddie?" Saying that everyone laughed, well, except for Edward of course.

"You choose that dog because I looked like him? Well that shoots my self esteem down." Edward muttered, pouting.

I giggled and kissed his cheek, "Aw, don't be silly, you're always going to be the cutest thing in the world to me." I said, patting his chest, the dog in my other arm.

Edward chuckled and pecked me sweetly, "Thanks...I think."

"No problem." I said, smiling. "What do you think Eddie?" He just nuzzled into my chest; I could faintly hear a growl, coming from Edward's direction. I looked up and Edward glared at the pup, making the poor thing whimper. I slapped him on the arm, "Hey! Don't growl at Eddie, Edward!"

Edward frowned, "He shouldn't be able to do that. And his name is not going to be Eddie."

I looked at him, astonished, "Edward...You're jealous of a dog?" I laughed.

His cheeks grew red instantly, confirming my suspicions, "No, no one, whether he's human or insect is allowed to touch you like that."

"Edward...Seriously? Do you think I'm going to leave you or something for a dog?" I said, biting my lip to hold back a laugh.

"No, you're mine and it's staying that way, but NO ONE is touching what's mine." Edward said firmly.

"Edward, I'm not yours." I said, though I think that Edward took it the wrong way. At those words, he looked completely broken, his eyes had moisture in them, and his hands trembled. He took a step back from me, and my heart started to ache instantly. I took a step forward, and sighed, "I don't mean it like that Edward. In a way, I am yours, but I'm not an item you can buy from a store and tell people not to touch it, ok?"

He nodded, cautiously pulling himself together, he came over and hugged me, crushing poor little Eddie. I would have complained, but I didn't, Edward's hug was desperate and needed, like he thought I was going to go away. I returned the hug with one arms, lightly pecking his neck.

"Thank god." He sighed.

"I'm not leaving." I whispered into his shoulder, reassuring him.

"I love you..." Edward whispered.

"Love you too." I whispered back, before untangling myself, instantly regretting it. It felt like in the time we hugged, we lost another ten-degree's and still dropping, "Now c'mon, we'll get the dogs inside and get the stuff in before it starts to snow." I said, Edward nodded, Jasper groaned. We put the dogs in the living room; Esme instantly warmed up to them and started to play with them while we got all the items in the house.

The house truly was beautiful, just like how I remembered from last week. Nowhere in the middle of the forest, the giant house smacked out in the middle. It wasn't too far from Forks either, I had thoughts about going back to my home town, though with all that happened back there, I don't think I would be able to handle it, I let the thought go, finishing off getting the last dog food out of the car.

Finished.

Edward brought in the last bag of accessories, placing it in the corner of the giant living room. Edward grabbed my hand and brought me down to the couch with him, me on his lap. Esme was sitting on the carpet with the two pups, playing with the small bundles of joys. I regretted not getting one for her as well, she looked so peaceful down there with them, it's truly sad that she couldn't give birth, she truly would be the perfect mother.

"Esme, would you like to take care of the pups for a few weeks?" Edward asked his head rested on my shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What?" Both Esme and I said at the same time.

"The pup can't come back to the apartment until we get a house, we'll be looking for one straight after Christmas, and you seem to like them a lot, so if you wanted to, you could take care of them until we find one." Edward said, Esme's face light up, nodding. I was disappointed though, I wanted to spend time with my puppy, but then again, it would be cruel to keep Eddie locked up inside the apartment while Edward and I were at work...

"I'd love to." Esme said, picking up Eddie and nuzzling his nose, "Eddie reminds me of Edward."

I laughed, Edward just grunted, "That's what I said, Edward on the other hand, doesn't believe me." I said, playfully nudging him in the ribs, laughing.

He huffed, "Well ex-cus-me if I don't think I look like a dog."

Turning my head, I kissed him on the side of the lips, "Don't worry, Eddie doesn't compare to you." I said, giggling.

Edward kissed me on the forehead before Alice came bouncing into the room, a present in hand, "Bella, I think it's time for you to give Edward his present." Alice said, handing me the present.

I smiled, turning myself on Edward's lap. I could faintly hear Edward moan, though I was pretty sure I was the only one that did, or at least hoped so. He smiled a bit nervously at me, his eyes darkened with lust. I bit my lip, suppressing a smile. I handed him the rectangular box, his face showed me a thankful look, though I could really feel how thankful he was by sitting on his lap...

He unwrapped the present quickly, I couldn't see exactly what the gift was, he was in the way of my view, not that I minded or anything. I saw his face light up as soon as he saw what the present was, making me not even care what it was since I got such a beautiful reaction from him. He looked back at me, his face gleaming with happiness. He pecked me lovingly on the lips.

"This is all I could ever want Bella, thank you." He thanked me, kissing me again. He hugged me sideway's, this made me have full sight of the present, my breathing stopped immediately...

A pregnancy test...


	23. Christmas Eve

Chapter twenty-three

It was the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for those damn dogs playing around in the living room and the fact that we're all up and around the fire place wasn't helping either...

"Ok! Present time!" Alice squealed.

I groaned. It's been exactly five hours and fifty-two minutes ago when Alice got me to give Edward the present...The pregnancy test, but you know, whose counting right? We haven't used it yet though, I promised Edward we'll take it when everyone goes to sleep, so now Edwards been bubbly all night with the most stupid, gorgeous smile on his face. Only Alice and I know why, so whenever he gets asked, he just shakes his head and said either 'don't worry about it' or 'nothing' in a totally obvious way that you know there definitely is something.

"I always thought that you open your presents Christmas morning Alice." I whined.

She shook her head, a smiled painted on her face, "Nope, at least not in the Cullen house!"

Edward's arms around my waist tightened, his lips pressed to my ear, "its tradition." He whispered, then kissed my ear lobe lightly. I shivered at the sudden difference in temperature. We all sat in front of the fire place, the ridiculously large Christmas tree on the left to it, it's lights filling the room with an odd aroma, or at least the tinsel did. I wasn't sure if it was Alice or Esme, but they really out did themselves with decorating the room. It looks great!

I nodded in reply to Edward's answer, his head now resting on my shoulder. Alice ran up stairs quick and brought down a giant Santa Clause sack, Edward told me about this. He said a few hours ago that we had to put all of our presents into it and that Alice would come down with it, it's been a tradition of theirs ever since they were born, though then it would have been their father that brought down the sack of gifts in a Santa outfit.

"Ok, so first present for the night is...Emmett's!" She squealed, Emmett started to jump up and down like he won the lottery and yelled. "Yes!" Rosalie punched his in the arm; I know for sure if that was me I would have broken my arm with how thick Emmett is.

"This is from Carlisle, Esme ...And Rosalie!" Alice said, handing over to him a card which jingles.

He opened the card without any hesitation or worrying about the paper being ripped. He slid out whatever they were and it disappeared into the palm of his hands. He stared down at it in confusion, then you could instantly tell that a light bulb went off in his head, he instantly crushed Rosalie into a bear hug and then Esme and Carlisle. "Thank you guys so much! Thank you!" He bounced, it reminded me a little too much of Alice, it slightly scared me.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"It's the new Jeep! Rosalie must have got those parts that I wanted!"

I was a bit dumbstruck. They brought him a car? They seriously brought him a car for Christmas! Well, dad did buy me the truck when I first moved back to Forks, but then again, he did get it for free from Billy and Jacob...

"Ok Emmett, stop making a big deal about it and sit your ass back down!" Rosalie snapped. Emmett sighed and sat back down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders lazily.

"Next is...Mine and Jaspers! YAY!" Alice squealed, completely dropping the sack on the ground, not caring what could be in there. She also had an envelope, though this one was in a thick pocket and didn't jingle. Jasper got up, stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her stomach as she opened the envelope, and pulled out sheets of paper.

Their expressions were both dumbstruck as their heads snapped up and stared at Carlisle and Esme in disbelief, "Oh my god! Thank you so much!" Alice said, almost as if she didn't believe it herself. Jasper just nodded blankly, still looking at the sheets.

"Are you sure the present is this, or the paper." Jasper asked Alice, both Carlisle and Esme laughed at their reaction.

"It's the house that's your present guys, so that when you get back from your honeymoon in a couple weeks you can get settled in. We'll have movers take all your stuff over there so that you can decide where you want it all." Esme said, smiling.

Ok, now my world was getting fuzzy. First they got Emmett a fifty thousand dollar car, now they brought Alice and Jasper a house! What the hell!? Are they made of money or something? How could they buy those kinds of things for something as unsentimental as Christmas? Birthday, possibly, because then you don't have to buy other people presents, so it gives you time to save. But Christmas? And really, REALLY expensive gifts as these? What the hell?

Alice went over to Carlisle and Esme and hugged them affectionately, Jasper hugging them afterwards. Alice whipped a tear from her eye and smiled brightly, "Leave it to you guys to buy the house that I was looking at the other day." She said softly, laughing.

"Well what else could you expect?" Carlisle said, laughing.

She sniffed and sighed, "Ok, back to everybody else's presents," She said, giving Jasper the package and picking up the sack, "So, the next present is..."

Present after present was being called, everyone getting something glamorous and expensive. Jasper hugged me and ruffled Edward's hair when he got his present, thanking us. Jasper was still stunned at the present that Esme and Carlisle got them, so he opened every present with a goofy smile on his face. Actually they all did. Emmett seemed to shake the house whenever he got a present he really liked, like the one we got him. He bear hugged us like he did everyone else. I still did not understand what it was with this family and hugging. But I really liked it.

"Next up is...Bella!" Alice pronounced, handing me over a very large rectangular box and winked, "This one is from Jasper and me."

I looked at the pale blue box and sighed, "You didn't have to get me anything, I thought I told you that." I said looking up at Alice, though my hands itching to see what was inside the mysterious looking box.

She looked at me in disbelief, "Wait, you were serious?!"

I nodded.

"Well...I didn't buy it, it was handmade, so it doesn't matter, open it!" She clapped.

I took a big breathe and opened the lid of the box, putting it beside me and then removing the paper that wrapped around the present. It was a dress. A very beautiful dress at that. I stood and brought the dress out of the box and lifted it up to get a full view of it, that was when I instantly stopped breathing and turned red instantly.

It wasn't just any dress that Alice made me, no, that would have been fine. But Alice had to outdo herself. It was a wedding dress. It flowed to the ground with a puffy skirt. It had a choker at the neck, made with a see through material with flower and vine patters over it, some sparkles on it also to make it shine in the light, it was sleeveless, and that material until it came down to the chest, were it went to a white silk material, like Alice's, in a corset design and a puffy skirt. The flower and vine material went over the entire dress, making it look spectacular. It was in an old fashion style, which was what mainly stood out that it was a wedding dress to me.

Edward stood up beside me, his hand running over the dress, "Mom's dress..." He whispered, almost in disbelief. He obviously didn't know what Alice was getting me for Christmas, so I couldn't really blame him. My heart sped up immediately as I finally started to breathe. This wasn't just any dress, but his mothers dress! I couldn't believe it, I mean, I was definitely not expecting a wedding dress, but his mothers?!

I looked over to Alice in shock, "Mom would have wanted you to wear it. It's the main reason why I didn't wear it for my wedding. That and it wasn't really my style anyway." She said, smiling.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, crushing me to his chest, his head berried in the crook of my neck, I could tell instantly he was trying to hold back tears, though I knew that I wasn't. Silver tears ran down my cheeks, filled with so many emotions. I didn't know what to do. I mean, Edward and I aren't even engaged, so why would she give us they're mothers wedding dress for Christmas!

"Alice..." I whispered, though she heard.

"No, don't say anything, I still have more presents to hand out, so sit back down!" She ordered, I just nodded, and sat down with Edward, he still hasn't removed his head from my neck, but that was ok. I whipped the tears away, not taking my eyes off of the dress. Alice continued to give out presents, but I wasn't listening or paying attention to who she was giving them to. My hands continued to run over the dress, not being able to stop remove my attention off of it.

"You're going to look beautiful in it Bella..." Edward whispered into my ear, kissing my neck, before resting his chin on my shoulder. I rested my head on his, closing my eyes. Emmett and Rosalie didn't put my present in the sack, they just told me what they'd do.

"Ok, so the thing is that I saw your truck in the garage last week. It's a complete and total piece of junk. I'm a mechanic, so I will fix it up as much as possible. Deal?" She asked with a bored expression on her face. I just nodded. Whoa. That was the last thing I'd thought that Rosalie was. I mean, who'd think that a goddess such as Rosalie would be a mechanic? I sure as hell knew I didn't.

Then it came to Carlisle's and Esme's present to Edward and I. It was like Alice and Jaspers, though not as thick. I ripped it open; I wanted it over and done with, not wanting it to be a painful waiting. It had paper in it also, I closed my eyes tightly and let the paper flow out and onto my hand, "Edward, please don't tell me it's a house." I whispered only loud enough for him to hear it. Edward chuckled and grabbed the paper out of my hands; my eyes remained close, waiting for Edward to give me the 'ok' sign.

"It's not a house Bella…" He said in shock.

I allowed my eyes to open and see what it is. My breathe hitched, it wasn't a house. It was a construction company's plans. I grabbed the paper off of him once more and went through the papers, trying to get the full gist of it all.

"It's a construction plan. Unlike Alice and Jasper, you two are a bit more simple and old fashion. I already have the idea of what the house could look like, but I want your permission on it first. And also I was thinking that we could do the construction in your forest? We'll make sure that the company won't damage the environment there, but it would be the perfect place for your house." Esme said, making plans.

Edward nodded, "That would be perfect, as long as they stay away from my meadow and won't chop down the trees, it would be perfect! What do you think Bella?"

I didn't know what to say. Everything overwhelmed me to the core. My breathe deepened and went as fast as a man running a marathon. "Um…I just need some air for a minute." I muttered, unwrapping myself from Edwards grip and walked out of the house and onto the balcony. It was freaking freezing out here, though I didn't take much notice at all, I just needed to clear my head. I sat down on the top stair and wrapped my arms around myself for warmth. I was wearing much warmer clothes then the bridesmaid dress I was wearing before, but it still wasn't enough to stop the frost bite.

Everything seemed to pass me without my permission, without my knowing. I still remembered Alice's wedding not even eight hours ago. I remembered walking down that aisle, staring at Edward, and him only. His expression made the happiest man in the world make a run for his money. I remember how happy I was. It felt like it was my day, not Alice's, and that scared me. I always would shy away from marriage, not because of the commitment, but because the fact that now-a-days marriage seemed to lead to divorce. I can't handle that. I can't handle the fact that Edward and I may possible break up. The thought made me want to cry.

I can't lose Edward. If that means that we had to stay the way we are now, then I'm willing to do that. I'm willing to do anything to make sure that we don't end up like my parents…The door of the house opened and closed, I didn't move an inch to see who it was, but it wasn't much of a hard guess anyway.

An arm wrapped around my shoulder and pulled me to him, I instantly knew who it was, "What's the matter love?" Edward whispered into my ear, kissing it gently.

I sighed, "Everything Edward…"

"Well, start off at the source of the problem, I want to know."

"You've got to understand Edward, when my parents got married it all went down hills from there. Nothing went right. They got divorced five years later. I always thought the main reason why they stayed together that long was because I was born, my mother said that she never regretted having me. I never doubted it, though it killed me that when I moved back in with my father that he still loved her, while my mother was happy with someone else, it pained him too…

"I love my mother, but it was a bit cruel that she walked out on my dad because she didn't think she had enough. I was raised with stuff that I needed, not wanted. I never minded. Then when I moved in with you I suddenly got all the stuff that I've ever wanted and so much more…I don't – no, I can't take this stuff Edward. Then when I got your mothers wedding dress…It was like I felt like the end would come. Like, like what happened to my parents would happen to us…I love you too much Edward…I need you so much that if anything ever happened to us I would die…" I choked up, starting to cry.

Edward picked me up and placed my on his lap, I started to cry into his shoulder, his hand rubbing my back, he'd occasionally kiss the top of my head, then spoke, "Bella…Have you ever thought that you are getting all this stuff because you deserve it? That maybe you've had bad stuff happen to you that you've finally gotten something good?"

I shook my head, "But I don't deserve it Edward…"

Edward gripped the bottom of my chin and brought my face up to see his, his expression somehow angered, "I never want to hear you say that again Bella. Never. You deserve this more than anyone on this planet does. God, when you came into my life…Before you, I was a workaholic. All I did was work. My family missed me, a lot, it hurt me too. But I couldn't help it, I was working none stop so I wouldn't have to come into the reality that I dreaded. I hardly slept because I had nightmares every time, I'd forget to eat because I was stressed about not sleeping or work.

"Then you came. The first night when we fell asleep in the lounge room, it was the first night since the accident that I had no bad dreams. From then on my life got better and healthier. You always helped me out with my work load, you'd cook me dinner so I wouldn't go hungry, then you started to sleep with me so I could actually sleep…Then with Christmas…This is the first Christmas since I got the company that I've actually came here. It was always one of the most painful days of the year. Everyone had someone, and I always stood in the corner, alone. But now that I've got you, I've never once felt alone…

"Bella. What happened to your parents was a tragedy. Love should never go south, and I know that with us, I would never let that happen. I love you too much to let that happen. I too, would die; literally die if anything happened to us. I can't live without you, I have you now, and I will never let you leave. I want everything for us Bella. I want the house, I want the marriage, and I want the little Bella's and Edward's running around the house," He said, squeezing me, making me laugh.

"Because of you I've become I selfish person Bella. I'm going to make sure I get all of that, and I'm sure as hell not going to let anything happen to that once I've gotten it. You deserve it Bella. Never say that you don't. Don't even think that you don't Bella." He said. My heart pounding with every word said he lightly kissed me, lovingly but short. He pulled me off of his lap and stood up.

"I can't give you your present before I ask you something Bella…" He said, getting something out of his pocket and knelling down on stairs. Oh god…My heart pounded, as I knew exactly what he was about to ask me…"Isabella Marie Swan, words will never compare to how much I love you. So I want to show you how much I love you for the rest of my life. And this is how I want to start…Will you marry me?" He asked a loving smile on his face as he put the ring in between his fingertips.

It was beautiful beyond words. The band was silver gold, unlike the now-a-day rings were the diamond is huge, this one had small diamonds along the front of the bad, in the middle there was a slightly bigger diamond then the rest. Just looking at it you could tell that it would cost a fortune…

A new batch of tears filled my eyes, as I smiled at my gorgeous boyfriend, "Do you promise that we won't end up like my parents?" I asked in a whisper.

He snorted, "Bella, as soon as you moved in I wasn't going to let you leave. What makes you think I will now?"

I laughed, "Then yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes I will marry you." I said, my smile growing. Edward tackled me into a hug and lifted me off the ground swirling me in the air as he started to yell, "I'm marrying Isabella swan!" I laughed and kissed him, our kiss full of passion.

The rest of the night was all completely joyous. Edward showed off my hand for the rest of the night, I think that Rosalie was close to whacking him over the head because he would shut up about it. It wasn't til about twelve-thirty when we all decided it was time for bed, we all said our good nights' and marry Christmas before going to our rooms.

Edward, however, had different plans, "No, no bed yet."

I frowned, "But Edward…I'm tired."

"You promised after everyone has went to bed that we would use our present." He said sternly.

I sighed, "Fine." I said, I completely forgot about the test, I was so wrapped up in the night's drama to actually think about it. He grabbed my hand and the pregnancy test and walked us over to the bathroom. I made sure that he waited outside while I peed, before allowing him to come into the bathroom.

His arms around my waist as we watched the plastic stick tell us the news we dwelled on for the past few weeks. My heat pounded, wanting to know the answer now, not in a minute, "It's going to be a girl." Edward spoke.

"We don't even know if I'm pregnant yet Edward."

"You are."

"Then why do we need the pregnancy test?"

"I dunno, to prove it?"

I rolled my eyes, "I think it'll be a boy."

He laughed, "It's a girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy!" I started to get annoyed.

That was until I noticed that the pregnancy test was ready…A smiley face appeared on the stick…Positive.


	24. Christmas

Chapter twenty-four

_Pregnant… _The word replayed on my mind over and over. I knew that I had a very, VERY high chance that I was pregnant, but know that my suspicion was confirmed, I don't know, it's a bit over whelming. I picked up the box, just in case the smiley meant that I wasn't pregnant. It would make sense right? I mean, you know, not everyone wants to be pregnant, maybe the frownie face means you're pregnant?!

No, the box didn't seem to agree with my thoughts. Smiley means you're pregnant, frownie means you aren't. My heart pounded, as I reread the box over and over, wondering if I do it so many times it might change.

It didn't.

Edward's grip on my waist tightened, his breathe now fellable on my ear and sliding down my neck, making me shiver. His lips lightly grazed my hair and ear before speaking, "I told you love."

I looked over my shoulder and couldn't help but smile. Not a trace in his eyes didn't show either happiness or love. Though to be honest I wasn't too sure what I felt about being pregnant, I knew that it makes Edward inhumanly happy. That thought itself made me smile. I turned my head in an awkward degree and kissed him lips sweetly, before resting my head under his chin and snuggled up, looking at the pee stick.

"We're having a baby." Edward said excitedly. Before realization finally hit him, "Oh my god we're having a baby! We need to get you on prenatal vitamins immediately! The house! We need the workers to have the house done by at least your six month mark! Then there is the whole issue with the ca-"I cut him off.

I gripped both sides of his face and brought it down and kissed him, putting all my confusion and his panicked emotions into the kiss, making it fiery and passionate. Our tongues' fought for dominance as one of Edwards arms drifted up from my waist and to my hair, the other pulling me to him. Our hips made connection and instantly I could feel his growing problem through his sweat pants. I couldn't believe that there was once a time when I shied away from his _problems'. _Now I can't seem to get enough of them.

Edward's hands now moved to both sides of my waist, he picked me up and placed me on the cold bathroom sink, making me yelp in both surprise and coldness. Edward didn't remove his lips though; he continued to kiss me furiously, his hands now at the elastic of my pants and slightly tugged at it. Bringing it down my thigh's, knees, and finally, all the way off. I know it's completely wrong to, well, do it in your _fiancée's _parents bathroom, but at the moment, I couldn't care less. A fire in my stomach lit and it would be nearly impossible to stop.

He got both my pants and underwear off of my body, so the least I could do was unzip his pants and release _him_. Already I can see him chaffing through his sweat pants, which just made me more turned on considering that his pants were already baggy on him and now they seemed to be a little too tight on him. A light giggle escaped my mouth, Edward's and mine's mouths still have yet to unlock. I pulled his member out and released him; he immediately grazed my heat with his hard on, teasing me. I moaned through his mouth, not wanting anyone to hear us and walk in. That thought itself excited me, the thrill of the possibility of someone walking in on us. Then again, then utter embarrassment.

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist and guided him closer to me, making him grind into me in the process, making us both moan at contact. He positioned himself before entering, hard, into me. No matter how pleasurable our intercourse was, we couldn't let our lips escape each others. Our lips had to be on each other's at all time, no matter what new angle we come up with, we couldn't let the slightest sound escape the walls of the bathroom. I didn't mind, and I don't think Edward did either.

At every thrust I'd meet up with him, every moan that escaped from either one of us would course the other to have the same reaction, it almost chemical. Edward's hands went up and under my shirt and groped me, while mine went around his neck keeping him as close to me as humanly possible.

Only minutes ago I thought this bathroom was a bit chilly, now I was seriously considering that after our little one-on-one that I might go outside in the minus ten degree air and cool down. My skin starting to coat with sweat, Edward's skin feeling exactly the same. I could feel my climax coming fast, Edward trusted in harder, if not for my leg being secured around his waist I could have certainly been drilled to the wall. Our kiss becoming more and more animalistic as the seconds' wore on. It just made it that much harder for my lips to stay in contact with his. All I wanted to do was moan out Edward's name, telling him verbally how much pleasure he was giving me, but I knew I couldn't be that selfish.

One of Edward's hands removed themselves from the underneath of my shirt and went down to my clit, starting to rub it furiously in circles. I moaned rather loudly in his mouth, I wasn't expecting that, but it just meant that he was close and didn't want me to come before he did. Both our chests' moved up and down dramatically, the air in the room sudden getting thinner and less available for our lounges to purchase. Edward broke the deal of our lips first, breaking out of the lip lock and gasped a second before making contact once again, but his time making smudged kisses tailing from my flushed cheeks and to my ear lop, lightly nibbling at it.

My bottom lip was the only thing that stopped me from screaming Edward's name in pleasure, I bit down on it hard, muffling any noise I may let sneak out unintentionally. But personally I think I'm doing pretty good for someone that is being ravished and four-played at the same time.

"Just let go love." Edward panted.

At his words, his fingers worked over time and his trusts came harder and faster. I couldn't help myself from letting go. I bit down on Edward's shoulder, muffling any noise that could and would have potentially came out if I just bit my lip, plus soon I would have drawn blood, and that's the last thing I want. Edward groaned lightly as my walls clenched and released around him, making him come instantly. The feeling was so intense that poor Edward had to take himself out of me as soon as he was emptied.

His warm and sweat covered forehead rested on my shoulder, both of us still panting from our elaborate orgasm. He lightly kissed my shoulder, but still didn't allow me to see his face. The room was entirely too stuffy, my hair stuck to my skin with sweat, all I wanted was to rip my shirt open from the heat, hoping it would make me less hot. Edward finally lifted his head, only far enough so it would rest on my forehead, he obviously was warned out and needed time to recover.

Edward's –like mine's- face was flushed, though through his heavy panting his infamous crooked grin still remained, lightly chuckling, making me giggle along with him. I didn't know why we were laughing, but it seemed funny at the time. Edward lightly pecked me again, before fully dispatching himself from me and stood on his own two feet about a foot away from me, though still it seemed too far for my liking no matter how hot I think it was. I still needed him.

He went over to the bath and started to run it, my eyes watching his every move. He grabbed from the cupboard under my legs the bubble bath, though I could tell he was trying his best not to look up at me, still only half naked and panting. The bath was now full and bubbles covering the top of the liquid, this time when Edward walked over to me, he actually looked at me and didn't try to distract himself. He lightly creased my cheek, I leant in to his hand and lightly kissed him.

Removing his hand from my cheek he brought both of his hands down to the bottom of the over sized shirt and tugged it up and off my body. Edward's eyes roamed around my now fully naked body. I know he's seen me naked many times, but I still couldn't help but feel self-conscious of myself. I crossed my arms over my chest, at least wanting to cover a bit of myself. Edward frowned at my action and tugged at my arm, which still didn't budge at his request.

"Bella…" He gave off warningly.

I still didn't budge though, he sighed and brought his hand back up to my cheek and creased it once more, giving me a meaningful look, "What do I have to do to make you see how beautiful you truly are Bella?" He whispered.

I looked down, ashamed of myself. I couldn't bear to look into his loving eyes and still have doubts. I just shrugged and continued to look down. His fingers cupped my chin and brought my face up to him, though I still looked away ashamedly. "Look at me Bella."

I didn't.

"Bella." He said warningly.

I still didn't comply to his request.

"Love…please?" This time he sounded broken, I couldn't help but look at him and smile sadly. He once again rested his forehead on mine, "You are the most beautiful creature to ever roam this earth Isabella. There is not a doubt in my mind about that. You are the mother of my unborn child and I am planning on making you mine for all eternity. I can only do so much to show you how much I love you Bella. Please tell me why you don't think you're good enough."

I sighed, and looked him in the eyes, "Edward…You may think I am, but I'm not beautiful, I'm not smart, I'm not an ideal wife for you…I don't even know if I'll make a good mother or not."

Edward's expression hardened, "Bella. I don't think so, I know so. You are beautiful. The night in the club and every time I'm walking with you in public I have to show some kind of affection or ownership or else some guy is going to come and try taking you away from me."

"Don't be silly, no one will ever take me away from you." I said, as if the most obvious think in the world.

He smirked, "See, that's how I feel when you say that some girl is going to try to take your place."

That sudden realization hit me fast and hard. If he spoke the truth -which I could tell he was- then he must feel just as predatorily as I do in public. Maybe we should just keep out of the public eye as much as possible. Get a car with tinted windows and get Alice or someone to get our grocery shopping and work from home. I guess it could have worked if Edward wasn't the CEO of his company…Dimmit!

His hand raised to brush a strand of hair behind my ear, "And as for the whole 'wife' status, you are the perfect bride in my eyes, and if my parents could have met you, they would be able to say the same thing with just a look at you. And a mother, Bella, every woman is worried over that. As soon as you have Nessie," His hand on my stomach, "Your mother instincts will kick in, like they do everyone else. It's perfectly normal."

I sighed and nodded. I untangled my arms from my chest and resting my hands on Edward's over my stomach before smirking, "So…Where did the name 'Nessie' come from? The last time I checked, Nessie is the name of the lock ness monster." I said playfully.

Edward chuckled, "The name is Renesmee. It came to mind a few days after you told me about your mom. It's Esme and Renee put together."

I was completely speechless. I told Edward about my mom about three, maybe four days after I moved in. I remember we were just having a break from working and he asked me about my life and such. Could he have possibly chosen me to be the mother of his children not even a week of knowing me? "B-but…who long have you actually known you wanted to have kids?" I asked dumbly.

He played around with strands of my hair before replying, "Oh, about since I was twelve when my mother told me about the reproduction system."

I blinked, "And how long have you known you wanted to have kids with me?"

Edward looked off into space a bit before answering, "Um…I think it was when I was talking to you about your happiness, before you got back from shopping with Alice and Rosalie that day."

I gapped, "That was the day that I moved in!"

He nodded, "Yeah, well I decided that you were going to be mine the moment I saw you."

I laughed, "Well you seem to be a bit full of yourself back then, weren't you?"

Edward laughed, "Well of course! There was no way I was going to let you be taken by some other guy! Urg, definitely not that Mike guy."

"Mike?" I asked, the only encounterment I remembered with Edward and Mike was when we went to Starbucks for breakfast and coffee.

He grimaced, "The first day of work, you brought me coffee. The reason why I didn't let you go and get it again and got Jessica to was the fact that my coffee cup had his vial name and number on the cup!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I thought it was because you were afraid that I would drop it on you and burn you."

He laughed alongside me, "I guess that too, though I was more worried that you'd burn yourself then you getting me, though that would have been a concern too…"

I lightly slapped his arm playfully; he chuckled before paying attention to my stomach again, "I was planning things out when you were shopping that day. I was actually on a baby name sight looking for names but none of them fit. So I went with Renesmee because it's personal, Carlie for a boy. Charlie and Carlisle put together."

The thought of Edward already planning stuff before I even knew him felt a bit weird, but in a good way. Like I had this unknowing control over him that I never knew about. I never once could have thought that someone could have been so serious about someone before you knew their full name!

"You knew I was the one from day one?" I asked shyly, stroking Edward's fingers lightly over my bare stomach.

He rested his forehead on mine, most of his sweat long gone and now room temperature, "Yes," He sighed, taking his forehead off mine and his hands now wrapping around my back and legs, picking me up bridle style, "I think it's time to get Belly-cakes in the bath, don't you?" He said in a baby voice, playfully.

I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, I quickly took off Edward's engagement ring and placed it on the bench before he hoisted me over to the bath and lightly placing me in the warm water, "You know, for women, we need to wait for motherhood to kick in. But I can already see that you will be the greatest father in the world." I said, watching him take off his shirt.

Edward smiled down at me, "Thank you."

I laughed, "Well, if your parenting skills are anything compared to how you treat me, I think the kids going to be spoiled."

He put on a totally fake hurt expression, covering a hand over his heart, "Are you saying that I'm your father?!"

I laughed hysterically, "Just get in the bath!"

Edward shook his head, "Sorry, that would be very inappropriate." He spoke in an adult voice.

"Oh c'mon! You are not my father; you are my fiancée, so start acting like it!" I joked. He just rolled his eyes and shifted me forward a bit, getting and resting his back against the tub while pushing me back towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

We just rested there for god knows how long. Not talking, but sharing each other's warmth and company.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Like always, I was up before Edward.

And like always, I could never get up because Edward had a death grip on my waist that wouldn't allow me to move, let alone get up. It's been the same for the past –nearly- month that we've been together, Edward would never allow me to get up unless he was getting up as well, or I badly needed to go to the toilet. Only this time, I forced myself out of his grip, waking him up instantly while running to the bathroom. Vomiting.

Someone stood behind me as soon as I got into the bathroom, pulling my hair back behind my shoulders so I wouldn't get vomit through it. I puked until I could puke no more, my stomach being completely emptied of Esme's feast.

I heaved over the bowel, a new hand on my back, lightly rubbing circles to calm me down. I looked over my shoulder, it was Alice. She smiled sweetly at me, but I could tell instantly that she knew. She knew everything, and now this just proves her suspicion. I looked over my other shoulder and saw Edward looking down at me, still holding my hair in his hands, giving me a weak smile, though concern was written all over his face. I smiled weakly back at him, patting his knee as I slowly got up, Edward's arm around my waist, helping me.

"I brought prenatal tablets with me, I brought two bottles, you can have one." Alice said, smiling.

I nodded weakly, "Thanks."

My stomach grumbled, after vomiting all my resources, I guess I'm gonna need some more, "Looks like someone's hungry." Edward joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Um, can you get me my toothbrush first please? I don't want to eat anything until I get this taste out of my mouth." I grimaced. Edward nodded, kissing my forehead and walking out of the room, leaving just me and Alice.

"So, used his present to good use?" Alice asked, cheerfully.

"Yeah, we used it last night." I replied, blushing.

"Don't worry Bella, I know how you feel. I started morning sickness two weeks ago, just stay away from the butchers and any place with fish and you'll be fine." She said, comforting me.

"Um, what about food wise? Am I supposed to eat more because of the baby?" I asked, wanting to know these questions so I won't screw up.

Alice shook her head, "No, I looked it up. You do eat a bit more, but the whole 'eating-for-two' thing is just a Hokes, that's why most mothers end up fat after birth because they're eating too much. Oh! And according to Carlisle, we need to walk around a lot. Apparently the more you do that, the less time it will take in labor."

I just nodded, paying attention to every single detail as to what Alice was telling me while rinsing my mouth out with water then mouth wash Alice passed me from in one of the cupboards. It felt nice to know that I wasn't alone in this whole process, considering that Alice was going through the exact same thing that I am myself. We do have the boys, but it's nice to know someone who is going through the same process was there to talk to, not just the men trying to understand.

She rubbed my back until Edward came in with the tooth brush, I thanked him and started to brush my teeth furiously, just wanting the taste out of my mouth as soon as possible. Alice exited the room, leaving Edward and I alone.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, looking down. That made me stop brushing my teeth and spat out the tooth paste in my mouth, and looked at him confused, "What are you apologizing for?" I asked.

He looked at me, frowning, "I know I wanted the baby and everything, but I'm sorry for putting you through all this…"

My expression softened and smiled at him, I put the tooth brush down and opened my arms for him, he came up to me and hugged me back. I rested my head on his chest and sighed, "If this is the price to bring our little bub into the world, then I'll pay it three folds." I said, looking up to him, and kissed his nose, hoping that my breathe doesn't smell too bad. Edward smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, your breathe smells like peppermint now, do you think it's safe to get some food in you now?" He asked.

I gave a mock thinking look, "Hm…Well, I'd rather eat the food then have it in me, but ok." Edward laughed.

He took my hand and lead me out of the bathroom and down to the kitchen. I saw Eddie and Anna curled up with each other in a little ball in front of the fire place, it was most probably the cutest thing I've ever seen but still, I couldn't help but let my heart melt into butter at the sight of the two. Edward led me to the dining room table, where Esme had made enough breakfast to feed a whole army. I wasn't being over dramatic to, there was pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, waffles, fruit, you name it, and it's probably there.

Edward got the chair out for me as I sat between Emmett and Edward, everyone sitting in front of the well stocked and decorated table. We all chat and ate our breakfast. I was completely happy because Esme had ketchup on the table and it went really well with my bacon and eggs. I didn't think that anyone a part from Edward and Alice would have expected a thing, that was until Emmett did.

"Whoa Bella! Seriously! How much ketchup do you need?!" Emmett laughed.

I blushed and shrugged, "I just…Like ketchup, that's all."

He laughed again, "Watch out Alice! Looks like little Bells here is giving you a run for your money, she's probably eating weirder stuff then you are and she's not even pregnant!"

I froze in my chair at the words. Calm down Bella, it's ok, he doesn't know, he's just joking around! I thought to myself. I didn't want know why I didn't want to tell anybody about it, probably because Edward and I have only been together for not even a month and already I'm engaged and pregnant to him. Most couples are struggling to say 'I love you' to each other. And here we are. Expecting AND about to get married!

Rosalie seemed to notice my unease, "Bella, Edward, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

I looked at Edward in the corner of my eye, grabbing my glass of juice and gulping it down, waiting to see what he'd do or say. "Why yes Rosalie, we do." Edward said, my heart beat getting louder by the second. Edward laced his fingers with mine, I could tell instantly that he was going to announce the pregnancy, "Bella and I are going to let Esme and Alice decorate the house." The girls squealed, "But we want to decorate our room and the baby's."

And that was it. They now knew that the house wouldn't only be holding two and a half –Eddie being the half-, but an extra tiny package. Everyone stayed quiet, I didn't know the expressions on everyone's face as my head was facing down, taking another gulp of the orange juice. Edward squeezed my hand, trying to make me feel more comfortable, I wished for his sake it would have worked, but it didn't.

They must all think I'm a whore. I probably am. Or a gold digger, thinking that no other girl would have sex without protection to an incredibly rich man only days after meeting him and actually get pregnant. My mind analyzed every possible thought that could be going through their minds, but what they actually did surprised me.

"Congratulations!" Esme cried. I looked up in shock and saw Esme coming around the table and hugged me. I was so shocked that I almost didn't return the hug.

"Dude, you're just as bad as jasper! Didn't I tell you anything about a condom!" Emmett laughed.

"Emmett…We planned this." Edward said in a low and dangerous voice, his fists clenched to his sides as if trying to think of a reason to not jump and punch Emmett in the face.

"You planned this?! Why didn't you tell me! I would have started making the house weeks ago!" Esme scolded.

I muttered a sorry before Esme hugged me again. "Is that why you two are in such a rush to get married?" Rosalie smirked.

My eyes narrowed, there was only so much of Rosalie's shit I can put up with, there was no way I was letting her get away with that! "No! We only found out last night AFTER we were already engaged."

"Uh-huh, well that explains the sounds from the bathroom at one in the morning." She gulped down her water.

My face turned red immediately, it didn't help that Emmett put an arm around me and crushed me to his side, "Nah! Don't sweat it Bells, Rose and I were court doing worst places then in the bathroo- OW!" Emmett winced after Esme slapped him over the head.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Edward and I, "Edward, you know where the disinfectant is." She winked and walked back over to the other side of the table and kissed Carlisle on the cheek before sitting down. I never thought I could turn so red in my life. I mean seriously! Esme's almost their mom and she didn't scold us or even kick us out! That was definitely a big shock to me.

The rest of the morning was filled with small talk and plan's. The girls and I were talking over what stuff we could do or get for the babies, though I stayed out of the conversation most of the time until I thought something was a little too extreme. While the boys, or at least, Jasper and Edward were paying attention to everything that Carlisle told them about what they could do to help us or even what will come along with the process. Emmett just sat there, joking at all the stupid faces Edward and Jasper pulled when Carlisle said something that would make anyone want to vomit up there breakfast.

It was nice though, all of us talking about what we could do to help one another with the pregnancy, heck, even Rosalie looked like she wanted to help. Though with Rosalie, I think that all this talk made her want a baby also, she seemed to wear a longing expression when we mentioned all the things we could do, the schools they could attend, music classes, ballet classes, everything, she seemed to look as if she wanted it all. Though I don't think that Emmett would be too happy about her sudden change of attitude.

Well, to my surprise, everything was perfect. Every doubt or worry was thrown away, leaving only room enough for the happy memories and thoughts to consume us over our Christmas holiday.


	25. Rescue me

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

After a week of being back at work I already counted the days until the Easter holidays.

I know that it's ridiculous and everything, but the weekends was just not enough time to sleep in with my angel in my arms. Ever since Christmas Eve I have been inhumanly happy, who could blame me? My girlfriend is now my fiancée, and we have a baby on the way. My baby. How could I not be ecstatic!? The woman of my dreams is having MY baby!

Bella wouldn't let me spend money to get anything yet though. Her exact words to me were 'When the house is built and we've moved in, then we can go baby shopping, until then, No!' Those words shot a tiny bit of my happiness, but not too much. After she said those words I made sure that Esme got more guys to work on the construction of the house, the faster that it's built, the faster we move in and I can buy the baby stuff.

When Bella was asleep at night or she wanted a shower to herself –much to my dismay- I always went into my wardrobe and got out the tiny white dress I've already brought and the tiny matching socks. I couldn't help but let my heart melt at the sight of it. The sock was only about the size of my small toe, and the dress looked like it was made for a play doll. I wanted so much for Bella to just let me go out and buy the baby stuff already! I mean, it could always go into her old room. She never uses it anymore, most of her clothes are in my draws or wardrobe, and she's only ever slept in that room about six nights. I found that I could easily fit most of the baby items in there…Only if Bella would let me though.

At the current moment I was inside a meeting, trying my very best to pay attention to all that the executives from BD, but with my angel sitting beside me, taking notes in that tight…short...maddening skirt…How could I possibly be asked to be a part of this conversation when Bella is sitting beside me in such a form fitting outfit?! Seriously!?

"So Mr. Cullen, what do you think about our proposal?" The strawberry blonde executive asked. I knew for a fact that all through the proposal she's been giving me all kinds of looks, Bella noticed too, I couldn't help but grin at the thought that my little Bella was jealous of someone so…Not her.

"Well Mrs. Denal-"

"Miss." She cut me off, grinning.

I felt Bella tense beside me, I smiled, "Miss. Denali, I think that the offer is quit one sided, if we decided to pull our funding to get this new product of yours up and running, what exactly will Twilight Co. get out of it?"

Tanya obviously twisted my words in her head, her grin growing, "Well Mr. Cullen, we are willing to give a 50/50 percent of the outcome. If our product went global we'd make millions, which is a very large amount for just helping support us in the makings…And I'm sure there could be something else arranged…" Her words training off suggestively. I could see that her other coworkers didn't exactly think too well of Tanya's speech. It's always been like this ever since Breaking Dawn has become a respected company around Seattle. We've financed some of their previous work and I've had a few run-ins with Tanya, but still. I didn't like how she took things a little too personal.

Bella choked on air, I quickly looked over at her with both a panicked and worried expression. She shook her head and smiled weakly, before turning her head to Tanya, "Sorry."

Tanya nodded, and we went back to business. I left a hand under the table and rubbed Bella's thigh for comfort, "Miss. Denali, you know that Twilight Co. expects at least sixty-five percent of the profit."

"Oh, but I'm sure we could work something out." She purred.

This made it harder for me to stay polite and keep it business, "Sorry Miss. Denali, it's either sixty-five percent or there is no deal. Now our companies have crossed path's before, we've done business deals, but if you are unable to keep yourself from making this personal, then I ask you to let another colleague, or seek help from another company." I had to kick the last line in for Bella's amusement and comfort.

I felt Bella shake a tiny bit under my hand in a silent laughter -obviously liking my thoughtfulness-, while Tanya's face turned bright red and continued on with the speech, this time not making any inappropriate moves, but still she continued to bend a little too far down on the table, showing cleavage that I didn't particularly want to see. I just kept my eyes on hers and the projector screen, my hand lightly massaging Bella's upper thigh for both mine and her entertainment…Mostly mine. Bella slightly turned under my hand as it got higher up her thigh; I couldn't help but smirk at making her squirm like that. I know I shouldn't be playing around with a pregnant woman. But she's MY pregnant woman. So I guess it accounts for something, right?

By the end of the meeting we agreed the sixty-five percent of the profit and I also won a now sexually-frustrated fiancée. I couldn't be happier. Tanya tried talking to me after the meeting, but I made up some lame excuse and followed Bella out of the board room, Bella swaying her hips while walking down the hall. I wanted nothing more than to grab her now and take her furiously against the wall, but I don't think that my employees' would very much appreciate it and also I wanted to be as gentle with Bella as possible, god forbids if I do ANYTHING to her that could inflict harm on either her or our unborn baby.

Just as I opened the door to my office to allow Bella to entire, she sat at her desk, placing her laptop down and sitting comfortably in her chair, a smirk visible on her flawless face. I growled, "Miss. Stanley? Can you please go and get me the usual?" I asked, I couldn't do anything to Bella while Jessica was in the room. I needed her gone. Now!

She looked up at me and smiled, "Sure thing Mr. Cullen, is there anything else?"

I shook my head, "No thank you."

Jessica got up and exited the room, Bella now having her laptop up and typing something on it. I stomped over to her desk and glared down at her, she obviously noticed me and turned her head up and smiled innocently at me, I grumbled, "That wasn't very nice of you Bella…"

"Oh?" She said innocently. My eyes stuck on her perked lips, staring lustfully at them.

"Mhmmm."

She raised an eye brow, "What did I do that was so mean Mr. Cullen?" She bit her lip and that was all it took to send me over the edge. I bent down and pressed my lips against hers a bit more forcefully then I planned. Just as quickly as it started, it finished, much to my disappointment.

Bella smiled at me, embarrassed, "I have to pee."

I chuckled, kissing her nose, "Well, hurry along, I want some time with you before Jessica comes back…" At my words Bella blushed the most curtest shade of red before nodding uncontrollably and stumbled down the hall. I sat in her chair and waited for her.

Waiting for her, and waiting for her, until Jessica came back.

She looked at me confused, "Sir, why are you at Bella's desk?"

"Oh, I was just reading her notes of the meeting on her laptop while she went to the toilet." I made up from the top of my head, turning my body so that I was staring at the computer, as if I really WAS reading.

Jessica seemed to believe me, she just came over to me and gave me my coffee and muffin before continuing over to her desk and getting back to her own work. I took a sip of my espresso before going back to reading, that was before I remembered that I wasn't reading. I stared at the hall in front of me blankly, waiting for my gorgeous angel to come down it in all her beauty. But she hasn't came.

I finished my coffee and muffin, still, she isn't back yet. Now I am really panicked. What if this has something to do with the baby? I mean, something could have happened to her while she was in the toilets, or maybe she fell down and passed out?! So many ideas went through my mind that I almost didn't notice Bella walking back down the hall. Alive. Not unconscious. And as far as I know of, the baby still stuffed snuggly in her belly.

Though when I got a good look at her from the distance, it almost made my heart break. Her skin was more pale then it usually was, almost the color of a corps. Her expression, it was so sad, so…so…so not Bella like. Horrified, petrified, shaken, all words that fit in with her clouded expression. It was her eyes that got me the most. They were red and puffy, like she's been crying in her absence. Her eyes filled with so much hurt and pain that I could feel her pain, that it reflected on me. One of her hands were over her stomach and the other laid lifeless beside her as she walked weakly down the hall. I got up from my- well, Bella's chair and rushed over to her side. I had my arms open, ready to hug away her pain before her hand that laid on her stomach came out and stopped me.

"Bella…What's wrong…?" I asked softly.

"Edward…Can we talk?" She asked weakly, not responding to my question.

"Sure." I said.

"Outside?"

"Ok." I breathed.

Bella turned around and followed her out of the building. She didn't stop there though, she continued on and over the crowded road, until we got to the docks, she turned around, but didn't look up at me, she just stared at my chest, not looking into my eyes. It just made my heart ache for her so much more.

"Bella…" I whispered, stepping a foot closer. As I did, she took one back. Why would she step back? What happened? Is she afraid of me? Did I do something wrong? Has it suddenly came clear to her that I was the reason that my parents died…? Is that it? Does she think I'm a murderer now…?

"Edward…I can't do this anymore." She said softly.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked.

She shook her head, her eyes shut tightly, "I think we should break up Edward."

My breath hitched, not believing her words. She must be joking. I can't let Bella leave! I can't survive without her! "What?" I panicked, my breathe now going deep and ragged.

"It was never going to work out anyway Edward…We just may as well end it now before we get into anything too serious." Every word that came from her mouth stabbed me in the heart.

"What do you mean by 'never going to work out'?! Bella! You are the mother of my unborn child! I love you. We are engaged! How is that not serious enough?!" I asked. I moved a step closer and put my hand on her arm, she just shook it off and took yet another step back. Still not looking up at me.

"It wouldn't have Edward…Everything happened so fast that I didn't even realize what I got myself into until now. This isn't the life I want Edward." She complied, her head now slightly off balanced.

My heart pounded, I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "Y-you said you loved me…"

Bella closed her eyes tightly before reopening them, taking big breaths, "I thought I did."

My heart broke at those four words. Those words echoed through my mind, moisture filling my eyes at the thought of what could soon happen, "You thought you did? You thought you did?! Bella! I- We shared everything together! You can't fake emotion like that!"

She flinched before answering, "Well…I guess I did."

The tears that filled my eyes shed, running freely down my face. A loud thunder crushed crashed down around us, though it was more my world that did, "You don't mean that."

"I did." She whispered.

My breath became faster and harder as the seconds flew by, more tears flowing freely down my face, "Bella…Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." I had to confirm it. I have to. She hasn't once looked me in the eyes through her whole speech that tore me apart word-by-word.

Bella sighed before looking up at me, slightly taken aback, "I-I…I don't love you Edward."

As soon as those words came out of her mouth my life stopped. My world stopped. It was like the pinpoint of when my heart literally broke. My lips trembled, my life now completely meaningless, "What about the baby…?"

Her head fell once more, "I lost it."

I didn't know how much more my heart could take. I literally whimpered, "Is that it? Is that why you are breaking up with me? Because you lost the baby? If it is, we can try again Bella! Please Bella I lov-"She cut me off.

"No Edward! It's not the reason! The reason is… Is that I feel suffocated! This isn't the life I want Edward!" She cried. This time, though my eyes blurred with tears, I could see that she had tears running down her face as well. Her eyes now filled with determination.

"Then what life do you want Bella? I can give you it! I can give you anything you want Bella! Just please…Please…Don't leave me…" I was literally begging. I will do anything that I can to make sure what Bella wants from life she will get.

Her teeth gritting in anger, "It isn't always about money Edward! What I want, you can't get!"

"I can try!" I protested.

This time, she didn't reply, she didn't say a word. She just looked down, I saw a drip of water hit the ground, I wasn't too sure if it was the rain starting up or it was Bella's tears, either way, the possibility made my heart bleed. I took a few steps forwards, this time she didn't step back, she didn't retreat, she just stood there, lifeless. Once my feet were just touching Bella's, bent slightly and gripped her chin, bringing up her pained face to me, her cheeks running with tears. Each tear that fell from her face was like salt to the womb. Just making it that much more inhumanly painful.

She opened her eyes, her chocolate orbs that much more intense than they normally were, though filled with utter brokenness and sorrow, I rested my forehead on hers, refusing to look away from her eyes, "Bella, please don't leave me."

"I have to."

"No, you don't."

"Please Edward." She whispered desperately, "Please don't make this harder than it already is…"

"I need you Bella…I can't live without you." I whispered back, our tears still spilling off our faces and entwining on the concrete.

Something in my words got a reaction from her, she stepped back from my touch and looked me dead in the eyes, "Yes you can Edward."

"No. I can't." I said, plain and simple.

Her head looked out to the water, taking a breathe of the breeze before looking back, "It's over Edward."

I stepped forward, "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do Edward." She disagreed.

"Bella, my life will be over without you." I said honestly, my voice slightly cracking.

"Maybe that's good…You need a new life Edward, one that doesn't control you, one that doesn't bring you pain…You don't deserve it." She said, her voice just as creaked as mine.

"Then why? Why are you causing me pain? You say I don't deserve it, yet you're sending me more pain than I've ever felt before. I can NOT live a life without you in it." I know. I know I was being greedy. I don't care. I can't live without Isabella in my life.

"I'm not right for you, I never have been, you're just going to wake up one morning and discover that I'm not what you want Edward! I may as well end it now!" She yelled.

"You are enough Isabella! I keep saying over and over how much I love you! You still go on believing that I only have some sick school-boy crush on you and that it will fade! But you know what? It's never going to happen! I can guarantee that that day will never come, you don't need to leave, and you don't have to end anything." I lowered my voice, now sounding more sincere. Bella kept her head down, the next thing she did was what made everything a reality for me.

She took off her ring.

Bella lifted the ring off her slender finger and held the ring out, "Take it."

I stepped back, I now afraid of the hand that I once held so tightly to my chest, I shook my head.

"Take the ring Edward…"

I took another step back.

"Take the fucken ring Edward!" She yelled.

My head shot up to her face, her breathe panting. I rarely heard Bella swear, and now that she swore, in a pubic crowed, AND in such anger, it just tore me up so much more then I already was, "I-I can't…I can't let you leave Bella!" I protested.

She bit her lip, her eyes squeezed closed one more time before reopening, "What can I tell you that will make you believe that we are over?"

I smiled sadly, "There isn't."

Bella sighed, bending over and placing the ring on the ground, before getting up and smiled sadly back, tears forming in her eyes, "Good bye Edward…" Was all she said before running away.

My eyes widened, I ran after her. The crowds of people blocking me from her. From my angel. From my life. I can't let Bella leave, not now not ever. I continued running and running and running. I was running for so long, my knees protested, but I didn't care, I didn't care the rain now pouring down on me, I didn't care all the people that I was bumping into. I didn't care. I yelled out Bella's name, over and over. Wishing, praying that she'd hear and come to my rescue. Come and save me from the pain and loneliness that was slowly and inevitably consuming me.

Just like the darkness as I fell to my knees in the sea of people, though none of them my angel waiting to rescue me.


	26. Believe me

**Chapter twenty-six**

Everything is going bliss.

Edward already booked an appointment with Carlisle, though he thought that we should probably wait a few weeks for the embryo to grow. He's so excited about everything. He already wanted to buy the nursery and everything along those lines, he was even looking the other day online to buy a new car and car seat! I put a stop to it, telling him that he can buy whatever he wants AFTER we actually had a proper house to put it all. The apartment may be giant, but it does have its limits.

At the moment we were in a meeting with Breaking Dawn, they wanted to get to sponsor them with their new project. I checked up our history with them before, we've funded three of their experiments, only one of them had failed, so their background looks pretty good. I just sat by Edward's side, being his shadow as some may call.

Though with this meeting –unlike the others- I'm a bit uncomfortable in. Tanya Denali, the head of management is the one doing the speech, though she's more over the board and table then she is actually talking about the product she wants us to invest in. Whenever she could she would bend over a little lower then she should, or drop something and bend over to pick it up. Every time I wanted nothing more than to vomit in my mouth. Though I stay quiet and continue on writing any necessary notes that Edward will need, trying my best to not think how much more beautiful she is then me…

"So Mr. Cullen, what do you think about our proposal?" The strawberry blonde executive asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Well Mrs. Denal-"

"Miss." She cut Edward off, grinning. I tensed a bit, so she is trying to seduce Edward…

"Miss. Denali, I think that the offer is quit one sided, if we decided to pull our funding to get this new product of yours up and running, what exactly will Twilight Co. get out of it?" Edward asked politely, though with Edward's words, I could tell that in her twisted mind, she rearranged them to make it sound like he was playing her game, that he was actually interested.

"Well Mr. Cullen, we are willing to give a 50/50 percent of the outcome. If our product went global we'd make millions, which is a very large amount for just helping support us in the makings…And I'm sure there could be something else arranged…" Her words training off suggestively. I chocked, I don't know what on, but I chocked. I placed a hand on my heart to slow it down and breathed steadily. Much to my dismay all of the room looked over to me, worried. I instantly turned red, Edward's hand placed over my shoulder, giving me a worried expression. I smiled weakly at him, not wanting to make him worry before looking back at Tanya and apologized. She nodded and waited for Edward's reply.

I placed my fingertips on the keys, ready to type on my laptop once. But a warm, familiar hand grasped my thigh, making me forget everything I'm supposed to do, "Miss. Denali, you know that Twilight Co. expects at least sixty-five percent of the profit." Edward stated, still sounding professional, though a grin on his face. I could tell instantly that Tanya thought that his grin is directed to her, but it isn't, it's mine. Edward's warm, playful, loving grin, it's not Tanya's, it's not any other big chest, beautiful woman. It's mine.

"Oh, but I'm sure we could work something out." She purred.

Turning my head, I looked at Edward's expression, clearly showing annoyance, though I would be the only one to notice it. Anything about Edward, I notice. "Sorry Miss. Denali, it's either sixty-five percent or there is no deal. Now our companies have crossed path's before, we've done business deals, but if you are unable to keep yourself from making this personal, then I ask you to let another one of your colleague to speak, or seek help from another company."

I have to admit I am a bit shocked at Edward's remark. Tanya's face turned bright red, before nodding, but business went back on task, though she still bent over the table just a little too low, or even make her words sound a little too suggestive. Not as much though, but still. Edward's hand on my thigh started to get active, rubbing small circles into it. I slightly shook my leg, not wanting it to look obvious to people that my boss/fiancée is feeling me up while in the meeting, plus I actually wanted to do my job.

Edward's face showed an amused smirk, I could tell he was getting a kick out of it. As he meeting progressed he got more inner and higher up my thigh, making it that much harder to type whatever new idea's they came up with. I could feel all my hormones going into overdrive as he neared closer and closer. Then stopped.

The clients had finished their pitch and agreed to sixty-five percent. Edward stood up, taking his hand from my thigh, and shook Miss Denali's hand with the hand that was on MY thigh. I couldn't help but glare at both Edward and his hand. Not only am I sexually frustrated, but I'm a pregnant, hormonal, AND sexually frustrated lady! You couldn't get any worse than that.

We all exited the board room, I made sure I got out of the room before Edward, walking down the hall, swaying my hips. I could tell Edward walked directly behind me, as if covering so no one else could see that I'm seducing him, though with Edward's jealously, he probably doesn't want any other male executive stare at my butt. Once we got back to the office, I could tell that Edward expected me to go straight into his office, considering that he had his door open for me, though I wanted to tease him like he did me. So I went and sat at my desk, pulling my laptop out and turned it on.

"Miss. Stanley? Can you please go and get me the usual?" He asked, oh, so now _he's_ the desperate one…

"Sure thing Mr. Cullen, is there anything else?" Jess replied.

"No thank you." He abide.

I could hear Jessica's footsteps leave the room, I couldn't stop the smirk that consumed my face as I continued to type away at the notes on the laptop. Edward stomped over, obviously not appreciating my work, I turned my head up to him and smiled innocently, he growled, "That wasn't very nice of you Bella…"

"Oh?" I responded innocently, Edward's emerald orbs watching my lip lustfully.

"Mhmmm." He managed out, his eyes still on my lips.

I raised an eye, faking a confused expression, "What did I do that was so mean Mr. Cullen?" I asked, biting my lip. This seemed to send Edward on overdrive, he pulled my chair around and ravished my lips. He tried to deepen the kiss, but I still felt like being in a playful mood, so I pulled away.

I smiled embarrassed as to the way I'm making him wait, but it's true, "I have to pee."

Edward chuckled and kissed my nose sweetly, "Hurry along, I want some time with you before Jessica comes back…" I blushed at his words, before nodding vigorously, jumping up from the chair and stumbling down the hall. I went straight to the toilet, washing my hands once done, though taking my time so I could make Edward wait longer. It's only fare that I could make Edward wait and get restless for the affect that he has on me.

Just as I made my way out of the toilets, I walked down the hall, a door to an office opened, reveling James. I smiled politely at him as I passed. He gripped my elbow, I turned my head to him while my heart pounded in my chest, James smiled at me, "Bella, dear, could I talk to you for a minute? It won't take long."

I look back down the hall, then back at him, I didn't want to be rude, so I nod and followed him inside the office. He closed and lock the door, getting me startled. "Oh, sorry, I thought it might be more prudent to lock the door in case someone overhears our conversation." James explained, I just nodded, though in my head a voice screamed to get out of here, that something bad's going to happen. I just ignored it.

"Please sit." His hand on the back of the chair, I just sat down, he walked over to his desk and sat on it.

"Well, I guess you'd like to know what I'd like to talk to you about." He smirked, I nodded hesitantly, "You see, this company has been running for the past seventeen years, Edward's father and I have raised this company ever since we created it. Now it's global. Though it's a shame that Edward sr. had to go and die. Though it didn't really change the company, considering that he didn't pay all too much attention to it anyway, he was always at home with his wife, Elizabeth and his kids. It was only inevitable that something was to happen."

My expression became confused, "I'm sorry, I don't understand, why am I here?"

James smirked, "This Company is going on into a new age Miss Swan. I'm just not too sure that Edward is the right candidate to lead it to its full potential."

I frowned, "Well I guess that's not any of your business Mr. Samuels."

"Ah! But you see it is! Without me, this company would have never came as far as it has. The only reason why this company is in dear Edward's hands is because his father wrote the lease to our first location. Because he had money. I think that with Edward as head of Twilight co. it will damage its reputation."

"He seems to be doing a good job so far." I stuck up for my fiancée. His words are not true! Edward had worked himself to the bone for this company! I've seen him at work! He's doing just fine.

"He was. Then you, Isabella Swan, came into his life. You see, Edward hasn't been doing all his work now that you're here. I think that it's about time he hands the company over more trust worthy hands."

My brows crushed together, "If that's the case then I'll make sure he does all of his _homework_."

"That's not the only problem here Miss. You see, Edward doesn't deserve this company. He got this by his blood line. Like a prince turning into the king. He doesn't have what it takes; it's just thought that since the father has, that the son can too." James pressed.

"I saw the statistics Mr. Samuels, business has significantly raised since Edward took over the company."

He nodded once, "That may be true, but the fact is Miss Swan, that it could raise so much more."

"Not everyone is power hungry, Mr. Samuels." I argued.

"When it comes to the corporate world Miss Swan, everyone is." He gestured.

I sighed, "Why am I here Mr. Samuels? I have work I really must get back to." I stated. Edward will be worried by now…

James smiled, "One more minute Miss Swan. You see, I can't sit around and watch as this company slowly tumbles down. I refuse. I'm willing to do _anything _to stop it."

My heart pounded, "Please explain."

"I tend to, considering you are a big part of my plans Isabella dear. You see, poor Edward sr. and Elizabeth died so tragically in that car accident, the scoundrel who crashed into the car is still out there…Aren't we just so lucky as to have little Edward jr. still here with us?"

My heart skipped a beat as I put two and two together; I jumped off the chair, walking back wards as I pointed my finger at him, "You, it was you that caused the accident!"

He smirked, "No, no dear, technically the car did the job."

"You're crazy." I spoke, rushing over to the door, I unlocked it, but James placed his hand firmly on the door frame, his strength being more than enough to stop me from opening the door. "Let me out!" I yelled.

James gripped my arm and pushed me against the corner of the wall, his body crushing mine as my heart pounded so hard that I was afraid that it might explode, "Nah-huh, not yet, you see I still have to tell you what your part of my plan dear." James spoke, I still trying to rip myself from him grasp.

"I refuse to be in any of your plans you murderer!" I spat, I know it's not the best thing to say to a man that's not afraid to chop you up into mince meat, but I wanted to get out of there, I wanted to warn Edward about James, that he killing his parents.

James covered my mouth, "Shh, Bella, I think you'll be a lot more friendly to me if you want your little _lover boy_ to stay alive."

I froze in my place, my eyes looking at James in horror. Oh god, please don't tell me…"That's what I thought. You see. I need you to break up with your boyfriend. I know it may seem a little cliché, but it's a big part of the takeover. And as I said, I'm willing to do _anything _to keep this company alive and running. Do you understand?"

My breath now rugged and shaking as I nodded weakly, "That's my girl." He smirked, removing his body from mine, my hands gripping the walls for posture. My eyes filling with moisture, I have to…Oh god...Do I have a chance to warn Edward about his pare-

"Oh, and don't even think about spilling about him mommy and daddy's death, even if I go to prison Miss Swan, I have a few people influenced in this place and a few outside, one way or another, something will happen to Eddie, and I will get out. It's only a matter of time Miss Swan, I hope you make the right decision. For both yours, and your boy friend's sake. You're free to leave now, make sure it's done by the end of the day." His tone amused.

I ripped open the door and nearly ran out. My breath hard, tears running down my face as I gripped the walls down the hall so I wouldn't collapse. I have to do this…I can't let him get hurt, I don't care what happens to me, but I won't let anything happen to him. I can't. I won't. Oh god I'm shaking, I'm a mess. Well what could you expect? It's either tell Edward about the death of his parents and how James threatened to kill him while getting killed later on. Or break-up with my fiancée, the father of my unborn child…God I can't do this…No! I have to!

Whipping away any trace of a tear, I went down the hall to the office, Edward now in sight. His expression worried. He jumped off of my chair at my desk and rushed over to me, his arms wide open for me to entire, but I couldn't. I can't. I know what I must do, I can't handle being in his warm, welcoming arms. I wouldn't be able to tear myself away from him. I probably would just break down and cry into his shirt.

Edward's expression turned slightly hurt when I stopped his contact, "Bella…What's wrong…?" He asked softly.

I gulped, "Edward…Can we talk?"

"Sure." He spoke, I guess I should be a bit more descriptive.

"Outside."

"Ok." He agree.

I turned around and headed out of the office, not once looking into Edward's eyes. I can't. It's just as bad as if I hugged him, those eyes of his have a spell bind to them or something, because no matter what, I couldn't let myself look into them. I stopped when we stood on the docks at the water, not only did it allow me to breath in fresh air, but it also allowed me more room to run once this is all over. I kept going over and over in my head, he'd be better off without me. It's all for him. If I don't do this, then he'll be hurt, worse than hurt, he'll be dead…

Turning around, hearing Edward gasp, "Bella…"

Once his foot came in sight of my eyes I stepped back, "Edward…I can't do this anymore." I speak softly.

"What do you mean Bella?" He ask, confused.

I shook my head, getting any memories that would give me remorse and stop me from doing anything, I squeezed my eyes shut, "I think we should break up Edward."

"What?" He panicked, his breath getting just as deep and shaking as mine.

I had to think of something quick before anything unwanted blurts out, "It was never going to work out anyway Edward…We just may as well end it now before we get into anything too serious." Though we're expecting, engaged, and living together…

"What do you mean by 'never going to work out'?! Bella! You are the mother of my unborn child! I love you. We are engaged! How is that not serious enough?!" He put a hand on my shoulder, his warmth seeped through the white cotton blouse, I had to shake it off before I started to wish for more. Taking another step back so his body isn't close to mine, including his incredibly warm hands.

I let my head hang sideways, "It wouldn't have Edward…Everything happened so fast that I didn't even realize what I got myself into until now. This isn't the life I want Edward." I lie through my teeth. This is exactly the life I want. This is everything I didn't know I wanted, but I guess I didn't get to keep any of it…

"Y-you said you loved me…"He whispered, broken.

Closing my eyes shut again, trying to blink back the tears, "I thought I did." Oh god, my stomach feels like it's about ready to come out of my throat…Please Edward, believe me….

"You thought you did? You thought you did?! Bella! I- We shared everything together! You can't fake emotion like that!" He yelled, though his voice cracking. You can't fake emotions like that, because you can't. Edward's my first everything, my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first sexual encounter…God please let me do this.

I flinch back, "Well…I guess I did."

A loud thunder crash around us, though this didn't make me flinch, I push every emotion into the back of my mind, not letting anyone of them out if I wanted to get this finished and let Edward live…Even if I wouldn't be a part of it…

"You don't mean that." He said in disbelief.

"I did." I whispered.

"Bella…Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't love me." He speak, his voice holding all of the authority. It's now that I realize that not once have I looked up from the ground, I know it's a bit inevitable, but I prayed that I wouldn't have to…

Looking up, I gasp at what I saw. Edward's face is more broken than it was when he told me about his parents…It almost being too much to bear, "I-I…" I stuttered. You need to do this Bella, if you don't, there won't be any Edward to miss…"I don't love you Edward." I lied.

Edward's lips trembled, "What about the baby…?"

My head slumbered, I know that this is going to be a primary problem, one that I also have to lie over, "I lost it."

Edward whimpered…He literally whimpered! I almost gave up this whole lie and hugged him, but some things are more important than what I want, like Edward's life, "Is that it? Is that why you are breaking up with me? Because you lost the baby? If it is, we can try again Bella! Please Bella I lov-"

I couldn't let Edward finish the word, I couldn't have him saying he loves me, I couldn't, "No Edward! It's not the reason! The reason is…" The only words that I could think of that could hold enough effect is the lines that mom said to dad when he left, I saw how heartbroken he was, and I know Edward would be too, though I have to do it, for him, "Is that I feel suffocated! This isn't the life I want Edward!" I cried the tears I didn't allow to fall, finally fell. Though now I knew there is no going back, I need to be strong, if I love Edward the way I think I do, I need to do this.

"Then what life do you want Bella? I can give you it! I can give you anything you want Bella! Just please…Please…Don't leave me…" He begged, I almost suspected that he'd be on his knees soon.

My teeth gritted, why can't he just let me go?! Why must he make this so much harder for me!? Why!? "It isn't always about money Edward! What I want, you can't get!"

"I can try!" He protested.

This hit below the belt. I know that Edward loves me, but now he's willing to do anything to make me stay, to continue to let me be his. He's willing to change for me, not just physically, but emotionally. I can't believe that I ever doubted him at this moment, it's like his true feelings came out, and it all has to happen at the moment that I have to break-up with him…Edward stepped closer, this time I didn't retreat. He grips my chin and pulled my head up to face his, the tears still running down his cheeks like mine. Edward rested his forehead on mine, his eyes holding mine, "Bella, please don't leave me."

"I have to." You have to Bella. You have to…

"No, you don't." He whispered, his voice chocked.

"Please Edward." I plead, "Please don't make this harder than it already is…"

"I need you Bella…I can't live without you." He whispered softly.

Instantly I broke all contact. He can live without me. He will die if I'm with him! I need to do this, no matter how much emotional pain I have to inflict on him, at least he will be alive, "Yes you can Edward."

"No. I can't."

I couldn't look at his eyes, they're so intense, so I looked out at the water, "It's over Edward."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do." I disagreed.

"Bella, my life will be over without you." His voice creaked.

I sigh, my voice just as creaked as his, "Maybe that's good…You need a new life Edward, one that doesn't control you, one that doesn't bring you pain…You don't deserve it." He doesn't deserve any of this….

"Then why? Why are you causing me pain? You say I don't deserve it, yet you're sending me more pain than I've ever felt before. I can NOT live a life without you in it." Why must he tell me that I'm the cause of the pain? Why?!

"I'm not right for you, I never have been, you're just going to wake up one morning and discover that I'm not what you want Edward! I may as well end it now!" I yelled.

"You are enough Isabella! I keep saying over and over how much I love you! You still go on believing that I only have some sick school-boy crush on you and that it will fade! But you know what? It's never going to happen! I can guarantee that that day will never come, you don't need to leave, and you don't have to end anything." His voice now getting lower, more sincere. I knew that if I didn't do something drastic now, that he'd never believe me.

So I took off my ring.

I could see from his expression that me taking it off is like freezing water to the face, I just didn't realize how painful it is to actually take off such a insignificant ring…It's just a white band with diamonds, not even a pound, why did it have to be so painful to take it off? I extended my hand, the ring in between my fingers, "Take it."

He looked scared, taking a step back as he stare at my hand in fear, shaking his head.

"Take the ring Edward…" Please, please take it…

He took another step back.

"Take the fucken ring Edward!" I yelled.

Edward's head shot up, his expression shocked. I understand why, I do swear on occasions, but here I am, in the middle of the public, yelling it, "I-I can't…I can't let you leave Bella!"

I bit my lip, trying to keep down the tears that begged to be leaked, "What can I tell you that will make you believe that we are over?"

He smiled at me sadly, "There isn't."

His words tore me up more than anything, I knew that if I didn't leave now, than I wouldn't leave ever. I sigh, bending down and placing the now million tone ring on the pavement, getting back up, smiling sadly at him one last time, "Good bye Edward." I whispered, before running into the crowed.

I ran like I never ran before, not looking back once, not tripping once. I ran for my life, my life being the most important thing in the world.

Edward is my life.

I could hear his cries for me, but I didn't slow down or look back. I sped up and refused to look back. When I couldn't hear Edward's pleads I couldn't be sure if it's a good or a bad thing. I finally let myself slow down, catching both my breath and crying harder than I ever did. More than I did at my father's funeral.

Edward is now out of my life, forever. This ache in my chest growing deep and shallow then I ever thought my body was thick enough. It's like a black hole growing inside me, the only thing that kept me from being consumed inside it is the fact that he's still alive. And though I'm not a part of his life anymore, I still needed to make sure that he stays alive. While trying to do everything I can to stop James from doing something…Hopefully if I figure something out, one day Edward and I may be together once more…If I hadn't already wounded him past the means to heal.

Just as I turned a corner, someone grabbed my waist and place a cloth in front of my face, just as I was about to struggle, I blacked out.


	27. Leverage

**Chapter twenty seven**

I woke up in a cold, unfamiliar place.

From the looks of it, it was a warehouse, I didn't even know Seattle had them, but then again, I didn't know where I was. I lifted my head, looking around, boxes upon boxes were stacked around me, I couldn't see anything over or between them other then more boxers. The only thing that settled me about them was that they all had a sticker saying **Seattle Express**. So I prayed that it meant that I still am in Seattle itself.

My hands were above my head, I tried pulling them down, but the clanking sounds of metal greeted my actions. I couldn't get them down. I twisted my head up the best I could from the bed I laid on (Which I might add would look completely weird since I'm in a warehouse surrounded by boxes). My hands were bound together by metal cuffs, which were around the metal polled frame of the bed.

I pushed my arms to me once, twice, a third time making the bed shutter, trying to get my hands released from the contraction, but I failed to do so. Just doing it I started to become worn out, my lungs working overtime as I prayed that I wouldn't continue to have morning sickness. I managed to swallow down what wished desperately to come up. I only breathed through my nose in case the vomit decides to come again without a fair warning.

The frost covered air made it uncomfortable to breathe in, which just made my job that much harder. I still had on what I was wearing the other- or, before I was knocked out. It was just my skirt that Alice brought me, a white tucked in sweater and my jacket. I wasn't well clothed, it seemed to be heading to night here, and the air started to cool as the light started to season.

Moisture filled my eyes, I couldn't believe this. I could not fucking believe this! Not only was I forced to break up with the one guy I've ever wanedt, but I also got kidnapped by god knows who! Is this what I get for breaking what -used to be my angels- heart? Am I being punished for what I was forced to do?

The answer is probably yes.

I don't deserve this, how could I? Did I do something to displease the man upstairs? What could I have done that could have been so horrible that I had this happen? I didn't know. If I did do something to deserve this I didn't want to know.

The memories from…the break up flashed through my head, I squeezed closed my eyes, though the inevitable tears still head. Edward's face popped through my mind, his broken, torn, sad face. I never seen him so…shattered, not even when he was telling me about his parents dying he looked that sad. It hit below the belt, it was painful. It was worse then any pain imaginable. Someone could right now start copping me from limb to limb and I still would say that the pain of Edward's expression was worse, it was that much worse. It was…I prayed to God that he would look over and after Edward, he's been through so much, and I just made it worse. He thought he was getting his family back, his life back, and the vile son of a bitch had to make me tear all of that away from him by threatening my life, by threatening Edward.

I wanted to kill him. I was never a violent person, I felt guilty about squatting a fly, but I wanted to, and I know I wouldn't feel guilty at all. He inflicted so much pain, all he cares about is that he can run a stupid insignificant company. He deserves to die. He deserves to be in jail with rapist and serial killers. Hell, he is a killer! He should be locked up and have the key thrown away, he should be-

My thoughts were cut off when I heard a laughter that only sent chills down my spine. I didn't know where the sound came from, it echoed off the walls –boxes- and clashed around me. The footsteps where the same, I didn't know where it came from until the man I know hated with every vibe in my body appeared from behind a body of boxes, a giant smile painted on his face, all I wanted to do was slap it off his unworthy face…

"You son of a bitch! Let me go!" I yelled.

This just made the blonde laugh, "Sorry tot's, no can do."

"Haven't you coursed enough pain you self arrogant bastard!" I continued to yell, though it seemed like the more worked up I got, the more amused he was. He walked over to the bed and leant on the bottom frame of it, I tried to kick his face, though my legs weren't long enough to reach it, he laughed.

"You know, I knew that you were going to break up with him the moment you left the office, but damn, I even started to feel sorry for the poor bastard!" He laughed.

I winced in pain at the thought, a new batch of moisture rose to my eyes, though I fought them back, "You asshole, leave Edward out of this!"

"Sorry, but I can't, because Edward is in this more then you are doll." He replied, winking. I wanted to punch him, one clear, straight shot to the jaw, wiping that god forsaken smile off his disgusting face.

"I'm out of Edward's life now! You wanted me out, so I'm out! What more do you want from me!?"

James smirked, "Well, that little break up scene was more for my entertainment then anything else. I must say, bravo! It was the most entertaining thing I've seen in my life! He even bragged! I thought you would have instantly dropped the act, but I guess you've always been a good girl, now haven't you?"

My heart sunk as I hoped that what he meant wasn't what I thought, "Wait, you mean that you wanted me to break up with him because you're bored of watching cable!?"

His smirk widened, "Well, it wasn't necessary, yeah."

I hit my head on the mattress, the tears now flowing freely, my breathe getting more and more ragged and deep in anger. All the pain, all the…the everything! I broke Edward's heart for his entertainment! I couldn't believe this! He deserves more than death! He deserves to be torn into pieces! He deserves to be tortured! The heartless bastard! Does he not realize that Edward is an angel!? Does he not realize that he's done everything he could to make that company what it was!

"You fucking bastard…" I let out low and venom filled.

"Hmm, it was very entertaining, I still feel all warm and fuzzy inside rethinking it, oh wait, I have it on tape!" His tone amused. In his hand a video camera laid, he opened it up and pressed a few buttons.

" _I can give you it! I can give you anything you want Bella! Just please…Please…Don't leave me…_" A velvet voice pleaded.

"_This isn't about money Edward! What I want, you can't get!" _I heard my voice yell through the small speaker.

"Stop it." I pleaded, James just smiled and walked over and sat beside me on the bed, showing me the whole scene I had already memorized and feared.

"_I can try!" _Edward's yelled. My head was still down and his expression desperate. I closed my eyes and turned my head, wanting noting more then to cover my ears and wish it to go away. But it didn't. James just continued watching the tape, he grabbed my head and jerked it towards the camera, I still refused to open my eyes. "_Bella, please don't leave me._" Edward whimpered. I whimpered at the words myself, tears leaking down my cheek.

"Stop it!" I yelled, my hands yanking at the metal furiously, I need to cover my ears or else…or else…

"What's the matter little _Bells,_" He smirked, "This is your video? Shouldn't you want to watch it?"

I shook my head, "Turn it off!" I screamed.

Thankfully, he did so, "Hay, hay, hay, calm down, I'm not the reason why he's a wreak."

I whimpered, the tears may have been a river, I wished that it would allow me to drown myself in it. What could James possibly want with me? He's gotten me to break up with the man that I love, what else could he possibly want? "What do you want…?" I whispered lowly.

"Don't worry Bella," He smiled, "You don't have to do anything. Only Edward."

"Hasn't he been through enough?!" I yelled my heart out, please, please don't be cruel to him…

He put his hands up in defense, "Hay! I'm going to make it all better…But first I need him to do something."

"You bastard." I swore dangerously low.

James smirked, "This coming from the woman that didn't think twice before breaking her little boyfriend's heart."

"He was my fiancée." I corrected.

His face brightened up, "Even better!" I wanted to vomit, I almost did, but I managed to keep it down. The last thing I needed to do was vomit on myself and have the smell there to make me vomit again. It wouldn't be health for the baby, to lose the very small portion of food I have left in my tummy. Oh god the baby…

"Why do you need me?" I tried to keep as much of the venom out of my words, I wanted him to answer me, not give me some Smart Alec remark, on most movies, they're always the one's being killed…

He came over and leant over the bed, his head directly over mine, a fowl grin eloped his face, "I'm going to use you as leverage."


	28. I'm not okay

**Chapter twenty-eight**

When I woke up, I wasn't where I wanted to be.

I heard a heart beat monitor beeping beside me, making me toss in the uncomfortable bed I laid on, my arms searching for something I knew wasn't there. When my hands ran into something small and warm I instantly jumped to conclusions and shot up, my eyes open at the possibility that she was back. That she still wanted me.

My eyes watered over, it wasn't her. Alice's head rested on top of her folder arms, sleeping, or, was sleeping until she felt the bed shift. As soon as her eyes opened and saw me she threw her arms around me, hugging me to her small frame.

"Oh my God Edward! What happened?!" Alice cried.

"I-I don't know Alice…" I whispered.

She put me at arm's length and examined me, before smiling and sighed in relief, "I didn't know what was the matter with you. Carlisle said that you were fine, but there must have been more to it. I mean, you were never the fainting type, why the hell did you do it in the middle of a crowded street?"

The tears that I tried to force back shed. My head looked down as I could feel my bottom lip quivered. She's gone. She's really gone. It wasn't a dream…As my thoughts ascended, my tears kept falling. I didn't care that it was unmanly, I didn't care that Alice was in the room, watching me break down. I didn't care. Because I didn't have my heart anymore, I didn't have Bella.

"Edward…? What happened?" Alice asked softly, she shuffled onto the bed, her hand on my shoulder and lightly guiding my body forward and letting me cry into my shoulder.

"Sh-she left m-me Alice," I sobbed, "She's gone."

"What?" She asked, her voice sounding like a deer in headlights.

"She's gone!" I yelled, what? Was she deaf?

"Who's gone?" She asked oblivious.

I couldn't take it, I know I was out of line, but I pushed Alice off of me and off the bed and yelled, "Bella! That's who! She fucken left me!"

Alice's expression soon changed for hurt to confused, "What? Why?"

I didn't answer her, my shoulders started to shake as I buried my face in my hands. I knew it. I fucken knew it. I knew that my happiness would be short lived. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve the happiness that Bella gave me. She obviously didn't want either what I wanted or just didn't want me. I'm dead weight. I force people down. Hell. I was begging Bella to stay with me, I even tried bribing her, how fucken pathetic am I?!

Alice tried to comfort me, but I just pushed her way. I didn't deserve her warmth, she probably only pitied me, only stayed by my side because of our blood bond. She seemed to be hurt by my reaction to her at every comforting word that I put down; it made my pain worse to see that I put my baby sister in it too. But I couldn't help it. She stood there saying that everything would be okay. It would certainly never be okay! My fiancée that I love more than my own heart beat broke up with me and told me that the baby that I hoped so much for was miscarried! How could she just stand there and tell me that everything was going to be okay?!

It's never going to be okay.

It didn't take too long to get out of the hospital, they gave me some pill that I didn't pay attention to and said to take it. I threw them in the bin once I got out of the hospital. Alice tried to convince me to let her take me in the car back to the apartment, but I wanted, no, needed to walk. She didn't seem to take my words well so she decided to plead, though I was already down the street.

I saw everything so differently. Yesterday. I saw things bright, loving, and warm. Now I saw it for what it truly was, dull, lifeless, and cold. I didn't know that winter in Seattle could get this cold. I didn't know that the temperature here was the same as the North Pole. I could feel my heart slowly icing over, the feel was over whelming. I didn't know where my feet took me until I stood in front of the place that would plague my nightmares until the day I die.

The docks.

My heart ripped open as I replayed the scene that now made my life meaningless. I didn't even realize until I stood in the exact same place that I stood in the exact foot space that I did…then. I didn't know what I was thinking, but I couldn't move, I was petrified to the stop. I couldn't move, heck, I barely breathed! I looked at the exact spot where my life stood, where my angel once stood, where Bella once stood. Before running.

Standing here. I don't know. It's like I was waiting. Waiting to wake up. Waiting to wake up with my angel still tightly wrapped in my arms, my child still in her belly, Bella's gorgeous face smiling up at me lovingly. I knew why I stood there. I was waiting. But not to wake up. I was waiting for Bella. The way she acted…it wasn't Bella-like. So I stood. Waiting for her. Though knowing that she wouldn't come, but a small part…That small part had dominated every negative thought I held, it made me stay, it kept hold of the little sanity I had left, it's all I have left.

I don't know how long I stood there, but a warm hand on my shoulder brought me to my attention. I whipped my head around, the small positive part of me bounced up and down, praying it was Bella.

It wasn't.

"Edward, what are you doing out here?" James asked.

My stomach dropped, "Nothing."

He frowned, "Are you okay man?"

I didn't want to talk, definitely not to James. I couldn't fake a smile, I don't think I ever will be able to fake an emotion close to happiness ever again, I just nodded, "Yeah."

"You know I know your lying right?" James asked.

I shrugged.

"Where's your girlfriend? I thought that you two were joined to the hip?" James asked, smiling, I guess he tried to lighten up the mood.

Though knowing that he didn't know, I still couldn't help that nagging voice in the back of my head that begged me to punch him out. That begged to deck anyone that dared spoke her name. But I kept my feelings in line, the last thing I want is a law suit, "We broke up."

"Aw, that's really too bad man, when did that happen?" He asked.

_Shut up James…_"This afternoon."

"That sucks. Who dumped who?"

I gritted my teeth, "I don't really want to talk about it James."

He smirked, "I guess I got my answer…"

I lost it, I gripped his shirt and shoved him to me, I didn't need to see my face to know that I had a murderous look on it, I growled, "Shut the fuck up James before I do something I'll regret!"

James pushed me away, I let my grip on his shirt go, "Sorry, didn't mean it like that."

"Leave me alone James." I hissed.

He muttered something whilst leaving, I didn't quit catch it, but I didn't care. I just left myself to drown in my own self grief. I was never the violent person. I was never one to swear, want to punch someone –without having a good enough reason-, or be cruel. I was never that kind of person. Never have been, and I thought I never would become someone like that. But here I am. And I didn't care. All I cared about was…What? What is there to care about in a world without sun?

I guess the only thing that really kept me going was the fact that she was still alive. She said she wasn't happy with me, does that mean that she can be happy with someone else? My blood boiled at the thought of MY angel with another man, him touching her in ways that she'd only allowed me. Though I only held anger for the man. Not Bella. Never Bella. I could never be angry at her, she deserves happiness, and I should let her have it.

Tears flowed from my eyes once more; my Bella wasn't _my _Bella anymore. The thought came to me at full force, blowing me away. I was on the urge of a panic attack. I needed to calm my heart rate down.

So I went to a bar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning I woke up on my desk, a massive hang over greeted me along with one of my sticky notes sticking to my forehead. I ripped it off and grumbled.

Day one, second time waking up without my angel in my arms.

I was dead. I might not be dead yet, but I knew that if I drunk myself stupid again, I might possibly be soon. Funny. They say that being drunk that you do recluse stuff. I didn't. I thought from movies and novels that men go into a bar and drink their problems away. Didn't work that way for me. I ended up with the hang over, sure, but I wasn't recluse, I wasn't lacking pain, if anything I was gaining it. Last night, though heavily intoxicated, my mind still was alert from pain. So I avoided the apartment. Everything was still there. Mine and Bella's stuff. Meaning I couldn't step a foot through the door.

My pocket vibrated, which I thought was a little weird, but anyway I stuck my hand in it and reviled my cell.

12 missed calls, 11 new messages.

_Great_, I thought sarcastically. The last thing I wanted was to talk to ANYONE, let alone twelve of them. Though I listened to my messages, it seemed safe enough, right? It's just a one sided call, no talking involved, no arguing.

I clicked on the first one, of course, being Alice, "_Edward? Where are you? You aren't at your apartment and I'm worried. Please call back._"

Seemed safe enough. I deleted the message and went to the next, and again, Alice, "_Edward please, I'm really worried. I know you must be going through a really rough tim-_" I ended the voice mail before it could finish. Quickly I deleted all the messages from Alice, only leaving three left. I felt bad for causing Alice pain, but I couldn't help it, she should just worry about herself, the stress couldn't do good to the baby…

_Baby…_I winced. The worse thing about this whole fiasco is that it wouldn't end. It wouldn't end ever. My heart couldn't mend, how could it without its stitches? Without them my heart will just get more and more damaged before giving out.

My phone vibrated and rung, it was probably Alice, _again_. I decided to be nice this time and pick up, if I didn't now, then she'll probably call the police and have the entire squad looking for me. I took deep breathes before answering the cell.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hello Edward." An anonymous voice spoke, it's voice was done up, sounding like the voice that from movies when the murderer called up someone's house to scare them, that type of voice.

"Who may I ask is this?" I rubbed my forehead, trying to get rid of my head ache.

"Sorry, no can do." He replied.

I sighed, "Look, I'm going to hang up now."

Just as I was about to take the cell away from my ear he said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh?"

"If you value the life of your fiancée then I suggest you don't." My heart stopped at his words, though it wasn't exactly running much faster anyway.

"What?" I wanted to reassure.

"At eight o'clock tonight, the building that I'm in currently standing in with your fiancée will be blown up. I will get out just fine, don't worry, but your fiancée however…She's a bit tied up at the moment." He laughed.

"What have you done to her!?" I yelled through the cell. My heart raced, though I had it shattered yesterday, it still had pieces left. If I was going to plan having anything of a life, I was going to need them, and without Bella, there wouldn't even be a heart to pump oxygen around my body.

"Calm down. She's right here."

A moment of silence and I heard it, I heard her bell like voice, "Edward!"

My heart beat for the first time in the past day, "Bella!"

"Edward don-" My angels voice was cut off.

"Bella!" I yelled for her over the phone, this just caused the sick prick to laugh.

"Ah, first crush, don't you just love it? Though personally I'd rather them not be crushed…"

"Let her go you bastard!" I yelled.

"I plan to, after you give me what I want."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything!" I will give you my life if I have to.

"Be down at 1750 Occidental Ave by seven thirty. Breathe a word to anyone or even try to bring the cops, then I think that maybe the bomb will go off just before you'd be able to get to her. So don't try anything stupid." He threatened.

"Yes, but I swear to god if you hurt her-" The line went dead.

I sat there, my cell still pressed to my ear. Fuck, what if something happens to Bella? What if I don't get her out in time? Will something- My hands trembled so badly that my phone dropped, startling me. I bent down and picked it up and closed it.

"Jessica!" I yelled, please don't tell me that it's that early that she's not even here yet…

The door opened, I let out a semi-wise relief sigh, "Mr. Cullen? When did you get in?"

"That doesn't matter; I need you to look up something for me." I breathed.

She nodded, "Look up 1750 Occidental Ave, it's in Seattle."

"Is that all?" She asked, my mind only wanted to yell at her and tell her to go and do it already.

"Yes, please hurry." I rushed.

With a nod she was out the door, I sunk back into my seat, my hands running through my hair and tugged on it, I can't believe I was such an idiot! I should have kept up with her yesterday! I should have prevented her from getting kidnapped! This is Bella here! She can find trouble in a mental ward!

Though through all my worries and metal slashes at myself, I couldn't help but feel the slight relief that I'm going to see my angel. One last time.


	29. Saved

**So people have told me that because of all the drama, that I should put it in the drama department, so I did :P LOL…Yeah, that's about all I have to say…**

**Bella's P.O.V**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine **

I laid there, watching James as he called the man I loved and inflicted pain on him. I wanted nothing more than to scream 'don't come!' or something to that effect, but I couldn't, James put duck tape over my mouth. No matter how much I struggled, I couldn't get it off.

"Be down at 1750 Occidental Ave by seven thirty. Breathe a word to anyone or even try to bring the cops, then I think that maybe the bomb will go off just before you'd be able to get to her. So don't try anything stupid." James smirked. I could feel the tears leaking down my eyes and running down my cheeks to the duck tape. A bomb. He never said anything about a bomb!

My heart pounded as I struggled even more to get out of my clutches of the metal cuffs, but it still wouldn't work, plus he just hung up. He turned himself to me, smirking as I glared daggers at his evil dark eyes, wanting nothing more than to go back in time and let my mom take me to karate classes and I'd become a black belt, I would have been able to get out of here AND kick his god forsaken ass on the way out!

"Hm, I guess I should have told you about the bomb…" He laughed.

I glared extra icy daggers up at him, flipping him off, though I don't think he noticed considering he wasn't looking at my hands above my head. He smiled, "I think it's time I go to work, don't you think? Did you want anything? Water? Food? Maybe the toilet?" I couldn't answer, the duck tape was covering my mouth, and though I was in a pissed mood, my throat ached from the dryness, and I could tell that I would have a very, very embarrassing toilet break if I didn't go soon, "No? Oh well, I'll see you when I get back." He laughed, waving his hand over his shoulder as disappearing through the mountains of boxes.

I waited a few minutes before I continued to thrash that the cuff's once again. It seemed that no matter how many times I did this, it wouldn't budge, it would just shake the bed and that's it. Though, I'm positive that the laws of Physics would have me on one thing, one object can only take so much pressure.

Too bad when it decided to help out, it was the top of the bed that ended up falling.

Out of instinct, I curved my hands up before they could get trapped between the concrete ground and the metal poles. Great. Not only am I trapped, but now I'm trapped upside down, needing _really _badly to pee, AND my pregnancy hormones are going into over drive! What a fair fucking world I live in!

James didn't tie my feet together, with all the blood rushing to my head, I knew it wouldn't be too good for either the baby or I. I was never good a gymnastics, purely because of the fact that you have to walk on a three inch bar without falling let alone a wide open floor. But this isn't just an aspiration that I want to for fill, this is brain damage. I wasn't sure that this would hurt or not, but considering that I'm wearing an annoyingly thigh skirt, I think it might rip. Oh well…Alice would understand, right?

I pushed my legs off of the bed to get me off in the air, but I didn't put enough force into it, so I ended up slamming back into the mattress. "Lucky it was a mattress…" I muttered to myself. Once again, I tried to kick off again with a little extra force. Still not enough. Damn this is frustrating!

This time, I pulled all my frustration into my legs and pushed myself off of the bed, only this time with a little _too _much force that I did get my feet onto the ground, but I also nearly had the bed flip on me, Though my neck ached with the sudden movement, I pressed my head up to the bed, putting pressure into the mattress until it decided to stay where it was.

"Oh thank god…" I whispered, huffing.

I REALLY need to go to the toilet now. I don't know how long it's been since James left, could have been a few hours, could be that he's already coming back, I didn't know. What I did know, was that I needed to get out of here ASAP…

On my knees, I brought my hands down to the end of the metal bars, though I had one last problem, the top of the metal frame wouldn't allow my hands to escape. "Shit…" I sighed, I sat down, crossing my legs as my attempt to not piss my pants. I noticed that my wrist's were as red as a blood, I didn't think much of it though, I still tried different ways to dethatch myself the frame, it might have just made my wrists look raw but I didn't care. I kept yanking.

Before I knew it, it was night fall. I didn't want to admit it, but I did have a very embarrassing accident. Though, by then, I had figured out a way. Sort of. I used my feet to detach the bed, so far, I managed to get one side of the bed away, and I was half way with the other one. So, so far my plan is to dethatch the top frame and try to make a run for it carrying it.

My throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert, I could feel my lips cracking from lack of moisture and my stomach growled. The only moisture I had left was my saliva, my salt water tears, and sadly, my…yeah…I didn't want to go there. I gulped the small amount of saliva I had and continued to kick up the bed's base, it was so close to being gone that I could almost taste the air of freedom.

One more kick and I'll be free…

"Hay!" _Crap!_

James came running to me, his facile expression murderous. As he ran to me, I kicked once more and the base fell, making the frame completely free. I didn't have time to get up so I had to stick with using my feet as protection. Just as he stood in front of me, he bent down, instantly I kicked him in the face. Lucky for me, I was pissed and adrenaline was like my second heart beat, so when I kicked him, he stumbled back and hit one of the stacks of boxes.

For once in the past thirty hours, something went right. The stacks of box's tumbled down and collapsed on James. Without hesitation, I picked up the double frame with my chain covered hands and started to make a run for it. I knew that I'd only have about a thirty second head start, and considering that I'm carrying a bed frame, I had a somewhat disability. I just prayed that there was something in those boxes to keep James down longer, then again, I hope they don't incase I accidentally bump into one and it tumbles down on me…

Stack after stack of boxes were ahead of me. As I turned a corner, a new stack of boxes were there. My body was weak from lack of movement and nourishments for the past thirty hours. It surprised me immensely that I haven't tripped or fell once, like that my klutziness was on its off button because of my distraction by the heart pounding hide and go seek game I was playing. Or the Gods decided that since I was probably going to die tonight, that I was allowed to get some slack.

The thing was, was that when I ran, I didn't worry about my life. I worried about the baby's. My heart pounded for the baby's, and the baby's alone. I don't know what I did to deserve this cruel treatment, but the baby is innocent, the sins of the mother should never be fallen on the shoulders of the offspring.

"Bitch! Get back here!" I heard James's voice yell in an echo around the warehouse. I ran and I ran, turning every corner with the care so I wouldn't make my whereabouts heard, though I was sure that if he didn't hear my feet pound against the ground, he'd be sure able to hear my heart and breath, so wild, so loud.

It was then that I saw what I've been searching for. About a fifty feet distance stood between me and the door, the boxes now standing in an arch that pointed directly to the door. Just as I was about to make a run for it, someone's hand went around and covered my mouth, the other around me waist and pulled me back to them, dragging me back into the cloak of boxes. I felt the tears run down as I was so close to my exit then have it dragged away.

I heard a gunshot, I flinched instantly as i whimpered into the hand, "Bella!" I heard James yell from a distance.

Okay, what!?

My heart pounded as I realized that the person behind me, that dragged me from my exit, it wasn't James. Slowly and hesitantly I started to turn my head, it didn't go unnoticed that the person didn't try to stop me, I wasn't all too sure if I wanted to know, but the curiosity and anxiety forced me to. I was not ready for what I saw.

He smirked at me, though I couldn't keep but stop my eyes from bulging out, "Emmett…" I whispered.

I blinked in disbelief, he let his hands drop and put a finger to his lips, silencing me. It was then that I noticed the black pistol in his giant hand, ready and loaded. James just became seeable through the boxes, his face showed major frustration as though any minute now he was going to rip his hair out. I saw Emmett's hand slightly raise as he positioned himself to aim and shoot.

"Hello!?" _Oh god no…_

To my worst fear, Edward walked into the warehouse, just before Emmett could shoot. James's face seemed to light up, instantly I knew what he was thinking. "James…?" Edward's angelic face questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" He chuckled, "You know, I do personally think that you once did a great job at the company. _Once_. I think it's time for a change."

Emmett relocated his gun point, lining it up as best he could. I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that Edward had Emmett to come, then again, if I had to take someone as a body guard, of course I would choose Emmett first!

"Y-You Bastard! You kidnapped Bella, didn't you!?" Edward yelled, walking over to James before he got out a gun of his own, I panicked.

"Kidnapped?" Emmett whispered in my ear. I looked up at him, his eyes narrowed to James as he pointed his gun to older brother.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"I guess that explains the bed frame…And the smell." He whispered, smirking.

My face light bright red, I shut my mouth as my heart pounded while I watched my –or at least used to be- fiancée. How could Emmett not know that I was kidnapped? James told Edward over the phone that he kidnapped me, if he recruited Emmett, then why didn't he know what he was getting recruited for?

James chuckled, "Well, technically she isn't a child…"

Edward's face went pale as he thought the same thing that James pretended to apply, "If you had touched one hair on her-"

"You'll, what? Throw a hissy fit? Let's face it Edward, you're weak." James smiled.

"I'd be strong enough to kill you." Edward spat.

Just as James laughed, Emmett pulled the trigger, it hitting directly into his left calf. As James cried in pain, Edward got a gun out from its place in between his pants and shirt, pointing the gun at James, while Emmett had a hand on the crook of my back as we walked a bit closer until we were in sight.

"Bella!" Edward sighed in relief.

My heart skipped a beat as he smiled for the first time since the break-up, I couldn't help but smile back, then his expression confused, "Emmett? What are you doing here?"

I frowned, "Wasn't he here with you?"

Edward shook his head, "No."

Before we could uncover the mystery that is Emmett Cullen, James pointed his gun at me, though Emmett and James had a clean shot at him, he decided to use his leverage. "I will shoot her." James confirmed.

"Dude, take the clue, there are two people with guns pointing at you and are NOT afraid to shoot and kill. Are you going to take the chance?" Emmett asked, sounding more like a teacher then a…um…whatever he is.

James glared at him, "Are you going to risk the chance of your could be baby sister's life on that? Because frankly, I couldn't care."

I looked up to Edward, his face in both a state of panic and rage. Before I knew it, a gunshot was echoed through the air, I wasn't sure what I was waiting on. The pain, or for somebody else's body to fall limp. It was then that I noticed that a third party to the equation. James body, though already on his hands and knees, he landed even further as I noticed the blood spilling from a wound in his head. I looked from James deceased body to the source of the sound. Which, like Emmett, was a big surprise to me.

"Jasper?!" I wasn't sure whether to thank him or to…I don't know, something.

"Bella? Edward? What are you guys doing here?" Jasper asked, as if he didn't just put a cap in someone's head, though his gun still pointing at the man's head just in case of any unexpected surprises.

Edward completely pushed Jasper's question away and came running to me. He wrapped his arms around me instantly and crushed his lips on mine, without warning, well, I didn't get warning about the kiss either but anyway, he snuck his tongue in between my lips. He ravished my lips, as if not being able to stop. Though he pushed most of my thoughts away, I still had one on the fore front of my mind, James.

I pushed Edward away, though I think he took it the wrong way. Though I couldn't do much with my hands, "Bella…?"

"Edward…I need to say something…" I whispered.

Instantly, Edward's face went more broken, as if he…he thought…I couldn't help but laugh, I know it's stupid, considering that there's a dead body in the room, but I do think that maybe it's just the woozy thing I feel. Edward looked down, if I could, I would cup in cheek and hug him in a bone crushing hug that Emmett could pull off.

"Edward," I breathed, "James, he made me…" Instantly as I thought back to the night that it happened, "He made me…" I broke into tears, pregnancy hormones I guess…

Edward instantly wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt. Edward stroked my hair as I heard the paramedics sirens go off. Emmett came over, a key in hand as he undid the cuffs. Instantly I threw my arms around Edward, he laughed lightly as he did the same to me.

"Edward…I'm so, so, so sorry…" I sobbed.

"Bella…Why did you…?" He asked in my ear.

I backed up a little, wiping away the tears for the inevitable new batch that would come, "He- he told me that if I didn't that he'd- that he'd kill…You…" I started to cry again, Edward instantly wrapping his arms around me again, "I h-had to…I-I had to…I'm so, so sorry…"

He put me at arms length, "Bella," He wiped my tears away, "Do you still love me?"

I nodded without hesitation.

Edward instantly smiled, "That's all that matters." He kissed me again.

It didn't take me too long till I passed out.


	30. Promise

**Chapter Thirty **

The floral scent of the room made my nose itch.

So far, I've been awake for the past three minutes, and fifty-two seconds, watching Edward's chest slightly rise and fall. I wasn't sure if he was allowed to, but when I woke up, I woke up to arms wrapped around me and a head nestled into my neck. I knew it was him instantly; all I could do was hold him tight to me, praying that the past two days were just a dream, or at the very least, in the past.

His breath tickled the skin of my neck, I could feel the stokes of his lips on my sensitive flesh. I held comfort in his presents, in his touch. Edward's body may have been a bit of an uncomfortable weight, but I couldn't have felt any more comfortable then I am now. I brushed his hear with my finger tips, his hair wasn't as silky or as smooth as it was a few days ago, it lightly greasing, he obviously hasn't taken a shower in those days, it just made me wonder what he _did _do.

I didn't know how long I was brushing his hair, seconds, minutes, hours, they all seemed the same to me. All I knew was my stomach didn't feel as empty as a trash can on garbage day, my throat didn't feel as dry as a desert, and my bladder…let's just say that it wasn't as full as it was what seems like moments ago.

It didn't take me all too long to realize that I was held in the hospital. I only had to smell the scent of an entire floral shop to know that I was in here, plus the heart beat monitor, minus the fact that I was in a bed that had both blankets and pillows…And my –hoping to be still- love fiancée.

Feeling the moister slowly raise to my eyes, I couldn't believe what I did…I know that what I thought a bit irrationally at the time, then again, I didn't know whether or not I would be the death ticket for Edward. I love him so much, I couldn't bear to let him die, or at the least, hear the possible threats been sworn on his life. It was then that I instantly started to panic.

Edward woke up immediately, I sat up, though the extra weight, knowing that I may hyperventilate in just a few short moments, "Bella- Bella what's wrong?!" Edward panicked.

I mimicked his tone, "The baby, is she okay?!"

He nodded, grasping my face in his hands, "The baby is fine Bella, the baby is fine." I gripped his hands on my face, trying my best to keep my heart at a safer rate, for both mine and the baby's safety.

Closing my eyes, I sighed, "Oh thank god…"

A tear went down my face, a tear of pure relief. Edward's hands stayed on my cheeks, but his thumbs caught my tears and whipped them away. I felt his forehead rest on mine, I prayed silently that this wasn't just a dream. His nose brushed the left of mine, I took in every ounce of what was left of his aftershave. No matter how many flowers were in the room, no matter if they were my favorite, or even the most expensive, nothing, and I repeat, nothing can beat the smell of Edward.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"I am now…Are you?"

I could hear him smile as he spoke, "I could only say the same."

We didn't say anything after that, Edward just readjusted himself and mine as he shifted to one side of the bed and put my feet over his legs so that the heart monitors or the air supply wouldn't be stopped. He placed a hand on my cheek once more and cradled me to his chest, not talking, just cherishing the moment.

My eyes stayed close as Edward hummed me my lullaby, stroking my hair like I had did his while he was asleep. For a few moments there, I thought that I was asleep once again, that was until footsteps entered the room, and all the voices interrupted our once peaceful environment.

"Are you even allowed up there Edward?" I heard Rosalie's voice, her smirk visible in her tone.

He didn't speak a word, though I couldn't see his face all to clearly, I could only guess he glared at her. Emmett, laughed at something that I didn't see, "Dude, you are such a pussy!"

"Emmett!" Jasper hissed, "This is a hospital!"

I turned my head to see everyone, I could see Emmett giving Jasper the 'do-you-think-I-care' look as he just scrolled him for his immatureness. I still looked at them with curious eyes, though didn't say anything. Alice, on the other hand, jumped into the room and hooked her body around mine, though mine still being attached to Edward's.

"Bella! Why didn't you ask for help!? We could have helped you!" Alice cried into my shirt- well, plastic dress.

Awkwardly, I patted Alice's back in a means to create comfort, all I knew was, it wasn't working all too well… "Sorry Alice…I really didn't think there was any other choices at the time."

This got a reaction out Edward, his arms tightened around my waist as he pulled me incredibly tightly to his chest as I heard a low growl-ish sound roll off his chest, "You always have a choice Bella."

I rested my head on his chest, and sighed, "He threatened to kill you Edward…"

There was a silent pause for a few long moments, I didn't know what to think, I just focused on my breathing and making sure that my world stayed vertical instead of inside of a washing machine. I breathed a relief sigh when Edward started to stroke my hair lovingly, I felt something press my hair, I was pretty sure it was his lips, but still. I closed my eyes, not caring that Edward's siblings stood feet away from us.

"I thought I lost you…" Edward whispered into my hair.

"I am sorry." I apologized.

He nuzzled his face in my hair, this time I knew it was his lips that pecked the flesh hidden under my long dark hair. The group awed when I opened my eyes, though Emmett however, had a different plan, "Dude, you **ARE **such a pussy!" He booming laughter would have shaken the hospital if it wasn't attached to the ground. I felt my cheeks burn up as I buried it in Edward's shirt.

"Shut up Emmett." Edward growled.

"You dude! I so saved your asses at the warehouse and now you're telling me to shut up!" Emmett didn't sound all too pissed, it was more that he was trying to fake an annoyed voice…Yeah, it didn't really work well for him.

I frowned, "Why were you there?"

Emmett looked like he was ready to go into a full dept description of what happened until Jasper stepped in, cutting Emmett off, "We were on a case."

"Case?" I was definitely confused, did Edward call the cops?

Jasper nodded though Emmett cut in, wanting the attention, "We heard rumors about a drug shipment, you wouldn't believe how surprised we were to see you guys there, especially since you were tied to a bed frame!"

"Yeah, what was up with that?" Jasper asked.

I gulped before speaking, "I was tied to a bed for a while, while…_he," _I shuttered at the thought of him, "Went to, well, what I was guessing was work."

Edward's grip only grew tighter, a bit too tight for comfort, but I didn't say anything, at least he had his arms around me…I don't want to take _anything _for granted. Emmett nodded, "Well that explains the fact that you were running around with that thing."

Yet another long silence fell upon us, I fiddled around with Edward's fingers, trying to repress any memories of the past few days. A few moments later the silence was broken by a long and loud growl of my stomach, instantly I blushed and hid my head in Edward's shirt, his chest slightly vibrating with the silent laughter. He squeezed me lightly before whispering in my ear, "Hungry?"

I didn't take my head away from his chest, I just nodded and kept my grip. He bent down in an awkward position and kissed my forehead lovingly, rubbing my shoulders, "Alice, can you get Carlisle to get a nurse to bring in some food for Bella?" She nodded, and left the room with Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie shadowing over her. I was grateful that Edward and I got a few moments in private.

Though I kept my head down, I could feel Edward's glaze burn into the back of my head. I kept fiddling with his hand until it unfolded and held out, wanting me to place mine in his. As I did it closed instantly and clamped it down with his, he brought it up to his lips and kissed my hands, my stomach fluttering with butterflies. I knew it was inevitable, so I looked up and as suspected, his eyes were on mine. I brought my hand up that wasn't attached to Edward's and placed it on his cheek, creasing it lightly.

He leaned into it, closed his eyes and sighed, "I never want you to do anything like that again Bella, do you understand me?"

"Edward..."

His finger shushed me instantly, "You are my life Bella, my heart was crushed when you..." He grimaced, "yeah, I can't loose you again. Promise me Bella."

I closed my eyes, "I can't promise you that."

"Why not...?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Looking him in the eyes, I knew instantly if not from the tone but by the look that told me that he took it the wrong way, "I went into that warehouse because I thought that if I didn't that you'd be in dangerous. I would do it again if I had to, I'm not going to make you false promises."

I could tell that my words touched Edward deeply, but still I saw an anger twist in his expression, "Bella...If I didn't have you I would die, then you're not even the only one that you'd be sacrificing! I'm not worth both your's and the baby's life!"

My eye brows crumpled, "Edward, you're worth more to me then half the Earth!"

His lips smacked onto mine instantly after, I couldn't believe what two days...I think, I didn't really know how much time I was asleep for, but either way, I couldn't believe that in a few short days that I could have missed something so much. I savored his everything, his faint aftershave, his smooth skin, his alcoholic taste...Wait, what!?

I pulled away from him instantly, "Why were you drinking?"

He frowned, "Am I not allowed to drink?"

"You've been drinking lately, I can taste it on you." I accused.

Edward instantly gave me an innocent look, "Well...I kind of went to a bar a few nights ago..."

"And you didn't brush your teeth?" I asked, annoyed.

"I felt worthless okay! I wanted to get my mind off of the breakup and it seemed like alcohol would be the best decision, plus...I haven't been back to the apartment in the past few days..." It was then that I noticed that his clothes were the same as the ones he wore on Tuesday. It explained why he hasn't changed, his hair was greasy and his breath was a bit horrid.

I smiled weakly at him, my hand brushing through his non-brushed hair. I didn't say anything, but Edward did however have one more question, "Bella...Did he hurt you at all? Did he touch you...?"

Instantly I knew what he was talking about, I shook my head instantly, "No, no he never did." I didn't tell him about the tape though, it would be useless anyway, so I kept my mouth sealed about the ultimate torture. Edward breathed a sigh in relief, "Thank god..."

Smiling, I gripped his face in my hands and crushed my lips with his once more. It started off slow and eventually sped up, my tongue tracing his lips begging him to let me in, and of course, he'd obliged. I didn't care about the taste, I didn't care about the fact that my stomach not only thirsted for hunger, though I did care that we had an audience.

I pulled away instantly and blushed, I heard Edward huff in annoyance that his family interrupted our makeup session. I pated Edward's hand in mine to keep him from getting up and yelling at them, saying something that he may regret later on. I leaned into Edward's chest and his hands wrapped around my stomach, holding my hands as he crossed them over each other, his head resting on my shoulder. Though I faintly blushed, I didn't shy away from his touch in front of his family as I once did, at the moment, I needed it. I needed every ounce of warmth he'd give me, I needed ever small stolen peck he'd sneak, and I needed to feel his breath run down my neck.

"Here's your food Bella, sorry we took so long, we were allowed to go across the road to get you MacDonald's." Alice explained.

I nodded, Emmett continued, "Yeah, well, it's was either that or some crap that they cook. I saw some sloppy crap and instantly I knew that it wasn't fit for a dog!"

Laughing, I smiled as I took the food, "Thanks." I opened the bag and noticed that there were two meals instead of one, I frowned, "Why are there two meals?"

"Edward. I haven't seen him eat anything in the past few days." Alice answered.

I frowned and nudged Edward in the rips, turning my head and glared at him, he just gave me an innocent look. I untangled his arms from mine and sat up by myself, before Edward could recapture my I shoved the MacDonald bag into his gut and spoke, "Eat,"

He frowned, "You eat first."

"No, you, you haven't eaten anything in days." I argued.

"So did you!"

"But I'm not that hungry, I was probably fed through a tube anyway."

Edward frowned, "But it's not good for the baby if you don't eat."

Emmett got annoyed, "Eat at the same time, and if you don't, I'll make sure that you'll have to get fed by a tube."

We shut up instantly, Edward took out both our value meals, Big Mac and a chicken burger. When we got the drinks out, I was depressed that there was only one coke and a bottle of water, "Why isn't there two cokes?"

"Because caffeine isn't good for the baby." She answered.

I pouted, "Why does _he _get soda?"

"Hay! I'm not the one with a baby in my stomach!" Edward put his hands up in surrender.

I glared, "Yeah, but you put it there..."

"Ooh!" Emmett laughed, "Dude, you have no idea how to talk to a woman!"

"Like you do." Rosalie spat.

I just laughed at her comment, Emmett shot me a glare and I instantly felt drawn to my chicken burger, stuffing a portion of it in my mouth before bitting down. I couldn't believe how hungry I was, I thought I was full a few minutes ago...I ate my food fast, though Edward ate his faster. He tried to steal a chip but I slapped his hand away and scolded, "You had your own."

He poked his tongue and muttered something under his breath, I just ignored it and finished, sculling my water. It felt wonderful running down my throat, another thing hard to believe was that before I fainted my throat was so dry that I barely had any saliva left. I savored both the taste of my food and the cold water, though wishing I could have soda...

"When am I allowed out?" I asked, taking another gulp of my water.

"Well, I think we can just get Carlisle in here and ask him to quickly check you before giving you permission to leave." Edward answered.

"I don't want to stay in here, it's cold and it's stinky." I whined.

Edward chuckled, "Well, I can keep you warm." He hugged me to his chest after he put his plastic soda cup down, resting his cheek on mine.

"I think it's time for us to go." Jasper announced.

Alice looked just about to protest until Jasper gave her a look, she sighed and nodded, "Well see you at the apartment later on, make sure you drop by as soon as you get back!" She came over and hugged me, I hugged her back, this time not as awkwardly.

"Okay." I reassured, "Bye Alice."

"Bye." She waved.

"Cya." Emmett said, grabbing Rosalie's waist before all leaving the privet room, now it felt so empty, so alone...I was reassure that I wasn't when Edward tugged me back to him, I sighed before making myself comfortable once more.

"So...What exactly does Emmett and Jasper do for a living?" I asked.

"Well, Emmett owns a gym, but he used to work with the FBI. Jasper still works there, so when Jasper has to do a case on his own, Emmett likes to go along and have a reason to carry a gun."

I laughed, shaking my head, "So that was why they were there last night?"

He nodded. I sighed, "Why did I faint? Do you know?"

"Hm, dehydration." He answered.

"Ah." was all I said.

We sat there for a few moments in silence before a tap on the door broke through the air, I spoke first, "Come in."

The door open and reveled Carlisle, I smiled and waved, "Hi Bella, it's nice to know you're awake."

I nodded. He looked at Edward and smiled, "Nice to know you're up too."

I felt him shrug, Carlisle nodded before grabbing the charts and read them, "Hm, well, you seem good to go, just make sure that you drink plenty and eat healthy for the next few days, when you came in you were in pretty bad shape."

Nodding, I asked, "Does that mean I get to go home?"

Carlisle laughed, "Anxious are we?"

I blushed, "I don't like hospitals."

He nodded, "Well, I'll just get you unplugged and then you'll just have to write out some release forms and you should be good to go."

Refraining myself from screaming yes, I smiled brightly and nodded. It didn't take too long to get all of the tubes out, I looked away when he took out the needles, I squeezed Edward's hand when he took it out. We went straight to the apartment straight after I finished the paper work and we -well, I- rushed out of the hospital. I didn't really feel like facing Alice at the moments, so we went straight into our apartment.

I took off my coat, Edward helped me out of it and placed it on the coat rack with his, I thanked him and continued into the living room. It felt like so long since I've been in this roomy apartment. I shivered at the coldness of the room, I walked over to the fireplace and turned it on. I stood in front of it for a couple moments before I heard a tap going off in the bathroom, "What are you doing Edward?"

"I'm just brushing my teeth!" He yelled from the bathroom in his room. I laughed, I probably should brush my teeth too...Before I knew it I was standing in the outside bathroom and already starting to brush my teeth. I made sure I scrub my tongue vigorously before finally feeling satisfied with my mouth. Rinsing my mouth out, I quickly whipped my mouth with the hand towel and went back out to the living room, Edward already out there and waiting, only he was shirtless. I blushed, as I let my eyes wonder over the flesh that I used to run my hands over.

I didn't even notice when Edward turned around, his chest just as toned as I remembered just days ago. Edward cleared his throat and got my attention, I looked up instantly and blushed as I saw his smirk. He opened his arms for me, slowly, I started to walk over to him and walk into his arms, they clamping down on me instantly, I doing the same around his torso, snuggling into his chest, so warm, so...toned.

Taking in his smell, I nuzzled his chest, his chest vibrated under me. I traced my nose around the creases in his skin, Edward's hand came up to my head to stop me from moving, "Bella...You keep doing that soon I won't be able to control myself."

I pecked the flesh that my face was facing, letting them linger for a moment or two, I made a trail up slowly, from his chest and up his neck to him ear, I stood on my tippy toe before nibbling lightly on his ear lobe, "Then don't." I whispered.

Edward moaned, I felt himself growing against my abdomen as I continued to tease his ear. Edward never liked being the one in control, so as soon as I lightly bit into the lobe he gripped my hips and pushed me up against the wall and crushed his lips onto mine, his hips bucking into mine and made me gasp out a moan, instantly he started to kiss down my jaw and to my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, Edward bent down and gripped my thighs and brought me up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

I gripped his hair, massaging it as he ravished my neck. Edward started to unbutton my shirt, his lips going back up to mine and instantly trusted his tongue into my mouth, moaning instantly. Edward didn't think that he unbuttoned the shirt fast enough he gripped both sides and ripped it off, he parted our lips, "I'll buy a new one later..." He attacked my lips once more, pulling my shirt down my shoulders and off me completely, his hands automatically feeling for my bra before unhooking it and tore it off.

He trusted himself into me, I moaned into his mouth, my panties getting more and more soaked by the second. Edward pulled us away from the wall, he walked us to the bedroom, not taking his lips away from mine for a second. Once he got to the bed he slowly bent over and lied me down on the bed, separating our lips, taking my bottom lip with his until it got out by itself, both the pain and pleasure mixed together in perfect sync.

Edward stood over me, his hands at my skirt and started to bring it down my knees and completely off my body, taking my panties down with it. I blushed as his eyes scanned over my now naked body, he undid his pants and pulled them down, though his eyes not taking off of my body. As soon as they were off he was on top of me, taking my lips in his once again. He stroked his head against my heat and automatically I bucked into him, moaning.

"Edward..." I moaned.

"Bella," He slide in between my legs, positioning myself, his hands on my pelvic, before I could think, he trusted into my hard. My head instantly hit the mattress, my hands gripping the mattress to some sort of friction. Every trust kept coming harder, he nearly came out every time, then trusted fast and hard out, my stomach feeling like it was coming out of my throat.

"Edward!" I moaned out loudly, my back already starting to arch on the mattress.

He gripped my ass cheeks, managing to get even deeper in, I almost climaxed then and there, it only being not even thirty seconds, I wanted Edward to come first, though I knew that was highly unlikely. Edward cupped my breast in his hand, the other cupping my ass cheek. His lips smudged kisses from my lips to my cheeks and finally, to my ear. He teased my ear like I did his, oh, I was one evil bitch for doing it.

My climax was coming up hard and fast, Edward still not seeming like he'd barely been fazed, "Come Bella...Come." He begged.

I couldn't hold it back anymore, "Edward!" I screamed, I came straight after, Edward trusted several more times, before ridding the same pleasure that I felt. He moaned my name out as he let go, he emptied himself before rolling over, taking me with him.

"Promise me Bella..." He whispered.

"I can't." I muttered against his chest, still panting.

"Please...?" He begged.

I burred my head in his neck, "I do promise to try my best..." I whispered.

His hand stroked my hair lightly, "I guess that's going to have to do."

I wanted to promise that I would be with him forever, but if it had to come down to my life or his, I wouldn't hesitate to give it up. I pecked his neck, my eyes getting heavy as the minutes wore on, I closed my eyes, knowing that I will wake up with Edward's arms around me.


	31. Dreams

**Hello…Again. **

**For those who weren't reading 24/7, then I'm just going to say that this story is not finished. I gave up on the sequel and am just going to do a few more chapters to get this story properly finished and tie up some loose ends. Sorry for those who I keep jerking around, I should have thought properly before actually 'thinking' about ending it…So, without further a due, the thirty-first chapter :D**

**Chapter thirty one**

"Bella…" A god's voice mutter, waking me up from my slumber.

His arms tighten around my chest uncomfortably, as if holding on to dear life. My eyes snap open, knowing full well what is happen, how could I not, it's been the same for the past four nights. Trying to turn over in his arms, I found him tightening his grip, making me fell slightly suffocated. My hands come up and try to pry his hands off me, or at least, untangle them from around me. But obviously, my strength is no match for his.

I try waking him up the old fashion way, "Edward."

"Bella, please…" I hear him whimper in his sleep.

The pain fill and gush's into every wound in my heart, knowing the exact same dream he's had for the past four days, every night the same, every night my struggling attempts to wake him up, "Edward, Edward please wake up."

I feel his head bury itself into my back of my neck, hiding in my hair, "Don't leave."

"Edward, wake up!" I try my best.

"Come back!" He yells, jerking himself up, instantly I know he's woken, just like the past nights. I pant as I finally have air to breath, I push myself up from the bed to sit beside him. I place a hand on his violently moving back, he turns instantly, I don't even gasp anymore as the image of his eyes glisten with tears as they stream down, light gray bags under his eyes as he continues to have less and less sleep. I just move my hand from his back and push a few strands away from his face as they sticky with sweat before cupping his cheek, whipping the salt water tears away from his stain red cheeks. He sinks his face into my hand before sighing, "Will it ever end?" He whispers the question.

My lips tremble as I answer, "I hope so…"

Blindly, he grips both sides of my hips, picking me up with his strength before placing me sideways across his lap. He shuffle us up closer to the bed frame as he rests his back on it, pulling me closer to his chest as he starts to stroke my hair with my ear to his chest. To anyone, he would look calm and collective if you don't count his warn out and teary face, but hearing his heart rate, you would know instantly. It's been like this since I came home from the hospital, ever time it did it tears me a part just a little bit more every night, "Was it the same?"

I don't have to see him to know he nodded, "Yeah…"

"Why do you think you keep having those dreams?" I ask the same question night after night.

Edward rests his forehead on my hair, kissing it lightly, "I don't know."

My heart wrench at his words. Ever since I came back from the hospital, every night Edward would wake from his dreams scared, worn out, insecure, and in seek of comfort. He tells me that they are of me, well, not particularly me, because I am not there, but that's the nightmare. He dreams of me leaving him like I was forced a week ago. Though I was out of his life for less than two days, he seems to have taken it as a huge hit. Every night is the same, and every night I would have to guarantee that I would be here when he wakes up, and that I would continue to be here until the day I die.

"You should get some more sleep Edward." I sigh.

He buries his head in my hair before replying, "I'm fine."

"You're not."

His grip on my ribs tighten, "It seemed so real…"

With one of my hands I grip his in mine, the other cupping his face, "Do I feel real now?" thumbing his cheek lightly.

"Yes," He rests his forehead on mine, not closing his eyes, "But you also felt real in the dream too."

My heart aches for Edward, it does hurt to think that Edward is in pain because of me, but also because of him not believing I would stay. I would call him crazy for thinking that no one would want him let alone me, but I would just have to reassure him that I am and will stay, for as long as he wants me. I grip the back of his neck and pull him down gently, taking his lips in mine. All his desperation pulse through the kiss as I try to overcome it with reassurance. Before I know it we broke apart, both gasping for air.

"It wasn't your fault." I blurted.

"What wasn't?" Edward gasp out.

I gulp, knowing that now may not be the best time, but it would come out eventually, "Your parents, it wasn't your fault." I open my eyes to look up at his, his looking back at mine, frowning, not having a single clue to what I could be talking about.

"What do yo-" I cut him off.

"It was James." I didn't look at him as I said the words, not gain enough. After a few moments, I look up to see his face, it in a state of shock as reality slowly starts to sink in, anger now marrying his shock.

"That fucking bastard!" Edward yells, I could feel his hand curl into a ball before he slamming it into the bed frame, making me jump. I crawl out of his grip quickly before turning around, his eyes dark with rage. He push himself off the bed and starts to pace around the room, my eyes following him as he does so, his fingers pinching his nose.

"The fucken bastard still intrudes in my life after he's dead the asshole! First he kills my parents then he kidnaps my fiancée before nearly killing her! I swear if he was alive right now I would tear his throat out and feed it to him!" His anger getting the best of him as he yells, most likely to himself. I should not have said anything, there could have been WAY better times for me to mention it, but now I just added to his already down mood.

Should I say something? What could I possibly say if I do? Calm down? Who would when they find out that a man he kept close had been the reason for his parent's death and kidnapping me? That is definitely not something I'm going to say. Are you okay is definitely a question I would leave out of the equation. I decide to just sit and let him cool it off before saying anything, let him get some steam out, something that I know he definitely needs. Edward continued to ramble, punching the wall a few times in frustration, but when he punched the wall hard enough for his fist to go through the wall I knew it was time to put an end to it.

"Edward!" I jump off the bed, running over to him and taking his hand in mine, blood lightly trickling down his knuckles as they stay slightly grazed.

My vision start to swim, but I didn't care, I brought him to the bathroom and helped him wash the blood off before feeling a familiar upcoming in my throat, I run to the toilet. A few moments later Edward knelt at my side, taking a few locks in his hand as he held it up so it wouldn't come near me, the other rubbing my back in gentle circles. I could feel my eyes fill with vapor as the salt water ran down my cheeks. After puking up all the substances in my stomach, I let myself collapse onto my arm on the side of the toilet, the other hand still gripping the bowl incase, I whimpered.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" My Edward's voice speaks gently and lovingly, the way it's supposed to sound, not angry and vengeful.

I sniff, "I'm s-sorry Ed-Edward 'hiccup'" _Great, now I have the hiccups_!

His leans in and push some of the hair away from my face as I continue to cry, his other hand coming up and stroking my cheek, "Bella, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should not have freaked out on you."

I hiccup again before tackling him into a hug, crying into his chest, "No 'hiccup', I-I should have mentioned it earlie-er 'hiccup'"

Edward didn't say anything, he just stroke my hair as he tried to calm me down. The tears wouldn't stop coming, damn hormones, damn smell of blood that makes me want to vomit again, damn James, damn everything! After crying until I couldn't cry no more, I look up at Edward, whose eyes lock with mine instantly. He gave me a sad smile before kissing my forehead, he got up, not standing tall as he scooped me up in his arms, my head resting on his shoulder, my eyes closed.

He sat on the bed, me still in his arms as he laid down making me lay down also. I snuggle into a comfortable position, finding my head lying on his shoulder, my body to the side as my upper hand and leg lay over his bare body. Even after all the crying, I still couldn't find myself asleep. My hand tracing out Edward's toned muscles as a source of entertainment, thinking he was asleep.

He wasn't.

"Bella, continue doing that and the both of us will end up with a problem soon." I could hear a smirk in his words.

My cheeks warmed up, but I didn't stop, "Is that right?" I let my hand run over his hard nipple, feeling him shutter under my touch, knowing that he was already far gone. Within a couple of seconds, he hovered over top of me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning I woke up with Edward under the sheets.

Both his hands central on my belly, so when I lifted the sheets up to see Edward clearly, I gave him a curious look, "Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, my cheeks warming at the fact that I was laid out on a platter in front of Edward, even after three months I still couldn't help but feel body conscious around him.

His head turned up to look at me, his eyes swimming with excitement as he motioned with his eyes to look down to see what he saw, I froze. My stomach looked like I had pigged out on dinner. My little nudger was showing, I let my hand trail down and rub my skin, a smile eloping my face, "Whoa…" I whispered. Edward's head went down and kissed my stomach lightly, I giggled at the sensation.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

Edward's head didn't look away from my little nudge, answering, "I didn't go to sleep."

"Edward…"

"We have to get up soon, Alice is going to be coming over to sort out some wedding plans." He tried to change the subject.

"Edward, you haven't had a proper night's sleep in a week." I worried.

"I'm fine." He smiled, though knowing that I didn't buy it.

I pushed his hair from his face, creasing the bags under his eyes, "You aren't." before he could say anything I continued, "I think you should see a psychiatrist Edward."

He gave me a weird look, "Bella…I don't think-"

"I just think you should talk to someone. It hurts me to see you like this, you need sleep and I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind you not being there for peroration." I held a finger on his lips.

Edward's lips curled down, but pressed them lightly on my finger, "If that is what you want…"

"It is." I encouraged, his face still looked down, I wanted to lift his spirits, "Hay," I took his face in my hands, sitting up so I would be closer to his angelic face, "After you get back why don't we go and find some cute baby clothes?"

His face light up instantly, "I thought that you wanted to wait until the house was built."

I shrugged, "Well a few clothes wouldn't hurt."

Edward's mouth covered mine instantly, I couldn't help but giggle through the lip lock, Edward's mouth curled up all the same. I broke away, resting my finger on his lips once again so he wouldn't try anything while I spoke, "I have an appointment for you in two hours down town, you need to get ready."

He frowned, "You mean to tell me that you already had this all planned out?"

I nodded, "Yes, I made an appointment yesterday morning, so up and shower."

Sighing, he allowed me to push him up and off the bed with me, standing slouched with his hands in mine, "You need a shower too you know."

"Oh? I thought I would take the shower in the other bathroom-" He cut me off with his lips, kissing me passionately with all his might before breaking away, leaving me panting, "Not a chance!" His voice stern as he bent and took my thighs in one, hoisting me over his shoulder as he walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Put me down Edward!" I yelled.

He spanked my butt, making me yelp, "I don't think so love." Once in the bathroom, he turned the shower on, I could feel the spray against my back and rear. Once he let me down he trapped my between the walls, grinning. His hands both came down to my sides and slide down to my hips before hoisting them around mine, feeling his growing problem poking into my heat. I grounded into him, loving the sight of him panting for me. I kissed my way down his neck, one of his hands gripping my breast, the other around my back to press him against me.

Lightly he pinched and twisted my nipple, making me gasp out in pleasure before both his hands started to slid down to my rear, as he started to grind himself against me, making me arch my back towards the wall, both us getting more and more aroused as we got wetter and wetter by the steaming streams of the water. I could feel myself dripping as my stomach wrenched and burned, my pussy aching for Edward to be inside me.

Just as Edward positioned me, a loud knock on the door made him miss and grind himself yet again into me, making us both gasp in surprise. Whoever was outside that door is going to pay indeed, "I swear if you guys don't get out of there in the next three minutes, I'm going to make sure you two won't be able to do what you do for the next week!" Alice yelled.

Edward groaned, I patted his shoulder as he placed me down, though not moving, breathing in my hair as I could feel him gradually fall. He kissed my neck before whispering, "We will finish this off later."

"Agreed." I sighed, I was so aroused at the moment, I could barely walk, I wanted- no, needed friction, but I also needed my life, something that Alice wouldn't think twice about taking. Alice was only a few weeks further in pregnancy, already she was slightly showing and having major mood swings, I laughed at Jaspers face whenever she was angry or suddenly crying. I promised myself that I wouldn't be like that, but the fact is, is that I could feel myself getting emotional and couldn't seem to control them. Right now, I was close to just jumping Edward and taking him right on the bathroom floor, the only thing that kept me from doing so is Alice.

Quickly dressing myself in jeans and a dark blue wife beater, the same color that Edward had always complimented me wearing. Edward took the brush before I could and started to brush my hair, I laughed, "So you don't think I'm old enough to brush my own hair?"

"Of course! I don't think I can stand the thought of you with these impossibly sharp ends." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Gee, it's so nice to know that you hold so much faith in me." I snorted.

"No problem honey."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." He pecked me before putting the brush down, taking my hand in his before walking us out the door, Alice stood in the middle of the room, her arms folded, her foot tapping against the carpet, "You two knew I was coming over, why did you go for a shower?!"

I pointed at Edward, "His fault, he forced me in."

He muttered something like 'snitcher' before walking a bit behind me, hiding behind my back. Leaving Alice to punish me, "Wait Alice, before you say anything, Edward needs to go."

She frowned, "Go? Go where?"

"I've got a doctor's appointment, my headaches are coming back again." He answered before I could, lying.

Alice gave him a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at me with a comforting look before looking back up at Alice, making me feel better, "I should be."

She sighed, looking back at me, "And let me guess, you are going with him?"

I looked down, blushing, "Yes."

"Fine, but as soon as you two get back you have to call and tell me, we're losing precious planning time, the wedding is in two weeks, we have to get cracking!"

My heart skipped a beat, oh god the wedding is in two weeks…I bit my lip and nodded, hugging Alice before watching her walk out the door. I looked back at Edward, he crossing his arms over his chest as he leant against the wall, I gave him a weird look, "What?"

"That blue goes marvelous with your skin, you look absolutely radiant." He complimented.

I blushed, "So I've been told. Why did you lie to Alice?"

He sighed, "Because I don't want her to worry about it, it's bad enough that you are worried about it let alone another pregnant female." He came up and took me into his arms, kissing my forehead.

"You know, us females aren't all that breakable."

"Aren't you?" I wasn't sure if he was meaning for me to hear that or not, but I let it go and dragged him to get his coat while I grabbed mine, "Isn't the appointment for ten?" Edward asked.

I nodded, "Yes, but we can go and get breakfast before going."

Edward linked his hands in mine, holding them tightly as I felt my heart flutter, "You know, I think that we'd have the time to make use of your little deal."

"Oh? And which one was that?" I asked seductively, hoping it was the one about finishing what he started.

"We are going to go out and buy a baby wardrobe." He beamed.

With both my mood and hopes shot, I slugged before nodding, wishing I hadn't made the offer, "Whatever."

I should have left it till the house was built, like I planned. So far, the house was already one fourth of the way built, apparently, Edward had hired extra workers to have the house finished by the end of the month, he wouldn't even let me see what the plans are, everyone in this family seem to think it's hilarious to keep everything from me but as soon as I do it to them they get bitchy. But I guess I am going to have to deal. At least Eddie was doing okay…

Edward helped me into my coat, grabbing my handbag and cell before closing and locking the door, Edward leant me his arm as I took it with courteous as we walked side by side to the elevator. "You know, I still don't think anything is wrong with me Bella, it's just nightmares."

"Yeah, but when you are asleep Edward you yell and…and you scare me…" I whispered the last part.

He dropped my arm before pulling me into a hug, "I'm sorry."

Taking in a deep whiff of his scent, I felt my nerves cool down instantly, sighing, "It's my fault Edward, don't worry."

"It's not."

"But I was the one that left."

"But you came back." A kissed my forehead, giving me a loving smile, "And I'm never going to let you go again."

I smiled at him, before wrapping my arm around his waist, he doing so around my shoulder as we walked into the now open elevator. It didn't take all too long to get down town, the traffic was bad, don't get me wrong, but it wasn't a mile-long-wait-from-the-lights type of bad. We stopped into Esme's restaurant to get our breakfast, she was ecstatic to have us with her as she gusted about how cute Eddie and Anna were as we were eating our **large **plate of food, and like always, mine was smothered with ketchup.

Edward mulled through his food and was finished by the time I got half way, he looked up with a shocked expression as if he saw a ghost. I frowned and looked up, seeing nothing. _What the hel- Hay! _In the short amount of time that I had looked away, Edward stole a piece of my bacon. I punched his arm before glaring at him, "You know it's not very nice to steal a pregnant woman's food."

"But your not any pregnant woman, you are _my _pregnant woman." He smiled, I tried my best not to give in.

"Then why would you steal my food?!" I felt rage pick up.

His smiled went away instantly, "Here, I can buy you more bacon love."

"I don't want bacon!" I crossed my arms as they shook from anger, _what the hell was wrong with me?!_

"Calm down, calm down love," He hushed, pulling me into his arms, instantly I sighed and leant into him.

"Sorry Edward, my hormones have been getting the best of me." I apologized.

He stroked my hair before kissing my hairline, "It's okay love."

We sat there for a few more moments before realizing the time, "We need to go, the receptionist wanted us to get there ten minutes prior the appointment."

He frowned, "But I wanted to get the baby stuff."

I rolled my eyes, "You're the one being a baby, we can get the stuff _after _the appointment."

Sighing, he nodded, "Fine, but note I am not happy about this."

"Whatever, let's go." I grabbed his hand, I quickly placed the money on the table before Edward could see as we strolled out, saying a quick good bye to Esme before leaving. As we jumped into the car we were off just as fast, driving down a few blocks to get to the shrinks. I walked with Edward till we got to the waiting room, taking his hand in mine as we sat down and a waited for his turn to share his emotions.

Edward squeezed my hand, "Are you coming in with me?"

I smiled sadly before shaking my head, "No, no one's allowed in with you."

His grip tightened, "But I don't want you to go."

Moving slightly I pushed myself up to give him a loving kiss, wanting him to hold more trust in me. I pulled away, cupping his cheek in my hand, "Edward…I will be waiting in this very room until you get out of there." He didn't look too convinced, I smiled, "Remember, when you get out you can choose the baby outfits."

His mood swung once again as his smiled picked up, he must _really _like shopping…I guess that's how he and Alice relate. I could see the clocks in his head turn as he most likely went over idea's for what outfits he could buy, before I knew it, his lips attacked mine with hunger before a man in his forties came out of his office and called for Edward. I broke away, blushing, "Now go, I will be here when you get back."

Giving my hand another squeeze, he reluctantly let go and walked towards the office, giving me another longing look before disappearing into the room. I sighed, _it's not going to be forever Bella, It's only an hour…_Yeah, a _really _long hour. I just realized that this was the first time since I…came back, that we were apart. At work, he moved me into his office so that I would be closer to him. At home, he shadowed me every step I took, when I went to the shower, he followed me in –not that I minded or anything-. It was only when I needed the toilet that I put my foot down, making him wait at the door until I finished, even then, he would tackle me into a hug and tell me he missed me. I found it entirely adorable and unnecessary

I got out my _Wuthering Heights _novel that I put into my hand bag to read as I knew that I wouldn't be allowed to be in the same room with Edward to keep me company. As I tried to get into Lockwood's dream about Catherine, but couldn't, my mind too filled with Edward and his night terrors.

I couldn't help but feel the guilt build up in me as I look back to what he'd told me. Every night for the past week has been the same, all of me leaving, like when I had the week before. I blinked back tears as I imagined the thought of what it was like to have Edward away from me, to be alone in the abandoned warehouse. I was never one of those girls who were afraid of dying alone, I expected it, but now that I've met Edward, it pained me to think of a life without him. Waking up one day as an old woman who had no one at her side apart from her cat.

If Edward wasn't by my side, I wouldn't be alive to see it, I will assure that.

Trying to get my mind into lighter topic's, I thought of what it will be like after the house was done and the baby was out and living. I could just picture Edward's face as he played with a little boy with his hair around the back yard, Eddie trying to follow in as well. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what the possibilities were. Would we have more kids? I wouldn't mind a few more later on, but how many did Edward want? I knew for a fact that there would be no favorite with Edward, he would spoil them rotten and be just as protective of them as he is with me.

Just as my mind started to wonder, the door opened, Edward walking out, his expression telling me he was deep in thought. _Whoa, it's been an hour already? _I looked at my watch, and yes, it has been in deed an hour. I quickly placed my book back into my purse and shrugged it up my shoulder, walking over to Edward who was walking to me. Just as I was about to say something, Edward crushed his lips over mine, kissing me with all the passion that he or I could muster. Just as he started to beg for me to open my mouth with his tongue, I broke away, remembering that we were in the public eye.

"Edward!" I laughed at his sudden outburst of…love? Yeah right.

"Hay honey," He gave me a smile, one that had reached his eyes.

"How did it go?"

"Good, actually, I think we found what the problem was." He played with a few strands of my hair.

My cheeks warmed, "So?"

"I'll tell you later love, don't worry." He pecked my forehead before taking my hand in his as he pulled us towards the exit.

"Edward, hay!" the yelled, grabbing our attention.

We turned, he jogged his way up to us, he nodded me a greeting before speaking, "Edward, I suggest you get yourself another appointment if you have your night terrors again."

He nodded, "Will do doc."

The red head nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking it lightly, "I to not hear from you Edward."

Edward smiled his thanks before Dr. McConnell turned and walked back down the hallway. I gripped his hand, "Can you _please _tell me what you were conversing about in there?"

He sighed, "Well, his verdict is that I don't believe you're real."

My brow raised, "I…don't understand."

"Well, he said that my mind was playing tricks on me, my self-conscious thinks that you are not here and that I was just out of my mind thinking you were here when you weren't, an alternate reality if you will."

I squeezed his hand, "But I am here."

He nodded, "Yes, but deep in my mind I keep thinking that one day I will wake up to an empty bed and realize that you aren't back with me…"

"Don't say that," I ordered, "Don't even think that, I will be here, as long as you want me."

"I will never not want you Bella."

"I won't either. I love you, always."

"I love you too," He brought his face down to mine, nuzzling my nose with his, making me laugh at the sensation.

"C'mon, enough with the depressing talk, I know you are _dying _to get to the store." I laughed.

A grin made its appearance on his beautiful lips, "It's as if you read my mine."


	32. Reality and fantasy

**Okay, so, this is the thirty-first chapter in Edward's P.O.V and I hope you enjoy :D **

**Chapter Thirty-two **

**Edward's P.O.V **

_I walked. _

_That's all I did, I walked and walked for miles and miles. I hadn't a clue how long I've been walking down the Seattle water front, or how many times I've turned and walked back, all I knew was she's gone. Every time I look for her, hear a new foot step, or even some one flipping their hair, I look, I could tell from their looks at me that they were giving me sympathy. _

_Walking to about half way down the water front on last time, I saw my angel. Her brunette hair swaying in the wind as a white dress made her look just the more angel like, I ran to her. _

"_Bella!" I yelled, grabbing her attention. _

_Before she could react, I tackled her into an embrace, holding onto her for dear life. After a few seconds, her hands came to my chest and pushed me away, I could feel the fear in my heart pulse through my body, I held her closer, not letting her leave. _

"_Edward, let me go!" She cried. _

"_Bella…Please…" I pleaded. _

"_I don't love you anymore, just let me go!" She gave one last push and she was free, taking my life along with it as she ran from me. I ran after her. _

_I ran after her, my muscles pleading for rest, my breath burning its way down to my lungs, I fell, my hands breaking my fall, "_Edward." _I could tell my mind was messing with me. _

"_Don't leave me…" I sniffed, curling up into a ball slightly. _

"Edward, please wake up!" _her angelic voice echoed through my mind. _

"_Come back!" _My eyes flew open as I shot up from whatever position I was in, panting.

I cool sweat trickled down my body as let the tears that formed in fallen well before I could monitor how much, not that I cared whether a few drops or a river. I felt the bed springs sink a bit, but I was too concentrated on trying to stay breathing, it was when I felt a hand crease my back that I snapped my head in that direction, wide brown eyes meet me almost instantly.

Relief filled me almost instantly as the sight of her made me calm, it was just a dream…The same dream. Bella's hand came up to my face, running a few strands of my hair behind my ear, before cupping my cheek, I melted into it instantly, closing my eyes and sighing, "Will it ever end?" I asked the same question that I have for the past five days that I've had my angel back in my bed. I was just glad that I wasn't as frantic as I was the first night I came back…

"I hope so…" I could hear her words were ready to creak, I could only feel so much gilt for the pain I cause her.

I gripped both sides of her thighs, half expecting to have nothing to grab onto, as if not expecting her to be real, but she was, so when I grabbed her, I pulled her up and laid her sideways on my lap, shuffling back to the back board to seek more comfort. I pulled her closer to my chest as I held her tightly, stroking her hair as if she was a precious china doll who could break at any moment with the slightest touch, her head resting on my chest as I heard her breath a sigh, "Was it the same?"

Nodding, though she couldn't see me, I answered, "Yeah..."

"Why do you think you keep having those dreams?" Her voice barely a whisper.

I closed my eyes tightly to hide those thoughts away, resting my forehead on the top of her head as I kissed it gently, "I don't know."

Bella sighed, "You should get some more sleep Edward."

Feeling the fear of having the same dream again, I gulped and buried my face in her hair, trying to convince myself that she was here with me and that if I had to sleep, I would wake up with her still in my arms. My heart and mind didn't seem to agree with each other, "I'm fine."

"You're not." She whispered.

She knew me all too well, my grip on her tightened slightly, "It seemed so real…"

Bella squirmed in my lap, I gripped her as a fear that she would leave came to mind, she only sat up, one of her hands held mine, the other cupping my cheek, lightly brushing it with her thumb, "Do I feel real now?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes, remembering the feeling of her in my arms in the dream, "But you also felt real in the dream too."

I knew she felt slightly frustrated with me, I mean who wouldn't, I knew things don't seep into my head that easily, but still…Her hand from my cheek ran down my face and to the base of my neck, my eyes snapped open as she brought me to her, our lips clashing almost instantly. As soon as her lips were in mine, I needed her. I needed her more than a man with a drug habit needed his ecstasy. She let me dominate her mouth, obviously having ESPN over my feelings, the only reason why we parted was because we both needed air.

"It's not your fault." She blurted out between the gasping.

"What wasn't?" I gasped.

She gulped, "Your parents, it wasn't your fault."

I frowned, "What do yo-"

"It was James."

The entire room went silent, the rain drops on the roof was the only thing that could be heard. My mind went thirty miles an hour and it wasn't getting any slower, rage slowly filled within me. Okay, that's a lie, as soon as those three words exited her lips I was fired up.

"That fucking bastard!" I yelled, instantly pushing myself off the bed in case I would scare Isabella too much. I pinched the bridge of my nose in the attempt to calm down, it didn't work.

"The fucken bastard still intrudes in my life after he's dead the asshole! First he kills my parents then he kidnaps my fiancée before nearly killing her! I swear if he was alive right now I would tear his throat out and feed it to him!" I yelled, I knew for a fact that I shouldn't be yelling, I was probably scaring Bella, but I couldn't help it. I treated James like he was family! And there he goes, there he fucking go's and kills my parents, and nearly me in the process, _then _kidnaps my fiancée while she's pregnant while pointing a gun to her head! If I could I would reverse time and kill James Samuels myself!

I had to get some frustration out, I punched the wall once, feeling a weight thrown off my shoulders as I threw my frustration into my hands and punched the wall once again…And again, and again. The wall spilt under my fist as I knew I went a bit too far.

"Edward!" Bella cried, jumping off the bed and running to my aid. She grabbed my hand in hers, I could tell by her more than usual pale skin color that she didn't feel well, before I could say anything, she ushered me into the bathroom. My knuckles ached, but I didn't care, I just concentrated on breathing through my nose and out my mouth, trying to get my nerves done. Bella small hands turned the faucet on, trying to wash the blood off my injured hand. She did this for a few moments before I felt her hand tighten around mine before she started to heave lightly. Before I could say anything, she ran to the toilet, puking.

Instinctively, I turned the faucet off before going to Bella's aid, collecting her hair in one hand, the other to smoothen her back as she continued to puck her guts out. It pained me to see her sick, though it made me joyous to see her with a new glow now that she's carrying my child, it was like I had to have one thing bad happen to have the other. As soon as she vomited until she couldn't no more, she leant on her hand beside me, while still holding the bowl shakily with the other, that was when I heard her whimper.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" I asked softly, trying my best to be as gentle with her as I would a new born baby.

I heard her sniff, her head looking back at me, tears slowing down her cheeks, "I'm s-sorry Ed-Edward 'hiccup'"

Frowning, I pushed a few strands of hair from her face, forgetting the stinging sensation of my knuckles and leant her head on my chest, stroking the tears away from her eyes as I stroked her cheeks, "Bella, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about, I'm the one who should be sorry, I should not have freaked out on you."

Her arms went around my chest shakily, she crying on my bare chest, "No 'hiccup', I-I should have mentioned it earlie-er 'hiccup'"

I didn't say anything, I do admit, she should have told me as soon as she woke up, but I couldn't blame her, she hid it to protect me, and I loved her for it. I let Bella continue to cry into my chest until she was done, but when she looked up at me, I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with guilt and self-hatred, I was part of the reason why her eyes didn't have the spark, that they were reddened. I kissed her forehead, I got up, picking Bella bridle style up in the process.

Walking back to the bedroom, I sat with my love in my arms, throwing my legs up onto the bed before twisting myself so we were lying down, Bella's head resting on my chest. I felt her breath going steadier by the minute, I thought she was asleep.

She wasn't."

Bella started to lightly trace out my chest, sensations tingled through my body, running right down to my crotch. I tried to will myself to not start getting happy, but I was already starting to get a hard on, I gulped, "Bella, continue doing that and the both of us will end up with a problem soon." I smirked.

"Is that right?" She challenged, her fingertips running from by abs up to my nipples, racking the tips of her fingers over them. I couldn't take it anymore, with one swift move, I was hovering over her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a very _satisfying _midnight snack, I couldn't will myself to sleep. I was laying on top of Bella –my _favorite _position-, my head resting on her soft breast as I listened to the steady rhythm of her heart beat. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw the same scene replay over and over, each time making my heart wrench in fear that one day I will open my eyes and she will be gone. I couldn't handle the thought.

I knew I was a woos, I knew I was being weak, and I sure as hell knew that I was being possessive, but I couldn't help myself, I **needed **to be with her every second. I rested my body on my side, my head still on her chest as her arm subconsciously wrapped itself over my shoulder, I let my hand trail down to her flat stomach to where my child was staying.

My breath hitched, I didn't remember Bella's stomach having a curve. I ran my hand down her bare stomach once more, I definitely was not dreaming. I could feel my heart fill with joy as I needed to see it. I knew it was still winter, even though it was nearing its end, I left the blanket over Bella as I snuck under the blankets until I was face to face with my Bella's now swelling stomach. I could barely see anything, by I let my ear fall on her stomach, not hearing anything, but I still could hope.

Both my hands centered on each side of her stomach, it wasn't big, heck, it was barely noticeable, but it brought me so much excitement. I wanted whatever she would allow me to have, and since she was already cooking, I couldn't help but smell the sweet, sweet scent of success. I nuzzled my nose against the slowly raising bump, though my scent of smell was still over whelmed by the mixed scent of both of _us_ after the activities we engaged in a few hours ago. I couldn't help but feel sickly turned on that Bella smelt like _me_, I hated the smell, but on Bella…I had to count down from fifty so I wouldn't get hard and have to wake Bella up to help take care of it.

An hour later, Bella started to awake. She lifted up the sheets, giving me an amused yet curious look, "Edward, what are you doing?" Her cheeks reddening after realizing that she was completely naked in front of me, just like how I like it. I motioned with my eyes to show her the creature that I was engrossed in the entire time she was asleep, when she looked down she froze. Oh yeah, she saw it alright.

"Whoa…" She whispered, I smiled, leant down and kissed her bellybutton, she giggled, "How long have you been up?"

I didn't look up, knowing she wouldn't approve, "I didn't go to sleep."

"Edward…" Her voice worried.

"We have to get up soon, Alice is going to be coming over to sort out some wedding plans." I tried to change the subject, though I didn't want to get out of bed, it was true, Alice was coming over.

"Edward, you haven't had a proper night's sleep in a week." _God, I hate it when she worries. _

"I'm fine." I lied, smiling up at her to try to sound more convincing. I knew she didn't buy it instantly.

She frowned, her eyes glistening as she pushed the hair in front of my forehead away from my face, creasing the bags I knew I had under my eyes, "You're not," I was about to respond before she continued, "I think you should see a psychiatrist Edward."

I gave her a weird look, _psychiatrist? I don't think I'm __**that **__screwed up, _"Bella…I don't think-"

Her finger pressed against my lips, "I just think you should talk to someone. It hurts me to see you like this, you need sleep and I'm sure Alice wouldn't mind you not being there for preparation."

I wasn't happy about the idea, but Bella was pleading, she was nearly begging me to go, I kissed her finger sweetly, "If that's what you want…"

"It is. Hay, after you get back why don't we go and find some cute baby clothes?"

Shooting up instantly, I smiled, "I thought that you wanted to wait until the house was built."

She shrugged, "Well a few clothes wouldn't hurt."

Instantly, I kissed her, I couldn't believe it! I was allowed to buy some baby clothes! I knew that I was a bit too excited that any other man –that isn't gay- to go shopping, hay, normally I would be faking sick, but baby clothes…I don't know, it just made me feel more…Secure? That, I know it sounds bad, but it made it felt like Bella couldn't leave, like our lives were cemented in stone almost. I didn't know, but what I did know was, was that I couldn't wait until after therapy.

Bella broke the lip lock, giggling, placing her finger back on my lips when I tried to recapture her lips once more, "I have an appointment for you in two hours down town, you need to get ready."

I frowned, _great…She already knew that I would cave…_ "You mean to tell me that you already had this all planned out?"

She nodded, "Yes, I made an appointment yesterday morning, so up and shower."

Bella stood and got up, grabbing my hands and helped me up, we both stood there with our hands entwined, both in our birthday suits, I smirked, "You need a shower too you know."

"Oh? I thought I would take the shower in the other bathroom-" Before she could finish her sentence, I crushed her lips in a heart exploding kiss. I knew I was being stupid, I mean, when I said I had possession issues, I meant _actual _possession issues. Every time she went for a shower, I followed –there were pleasure reasons for that too-, heck, I've even stood outside of the toilet for her! I was acting immature, I knew it, doesn't change anything.

I growled, "Not a chance!" I gripped her waist, hoisting her up and over my shoulder as I started towards the shower.

"Put me down Edward!" She screamed.

I spanked her lightly on the ass, she yelped in surprised, "I don't think so love." Once in the bathroom, I hopped into the shower, turning the taps on as the steaming water sprayed on us. I placed her down, instantly gripping her hips as I backed her up to the wall, I grinned as I cornered her. I bent slightly before pushing my growing _problem _into her heated core, she groaned instantly in pleasure, making _me _jump. I didn't expect that she would grind herself into my erection, I panted instantly, both hating and loving her for teasing me. Her lips collided as they kissed their way down my neck, I gripped her impossibly soft breast in my hand, she moaned into my neck, I placed my other hand around her back, pushing her into me.

Lightly, I pinched her nipples, enjoying making her gasp as they became more and more erect by the second. My hand slip down to her perfectly shaped ass as I grinded into her, helping her follow my direction as we both groaned at the feeling, when she arched her back, I thought I would have came right then and there. Her core was soaking and practically dripping, anything on my mind was nowhere near G rated. My stomach wrenched in tightness and heat, I needed Bella, and almost nothing could stop me now…

I positioned myself at her entrance, just as I was about to thrust, a loud knock on the door disrupted me and made me miss, I just ended up grinding into her once more, this time, my whole body went into the thrust, we both gasped out in pleasure. _Fuck! Whoever is at the door is going to get it! _My thoughts screamed.

"I swear if you guys don't get out of there in the next three minutes, I'm going to make sure you two won't be able to do what you do for the next week!" _Shit, Alice! _

I groaned, I _really _needed Bella right now, fuck pregnant Alice is getting on my last nerve. I rested my forehead on her shoulder, trying my best to calm myself down, when I did, I kissed her shoulder and sighed, "We will finish this off later."

"Agreed." Bella said almost instantly it was amusing. We both jumped out of the shower, I refused to look down, I knew for a fact that I would have a serious case of blue balls, and it's _all _Alice's fault. I mean seriously! She could have at least had the decency to wait until we were _ready _to get out of the shower! Getting changed quick, I snatched the brush away from Bella before she could grab it herself. I started to brush her hair.

"So you don't think I'm old enough to brush my own hair?" She mocked a pouting voice, though started to laugh.

"Of course! I don't think I can stand the thought of you with these impossibly sharp ends." I chuckled, _then again…The ends do look a little sharp…_

She snorted, "Gee, it's so nice to know that you hold so much faith in me."

I smiled, "No problem honey."

"I hate you."

"I love you too." I pecked her before putting the brush down, finished with it. I gripped her hand in mine, opening the door to the bedroom, Alice waiting for us in the middle of the room, her arms crossed as her foot tapped on the carpet floor.

We were in trouble.

"You two knew I was coming over, why did you go for a shower?!"

Bella pointed me instantly, "His fault, he forced me in."

I felt betrayed, I muttered snitch under my breath, I wasn't sure if she heard and I wasn't sure if I wanted her too. I stood behind my pregnant fiancée, knowing that Alice wouldn't hurt her…right? "Wait Alice, before you say anything, Edward needs to go." _Oh shit! _

Alice frowned, "Go? Go where?"

Stepping forward, I had to lie, "I've got a doctor's appointment, my headaches are coming back again."

I knew it was bad to lie to Alice about my headaches. They had gone years ago. I had them ever since the accident-incident, I reminded myself. My head was pretty banged up and sometime my brain would put a bit too much pressure on my skull, not enough for me to need surgery. I felt like an ass when Alice gave me a concerned look, "Are you okay?"

Faking a comforting look down at Bella, I look down at Alice, "I should be."

Alice sighed, turning to Bella, "And let me guess, you are going with him?"

She blushed, "Yes."

"Fine, but as soon as you two get back you have to call and tell me, we're losing precious planning time, the wedding is in two weeks, we have to get cracking!"

I couldn't help but smile, in two short weeks, Isabella Marie Swan will officially be Isabella Marie Cullen, I couldn't help but find a certain ring to it. Bella bit her lip, nodding, she quickly hugged Alice –her soon-to-be sister-in-law- before we watched her out, I sighed in relief instantly, I hated lying to my siblings, pregnant ones the most.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I leant against the wall, watching Bella under my glaze. She looked exquisite, then again, she always does. She turned to me, giving me a weird look, "What?"

"That blue goes marvelous with your skin, you look absolutely radiant." I complimented, it was true, but it was slightly baggy, so I couldn't see the bump anymore, but when we get back later…I wasn't sure if I would allow Bella to go near any clothes while we're in the comfort of our apartment.

She blushed, "So I've been told. Why did you lie to Alice?"

I sighed, "Because I don't want her to worry about it, it's bad enough that you are worried about it let alone another pregnant female." I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame, kissing her forehead.

"You know, us females aren't all that breakable."

"Aren't you?" I whispered, grabbing both mine and Bella's coat, sliding mine on before helping Bella's into hers, "Isn't the appointment for ten?"

Bella nodded, "Yes, but we can go and get breakfast before going."

I linked my arm with Bella, she holding my arm in hers as I pulled her to me more, "You know, I think that we'd have the time to make use of your little deal."

"Oh? And which one was that?" She asked seductively.

I smirked, knowing that what I was about to do was mean, but still, she always looked impossibly attractive when she's frustrated, it just adds up to the tension for when we get back…"We are going to go out and buy a baby wardrobe."

I could practically see the disappointment drip off her expression, she frowned, "Whatever." I almost gave in…Almost. Bella grabbed her cell, keys, and bag before walking out and into the hallway, locking the door behind us. I gave her my arm, she taking it with a smiled. We waited for the elevator, "You know, I still don't think anything is wrong with me Bella, it's just nightmares."

"Yeah, but when you are asleep Edward you yell and…and you scare me…" She whispered.

Suddenly, I didn't care what I thought. All I knew was that I had to go to this shrink, I couldn't stand scaring Bella. I wouldn't allow it. I dropped her arm, wrapping mine around her, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She sighed, "It's my fault Edward, don't worry."

"It's not."

"I was the one that left." She barely whispered.

"But you came back," I kissed her head, not wanting to think about it, "And I'm never going to let you go again."

Bella smiled at me, wrapping her arms around me, I doing the same around her shoulder as we walked into the now open elevator and out to the car. My Volvo always parked in the same spot, Bella's ancient truck beside it. I seriously need to have a talk with her about that…thing. It didn't take too long to get down town, we stopped into Esme's restaurant as we grabbed breakfast and sat down to eat, Esme always beaming to see us. We both got LARGE plates of food, Bella smothering hers with ketchup as usual, I just squirted a bit here and there.

I ate my food to distract myself from my fiancée, her jacket was open, as she leant over to eat her food I could see a perfectly clear sight of Bella's cleavage, I had to distract myself somehow. After mulling through my plate of food, I gave up and admire my future wife, she blushed as she noticed I was staring. I decided I wanted something…I looked straight forward, a shocked expression painted on my face, Bella frowned, looking at the same place as I had. Quickly, I grabbed a piece of bacon, just as I placed it in my mouth, Bella turned back, an angered expression on her face.

She punched and glared at me, "You know it's not very nice to steal pregnant woman's food."

"But you're not any pregnant woman, you are _my _pregnant woman." I smiled.

"Then why would you steal my food?!" _Oh-oh, she's getting emotional. _

"Here, I can buy you more bacon love." I offered.

"I don't want bacon!" She crossed her arms over her chest, she slightly shook with anger.

"Calm down, calm down love." I hushed, pulling my arms around her as I risked my life to calm my hormonal Bella down, she melted into me instantly, I got my Bella back.

"Sorry Edward, my hormones have been getting the best of me." She apologized, _note to self, don't steal pregnant woman's food. _

I kissed her head as I stroked her hair, "It's okay love."

We sat there, eloped in each other's silence, that's when Bella noticed the time, "We need to go, the receptionist wanted us to get there ten minutes prior the appointment."

I frowned, "But I wanted to get the baby stuff."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You're the one being a baby, we can get the stuff _after _the appointment."

Sighing, I nodded, "Fine, but note I am not happy about this."

"Whatever, let's go." She gripped my hand, she quickly left a fifty on the table, before shoving me out the door. I was so getting her back for that…We said a quick goodbye to Esme before leaving to get into the car, going up the road and around the corner to get to the shrinks building. Bella walked with me until we got to the waiting room, we quickly checked in, before I turned to Bella, frowning, I squeezed her hand, "Are you coming in with me?"

She smiled sadly at me, "No, no one's allowed in with you."

"But I don't want you to go." I whispered.

Moving slightly, she kissed me sweetly and lovingly, I knew she was trying to make me feel more secure about her where-a-bout's while I was talking to the shrinks. I tried my best to believe, I also tried my best to will myself to not have a panic attack. She pulled away, cupping my cheek, "Edward…I will be waiting in this very room until you get out of there." I felt a bit anxious, I **need **her with **me**, she smiled, "Remember, when you get out you can choose the baby outfits."

My mood changed slightly, though not completely, I didn't make it obvious to Bella, I faked a smile. I kissed her for a need to be closer to her, attacking her lips, until a man called my name, I sighed, she blushed, "Now go, I will be here when you get back."

I gave her hand a tight squeeze not ready to leave her, not now, not ever, but this was _for _her, so I put all my courage together to walk over to the middle-aged, read headed man with glasses, his hands in his coat as he smiled at me, I smiled back at him to be polite, I looked back at Bella once more, she looking at me with encouragement, though I could see the same longing in her eyes as I knew I had. _Man up you woos! It's one fucking hour! You lived without Bella for twenty four years, you can last an hour! _I sighed, following the shrink into his office.

Dr. McConnell ushered me in, "Please, sit Edward." He showed me to a stereotypical shrink black leather lounge.

Nodding, I took a seat, on edge as I was literally counting the seconds until I got to be back with Bella. I laid back on the couch, waiting for Dr. McConnell to talk, but he didn't.

I laid on the couch for about several minutes, before talking, "Aren't we supposed to be, you know, talking about something?"

The red head leant on his knees, "I don't know Edward, what did you want to talk about?"

"I dunno."

The man sighed, "Edward, your girlfriend-"

"Fiancée." I corrected.

"Fiancée," He smiled, "Told me that you've been having trouble sleeping, can you tell me about that?"

"It's just bad dreams, that's all." I tried to usher the thought away.

"What type of bad dreams?" He asked.

I shrugged, not feeling all too comfortable telling this stranger about my life, "Well, about her leaving."

"Her?"

"Bella." I whispered.

"Why would you worry that your fiancée would leave? Has she shown any reason to not be trust worthy?"

I frowned, feeling offended, "No of course not, she's an angel!"

Dr. McConnell placed his hands up, "Whoa, Edward, I meant no harm."

I muttered an apology, looking off in a different direction, away from the shrink, I heard him sigh, rolling his chair closer to the black leathered couch, "Now, why is it that you think she will leave Edward?"

Closing my eyes, I was trying to force back tears, "Because in the end, they all do."

After a few moments in silence, he continued, "Who are they?"

"My parents."

"Care to elaborate?"

I sighed, "We were in a car crash six years ago."

"And are you afraid that Bella will leave just like your parents did."

"Look, it's not like that…A week ago…She broke up with me."

He frowned, "Why was that?"

Curling my fists into balls, I could feel my nostrils flare at the mere thought of the man, "Because if she didn't, I would have gotten killed."

It took a few moments for him to realize what I meant, "Oh! You're Edward Cullen! The man off the paper!"

"Yeah…" The news got out about James, Bella and I, it was printed on the front page of the tabloids for god sakes! It was everywhere, everyone at work knew about what James had done, what happened with Bella and I, giving us our condolences, I had no idea how the media found out so fast, but the day after I got Bella back, the we were in an _emotional triangle, _or so the media claimed.

The man ran his hand through his hair, "Whoa...But if I remember correctly, she did it to save you, that shows how much she loves you there, why would you be afraid she'd leave?"

I growled, "I don't know okay!? Look, I'm not good enough for Isabella! Someday, she's going to realize just what she wants and realize that what she wants isn't me and will leave like she did before." I started to paste around the room, not being able to sit still.

"What makes you think that, son?"

I frowned and looked at him like he was crazy, "You've seen her, she's impossibly beautiful, she's got a heart made of gold, she's selfless, she's…She's…Everything a guy could ever want, everything I could ever want, and more! She couldn't possible want me."

"Have you ever thought that she thinks the same about you?"

"What?" I frowned more.

He sighed, "Edward, son, she called yesterday morning, she begged and she was willing to pay triple the money to get you this appointment on such short notice, she's worried about you. You. I do believe she's everything that you say she is, I'm positive that she is every one of those things, but I wouldn't doubt her."

Sighing, "Don't you think I know that?"

He frowned, looking confused, "So…How long have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Five days."

"So basically, ever since Isabell-"

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella came back?" He asked.

"From hospital, yes."

Dr. McConnell typed something in his laptop before continuing, "I believe you are suffering from pavor nocturnus, night terrors. You've been through so much emotional trauma that your mind cannot process which is reality and which is made up, which and cause you to lash out in your sleep or feel insecure."

I snorted, "I figured that much."

He shook his head, "No, you don't get it Edward. When I mean you don't get which is reality and fantasy, I meant you literally don't."

I frowned, "Okay, you've lost me."

He breathed a sigh, "Edward, Bella has told me you've been sort of…possessive at the moment." I frowned, "She doesn't mind or anything, but she says that it's more so then usual." _Usual? _"Then from what you told me, it's as if your mind doesn't believe that Isabella is really with you, that she's really a figment of your imagination. You don't really believe she's back."

It took a few moments for everything to sink in. I wasn't sure if I was scared or relieved that I understood what he was talking about and actually realized exactly what he meant. I have to admit, I have thought of it a few times, it would explain why I couldn't get to sleep because I always feared….That she wouldn't be there when I woke up…

"Oh god…" I realized.

He nodded, "Well, there is no cure for this really, but I will proscribe you with some sleeping pills and anti-depressions tablets."

I nodded, still shocked out of my mind I could barely talk. He handed me my proscription and lead me out of the office, as soon as I saw my angel, she placed a book in her bag before walking over to me, I walking to her. She was about to say something before I crushed my lips down on hers, needing her, wanting her so badly. I've missed her in the one long hour I've been away from her, I could barely think straight at the moment other than being with the woman I love. Just as I was begging her to allow me to explore her mouth, she broke away, giggling, "Edward!"

"Hey honey." I smiled.

"How did it go?" She asked.

So many thoughts went through my mind at that one question, personally, I think I did pretty well, I nodded, "Good, actually, I think we found what the problem was." I played with her hair.

"So?" She blushed.

I smiled, "I'll tell you later love, don't worry." I pecked her forehead before taking her hand in mine as I pulled her with me to the exit.

"Edward, hey!" Dr. McConnell yelled.

We stopped and turned to him, he smiled, "Edward, I suggest you get yourself another appointment if you have your night terrors again."

I smiled, "Will do doc."

The red head nodded, placing a hand on my shoulder as he shook me lightly, "I hope I don't hear from you, for your sake."

Smiling, I thanked him as he walked back down the hall, Bella just looked at me with curiosity, "Can you _please _tell me what you were conversing about in there?"

I sighed, _may as well just tell her now…I hope she doesn't laugh, "_Well, his verdict is that I don't believe you're real."

Her brow raised, "I…don't understand."

"Well, he said that my mind was playing tricks on me, my self-conscious thinks that you are not here and that I was just out of my mind thinking you were here when you weren't, an alternate reality if you will." _What I wouldn't do to hear her thoughts…_

She squeezed my hand, "But I am here."

I nodded, "Yes, but deep in my mind I keep thinking that one day I will wake up to an empty bed and realize that you aren't back with me…"

"Don't say that," Bella ordered, "Don't even think that, I will be here, as long as you want me."

"I will never not want you Bella."

"I won't either. I love you, always."

"I love you too," I brought my face down to hers, nuzzling her nose with mine, making her giggle as it tickled.

"C'mon, enough with the depressing talk, I know you are _dying _to get to the store." She laughed.

I grinned, I hadn't thought about it, to be honest, I was thinking more of the other…deal that still needed collecting on, but right now, it's off to the shops, "It's as if you read my mine."


	33. Sleepover

**Chapter Thirty-three**

The dreams became less and less frequent with the visits and the big day coming closer and closer.

My nerves were raging as both Alice and I panicked about the small things, I guess you could blame hormones, but yesterday she actually blamed me for the baby growing that the dress might not fit. It did, it just was a little tighter then it was before I got knocked up…well, I was knocked up when I got the dress, but I didn't know that till later that night.

Looking over the dress, my arms crossed over my chest as it finally sunk in that the wedding was tomorrow. Arms snuck around my torso as they pulled me towards something hard and firm, I sigh, "Edward…" I close my eyes and melt into him, he kissing my forehead.

"You're going to look so beautiful tomorrow Isabella." He whispered in my ear, making me shiver.

"Edward…I'm nervous." I bit my lip, _well, at least I'm telling him the truth. _

Almost instantly, his body disappeared, I quickly balanced myself before I fell, I looked back in panic, Edward looked down at me, he looking at me with the same expression, "Why?"

I walk and sit on the bed, not feeling like standing nor looking at him, "What if you wake up tomorrow and realize I'm not what you want?"

Feeling the bed sink, his arms found me once more, pulling me towards him once more as he gripped my chin and forced me to look up, his eyes holding the soft and loving look that made me fall for him all over again, "Bella, I'm _never _going to want anyone other than you, don't ever think otherwise."

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulders, "I'll try…"

"You'll do." He teased, kissing the tip of my nose.

I giggled, Edward sighing, "I don't want to go…"

"Alice will force me." I reminded, "But then again…it didn't stop us the night of their wedding."

Bursting into laughter at the memory of their wedding, I knew instantly that we couldn't separate for ours. Edward's nightmare's weren't over yet, and he needs sleep for tomorrow, he can barely sleep with me there, I've hopped out of bed before he had a few nights ago, he was kicking and screaming on the bed for me though I only went to the toilet. They might be going, but when they happen, they only seem more violent.

"Well, what if we-" Edward was cut off by the door knocking, our mortal enemy on the other side, the one forcing us two magnets away…Alice.

I attempted to get up, Edward's arms clamped down on my waist and pulled me towards him, crushing my lips in a hard and passionate kiss, I instantly forgot the knock on the door, I wrap my arms around Edward's neck from above as he deepened the kiss with his tongue, wanting permission to explore my mouth, I caved instantly. I slowly started to straddle him before an even louder bang on the door came, reminding me instantly I had a visitor, I sighed, "Remind me when the house is built to put a bared gate around the whole property." I growled, wanting my make-out session with my soon-to-be-husband.

He chuckled, playfully swapping my ass, making me yelp, "Go get the door."

I glared down at him, "She's your sister."

"That may be true, but she's _your _best friend and also you left me with a bit of a _problem_." He teased.

Frowning, I looked down and blushed furiously, _damn he gets hard fast…_ "Whatever." I muttered, hopping off of him as I ran to the door, it knocking once again. When I opened the door, a pissed off Alice stood in front of me, she glared, "When you hear a knock, you answer the door!"

My face erupted in flames as I remembered the heated make-out session, "Sorry Alice…"

She rolled her eyes, "Got everything ready to go?"

Before I could say anything, Edward shadowed over me, his arms wrapped in a vice grip, "You're not taking her." His voice filled with venom and hatred, the scariest I've ever heard him, not to mention to his own sister, who didn't look affected by it in the slightest.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way Edward, you choose." She glared back.

"Try me." He challenged.

In less the a moment, Jasper and Emmett came out of nowhere, Edward may be the same height as Jasper, but his younger brother was definitely about a foot on him, not to mention the body weight. I felt his grip on me tighten, "It's our wedding day tomorrow, it's none of your business where we are the night before."

"I need to get Bella ready Edward, and it's tradition-"

"Screw tradition! She's my fiancée and I don't want her going anywhere!" He growled, my hands went to his around my torso to try smoothening him down, it worked, I think.

Alice sighed, "Edward, it's just for a night, you'll have the guys, it's really nothing."

"Remember what happened on your wedding night Alice?" He spat.

"Know you're just being possessive Edward!" She yelled.

I stepped in quickly, not wanting the siblings to fight, "Alice, just…Let me talk to Edward for a moment, okay?"

It was clear she was annoyed, but still, she nodded. Both Edward and I walked back into the apartment, I closed the door and took Edward's hand and lead him into the living room, out of ease dropping, "Edward…"

"I don't want you leaving, it's as simple as that Bella." He stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Edward, I promise to have my cell on at all time and you can call me at any time, you know Alice has worked hard on this wedding. We owe it to her."

"Please…Don't leave me again." His words barely a whisper.

Smiling sadly, I stood on my tippy-toes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed his lovingly to reassure him, my hands staying tangled in his hair, "I couldn't if I wanted to."

He gave me a small smile, I let my hands wonder down to his face and used my two thumbs to pull up the corners of his lips, forcing a smile, though it went up automatically by doing so, "C'mon, smile! We're getting married tomorrow and you won't be able to get rid of me!"

He gave a full hearted laugh, pulling his arms around my waist, "Well, now that you put it that way…"

I playfully slapped his arm, poking my tongue at him while laughing, "Gee, thanks, it's nice to know I'm such a problem."

"No problem love." He pecked me with a goofy grin on his face.

I put us at arm's length, "Now, I have to go, you'll have your brothers here with you and I have my cell, are you going to be okay?"

"As long as you look after my heart Bella," He nuzzled my nose with his, "I left it with you." He whispered before softly, very softly claiming my lips in his. I swear, right then and there I had fell in love with him to a new depth, my heart pounded as we continued to kiss, but not passionate like the last, just sweet, loving, as if to show me just how he feels for me. When he broke away, I was flushed, he's never had _this _much of an effect, my stomach still coiling, I literally had my hands on his sides to keep me standing, though they were too weak to keep my weight, it was really Edward that kept me standing with his arms around my waist, or else I would be a puddle on the floor.

Resting my head on his chest, I focused on regaining my will, also trying to remember the reason why I was leaving my god to go to a house where he isn't? And for a night? How will I survive! I wasn't being melodramatic either, I was literally wondering. I looked up at Edward slowly, biting my lip, "I hope you're happy, I don't wanna go now."

He chuckled, "You don't have to."

"But I do," I sighed, "Then again, we can always run a huge phone bill…"

Edward laughed, "That we will definitely be doing."

"I better go…" I walked to grab my bags before Edward came and grabbed me once again, I laughed, "I'm never getting out of here am I?"

"Not if I can help it." He laughed.

"You know, the faster I get out of here the fast tomorrow will come." I pointed out.

"What if I don't care about tomorrow?"

I smiled up at him, resting a hand on his cheek, "That would be a lie and you know it."

He gave me an amused look before, letting me go and helping me with my bags for the honey moon and the wedding dress before going off to meet Alice, who was talking to her husband and brother, they all turning to us as soon as we stepped out the door. Alice gave us an annoyed look, "It's about time!"

"Shit." Emmett swore.

"Hand it over dumbass." Jasper snickered, Emmett handing his a twenty.

"Dude, go back in there and do 'er!" Emmett yelled from eight feet.

My face went red instantly, Edward…He was a different subject all together, "What?!"

"I just lost twenty because you're a totally prude!" Emmett glared.

"Get fucked Emmett…" Edward said dangerously lowly.

"Oh I am, unfortunately, you're not." He smirked.

I put my hand on Edward's chest as soon as I saw him take a step towards his younger brother, motioning him to calm down. He looked down at me, his jaw clenched tightly as his nostrils flared, I placed a hand on his cheek, "Calm down," I whispered, I turned and looked at Emmett, glaring as I spat, "Emmett, I'm not normally a violent person, but if you keep it up I will shove a basket ball up your ass!"

All Alice, Edward and Emmett looked at me with shocked faces, I used words that I rarely used and the fact that I said them to a –soon to be- family member, yeah, I was just as shocked as the rest, but still, I got pissed that he upset my Edward. I straightened up my baggy blue top, breathing in before speaking, "Now, Emmett, if I hear another sex joke I will do as I promised, leave your older brother alone! Alice, let's go." I started to walk off before anyone could complain, my dress in hand. Edward didn't let me take my suit case, _apparently_ it would put stress on the baby.

Yeah, right.

I stomped out to the apartment building and waited patiently –as possible- for Alice to come down and open the door, Edward was right beside me, giving me a worried look. I may be anger, I still don't know why though, but I couldn't help but feel down that I have to wait a entire day till I see my Edward again. When Alice finally unlocked the door, I shoved the dress in as delicately as possible while Edward placed my suit cases in the boot of the car, once they were all in, it was time to say our good bye's.

Edward stood in front of me, a sad smile on his face, I sharing the same, "Well, good bye Edward…"

Within an instant, he swooped down and tackled me into a hug, I was shocked at first, before I wrapped my arms around him, holding him tightly to myself, kissing his hair as I snuggled into the crook of his neck. Giving him one last peck on the neck, I let go, pecking him one last time on the lips, "Remember." Edward whispered.

I nodded, "I will."

He gave me a sweet kiss before letting me go, I slipped into the car, Alice drove off as soon as I was in the door, before I could even get my seat belt on. I sighed, looking back into the review mirror, Edward's image getting smaller and smaller before he was out of sight.

This was going to be a _long _wedding eve's night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I had put my dress in the wardrobe of the spare room Alice had put me in. I had to admit, Alice's new house was about a hundred times more expensive then the apartment –which was sold almost instantly- she once owned.

Her new house resided on the out skits of town, still in the city, but not so crazy. It was quiet quite here, the house about as modern as the Seattle hospital, you needed a key card to get into the house for god's sakes! Everything was spick and span as Alice had hired a maid and a gardener. I wasn't too sure what Jasper would say about that, but either way, she would have it with or without her permission. Plus, Alice, cleaning, I seriously doubt I would see the day.

A knock on the door echoed through the furnished room, "Come in."

Alice came in, a tray in hand, it having pairs of mugs, chocolate cake and ice cream as she walked in, placing it on the coffee table just in front of the bed before turning to me, "So, wedding jitters?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I laughed.

"Miss him?"

"Even more then relaxation."

She smiled, "You know, it's the first night that I've been away from Jasper since my wedding night,"

I nodded, "Obviously."

"And the night before my wedding, it was my first night sleeping away from him since I've started, which was actually a few extra weeks after he was adopted from Carlisle –which we were sixteen-, bet that wasn't so obvious," She teased.

I gapped, "Whoa."

"Yeah, so don't worry, it's hard for me too." She winked, "So, that's why I'm sleeping in here with you tonight, so we won't be so lonely."

I laughed, "That would be nice." I went and sat on the bed before asking, "What did Carlisle and Esme say when you two started sharing a room?"

She smirked, "They didn't know."

"How couldn't they have known?"

"I was always good at sneaking in and out," She winked, "Once, I made Jasper walk across the ledge outside because Esme was wondering upstairs."

My eyes bulged out, "But your old room was on the third floor!"

"I know." She winked.

"Whoa….He didn't fall, did he?" _Oh cause he didn't…_

"Yep," She sipped her coffee, "He broke an arm and a leg."

I coughed up the coffee I was drinking, "What?!"

Alice nodded, laughing, "Thank god Carlisle was there, he claimed that he knocked a photo on the ledge and was trying to reach it before falling."

I bit back a laugh, "Did he cry?"

"Oh yeah." She slipped her coffee once more, a smirk on her face, "I don't think I've ever seen him cry other than that day, but he sure as hell had a pair of lungs."

I couldn't hold back, I laughed hysterically, "Oh my god, that would have been hilarious!"

She giggled, "It was, well, at the time it wasn't, but now you can see the joke."

I let another gulp of steaming hot coffee flow down my throat, burning on the way, but I didn't take too much notice, too busy thinking of how crazy that was. I couldn't help but wonder if Edward would ever do that for me…_Of course he would! If he was in the next room he'd jump out the window and try rock climbing through to the room! _I laughed at the thought of Edward doing that, it would be so ridiculously cute that I would have jumped him as soon as he got through the window!

"That's nice." I teased, laughing.

Once Alice got over her laughing fit, she picked up a plate of cake with ice cream on and handed it out, "Cake?"

"Sure," I picked up the plate, slowly biting into it. Though the sugary goodness melted on my tongue and made my taste buds burst with flavor, I couldn't savor the taste, my mind too filled with my soon-to-be-husband who I have yet to see for the past few hours. I missed him terribly. Both Rosalie and Esme weren't coming over till tomorrow early, Alice wanting to spend this time with just the two of us, though in my head, there were three. Just the third member wasn't with us physically.

Alice decided at a little close to midnight that we should sleep, though we both hopped into bed, I was sure Alice fell asleep instantly, I on the other hand, did not. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't will myself to sleep, wishing that –like Alice's wedding eve night- Edward would come and help me sleep.

He didn't come.

As the digital clock beside me's light switched for a three to a four, my cell on the bed side table started to vibrate, I frowned.

"Who would call at this hour?" I muttered to myself, getting up as quietly as possible so I wouldn't wake Alice up, I picked up the phone and quickly made my way out of the room before answering it out front of the door, "Hello?"

"Bella!" Emmett's voice booming with relief.

Hearing a smash in the back ground, I started to panic, "Emmett, what was that?"

"Bella, it's Edward! You have to get here now!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**This is a short chapter, that I am aware of, but oh well :P The last two have been over 5K**


	34. Sweet dreams

**Chapter Thirty four **

"_Bella, it's Edward! You have to get here now_!"

I felt every ounce of blood from my face drop in one fleeting moment.

"Edward! What's happened to Edward!?" I half yelled.

Another smash sounded through the phone, I jumped slightly, my heart beat spiking at the sound, "I don't know! Just get here, now!" And before I could ask another question, he hung up.

Slamming my cell shut, I raced out the door, Alice racing after me asking questions, my mind rejecting everything else that's happening in the world, all that was real to me was Edward. And he was in trouble. It was when I was outside that I realized a dilemma. I turned to the puffed out Alice, "I need to borrow your car."

She shook her head, "No, I'm driving."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Because, you will probably crash us before we get to the apartment." She said simply, unlocking the car doors, I jumping in almost instantly.

"How do you know that I need to get to the apartment?" _I didn't say anything to her._

Making a _pfft_-ing sound, she smirked, "Like you would act like a maniac without it being something serious _and _about Edward."

"You would too if it were Jasper…" I mumbled.

"Exactly, and I know that." She pointed out, she sighed, "What's happened to my brother?"

I let my head drop into my hands, my elbows resting on my knees, "I-I don't know…"

"What did Emmett say?"

"I thought you were asleep?" I raised a brow.

"Well…I was waiting for a call, so…"

"Alice!" I yelled.

"What?" She gave me an innocent look, knowing it would work, so she sighed and looked at the road, "It's not my wedding day so I'm allowed to speak to my husband over the phone."

I glared, "You're the one telling Edward that he wasn't allowed to and that _he's _the one that is being possessive.

"He is though."

I gave her extra ice with my glares, "No he's not!"

"Bella, the boy refuses to leave your side, literally! I asked you for a cup of water a couple of days ago and Edward followed you into the kitchen!"

I gave it a couple seconds thought, "And?"

"He couldn't leave you to go to the next room! He probably follows you to the toilet!"

Within a second my face burned beat red, "He doesn't!"

"But he waits outside the door for you."

"So?" I pouted.

"It's not normal!"

I rolled my eyes, "He just over reacts sometimes since the 'kidnapping' thing, he doesn't like being away from me."

Alice sighed, "It's understandable, but, Bella, seriously, you two need to learn to live apart."

Feeling an ache in my stomach at just the words, I let them enter in one ear and out the other. We didn't need to learn how to, we were getting married tomorrow, why the hell would we be apart? "I don't want to be away from him either."

"But Bella…With me and Jasper, we rather be together, but we have lives of our own. We work at separate companies, we hang out with different friends, we have different lives! But we still manage them and not being alone."

"Yeah, well, I'm his assistant and his roomie. I don't have any friends other then you, Jasper, Emmett, and I'm not even sure if I can count Rosalie! Edward never mentions any friends, and no one ever calls, we share the same interests and we do most of everything together!" _Whoa…we really don't have lives much at all…_

"Edward never had friends outside of the family." She court my attention straight away, "God knows he had opportunities, he just never allowed anyone in. After Mom and Dad died, he closed down, then when he got handed the company right out of high school he buried himself in mindless work and we barely ever heard from him. Not even for Christmas, only if he needed mine or Emmett's signature for a document.

"But now that he had you, his world jumped from work to you and he –being a typical guy- seems to only be able to hold one space for anything." She finished.

I bit my lip to stop it from quivering, "Who was he after the accident…straight after, I mean."

She sighed, "I was the one that picked up the phone when one of the paramedic's called. He found Edward's cell in his pocket, he was…in a critical condition."

"Could you be more pacific?" I pushed.

"He…He saw it all, he was still conscience through it all. When the some of the locals came, he was screaming and thrashing at the front doors trying to get our parents out…" Her voice started to crack.

"Oh my god Alice, I'm so sorry…"

Alice gave me a sad smile, "I couldn't imagine what I would have done, I mean, how can someone ever recover from that?"

"I know the feeling all too well." I stared out the window into the bleak nothingness, only wishing Alice could speed up more.

"What?"

"Just before I graduated, I came home from college and my father had just collapsed, he had a heart attack." I explained.

She gasped, I continued, "He passed away before the paramedics could even get to him. I couldn't step in the house ever since, I couldn't even go to Forks without being reminded."

"Bella…I'm so sorry." Her voice barely a whisper, I barely heard it. We didn't speak for several moments, before Alice broke the silence, "I couldn't imagine, Edward used to have screaming nightmares about what happened for years."

My head shot up at that, "Nightmares?"

Alice nodded, "Yeah, the poor thing. He used to scream bloody murder, thrashing at the bed, breaking various things in the room and everything."

I gasped, "He's been doing that since I came back from the hospital!"

"What?!" She screeched, "Why didn't he tell me!? Why didn't you tell me!"

"He hadn't broken anything. It's just…" I shook my head, getting the images out, "I woke him up when he squeezed to tight."

"Bella! Do you even realize how this could affect his mental health?" I could tell she had hidden anger in her words.

I nodded, "Of course! He goes to a shrink twice a week."

"What!?" I covered my ears as her voice felt like nails on a chalk board, "So what? Every time you told me that you two were going to the doctors, you were seeing a shrink? How could you keep something like this from me?"

I sighed, "Alice…This is our business. Edward knew that you would react like this, that's why he didn't want to tell you about it."

"Yeah, that's why he's probably having a night terror!"

"That's why neither of us wanted to leave each other tonight." I spat back.

We didn't talk after that. We just continued the rest of the journey to Alice house. As soon as she pulled up I ran out of the car, not remembering if I slammed the car door close or left it swinging. Jasper waited outside for us, he was about to say something, but I didn't stop to listen, I ran past him and flew into the double story building, up the stairs and up to the room where I heard yells.

Emmett was on the bed, wrestling Edward on the bed, his eyes squeezed closed with his entire facial expression in a panicked expression, he screamed, "COME BACK!"

"Bella!" Emmett yelled in relief.

"Edward!" I screamed in fear. I jumped on the bed, the springs adjusting to my weight instantly. Emmett continued to hold Edward in a vice grip, Edward tossing and turning in his hold. My hands went and grabbed both sides of Edward's face, trying my best to stop him from his head continuing to bang into Emmett. I tried to wake him, "Edward! Edward please wake up!"

"BELLA, NO!" He continued to scream.

"He won't wake up." Emmett said through his teeth, obviously struggling to keep him in one place.

I pushed Edward's sweat soaked hair away from his eyes, sliding it down to his cheeks, "Edward, Edward please! Please, I'm here!"

His chest went up and down frantically, his breath ecstatic as if he sprinted a five mile marathon. His eyes flew open, not even a moment later he tackled me into a hug, Emmett's vice was obviously not enough to keep him down. He hit me with such force that I landed backwards on the mattress, myself winded. My arms wrapped around Edward, I could feel a tear run down my face, "I'm here, Edward, I'm here."

Edward's face buried in my neck, I could feel the warm liquid of his tears soak into my skin, his sobs making my heart break in two. Alice spoke, "Is there anything-"

"Can you all leave, please." I couldn't help but let a bit of venom stay in my voice, as I couldn't help but blame Alice for all this, if she hadn't have made Edward go away then we wouldn't be in this predicament.

I didn't see her, but she didn't respond. All I knew was that the bed shifted once Emmett stood, and the door closing soon after. Edward whispered, "I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes tightly. I starting to stroke his hair, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

Feeling his eyes squeeze shut, he snuggled up closer to me, I would have said that we melted into each other, but it was more like a child would to his pillow when he heard a scratch at the window, Edward was like a child, and I was his fall back, his pillow.

"Was it the same dream?" I whispered.

He shook his head weakly, "Worse."

Another tear escaped me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I never want to think about it again." He whispered.

I kissed his head, letting my forehead rest on the top of his head, "I love you Edward, and nothing is ever going to change it." They were the only words that I thought that could comfort him, hoping that they did sincerely.

He didn't reply, he just squeezed my tighter, his head lifting from my –now- drenched shirt sleeve and rolled over so I was on top, both Edward's hands clamped both sides of my face. I rested my forehead on his as my mouth and his were slightly open. His vivid green eyes were now red, vapor still threatening to fall. My heart was pumping as I felt revolted at the thought of there ever being a god, because if there were, I would spit at him and I would surely say a few un-holy things in the process.

"Edward…I think you need to sleep," I whispered, his eyes widened –if at all possible-.

Edward shook his head, "No!"

I sighed, "I won't go anywhere."

"I can't sleep."

"But you need to."

"Not right now, at least."

I laughed lightly, "Do you want to look like a zombie on our wedding day?"

"That's why god created coffee." I could hear a faint smile in his words, I wanted an award for making him feel at least slightly better. I turned my head slightly as I let my nose slide down to be beside his, nuzzling it slightly, "I don't want you to suffer, even if it's from lack of sleep."

"But I can't." He whispered.

Slowly, I let my jaw go down and brush against his, letting my lips lightly graze as I let Edward take over, letting him feel like he had some control over the situation at hand. As his hands came up and tangled his fingers in my hair, he rolled us over so I was on the bottom, himself hovering atop. His tongue slide through him lips and eloped mine, coursing an eruption of butterflies course through my stomach. Not soon after Edward's hand's started to trail from his head to my shoulders, chest, sides, then finally, under my shirt.

I let out a low whimper as his hands were cold from sweat as they made contact with my bare skin, this gave time for Edward to detach his lips from mine as he trailed them down my jaw, smudging his kissing over the side of my face as his hands showed no hesitation as he grabbed my breast in his hands. I hadn't had time to worry about what I was wearing, so I wasn't wearing a bra, he groaned into my skin as soon as he realized.

"W-we can't…" I gulped as Edward started to trail down my neck.

He stopped instantly, his body completely frozen, "Can't what?"

I sighed, adjusting myself to Edward's level as I placed my forehead on his, "Sleep, Edward."

Edward smirked, "I thought you wanted me to."

Rolling my eyes, I snorted, "I mean we can't…You know…." I blushed, not being able to say the words out loud, "You need sleep Edward."

I placed a hand on his cheek and creased it, "I'm here, and I always will be."

"Promise?" He pouted.

I laughed, "I promise.

Wrapping my arms around Edward, I slowly lowered us down onto the bed. Edward turned us around so I was on top of him, he claimed that it was how he would know if I got up. My legs straddled him as I let my arms tighten around his frame, giving him the support he needs. I didn't let myself fall asleep, I didn't dear to, until Edward did.

After half an hour, I sighed, "Edward?"

"Why aren't you asleep?" He mumbled.

"I'm not sleeping until you do." I stated.

I wasn't sure, but my senses told me he was frowning, "It's not fair that you have to be sleep deprived because of me."

"No, it's not, that's why _you_ have to go to sleep!" I smiled.

"Bu-" I cut him off with a kiss. It was slow and affectionate. I hitched myself higher up his body so that when I stopped the kiss, my head was laying on the pillow beside his. I won't lie. It wasn't the most comforting position, but I got to see god's face, so I was perfectly fine. I pecked him one last time before whispering, "Go to sleep, before I get up and get the chloroform."

He chuckled, "I will try-"

"You will do!"

He poked his tongue out, before nesting his head with mine, one of his cheeks pressed with mine as his breath was heard in my ear. He gave me a weak, sloppy kiss on my jaw, before nothing.

He was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry this was short. **

**Yes, I am fine, sorry that it took so long, but I've just recently gotten two more jobs and now my timetable is basically, gym, school, job 1, job 2, sleep. I will try my best to get as many updates in as possible. This story is nearly done soon anyway, so… Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	35. Ever after

**Chapter Thirty Five : Epilogue **

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Alice wined, applying foundation around the dark circles around my eyes.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "I think we both know that answer to that one _Alice._"

With a maximum of five hours sleep after last nights turn of evens, Alice stormed into our room like a force of nature, ripping me from Edwards arms. Honestly, I assumed Edward would have put up more of a fight, but he managed to let me leave, saying that he would have me forever in only a matter of hours. I couldn't help but smooch him there and then, and if Alice wasn't reminding me that she was in the same room, maybe a little bit more then kissing.

If you know what I mean.

Alice huffs, "You still should have told me about Edward…"

"I can't tell you something he doesn't want me to tell. Would you come and blab to me if Jasper trusted you with something and he made you promise that you wouldn't tell a soul? No, so stop trying to guilt me." I glare through the mirror.

"Whatever." She mutters, deciding to drop it as she continues onto the blush.

We continue in silent when a knock on the door interrupts, Rosalie, a vision in her flaming red v-neck dress comes in, closing the door, "Do you guys need any help? I could do her hair?"

I sit, speechless. Alice smiles warmly at her, nodding, "I want her hair in a bun, plats on either side and lose strands around her face."

She nods and starts twisting my hair. Alice excuses herself for a few moments to get Esme, leaving me alone with Rosalie. Honestly, I feel like pleading her to stay, my ultimate fear being that she would _accidentally _shave my hair off. My fears are utter stupidity though…hopefully.

Rosalie sighs heavily, "I'm sorry I've been a bitch," My eyes widen as she continues, "I married into the Cullens as well, even before then I knew the type of girls that were going after Edward and Emmett, I went to high school with them. Every girl, left right and center were trying to get with either of them, I think that's why Emmett chose me, because I wouldn't put up with his bullshit."

I suppressed a smile, Rosalie's hands threading a plat while continuing, "Emmett was all for the attention, as you'd have guessed, but Edward wasn't. Even when Emmett and I were exclusive for over a year he would barely talk to me. It took a while for him to acknowledge me as a friend let alone family. And then you came in, you didn't even _try _to get his attention, he became completely devoted to you within days and it scared me. What if you were one of those girls that would take him for all he's worth? Edward has never been in a stable frame of mind since I've known him, how would he react if he falls in love and have it ripped away by a girl who didn't give two shits for him? I guess what I'm saying is…I'm glad you're not one of those girls Bella."

I'm speechless. I take Rosalie's words into mind and process, I understand where she is coming from completely, and I can only be happy that she has come around and realized that I could never hurt Edward intentionally, even if I wanted to. Before I can speak Alice, Esme and Renee bursts into the room, Renee flinging her arms around me with tears in her eyes, muttering about how I've grown up so much and how I will be such a beautiful bride.

The rest of the morning really was a blur. From my hair and make-up to my dress and shoes, I just wanted this day to be over with so Edward and I could be on our honeymoon, away from this craziness. I'm just glad that morning sickness hasn't reared it's ugly face yet.

Before I know it I am standing outside the chapel, bouquet in hand. Renee stands beside me, arm wrapped in mine as I've chosen her to give me away. She gives my arm a squeeze, "Charlie would have been proud of you Bella. He would have wanted to be the one to give you away,"

I try my best to stop the tears from welling in my eyes, "No he wouldn't, he would have shot Edward before he could bring up the idea."

We both laugh, trying to relieve us of our tension, "You really do look stunning Bells."

I smile warmly, "I have my mother to thank for my all-natural look."

"You know it." She winks.

Before more is said, the doors of the chapel open and the sound of soft piano music illuminate out. I take a deep breath as we start moving behind my brides maids. My heart pounds against my rib cage the closer we get to the alter, my head looking narrowly forward, trying to blur out the friends and family on either side of me. I feel as if I knew the amount of people watching, the closer the panic attack comes.

Deep breaths Bella, deep breaths.

The brides maids start parting to the left, first Rosalie, then Esme, then Alice, before finally I am face to face with my angelic faced husband to be. Everything from the past few weeks seem to be non-existent in his expression, his genuine smile lighting up the church, his eyes swimming with such joy that I honestly wonder how long it will take until he starts bouncing up and down. I couldn't help but return the smile, my heart now hammering with excitement and glee rather then fear and anxiety.

Renee places my hand into Edwards waiting one, Renee giving me a meaningful smile, her eyes glisten with unshed tears before joining Esme, her arms welcoming her as the two mothers watch their children wed. I pay a minimum amount of attention to the priest, only enough to know when to say the words, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Priest Webber did not have to tell Edward twice before his lips attach themselves to mine in a passionate kiss. I am barely aware of the audience surrounding us, Edward's hand cupping my neck while the other wraps around my back to press me firmly against him kept me more then distracted.

When we finally pull away and start walking back up the isle we are surrounded by congratulations and praise. I honestly couldn't feel more ecstatic than I feel right now, hand grasping my husbands. This is where I belong in the world, and nothing could bring us down.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The house was complete by the time Edward and I got back from our honeymoon in Brazil. We were gone for three whole weeks on a secluded island surrounded by crystal clear water and lush forest. I regretted leaving, but the company could not be put on hold too much longer, and both Edward's and mine's pale skin were burnt to a crisp by the time we got back to wet, cold Seattle.

Eddie was just as ecstatic to see us as we were to see him, but we couldn't keep him, because Esme had grown attached to him so much that she looked heart broken at the thought of not having the little hound barking around the house. Edward had decided to elect Ben to be the new CEO of Twilight Co. He would still be the owner of Twilight Co. and would have to go in for board meetings and to help Ben transition himself into power, but the most of the time he would be home with me, helping me get the place furnished and devirgnizing every inch of the house before my stomach got too big to be humping like rabbits.

Renesmee Cullen was born on the 20th July 2010. Followed by Carlie Cullen born 2nd February 2012. Edward and I agreed two was enough considering I flat out refused to hire a nanny, but Edward insisted on a maid, which I allowed because of tough economic times and the fact that the house was just too big for both Edward and I to maintain while watching the kids.

I finished my book- well, book's, a saga, during the pregnancy of Nessie through to the conception of Carlie. I found that one book couldn't fit all the content I wanted, neither could two, nor three, and I just barely fit the remainder into book four. They all became New York Best Seller's, all requiring me to travel for book signings and releases, all to which Edward stood right at my side with nothing but pride and praise in my success.

Edward's therapy continued up until after Nessie birth. His night terrors now non-existent and a thing of the past, his therapist had pushed him back into piano playing and compositions, allowing him to translate any hidden emotions and turn them into beautiful music. Edward promises to teach the kids piano when they are old enough to co-ordinate their fingers, which he hopes for Nessie will be real soon.

I lay Nessie in her bed, snuggling her in while tucking a stray copper lock behind her ear, her doe eyes staring lazily at me and sighs, "Night mama."

"Night baby girl." I kiss her soft forehead. I remember the faze I went though when she was first born, I could hardly stop myself from kissing those chubby cheeks. Edward basically had to rip her from my arms to allow her to sleep on her own, or to have me to himself.

Arms wrap around my torso and pull me into a warm embrace, he kisses my temple and pulls me up, "She's growing up so fast…"

I nod, my hands resting on his, "I still remember the day she was born."

He laughs silently, "Oh, I will never forget _that _day."

I push back into him playfully, "Yeah, it's not my fault that you were practically having a panic attack when my water broke."

"In my defense your freaking out caused me to freak out."

"You were supposed to calm me."

"Well you wouldn't stop screaming that you were going to die!"

"It sure felt it at the time." Nessie had a big head, what could I say.

Edward kissed my shoulder, "I managed to get Carlie to sleep."

"Hm, I guess it's just you and I then…"

He grins down at me, a wicked look in his eye as he swoops down and picks me up bridle style and start to walk us down to our room across the hall. My arms wrap around his neck as I try to keep my laugh low to avoid waking Nessie or Carlie, "I think I'm going to have to have my wicked way with you Mrs. Cullen."

I trace his jaw bone with the tips of my finger nails, "Hm…I'm starting to suspect your wicked ways are rubbing off on me Mr. Cullen."

"Damn right they have!" He kisses down my neck.

My heart flutters the same way it did the first time I kissed him, almost like we haven't aged a day. I think back to before I met Edward, how I was the awkward, shy, plain girl that nobody would look twice at, the girl that didn't have her life planned out, or didn't know what true happiness would look like if it introduced itself. I grew up, became more confident in myself and my decisions, and I couldn't be anymore in love with the man ravishing me at this very moment.

I am truly happy.

**The End. **

**I am truly sorry it took me two years to finish this final chapter and I hope you will all forgive me. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it **

**Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
